The Trials of Emeralds and Sapphires
by thesomethingnice
Summary: Arnold and Helga had a small romance that many ten year olds have. However, that never lasts long. Arnold moved on but never forgot how alive he felt around her. Helga found herself growing apart from Arnold as they discovered who they were. Will facing down their challenges as they get older bring them together or guide them apart?
1. The Long Flight Home

**Cover Image provided by jebbiepinka. Check her art out here:**

The sun beamed down upon the young man giving him powers beyond his wildest imagination. He could feel the power flowing through him like the blood in his body. He flew, he flew! He only needed to will it and it would be true. He felt like he could save the world. And so, he did, a person getting mugged caught his eye as he flew over the city. As quick as a flash, he swooped in and pulled the women away, knocking down the mugger and scaring him off. As quickly as he had descended he was back into the air, weightless.

The bliss of those wide-open skies elated him. He felt as powerful as a god. During this bout of bliss, he closed his eyes, unaware of the increasingly darkening skies around him. It wasn't until his light was obscured that he opened his eyes and saw the golden oblong shape eclipse the sky. Opening and closing like a giant mouth to swallow the world. The sky went completely black, causing him to fall. With nothing to break it, the fall continued. As he plummeted further and further, the piercing shriek of the shape began to overpower his senses. It sounded painfully familiar. The shrieking took on a different tone as it began to form words. He would never shake this feeling.

As the shrieking grew louder, and the words became clearer, he put his hands on his ears. Load groans can be heard, trying to drown out the shrieking. "Hey Arnold," the shrieking words would say. "Hey Arnold," again. "Hey Arnold," the words became clearer and clearer. The shrieking died down to a familiar ringing.

Arnold opened one eye trying to regain his vision. The shrieking becoming more and more familiar. "What is that?" Arnold groaned to himself. His vision focusing Arnold looked over and saw the ringing chime and the plastic talking head of his old homemade alarm clock. Over and over it repeated "Hey Arnold", until he reached over and rested his hand on the stop button, deactivating the alarm. He groaned again, and flipped onto his back. Looking back up through the skylight in his bedroom, he desired the flight of his dream. If he could just close his eyes and will it true. "It worked like that in real life as well, right?" he asked to himself.

Only if he could find a way to make the force of his lift balance out his weight, and his thrust can exceed his drag. Maybe a horizontal jet pack of some kind with wings. He smiled as he realized he had just invented Sam Wilson's flying suit from The Avenger's movies. Turning his head, his eyes landed on the painting he had been up all-night painting. His anxiety lifting as he saw his work. What was before him was the painting of a young women laying down reading a book on the foreground, surrounded by rolling hills. With large mountainous ranges in the background. Great fantastical creatures almost the size of the mountains themselves walked the hills. Each creature grazing, as if the women was not there. The women wore a look of concentration and serenity, as she read. As if she was just another part of the hill. A pink dress adorned her body, to stick out amongst the hills. However, the lighter pink patches of false goat's beard and the progressively darker pink spreader roses around her again blended her perfectly into the scene. He loved this work, particularly because of the sense of calm and completeness within the work. He had to get this to his studio at some point, he needed better light to examine it.

Usually his own worst critic, he felt comfort and satisfaction with his brush work, the lines of the mountains in the back had been the hardest part. He has spent all night redoing the lines, keeping the view consistent with how far away from the mountains the frame was. It was important to him to be able to capture the depth of the scene, this needed to look like a landscape one could fall asleep where they lay because of how beautiful and calming it is. The cloudy, fog like ambiance around the farther mountains helped he thought. He would have to have his mentor look and tell him what he thought. Since he would never be satisfied with it and would continue to "improve" it until the canvas fell apart from wet paint.

Starting the process of waking up, the young man pushed his body over and swung his legs out over the bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning he became ambulatory. Looking back at the clock he read 7:15AM, and decided it may not be a good idea stall. Bathroom time is at a premium in The Sunset Arms a boarding house full of tenants, including his own family, that he had grown up in. Walking out of his attic bedroom he found an empty hallway, all the way to the bathroom. A quick shower to fully establish his daylight mood was what his routine called for.

The water was hot, much to his surprise and delight. The one bathroom on this floor is usually stone cold around now, due to all the other showers it's used for. He washed his body, and shampooed his hair. As the steam started to rise, he quickly finished and went the mirror to brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror he caught a good look at himself.

Arnold Shortman, an eighteen year old, deep emerald green eyed, young man looked back at him. His hair almost dry due to the time out of the shower had grown longer since his elementary school years. He tussled and held some of it down while sections of it stuck up like how it always had. Slightly disheveled is how he preferred it anyway.

Making his way back up to his room, he shed his towel and started to gather his clothes. He looked back at his homemade potato alarm and realized he never unplugged it. As he did he took notice of the shape of the alarm. The long "football" style head, as some (at least one) referred to it as, made him slightly lament his features, as it was modeled identical to him. He looked in the mirror on his door and sighed some relief. With all the changes, his body had gone through over the years, one thing he has gratitude for is that his head size stayed about the same while the rest of his body grew around it. His head looked far smaller than when he was a child. Many other changes had happened. He grew tall, bucking the name his paternal grandfather had referred to him as his whole life; growing to a satisfying six feet three inches. Basketball one of his favorite activities came a little easier when he was a little taller than most.

As he gathered his boxers and jeans, he took note of his physique. Arnold's passion for sports had always been a burning one for him. He could never imagine becoming professional, as many other passions took priority. However, he could not imagine a week going by without at least two or three pickup games, or five days or less in the weight room. Not including whichever ones, he played with the school team, which he had done since freshman year. In the last year though he had found other sports more to his liking.

Being a founding member of the school's weight lifting club, he would expend most of his physical energy there. The weight lifting giving his body mass and tone, the six pack most guys would kill for, arms like Hercules, and prominent chest muscles. Arnold loved to work out, a valid form of meditation in his mind. Once his headphones here one he was transformed into another world, allowing him to go through his strict workout regimen he had carefully cultivated, since freshmen year, without much notice. He was happy that at least he could look good, while also having his escape.

He had located his favorite light blue shirt, with the jazz trumpet and letters spelling out "Jazz Hands". He found his blue and white sneakers which best matched his shirt. The blond boy ran his hands through his hair one more time, slightly disheveled. Just like he liked it.

Down the second set of stairs he went, starting to notice the increase in noise, confirming his idea of where everyone would be. As he entered the kitchen he saw the traffic jam of bodies vying for their morning meal. Three of them turned to him as he entered. "Arnold!" he heard three voices say. "Good morning everyone" Arnold replied. His mother Stella moved forward first. Kissing her son on the head as he sat down. "Cereal alright this morning? I noticed you're running late" Stella said to her son. She was shorter than him, brown hair with his exact emerald green eyes. He had always loved his mother, when he was finally reunited with his parents at ten years old after their long illness he couldn't have asked for a better relationship. "Sure, sounds great, Mom." "Arnold, you get to bed late Short man?" he heard his grandfather Phil ask him. Arnold replied, "I was up most of the night working on something." His grandfather seemed satisfied as he went back to his paper.

Arnold's grandfather and grandmother had raised him in the boarding house as a child when his parents fell ill and were not in his life. "Here you go, Kimba." His grandmother "Pookie" as her husband affectionately called her, was sporting her usual bee keeper outfit as she handed him a bowl of cereal. "The honey is as fresh as you or me," she said. "a little closer to him I hope," his grandfather replied. "Thanks grandma, I'm starving." Arnold began digging into his food, hoping his sleeping through the alarm clock wouldn't make him late to school.

Pookie and Phil had both gotten on in years, Arnold always quick to notice when one of them struggled to move a certain way. His sadness seeing those who raised him struggle with things was always counter balanced by their zeal for life. His grandmother, shorter than him, still sporting her gray hair usually tied in a bun or ponytail. She always had some activity going, whether it was fighting imaginary foes as Don Quixote, or exclaiming her royal status as the Queen of England and using her props to bother her husband. She was always active. His grandfather, Pookie's childhood love (and victim) was also keeping his mind sharp. Chinese checkers, reading the paper, or tending to the demands of a landlord. As he got older though his son and grandson started to help with the more labor-intensive chores. A strapping six feet three inches in height, thin, with no hair, he was still the goofy and fun Grandpa that Arnold had always known.

"Where's Dad?" Arnold spat through his chewing, realizing his mess and swallowing. "He had an early morning lecture that he had to get to. He should be back later" his mother said. Arnold acknowledged this and went back to finishing his bowl. As Arnold finished, an inquisitive Mr. Hyunh asked "Arnold, are you working on something for school?" Arnold looked up, "Well, no, but it's something I've been working hard on. Last night was trying to just push through some of the details." "I would caution against over thinking this stuff, Arnie," Ernie Potts interjected. "You may end up burning yourself out, trust me I know." Grandpa without looking up from his paper replied "I don't believe thinking too much was ever your issue." "What was that old man?" Ernie sneered back. "You heard me, you're not deaf, yet," Grandpa retorted.

The bickering between the two men continued for a few moments. Same as most days, Arnold just looked on and snickered at the funny jokes. He loved the boarding house in the morning. The busyness, leading to chaos, the silent treatments, the discussions, and the fights he would try to pacify. All of it made for an unorthodox family, that Arnold had grew up around and had always loved. The addition of his parents at ten years old only added to his joy, and filled the longing for something that had been missing throughout his childhood. Except for when the pipes broke, it was a warm place to be.

"Arnold!" Ernie said. "Yeah, what?" Arnold replied snapping out of his thoughts. "I asked when we're going to start seeing some girls going in and out of here? You're about that age, right? You're a specimen, where's the fan club" Arnold eyes grew wide and a small blush crept across his face, as he had no response. Arnold had never done well with women. He'd always been a bit dense to realize his effect on the opposite gender. "Arnold doesn't need anything like that, he's got his school work and college to think about" his mother replied for him. "I'm just asking, the kid's good lookin, he should be beating them off with a pipe." Ernie continued. "I'm pretty sure you just want to him to bring eighteen-year-old girls for you to leer at" Grandpa interjected, again not looking up from his paper. Ernie glared, but did not respond, almost confirming Grandpa's suspicion.

With that Arnold stood and put his dishes in the dish washer and headed to grab his bag. Heading out the back way towards his car, he realized he may be missing something. He opened his backpack and started frantically searching for his report. He had spent days writing and researching it to turn in. He started to panic as he ran up to his bedroom and started to look at his desk. With no success, he started to head back to his backpack in the hallway to look again, when suddenly he heard "Looking for this?" His mother waved the bound report in her hand. "I took a quick read since you left it in the living room after printing everything, hoped you wouldn't mind. I didn't really care if you did, since I'm nosy anyway." Relieved Arnold approached his mother noticing that she had bound the document together and added a plastic report cover. She thought of everything. She flipped through the pages and looked up at her son "this was a fun read. Your passion for Monet is evident. Also, the prints are heavily influenced by him. At least the ones, you included. Did you paint them specifically for the paper?" Arnold smiled at his mother "yeah I did, writing about him is easy, but I can't really talk about how he influenced me. I wanted to show it. I can't help but look at his landscapes and get lost in them. The brush work and the color really come together in a sense of harmony that's hard to emulate. There's tons of details in every stroke despite the impressed simplicity. His process was almost scientific, and he never really considered a canvas completed until it had been through his rigorous process. It's like looking at a well built machine, when it's working perfectly. Each part almost completely autonomous but working in this great cohesion", Arnold's mother closed the report and handed it to him. "This is an A, I know it." "Thanks Mom" he replied.

"So… Tell me. Why are there no obvious females in your life besides myself? You're not planning on keeping it that way until it becomes creepy, are you?" She looked up at her son seeing a blush starting to form. "Jeeze mom!", laughing Arnold looked down at her. "Well… I don't know, I've liked a couple. None of them seem to really like me, and none them really seem to get me. Maybe I'm just weird." "Really? That's it?" she asked. "Yeah I guess so…" responded Arnold. "So what are you panning on killing me and talking to my corpse while you kill all the new boarders that come through here?" Arnold, horrified, began laughing, Stella with him. "I don't believe that for a moment," she said. "You're a bright, passionate, a gentleman, and you're not completely gross looking." He laughed at her frankness "Thanks Mom, it doesn't mean anything when you say it, but thanks anyway." An apprehensive grin formed on her face, and an eye brow was raised, "I just call it like I see it, that's all. Don't come down on me because you can't take a compliment." She started to adjust his hair as he backed away. "Come on mom I like it this way." He said to his mother. "In all seriousness, try to keep your eyes open, and try to live outside your head, for once. You might find someone you didn't even know was there."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his large chest. He hugged her back with a tight squeeze, "Go to school, cave artist," she said. "Thanks again, Mom. Love you!" With that he was out the door and heading to his car. She lingered in the doorway and watched him pull away. She bowed her head slightly, and took a large breath. Should could only smile as she brought her face back up, welling with pride. She turned and thought "if that boy's arms get any freaking larger he'll break someone's neck trying to hug them. Then women will be the least of his issues."


	2. The Quiet Rage of The Thorny Rose

The world began to shift and change as she lay on her back. The whites became green, the blues became reds. The fear of losing her balance became all too real as she tried to stand and felt the ground beneath her rise, alarmingly fast. She was ascending to the heavens without knowing here it began and the Earth ended. The flight unnerved her, as the she escalated faster and faster. A sudden jolt ran up her spine, she felt herself weightless for just a moment. Before landing on her feet. She looked down and saw that she had been stripped of her clothing, panicking she quickly covered herself with whatever arms and longer than normal hair she had. Looking up she saw people walking towards her. Her panic began to rise. However, the people coming towards her did not seem to register her nudity, or even notice her at all. As her body laid bare, she noticed the people just calmly walking by her. None more interested in seeing her than the last. She began to move among these people. None of whom seemed to realize she was even there. She became less embarrassed about her raw disposition, as the curiosity of the people's indifference took over.

The indifference became neglect as no one even looked in her direction as they walked by. She ran to the first women she saw, and asked for help the women's eyes, gray and without life, did not seem to hear and continued her forward pace. She ran to the next person, a shorter male, who just like the first continued his gait without an acknowledgment of her presence. Confusion began to set in. She could see all these people, she was able to touch them and talk to them. However, none of them even realized she was there. The pleas would go unnoticed. Panic set in as, as the pleas became yells for someone to see her. The distressed calls for someone to see her became less and less audible. She continued to cry out for her help, but with each new cry she found herself with less and less voice to wield.

The never-ending march continued, as a ringing began to be heard in the distance. She heard the ringing and like so many green lights she ran between the rows of people towards it. The ringing became louder and louder. As the auditory lighthouse sounded, she navigated her naked body through the sea of walking dead. She looked up and saw the sound was indeed coming from an actual light house. The light trained on her, she began to see the world fade away.

Helga began to open her eyes when she was blinded by the light of the morning sun entering the room. She looked over still hearing the ringing from her dream. She finally registered the sounds of her cell phone alarm. She reached over and saw the time, 6:30 AM. She pressed the snooze button needing about nine minutes to gather her thoughts.

She stared back at her ceiling, a light blue canvas accented with white and pink flairs. She began to feel more at peace. She had had the dream before. Being completely naked was new, though. Looking down at her bed she lifted her comforter to reveal she was still wearing the pajamas she put on last evening. She sighed a breath of relief that she hadn't started randomly sleep walking again. She laid in her bed thinking about the dream. "What man doesn't want to see an eighteen year old girl naked?" she thought to herself. She sneered at the thought of it, both at how men can be and how she hated to think of herself, attractive to men. She knew some men thought that way, and others were more innocuous but the thought of anyone seeing her that way or being that close made her uneasy. "I guess it's a good thing I dreamed about zombies under some magic spell," she thought.

The more she stared at the ceiling the more she realized the fraying paints on her ceiling, annoying her more and more with every new flaw she noticed. She had been in this room her entire life, when she was younger she couldn't care less about how the room looked. If she had her notebook and canopy bed, she was content. As she got older Helga decided to enact a little more control over her safe haven within her house. She ripped out the carpets, and replaced them with light pink and white stripped carpet. She took off the wallpaper she had always had and repainted to a soft mimi pink. Helga's personal wardrobe underwent a color shift as she got older. Replacing her pink everything, with darker shaded colors. Lot's of blacks and deep blues. She loved to wear one or two bright colored articles to contrast the darker colors she preferred. She still loved pink. She took out her old canopy rods and replaced it with a simple hook in the ceiling where she would hang light sheets. She thought it was a bit more elegant, but a little different. She built herself a huge bookcase to keep her prized books out of some old recycled wood from the junkyard she had scavenged for. She had her parents buy a pre-made smaller book shelf for next to her bed. There she kept all her writings. Looking at the bookcase, one could imagine there was a pink encyclopedia set she had gotten for it. Her writing had become mostly digital at this point, however her most intimate writing was reserved for her hand written pink notebooks. Her poetry her feelings on the day, and any random thoughts she couldn't express any other way but to write them out.

Her writing had undergone a transformation as well. Where her nine year old self would write short romantic stories and poetry almost exclusively, older Helga expanded her writing preferences. As she got older and read more, she began writing thought pieces on social issues. Ranging from poverty, race relations, and the economical consequences of those issues. Her writing teachers, specifically her favorite English teacher Mr. Simmons, loved to read her work and encouraged her to do more with it. He and many others who read her work regarded it as graduate level writing. Her incite seeming to be unique among young writers. "An old soul seeing a world as it's always been" was her favorite compliment she had received. She used her poetry and fiction writing as an escape from reality. Creating worlds she wanted to see.

She was resolved that she would redo that ceiling that had not changed since she was nine years old. She began to think of what she could do with her ceiling. She envisioned a white primer, thinking an off white may be a good color. "If I'd like to wake up thinking I'm in a hospital bed, it would be great." She thought to herself. Maybe a light pink, her color. "Too obvious, think deeper." She opined out loud. She began to think about color swatches, when the thought of how long it had been since she hit snooze crept to the front of her mind. The alarm was suspiciously quiet, she knew nine minutes must have passed already. She wondered if her alarm was broken somehow. A slight panic set in, as though she may have over slept without realizing it. She reached for her phone and was both relieved and confused. 6:32AM. "What am I doing?" she asked out loud, and immediately sat up. She swung her feet over her bed and stood tall stretching herself out. She grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom.

She stepped into the scalding water and let the water flow down her body, through her hair, as she started the process of cleaning. She shampooed her hair making sure to rub it in thoroughly and wash it out just as thoroughly. She began to condition her hair, then grabbed her hair moisturizer to comb through it. Turning the water off she headed towards the sink wrapping her hair in a towel.

She walked towards the full-length bathroom mirror. She looked at her face. Looking back at her was Helga G. Pataki. The eighteen year old, stood a solid five feet ten inches. She smiled at the fact that she was as tall or sometimes taller than the boys. She moved passed the mirror and headed back to her room. She went to her three-way mirror and unwrapped her hair, and started the blow dryer. Fearing her hair may dry out she set it to lower setting and only focused on the wetter areas. She brushed her hair out and took a good look at her face. She was thankful that her acne had cleared up, showing a clear alabaster face. She looked at her assiduously manicured eye brows, inspecting that they looked presentable. After about eight grade she decided to move on from her unibrow, despite how much she was known for it. She applied a slight touch of blush, and lip gloss, never wanting to put on a great deal of makeup.

She got up from her vanity, and walked over to her closet, to get dressed. She grabbed her undergarments, putting on her bottoms. As she grabbed her purple bra, she stretched the elastic almost to the breaking point to hook into the back. She stood straight and realized how tight the bra had seemed on her, to the point of it being uncomfortable. She tried to adjust as best she could, however when she consulted the mirror she looked as if a she had press her breasts on a sheet of glass. She took off her third favorite bra, and looked down at her body. "Fuck!" she exclaimed into the mirror. "How the fuck did this happen?" She tried on several more bras, only to be defeated by each one. She looked at her phone, 6:59 AM. She had yet to choose an outfit and considered for a moment if she would go without a bra. "God damnit," she mumbled. She threw her robe back on and tip toed down the hall to Olga's room. Olga had long moved out after college, gotten married, and started her life. Her parents had kept her room for her, though. She even had them keep some of her clothes there so that she could do overnight visits with her and her husband Owen. Helga had always resented his sister due to the attention Olga siphoned from her parents. She was the golden child growing up, and Helga was always made to remember that. Olga getting older and moving away from her parents never ending attention had helped to bring the balloon a little farther down to Earth, to Helga's surprise. Helga connecting with her husband Owen had also helped that process along. He shared her sardonic sense of humor, and there was no better afternoon than hanging out with Owen and making fun of people in the park.

Helga thought her sister may be a larger bra size so she could possibly steal one of her smaller ones for a day. The clandestine walking seemed to be unnecessary as there was no one in site. There was also no commotion coming from downstairs, there was no Bob yelling at her mother, and no Miriam flatly saying, "uh huh" as she took another sip of her drink. The thought made Helga's face turn down, "I hope she's not starting so early." Helga slipped into Olga's room and started looking at her sister's bra sizes to find one a size large than her own. She found one. She opened her robe to put the under garment on when she looked down and realized the clasp was in the front. The bra was also far lacier than Helga was used to. "What the hell is this? Why would she have this here? If I'm wearing Owen's birthday present, I'll cut both their throats in their sleep." She swallowed her objections and her pride, and put the bra on. She could move without discomfort, in fact this one had fit better than any bra she had ever tried. She looked at the mirror above Olga's dresser, and noticed how the bra made her look. She was confused as to why she liked it, aside from the way better fit. She closed her robe and said to herself "If my tits get any freakin bigger I'm killing someone. Then I can just wear a damn jumpsuit for the rest of my life."

Helga went back to her and selected her outfit. She may have some lace bra on but she wouldn't let that dictate what else she wore. She grabbed her favorite pink Arctic Monkey's shirt that she had altered so that one side fell over her shoulder and her black denim pants. She threw on her black and pink sneakers to match. Looking at herself in the mirror and adding a band to her hair she decided a side ponytail draped down her shoulder would be her hair style choice of the day. She looked back in the mirror and smiled, she then noticed that her over the shoulder shirt exposed her bra strap. She grabbed her open sleeved black shrug and decided she looked amazing.

One last look in the mirror without the shrug let her appreciate her body. Thin and lean, a sports enthusiast who insisted on playing with the boys. Her other physical passion was dance. As a young girl, her father made her take ballet. She had always expected he wanted an Olga clone. Hating the other girls and the idea of wearing the outfits, she switched a year later to hip hop dance classes. Which she took every year since. She even competed a couple times as reflected by the dozens of trophies across the room on the shelf. She never wanted to go past school events though, she loved it and that's all she needed. Her body was a testament to her practice, lean but slightly curvy. She lamented the idea of being attractive to someone, she knew she had some effect on the opposite sex. No one in her school would ever try to call her beautiful for fear of being assaulted. However, these school events often included other schools and some of those boys never hesitated to approach her and tell her how attractive they thought she was. Or express their desire to take her out. She enjoyed these moments as it allowed her to practice new insults she had come up with during the week. She told a boy named Reggie two weeks ago that "his birth certificate was an apology from the condom factory." After she had told him to get lost the second time.

Finally satisfied she grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs. "Hello?" she called, no answer came. The house was empty, for once she was relieved to come down the stairs. She looked through the cabinets for some food while she started the coffee maker. Finally tracking down some cereal in the empty cabinets, she poured herself a bowl and grabbed her coffee. She sat, took a sip of her coffee, and pulled out her latest book The Hate U Give by Angie Thomas. She folded open the book to where she had dog eared the book. Trying to find her place she followed her annotations on the side, and took a bite of her cereal. She grimaced, spitting out the cereal as it was far too stale to be edible. Angrily, she looked at the box and realized that the cereal was expired by about a year. She got up and wondered into the living room to see her mother Miriam Pataki sprawled out on the couch sleeping. She noticed this was becoming more and more of a habit. She wondered if her dad had even noticed the absence of his wife from their marital bed. She went over to her mother, rolled her over to her side, and put a blanket over her.

Heading back into the kitchen Helga took another look through, seeing a can of beans and box of pasta filled about a quarter of the way. She wondered how long those had been there, when the front door burst open "Miriam! You up?" Big Bob Pataki yelled up the stairs. "She's on the couch sleeping, Bob" Helga responded flatly. "Not now, Olga! Miriam!" He yelled up the stairs once again. "It's Helga dad!" she finally barked up. Bob Looked at his daughter, "and she's sleeping on the couch, she's out of it at the moment." "Well, alright then." Bob stated a little deflated. We wandered into the kitchen "Where's breakfast?" he asked. Helga held up the stale cereal she had resigned herself to eating, as there was little other choice. "Well, damnit Mariam. I had an early morning meet with a supplier and I wanted breakfast to be ready when I got back." Bob complained. His wife still on the couch sleeping most likely did not hear him as she continued to sleep. Bob, defeated, grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal, and grabbed his paper and started reading while he ate. Helga jumped when he spit out the cereal "This is stale!" he grumbled. "Nothing gets passed you Bob, does it?" Helga asked. Bob narrowed his eyes at his youngest daughter. "Don't get smart with me girly! You're getting old enough to start actually doing something around this freakin place. Why aren't you down here in the morning helping your mother with breakfast? Sixteen-year-old girls help make breakfast for their families." Helga stared at him incensed, "for your information, Bob, I'm eighteen years old. Not sixteen, not fourteen, eighteen. And as far as spending my morning making your breakfast, you can take this damn stale cereal and shove it up your ass. That way you'll have a better chance of absorbing some calories you'll need for the day than waiting around for me to make you something. I'm not here to make you breakfast." She slid her chair out from the table and put her finished cereal bowl in the dishwasher. As she started to run the wash cycle for the full dishwasher, Bob stormed over and came close to Helga "how dare you talk to me like that!? I am your father, I have no idea who you thought you were yelling at, but I won't be talked to like that in my house!" Bob was a physically imposing figure. He stood a tall six feet two, with a large upper body centered in his large chest, shoulders, and arms. His graying hair and worry lines on his forehead showed his age. Something Helga had no issue ever standing up to.

The tension in the room was thick as Helga prepared a new tirade for her father. Miriam had wandered aimlessly over and asked, "what's all the yelling about?" Helga and Bob turned to her and Helga looked back at her dad, deciding to swallow the four insults she had queued up just for him. "Nothing mom." She said as she walked passed her and grabbed her book and backpack. Heading towards her car out the front door, she heard her mother start to ask him what happened and him responding with his usual anger and disappointment that she wasn't fulfilling what he perceived to be her marital duties. Helga though to herself "if marriage is making some asshole's breakfast every morning then hard pass for me." She got into her car and started the engine, pulling off away from the curb and heading to school.


	3. My Empire of Dirt Part 1

Monday, September 18th 7:45 AM

Arnold started to pull out to the curb when he stopped and realized he was riding in silence. Reaching for his phone, he put the car in park before getting on the road. Looking through his many play lists, he scrolled looking for something morning appropriate. Giving up, and looked up and decided to press the random function and see what played. He connected his phone to his radio, put his phone in the cup holder, looked up, closed his eyes and pressed. Playing in his ears, was a smooth piano intro, with a horn section cross over. He smiled and started inching towards the road.

Van Morrison's "Days Like This" playing put him in a good mood. He cruised through the familiar streets that he grown up on. The quiet yet busy streets of Hillwood had always confounded him. A sleepy city, had always seem an oxymoron, however "sleepy" best described the city he spent most of his life in. There was his neighborhood, Mr. Green's deli was still the place to get meat. Mrs. Vitello had moved on, selling her shop and moving to Florida. He drove by Mighty Pete, still standing strong, with a new generation of kids taking over. There was a lot more cell phone use in the old tree these days. Arnold couldn't blame the younger generation, he loved his iPhone. "One of these days, we'll have to figure out some kind of public WIFI spot around Mighty Pete. The only tree in the neighborhood had served the kids here for years. It would make sense for it to change with the times, just a little bit anyway." Arnold thought to himself.

As he continued his morning commute to school, he drove by Gerald Field, where he and all his friends would play baseball. The field hadn't changed much, the building around it had taken over the maintenance of the lot and they decided to keep it as is. Arnold smiled knowing that the people who own the building around this neighborhood knew the kids needed some place to be able to play. He and his friends sure did when they were that age.

He guided passed P.S. 118, his old school. That was until his class had graduated to P.S. 119 the middle school. Now he attended P.S. 120, the high school towards the middle of the city. Most of his friends had gone with him, it was very reminiscent of the old days. A lot had changed. Now in his senior year, Arnold decided to focus on school as much as he could. Next year would be his first year in college. He dreaded what the next year would mean for him.

Pulling up to the school, a black sedan was waving Arnold into the parking lot. They would both move, and stop suddenly. Then the blue car would wave him in again, and again they would both move. Arnold looked over and smiled, his annoyance gone as he saw his best friend Gerald behind the wheel laughing, with his girlfriend Phoebe in the front seat. Both laughing Arnold waved, letting Gerald go in. As Arnold spotted a spot to pull in his phone sounded off a small "Ding". Arnold parked his car and looked at his phone to see a new email had come through.

It was from his Dad, his eye brows scrunched wondering why his dad would send him an email rather than texting or calling him. It was an email forward conversation between his dad and someone named Dr. Finder. The email his dad has sent him read out:

"Hey there son!

I've been emailing back and forth with my colleague at Purdue. He helps run the admissions and the engineering department there. He and I have been discussing your plans for college and I know you wanted to consider engineering as your major. I'm really excited about that. I know you also wanted to follow in your old man's steps too, which I have a couple more friends from work and different schools I've guest lectured at that I can put you in touch with. I'm excited by all the possibilities son! Let me know what you think son

-Dad"

The rest of the emails attached to it was a conversation where his father and his friend had essentially mapped out his entire road through college. He had thought of everything, the professor at Purdue even had some dorm suggestions trying and get situated near the STEM buildings. Arnold didn't have to think, or decide at all, it was all laid out right in that email chain like a road map.

Arnold sat frozen wear he sat, not moving a muscle just reading the email over and over. The college discussion had often gone this way. His father knew Arnold loved to build things and enjoyed studying science. He would assume that Arnold would follow him and his mother into a scientific field. He always used the same phrase, "a real field of work." His father would then ask him which schools he wanted to attend. Usually this was not an open question but one with a list of schools he knew had good programs. Arnold never knew how to answer these questions, often it being sudden and unexpected. He could usually avoid the conversation by changing the subject or asking what his dad thought he should do. That would send his dad into a discussion with himself about the schools and Arnold could just get back to his food.

Arnold looked at the email chain one more time, his anxiety level rising. He never wanted to disappoint his dad by showing any reluctance to some the options he had laid out for him. He clicked the reply button and typed out:

"Hey Dad,

This looks really cool, I'll have to think about it. Purdue sounds interesting, and I know a lot of teachers think it's a good school.

-Arnold"

The email was pungent with the smell of a non-answer. Arnold looked up from his phone wondering how many more times he can dodge the question before his father got fed up, and forced one out of him. He had some time, as it was only September. Come spring, college entrance season will start and he'll have no choice, but to make a choice. He couldn't bear the idea of having to choose between one or two schools his parents thought would be good for him. He also couldn't stomach the idea of disappointing them, he loved them and wanted to make them happy.

His parents were both scientists. Both PhDs, his father in anthropology and his mother in Botany. His father after recovering from the illness that had kept him out of Arnold's life for his first ten years, decided that he still loved to travel. Although he kept his traveling stateside, excepting guest lecturing odd teaching jobs at different colleges. He also received several bids from foundations for publishing his work and his adventures in San Lorenzo. His mother decided she had had enough adventure for one lifetime, and excepted a prestigious position in a lab for a pharmaceutical hospital in downtown Hillwood. She loved her job, and she had decided that she wanted to be a big part of her son's life. A steady job, was exactly what she wanted.

Arnold knew he had a lot to live up. He knew that his parents expected him to do great things. He knew this, so why did he feel so frozen in place. He had felt boxed in and completely alone. He looked to his side window, and pressed his head against the glass. If anyone had asked him what he wanted to do, he wasn't sure if he could give them an answer. All he could do, was live through it and try not to disappoint anyone. He was Arnold, he would always do what was expected of him.

The gloom was obvious on his face as Gerald had approached his side window and tapped on the glass. Arnold jumped being pulled from his inner storm, and looked at the source of the noise. His smiling best friend Gerald Johanssen. He smirked and opened his door. "Gerald, you scared me. I think I was falling asleep." Arnold said playing off his anguish. It was too late though, Gerald had seen right through it. "Hey Arnold! What's going there, buddy? Why'd you look so down a second ago?" Gerald asked. Arnold waved his hand and said "Nothing important." "Oh yeah? Seemed like it was important a second ago, since you looked like someone just told you Abner died." Gerald, bore a hole through his chest with his gaze. "It's nothing, really," Arnold finally said. "I'm gonna get it out of you at some point, so be prepared for me to annoy you about it," Gerald said.

"Gerald may very well do that," Arnold thought. Gerald had been his best friend for as long as he's known. There was never a point in his life that he couldn't find his best friend. Gerald had always been his sounding board for his issues, and Arnold for his. Which was easy, Gerald was a good listener, and always had a way to put his issues in perspective. Arnold had always stopped short of talking with him about his anxiety about the future. His friend now was no different, although a little taller. Gerald's height had almost matched his own, except he came in at around six feet four inches, just a hair taller. His hair he wore short and keep carefully manicured these days. A number two fade he would tell his barber. His body was that of a lean sports fanatic, basketball being his sport of choice. He had made the high school basketball varsity team freshmen year and shot to team captain in sophomore year. Arnold loved playing with his best friend, after sophomore year Arnold turned to weight lifting more. Arnold had decided to stop going out for the team around sophomore year, in favor of something else to do with his time. He loved the sport, just not as much as Gerald.

Gerald bright brown eyes studied his best friend and decided to let the issue go for now. Behind him came Phoebe, "Hello Arnold, good morning. How are you this morning?" she directed at Arnold. "Some thing's eating him, but he won't tell me." Gerald interjected before Arnold could answer. "I'm well this morning Phoebe thanks, your boy over here just thinks he can read thoughts or something. How are you?" Arnold asked. "I am also well, thank you. As far as he goes maybe he's just worried about you. He means well." Phoebe looked at her boyfriend smiling brightly. She enjoyed talking about her love like he wasn't there.

Phoebe's posture highlighted her petite features, she stood about five feet six inches. Thin with longer black hair which she preferred to wear down these days, to Gerald's delight. Her eyes were always as honest as she tended to be, a light hazel. She was sporting her blue cardigan and white-collar shirt, with jeans today. Arnold caught himself looking at her, and quickly looked towards the school. Gerald had missed his friend's leering while narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend, before bending forward and kissing her for a second. "You ready, there kid?" He asked, to which Arnold replied, "Yeah let's do it."

As they made their way to towards the school, Phoebe looked up and saw her best friend Helga. She waived her had towards Helga to get her attention, which Helga responded with a small smile and waited for her friend to get to her as Phoebe ran ahead and they started their morning chat. Arnold looked at Helga and immediately started to slow his walk, Gerald slowing with him. "You alright brotha?" He asked, "It's just…" Arnold grimaced, "I never know what to say to Helga. It's awkward and I end up sounding like an idiot."

Arnold and Helga had a past full of ups and downs. As children, she had obsessed over him for years. Never coming forward with her feelings except on two occasions. The second of which happened in San Lorenzo when Arnold had finally reunited with his parents. At ten years old, the idea of dating Helga seemed like a great idea. He did like her after all, and she liked him. Anything like that seems good. As the two spent more time together they enjoyed themselves. Both being the other's first kiss, and first actual date. As the pair grew older something began changing. Their priorities started to differ, and as couples that young often do they decided not to spend any more time together. Helga had realized that a childhood obsession, was just that. Not something you build a relationship off. Arnold had realized that Helga was not happy and did the right thing and said that they should end it before it got too contentious. To which Helga agreed. After that things went back to normal. Helga and Arnold could conduct their lives separate from each other. Awkward moments had followed as they found themselves in same classes once every couple of semesters. Helga's usual anger towards everyone became an aloof indifference towards Arnold. He never knew how to react and always ended up saying something to annoy her or cause a storm off.

Arnold would have to suck up his insecurities, as he followed Gerald, and Gerald followed Phoebe. "Hey there Helga," Gerald said. "Good morning Geraldo," Helga sneered back at him. "Tell me, how does it feel to be better than everyone as well as taller?" she looked up at Gerald with an inquisitive look. Gerald smiled slyly and responded "Well Pataki, it's tough. Almost as tough as keeping my insults fresh. I swear I saw you writing down insults the other day. You doing stand up, or just realizing you're not as clever as you think?" Phoebe had gotten in between the two looking up at her boyfriend and placing a hand on his chest, her stop now signal. Helga, about to throw another insult his way when she saw Phoebe's gesture and decided to let it go. Arnold had been trying to hide behind Gerald. He saw her head tilt to the side when Helga piped up "what's going on Football Head?" Arnold looked at her and said, "Nothing much, just… living I guess." "Living well?" she asked shrewdly. He looked and answered, "As well as could be expected, I guess." "So, no definitive statements this morning?" she asked. Arnold stared blankly, without an answer. "Well alright then, so did you masturbate in the shower today?" she asked. "W-w-what?!" Arnold responded. "Did you choke out your chicken while you washed this morning?" She asked again. Gerald's eyes went wide and he started giggling under his breath. Phoebe could only look at Helga horrified. Arnold sat frozen unable to answer, "I-I-I didn't do that! I just showered!" "Yeah alright there big guy." She put her arm around Phoebe and led her to Helga's and Phoebe's physics class which Gerald and Arnold did not share. "By the way, you're too damn big to be hiding behind anyone." She yelled over her shoulders Arnold blushed a bit, and screwed up his face as she walked down the hall with her best friend. Arnold, uncomfortable and agitated tried to think of something clever to say. Nothing came to mind. He couldn't help but watch her walk away, swaying her hips back and forth. Arnold gazed at her outfit, noticing how it hugged her body. "She looks particularly gorgeous today. Only made hotter by her Arctic Monkeys t-shirt. I had no idea she liked them. I wonder if she had any thoughts on Do I Wanna Know. She's such a pain! Why does she do that?!" Arnold thought all at once.

Gerald, finished with his laughing, noticed his friend lost in thought and pushed him slightly, "That was painful to watch, what are you thinking about?" He asked. "Oh, I'm sure it was real painful," Arnold replied, face turning red. "See? I told you, I have no idea what to say to her." Gerald, looked at his best friend, put his arm around him and started to lead him to their first class. "Well let's see your past is as checkered as they come, so it makes a little bit of sense that there's tension. You guys never really got to talk out your issues. Then you grew up, grew apart and now you see each other more and more now. So, it's a little weird. So she can't help but put up a wall using uncomfortable questions" Arnold's eyebrows raised "well the only reason I see her now is because you and phoebe have been together since last year and now we're back in school. This seems a little like your fault." Gerald took his arm off Arnold's shoulder and pressed them to his chest, and said. "My fault? I don't think so. You're more than free to come in to school on your own. I have to see my lady when I can. This is a tough year. Especially with college season coming up, she'll have her hands full. We all will." Arnold thought about all his friends and their college plans and started to feel the anxiety come back to his stomach. All his friends knew what they wanted out of life. Why didn't he? "The other issue is, you don't really know her anymore" Gerald said. Arnold looked at Gerald, "I've known her practically my entire life, I don't think I could know her any more even if I was born physically attached to her," Arnold replied. Gerald said, "By knowing her do you mean being physically near her your whole life? If so then you'd be right. You don't really know her, you've grown up and you've grown apart and you can't really name a whole lot about each other. Your interests are different, what you want out of life is a little clearer. You're not those two ten-year-old kids anymore that considered holding hands as dating. Which isn't a huge deal, you don't need to know Helga G Pataki. I'm just saying, if you don't want it to be awkward, take a chance and reach out. Talk to her, you may find some common ground. Although that may be like walking across a mine field. I've developed my defenses and give back the same sass she throws my way, but I've had practice."

Arnold, didn't have a response. "That might be my best bet. If I wanted to have a productive relationship with her, that is." He never did know what to say to Helga. Her obsession as a child grew to a blithe indifference as they got older and grew apart. He never really knew how to take her after that. It never really mattered until Gerald and Phoebe started dating in earnest. "Exactly, you're not obligated or anything though. She's not exactly that easy to get along with anyway." Gerald said. Arnold thought a little more as they approached their classroom door. They entered and sat down. "Do you think I should?" Asked Arnold. "Look Arnold, I don't really care. You're not making anything hard for me. If you killed her and ate her, then Phoebe might get pissed. Short of that, makes no difference to me whether or not you two are friends." Gerald said. "What is it with everyone and their bleak hypothetical situations today?" Arnold asked. "I don't know, did you kill and eat someone else we know?" Gerald said. "No! I just….. Forget it." Arnold pulled out his notebook and pen, hoping to at least enjoy his Anthropology lesson.


	4. My Empire of Dirt Part 2

Monday, September 18th 8:15 AM

Helga sauntered down the hall with her arm around her friend. Phoebe looked up and asked "Why did you say that to Arnold?" Helga, smiled wide and said "Because Phoebes, there is no greater pleasure in this or any other life, than making the boy uncomfortable. Come on you laughed a little." Phoebe cracked a small smile "At least you weren't threatening him, which is your usual modus operandi with men," Phoebe said. "Could he still be considered a man when he gets embarrassed when talking about his basement equipment?" Helga asked her friend. "I believe so, I'd imagine you'd be pretty upset should one of the boys asked about your latest menstrual cycle." Phoebe said. "Noted, do not ask Arnold about bleeding from his Emily Bronte." Helga said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

After a beat of walking, Helga finally said, "What can I say Phoebe? I never know what to say to him." They had stopped at their lockers to grab their physics book. Phoebe checking her hair was still alright, turned to Helga and said, "Well Helga, you could try saying nothing at all if you have nothing nice to say." "Are you the guest minority Sesame Street character this week?" Helga asked. Her friend smiled at her "Fine, I guess I could try. It will suck since I'd have nothing to say at all at that point. It's just, awkward," Helga observed. Phoebe looked at her friend, expectedly. "It's just…. I don't know. I can't help but keep him at arms length. It's not like a see him a ton anyway. He has his life and I have mine." Helga closed her locker, and started heading towards her class. Phoebe followed and looked up at her friend. "Did you see what he was wearing today?" she said. Helga looked down a Phoebe. "No." Phoebe looked forward, "I know I did. Not sure where all those muscles came from, but damn…. I'm glad they're here. That shirt was pretty much painted on him," Phoebe said. Helga raised one eye brow and responded "Well now, you do check out other guys, I'm telling your boyfriend" Phoebe giggled and said, "Here I was thinking I was normal." Phoebe bumped her hip into Helga lightly, and looked up at her. "Come on, did you notice?" She asked again. "Of course I noticed!" Helga finally responded.

"How could I not notice, his arms are so freakin big, not to mention that chest I just want to eat ice cream off it. He looks like freakin Captain America!" Some people in the class looked on at Helga and Phoebe as her voice began to carry. Helga paid them no mind at all and continued. "I at least see him most days, and he's always been skinny, geeky, and weird, " Helga started. Phoebe lowered her glasses and looked at Helga. "OK, skinny and cute. Jesus, criminy! Now he looks like Chris freakin Evans in The Winter Soldier. I just….." Helga stopped, realizing Lila was staring at them. "What are you lookin at scarecrow?!" Helga directed at Lila. "He has a really nice ass too." Lila interjected. Helga and Phoebe both shocked to hear her speak like that. "What?" Lila asked. "Well Lila. Didn't know you looked into that kinda stuff" Phoebe, answered for them both. Lila the perfect red head, narrowed her hazelnut eyes and said "Well, I like a good personality, you don't want to date a piece of driftwood, no pun intended. But come on, a white guy with a great ass? Everyone takes notice." Helga snickered and started to laugh, as did Phoebe and Lila. "Jesus, Lila." Helga said.

Lila turned back to her desk and prepared her stationary. Helga, started to do that same. As, she got out her physics book and notebook she looked at the clock and realized class hadn't actually started. She decided to take the most of her time, and get out her pink notebook. She turned to a fresh page and began writing.

"This is an odd feeling, Arnold is a spaz. He's weird and only got weirder as we got older. I guess a few years of knowing someone is too long to also be ambivalent about them. Maybe there's a person I never met filling out those clothes. I wonder what his stomach looks like….."

Helga stopped, looked up, ripped the page out and threw it across the room. Landing perfectly in the trash. "Score!" yelled one of the guys in the front row. Helga didn't know his name, she also didn't care. She grabbed her writing notebook and started to proof read something she had been working on for a couple weeks. "Is that your latest?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, this one's for the literary digest thing I showed you last week." She said. Phoebe looked at the title "The Culpable Complacency of Inner City School Funding." Phoebe asked, "what's this one about?" Helga looked up and said "I'm writing observations about inner city kids who deal with lowered school funding and the consequences of it. And that further investment into the depressed inner city schools is a tide that raises all the boats. I'm still working out the thesis." Phoebe eyes widened "Wow! Wait, I thought the literary magazine was for fiction." She said. "No, that one is online only. I submitted my story last night before passing out on my bed." Helga corrected Phoebe. "That's wonderful Helga! See? I told you you should put your stuff out there." Phoebe said. "Maybe, I'm still nervous, I'm waiting for the email from the editor to see if they'll accept it." Phoebe smiled "come on, of course they will. And if they don't fuck them!" Half the class looked over at this point. Helga laughed, seeing her friend show her rare rebellious attitude was her favorite part of their conversations. "You're absolutely right, fuck them!" Phoebe and giggled turning a light shade of red seeing everyone look at her.

Monday, September 18th 12:15 PM

Their civics class was finishing up, and it was getting close to lunch. Helga was hungry, not satisfied by the half a bowl of stale cereal. She cut a few people in line wanting to get something to eat. A younger girl said "Hey? What the hell?" "What? Something you want to say?" Helga said at the girl. She quickly wilted, and mumbled "nothing." Grabbing a cheeseburger and a salad instead of fries, she looked for Phoebe. She spotted her friend sitting next to Gerald. Who of course had Arnold by his side. She hesitated going over there. She didn't want another run in with Arnold and her friend was enjoying the attention the formerly tall hair boy was giving her. Walking towards the exit to the field she decided to eat outside and work on her piece for the magazine a little more. She didn't want to make a third wheel situation even worse by offering to be a fourth.

She ate her lunch under the shade of one of the trees. It was a calm weather day. Warm, but not too dry. She liked the mild September days. The leaves had started turning, but the weather was still decent enough to be outside. She needed clarity. This morning's usual train wreck, made her forget about the fiction site she had submitted some of her latest work to. She liked the story enough. She just never believed that her writing was good enough. Writing had always centered her. She was able to express on the page what she never cold anywhere else. Somehow Phoebe had got into her head that she should submit her writing somewhere. "No idea what the hell I was thinking." She wondered out loud.

She looked into the tree, seeing the greens and noticing the start of the changing process in some of the leaves. She looked at her tray and started to eat. She opened her book and started going through the notes she had made for her paper. A light breeze blew by, she felt the wind on her arms and looked up into the clear blue sky, a small smile sneaking onto her face.

As she finished her salad, she was interrupted by her phone chiming. She looked down and realized Phoebe had texted, looking for her. She opened the application and typed _Figured I'd give you and your gross boyfriend some time to be alone…With Arnold. Seriously? Who can't take a hint?_ Helga smiled to herself. She went back to her home screen and noticed she had an email. Her throat went dry. She felt foreboding in her stomach. She didn't want to open her email. As she clicked on the icon, she saw the email from the editor's email address come up. She, took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she looked down at her phone. The email read:

"Dear Miss Pataki,

While we enjoyed this, your first submission to our publication. We are afraid we must decline to publish this story. We believe …."

All she could do is read the first line, then she read it again. She had no conception of how much time had passed as she reread the first line of the email over and over. She felt the dread in her stomach come up to her throat . She couldn't speak, she sat there frozen unable to stop looking at her phone. She started to breath as she started to feel that she was out of air. She scrunched her face up, and kept her eyes closed. As she opened them she looked at the email again:

"Dear Miss Pataki,

While we enjoyed this, your first submission to our publication. We are afraid we must decline to publish this story. We believe …."

Making sure it was real she put her phone away. Her jaw tightened. "Well I don't really know what I expected." She thought to herself. "The story was pretty bad, I knew I shouldn't have bothered." She thought. She inhaled deep and exhaled again. She thought to herself over and over "Why did I even bother, I knew my stories sucked. What the fuck was I thinking." She continued to look up at the sky. She couldn't understand why the weight of this disappointment seemed so heavy. For her life overflowed with disappointment. "Why one more would make any kind of difference? It's not like I didn't expect this. Maybe writing wasn't the way to go." Helga thought, still looking at the sky.

She didn't feel the tears welling up in her eyes until they started to fall down her face. She hated crying, she thought it was week. She bowed her head into her forearm and started to lightly sob. She couldn't believe she had felt this way. She continued to sob. She felt as if she were the only person in the city. She felt so alone.

"Helga?" She heard a familiar overly earnest voice. She looked up and saw Arnold going down on one knee to match her eye level. "Helga, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Helga had wiped her eye as he knelt down. "Nothing Football Head, northing's wrong!" She snapped. She felt pathetic letting anyone see her like that. "Helga, I saw you crying a second ago. Come on, you can tell me." Arnold wouldn't break eye contact with her. She saw nothing but genuine concern in his emerald green eyes. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. A moment passed with no answer coming from Helga. Finally Helga snapped out of it. "Nothing is wrong Arnold! You can go be concerned with someone else now." She had no desire to explain to Arnold how she had failed, and how pathetic she was for letting it get to her.

She got up and gathered her stuff. "Why don't you mind your own damn business, and find another couple to bother." She yelled at him. "Wait, Helga! It's alright, you don't have to be angry." He said. She walked away in anger. She looked over her shoulder a moment seeing him standing there a little confused, but with considerable concern on his face. She wouldn't stop walking. She just needed to be alone.

Monday, September 18th 2:15 PM

Later that afternoon, she had felt the rejection a little less that at lunch. She was finishing with her final class. Phoebe had met her at the door. Helga saw her and she came to hey, and they made their way down the hall toward the exit. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Helga asked Phoebe. "Um, I kind of have an evening with Gerald planned." Phoebe said. "Oh," Helga responded. A moment passed as they approached the door. "I suppose we could reschedule and you and I could do something." Phoebe suggested. "What? No, don't do that on my account," Helga said letting a few moments pass, while she stood next to her friend. "Besides, as much enjoyment I would get out of being the reason he's walking around with blue balls tomorrow I think I would also be responsible for the guy he punches in the face because he's sexually frustrated," Helga said. Phoebe giggled turning a little red. "So what are you going to do?" As Helga thought about it she saw Gerald approaching with Arnold at his back. He was almost like his pet at this point. "God what a loser." She thought to herself.

"Hey baby" Gerald said to Phoebe, grabbing around her waist and kissing her. "Hello Gerald" Phoebe said brightly. "You ready for your surprise?" Gerald asked. "You gonna slip her the old dick in the bottom of the popcorn tub there Geraldo?" Helga asked as she looked away, attempting to look angelic. Gerald squinted at her "Nah lady, you get salt in your pee hole and it hurts. Not into it." Helga got a laugh out of that. "I was thinking, maybe we can hit up the NASA engineering show you talked about." Gerald directed at Phoebe. Looking up at him, her face lit up. "Oh my goodness, really?" Phoebe said. "Yes sweetheart, I know you were excited about it…" Gerald started when Phoebe jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I would love that." She said, her body being supported by Gerald, so that she could remain eye level. "Then it is done." He said smiling back at her.

Helga seeing this smiled a little. She thought "I can't say much for her taste in men, but he makes her happy." The smile got bigger as she tilted her head to the side and realized Arnold looking down at his feet looking for something to keep his attention and not see the happy couple in front of him. She shook her head slightly at him, "what is it with him. It's just kissing." She wondered if Arnold was a virgin. Gerald put Phoebe back on her feet. "Arnold!" she said, "Will you come with me a moment?" Phoebe grabbed his wrist and led them away from Gerald and Helga a moment. "What's that about? Think he's banging her behind your back?" Helga asked Gerald. "Gerald looked over at her, puzzled, "Yeah sure Helga, that's exactly what's happening." Helga said after a moment, "You never know, she could be planning to leave you right now, and run away with him." Gerald guffawed and said, "You're right, my straight edged best friend is gonna run off with my lady behind my back. Please…." Helga continued, "I don't know, they look they're arguing. Maybe they're bickering over the situation, and he's pressuring her to break it off with you. Wouldn't surprise me, you're both pretty boring but he's at least hot." She had not planned to say that last part. Her eyes widened hoping Gerald didn't catch that last part. "Sorry Pataki I couldn't hear you, what did you say?", Gerald said. Helga, didn't respond right away, "She'll probably leave you after you spent a bunch of money on her too," Helga said deflecting the question. "That's not what you said," Gerald said. "Did you say he was hot?" Gerald asked grinning at her. "I said Phoebe is gonna leave you." Responded Helga. A little red she turned on her heel and started walking out of the building.

Phoebe caught her on her way to her car. "Helga! You didn't wait," Phoebe said. "Well there's only so much whisper face you can make with Football Head before I get bored," Helga Said. "Well they're coming back, so you and Arnold can exchange numbers," Phoebe casually mentioned. "Wait, why would I need his number?" Helga asked. "Well that would be because the two of you are going to hangout casually tonight," Phoebe mentioned. "Why would I be doing that?" Helga asked. "Well I am busy, so is Gerald and I think you need someone to hang out with," Phoebe looked her in the eye and smiled. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I don't need anyone to hang out with, I'm good all by my damn self!" Helga insisted. Indignant, she started to open her door. "Just because I don't have some boy toy doesn't mean I'm lonely! Nor does it mean I need you to find me friends." Helga began. Phoebe cut her off getting up close to her to speak in a lower tone, "listen Helga, it's O.K. to have friends. It's really for Arnold. He's been spending too much time alone since Gerald and I started dating into the school year. I feel a little bad, however Gerald feels awful to leave his friend to his own thoughts. Apparently the thoughts in that football head can get pretty dark." Phoebe pleaded. "Why would I want to do anything for your idiot boyfriend?" Helga asked. Phoebe responded "because knowing Gerald's mind isn't worrying about his friend and how lonely he can get would make my evening even better! Please Helga?" Phoebe pleaded again. "You're really gonna make me do this aren't you?" She said. "It would make the evening perfect." Phoebe looked at her best friend with a large expectant smile. "Fine! Jesus Christ." Helga finally said. "You owe me big for this." She said towards Phoebe as Gerald and Arnold approached.

"What's your number Football Head?" Helga asked. Arnold and Helga added each other to their phones contacts. "I have some stuff I need to do when I get home and then we'll go do…. something. Deal?" Helga asked. "Yeah, sure. Sounds… great." Arnold said. She narrowed her eyes at Phoebe, and got in her car to leave. "This is gonna suck." She thought to herself.


	5. A Blues Song Waiting to Happen Part 1

Monday, September 18th 6:47 PM

"This is gonna suck" Arnold thought to himself as he laid in his bed looking out of his skylight. Phoebe had pulled him aside as he was waiting for Gerald to leave with him. "Arnold, you mentioned earlier that you saw Helga upset about something. Did you happen to find out what it was about?" Phoebe asked. "No, she never mentioned it, told me to mind my business and walked away. Is she alright? She seems alright now, I hope it's nothing serious" Arnold kept letting his mind wander. Phoebe found it endearing that he would worry about someone he's not close to in such a way. "Well that's unfortunate, I'm sure she's alright though. This is actually a good transition actually. Would you do me a favor, Arnold?" He looked down at her, she had these innocent eyes looking at him. "Of course, what do you need?" Arnold said. "Ever since Gerald and I started seeing more of each other during the school year, I'm afraid Helga's taken it a little hard." Phoebe continued, "I'm sure she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. However, it would make me feel a lot better if I know she at least spent time with someone other than her family at home, when I am not available." Arnold braced himself for what he expected to ask of him. Phoebe continued "Would you just hang out with her this evening? Something casual, just so I'm not so worried about her?" Arnold didn't know what to say. "Are you serious? I never know what to say to her, also she hates me. I doubt you'd want her around someone like me," Arnold said. "I actually would feel better if it was you. She doesn't hate you, I can tell you that. Please Arnold, it would be a great boon to me. This way I don't have to spend this evening worrying about her. I know I am an imposition, however I want to make sure Gerald has a wonderful time tonight, and I don't want to ruin my evening with him by worrying the entire time," Phoebe said. "Fine… I'll do my best, I hope I can help," Arnold said to her doe eyes. Elated Phoebe thanked him, and went back to Helga to see her heading towards the parking lot.

He knew he had committed to it so had to do it. He also knew that anything could happen from now until I actually hear from her. Maybe he would fall down the stairs and break his leg. Maybe his grandpa would want him to rebuild the engine for the Packard again. Maybe he could lose his voice by screaming into my pillow for an hour. He knew he never would though. "I already told Phoebe that I would go, so I'm gonna go." The thought to himself.

He got home and put his bag down and laid on his bed. He decided a nice hot shower would be great right about now. He made his way towards the bathroom and turned on the water He had neglected his phone in his room because he was smart enough to know steam and electronics don't mix. As he left his room however he missed the message that popped up on his phone _Be there in 10_. The hot water dissipated some of the anxiety he was having over the evening plans. He closed his eyes and felt the heat. He picked up the soap and started washing. He thought to himself, "this might not be so bad. It's just a couple hours. Maybe we'll get food, I'm starving." He was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. "Hey there Short man! You in there?" Phil asked from outside the door. "Yeah Grandpa I am!" Arnold responded. "What? Oh, that is you. Are you having special time in there? I can wait." Phil asked. "What?! No grandpa I'm just showering!" Arnold responded. "Well your ugly little friend with the one eyebrow is hear looking for ya. Well she has two eyebrows now, and she's very pretty thing. Are you sure you and I are talking about the same person?" Phil asked. "I don't think I'm talking about any person. You are. Can you have her wait downstairs? I'll be done in a few minutes." Arnold yelled, he wondered why she had just shown up without notice. "What was that Short Man? These ears aren't too good." Phil asked pressing his ear to the door and adjusting his hearing aide. "Just have her wait!" Arnold yelled again. Exasperated, he thought to himself "time for another trip to the ear doctor. There's no way that hearing aid is still working." "Well alright, no need to wake the whole house!" Phil responded walking away.

Arnold finished his shower and got out wrapping his lower half in a towel. He made his way back to his room. He walked in and took a second look at his canvas, crossing his arms and putting his hand to his chin. He examined the mountains for a second. "I hate the way these mountains are drying," he wondered out loud. "They looked good to me." Arnold heard a voice from across his room. He looked over to see a wide-eyed Helga Pataki sitting on his bed. "Helga! What are you doing here?" He asked, holding his towel in shock. He was relieved he hadn't started changing. "Your grandpa told me to wait here!" She said nervous and shocked by the site. "I think he may have to get his hearing aid adjusted." She said trying to avoid the obvious. Arnold, turning red, grabbed a canvas sheet and threw it over his print. He turned back to Helga and said, "Well I need to get dressed so would you mind waiting down stairs please?" Arnold asked. "That I think I can do." She walked passed him to the door eyes fixed on the floor, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell?" Arnold said to himself. He breathed finally, making his way over to the closet. He selected his black Strokes shirt, his blue pants, and black converses. "I really hope I don't look like that guy in Transformers that yells on the Internet now." Arnold paused for a moment and tussled his hair. "This is gonna suck" He thought to himself. "Maybe she'll be so shocked. I'll go downstairs and she'll have left." He could only hope.

He grabbed his hoodie, grabbed his phone and keys and made the slow march to the first floor. The hallway he had headed down his whole life felt twice as long to walk down tonight. He descended the stairs, and saw Helga leaning against the wall looking at her phone. He took a second to look at her. She dressed up a bit for this, to his surprise. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a white t shirt with a leather jacket. A step above casual Arnold decided to call it. "Maybe I should have worn a collar shirt." He thought to himself. She looked….. Great. Arnold caught himself before his thoughts took over.

She noticed he was walking down the stairs. She smiled slyly at him. "Well that's an improvement from the towel." Helga said. Arnold chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I thought leaving the house with just that. I don't think I'd get very far without my facing being pushing the ground by the police." Arnold felt a bit odd joking with her like that, not that he couldn't make jokes. He had always felt a little nervous around Helga as they got older. Maybe the embarrassing shock of Helga getting an eye full would help him to focus. She smiled back at him a little, before dropping it and glaring at him. "Listen here dummy, I just want to set the expectation for tonight." She said. "I think that's a good idea, we're just hanging out." Arnold responded. "Exactly, just us hanging out." Helga said. A silent moment passed between them. "What are we doing?" Helga asked. "That's a good question, are you hungry?" Arnold asked. "I might be, pizza?" Helga asked. "I think that's what will solve this awkwardness." Arnold smiled virtuously at her. Helga looked up at Arnold and said "Don't throw your good guy, boy scout BS smile at me, pal!"

Arnold smiled at her and started to laugh. He motioned his head towards the back door. "I'll drive, if you're alright with that. I have at least two places I can think of with great uncomfortable situations pizza." Arnold asked. "Whatever floats your boat Football Head." She said as she followed the motion of his nod. They got into his car and made their way into town.

Arnold followed, Helga holding the door for her, into the back driveway of the boarding house. There were a crowd of vehicles parked on the side road. Arnold walked forward opening the garage door to get to his car. "What the hell is that?" Helga asked suddenly. Arnold followed her eye line to the tarp that labeled with Arnold's name. "What are you working on there big head?" Helga asked. "It's nothing." Arnold said flatly. He looked over and saw Helga eying him "What?" He asked. "You seem to be hiding lots of things under tarps." Helga said. "I don't even own a tarp." He replied. "Are we eating, or what?" Asked Arnold. Helga, taken slightly aback by his changed of demeanor. "Yeah, let's go, which one is your car?" "This one" he responded, holding open the passenger door of the blue sedan parked in the driveway and smiling at her. "There's Arnold," she thought.

Arnold headed into town, Helga in the passenger seat. He looked over at her, wondering what she was thinking. Arnold realized the car ride had been too quiet, and opened his music application and chose a band to start playing. "Are you playing Hoodoo Gurus?" He heard Helga ask. "Wow… Uh-Yeah I am. I didn't think anybody knew who they were. They were really only big in the 80s." He said. "1980s" she said simultaneously. "Yeah, I love them. Good cool down music, you know?" She finished "Yeah I do, it's just one of those cool bands from the 1980s no one has ever heard about. You like 80s music too?" He asked her. "Yeah, well I kind of treat the 80s like my own decade. Especially with the music." She said. "Yes! I think I'd like to make it one of two of my favorite decades of music. Only one better would be the 70s." Arnold said. "Well, I guess you're not a complete loser after all." She raised her eye brows at him, and smirked. "Don't hurt yourself Helga, that was almost a compliment." He smiled back at her.

"So, are you kidnapping me? Where the hell are we going?" Helga asked. "Well Gionino's is close and they have great pizza." She nodded her head, and looked towards the window arms crossed. They pulled in the parking lot of the restaurant. As they headed in Arnold held the door for her, and followed her inside. "You know, you don't have to do that every time. I'm not someone who needs doors held for her. Go hangout with Rhonda, if you want someone to be impressed." She snipped at him. Arnold didn't know how to respond. "Sorry, Helga. I didn't mean to make you feel any certain way. I just do it out of habit." He said, as he pulled out a chair for her. He looked down realizing what he was doing. He grinned at her hoping she didn't start yelling at him. She didn't she just sat down. Arnold leaned in and asked, "What kind of pizza do you feel like eating?" Helga backed her head away from him, not expecting him to lean so close. "Sorry, didn't want to speak too loudly." Arnold said straightening back up, waiting for her response. "Well, I guess peppers and pepperoni would make up for it." She said. "You got it!" Arnold dashed towards the counter. "Arnold! What's up?" Sid took Arnold by surprise. Arnold's childhood friend looked back up at Arnold. Sid was sporting his Gionino's polo. He stood a solid five feet seven inches, his hair grew long as he got older. Sid had replaced his hat many times. Similar to Arnold he had decided a different look was in order when he hit high school. He had on his blue hat backwards. "Oh yeah Sid, I didn't know you worked here." He said. "Well yeah, I hate it. I need money. I hate needing money." Arnold laughed. Arnold gave Sid his order and took some cash out to pay. "So, who's the girl? I can't see her form here. How's the …." Arnold was confused, but saw his friend gesturing holding his hands palms up to his chest. "Come on Sid." Arnold said. "What? You're telling me you don't consider tits when going out with someone?" Sid asked. "I try to consider whether or not I want to spend time with them usually." Arnold responded. "Ahhh! Arnold you're such a nice guy. So straight edged. No wonder you don't get laid" Sid said. "When I go on a date, I just want to spend time with someone interesting and fun to talk to." Arnold said. "Ah, got you, so you don't make a move or anything? How does a woman know you're interested then?" Sid asked. "You're honest and straightforward with them?" Arnold said, sarcastically. "That's so grounded and adult of you, no wonder you don't get laid," Sid responded, still laughing. "Whatever you say, Sid," Arnold finished. "Whatever you say amigo." Sid said smiling as he got Arnold's food together. "The women just go crazy for nice guys." Sid continued his passive aggressive insults, giggling. "Thanks there Sid. I'm not actually on a date though. I'm just hanging out with Helga." Arnold said. "Helga!?" Sid practically yelled, getting Helga's attention. "Why would you hang out with her? She's terrifying." Sid said, coming down to a conversational level. "Actually Sid, we're just getting food. She's perfectly fine, she's not a monster." Arnold grabbed the trays and got his change back. "I don't know man." Sid said, shaking his head. Arnold turned away and headed back to the table. "You're bold, man." Sid called after him.

Arnold placed Helga's food in front of her, and sat down. "So, how's old Sid?" She asked. "Apparently he hates money." He responded. "Did you see him make this? He spits in food of people he doesn't like, and I may have punched him in the chest a couple weeks ago." Helga asked. "I didn't see him do that. Why'd you punch him in the chest?" Arnold asked. "Well he asked me if I was into women, and if so what their…" She mimicked Sid's earlier chest gesture. "..would be like if I were. So, I punched him in the chest, and down he went." She said. Arnold chuckled. "Not everything has to be hitting Helga." He took a big bite of his first slice. His face went white, the cheese burned the top of his mouth, and he lowered his jaw to let the piece fall back on the plate. "Ah! That was hot." He said. Helga started snickering. "Amateur." He couldn't respond as he had stuffed his mouth with napkins to quell the cheese burn. He looked at her, and she began laughing. "You look like an idiot Football Head." She said, finishing her laugh and starting to blow on her pizza and slowly eat it.

Arnold watched her through wincing eyes. He took out all the napkins and decided to wait a minute for it to cool before he tried again. "So what other bands do you listen to?" Arnold asked Helga. He saw her squint, suspiciously. "Why you gonna make me a mix?" She responded. Arnold replied back "No, Helga. I just…. Want to know. I'm interested to hear what kind of music you're into." He smiled at her, hoping she didn't think he was trying to pry into her life. "Come on, tell me." He said again. "O.K. Bucko, let's see…." She looked to the side for a moment. Twiddling her fingers. "Well I love the Arctic Monkeys, they were a band I loved for a long time. I like The Smiths, Death Cab for Cutie floated in and out of my listening for a while. 311 takes up a few of my top spots." She said. Arnold's eyes widened. "I love the Arctic Monkeys, what's your favorite song from them?" He asked leaning forward. "Do I Wanna Know?" She answered. "That's my favorite song from them!" He said excitedly. "I wanted to ask you about it earlier actually because I saw the shirt you were wearing!" Arnold responded. Helga smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I think we'll need to have a discussion about what we listen to when we ride back." Helga said. Arnold smiled at her. They continued to eat their food. They spoke about other bands they like. Helga began talking about the different concerts she had been to and how much fun they were. Arnold listened intently to every word. He had never experienced this side of Helga. It was nice to be able to site down and talk about the interests they shared.

"You know, it's funny." Arnold started to say. Their plates empty, and Arnold got back to their table with a third round of sodas. "I've known you for years, and I had no idea how you liked so many cool bands." He observed. "I know how you feel, I had no idea you were at least bearable." Helga said. Arnold smiled back at her. "I think I can get a compliment out of you if I tried." Arnold smiled slyly at her. "Yeah, good luck with that, moron." She started to get up and they made their way to the parking lot. Arnold went to open her door for her, and she scowled at him for a moment before letting him do it. "I swear you're like Jack Nicholson in As Good As it Gets." She said. "Sorry." He started to rub the back of his head. "I think it's even worse that you apologize for it. Jesus" She responded, she leaned her back against the car, folding her arms, setting her jaw, and started to look at him. He looked back at her, and then his eyes narrowed at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. "I think you just did, I'll allow another though." She answered. He had been thinking about this for the last hour. "W-What was it that got you so upset earlier today?" He asked with trepidation knowing how she'd respond. As he expected, he saw her face melt into a scowl. Her eyes set ablaze, her eye brows scrunched, and she looked as if she was ready to attack. "I have no idea what you're talking about Football Head." She snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you, I just want to make sure you're alright." He said. "I'm fine, dumbass." She turned to open the car door. "Come on Helga. We just had a nice time." He leaned against the back door. He looked down at her, she glared back up at him. She took a deep breath. "Please, you can tell me…. Please." She looked back up at him, her eyes started started to soften. She took a deep breath.

"I just, messed up something is all." She said, playing with the door, pushing it and pulling it towards her. When she didn't continue, Arnold caught her eyes again. Arnold wore is best supportive smile, urging her to continue with his eyes. "I sent a story to an online fiction website that posts stories from contributing authors. I heard back from them today and they rejected it." She said averting her eyes. "So that's what's bothering you so much." He turned and leaned against the car next to her. "I just, didn't know what I was thinking." She said staring at the ground. "I'm sorry they rejected the story, Helga." Arnold said. "It's no big deal, I shouldn't have bothered." She said as she continued to stare. "I bet it was an interesting story. Enough for you to want to submit it." He said as he stood next to her. "I spent a couple weeks on it. Phoebe read it and thought it was great. I guess she's not much of a judge of fiction." She said finally. "Well, Phoebe liked it. She's your best friend, and she loves to read. If I remember correctly." Arnold said. "She does, she almost has as big a selection as I do." Her face went from dour to flat. "Well if she loved the story, it couldn't have been that bad. Since she reads as much as you, it sounds like" Arnold said. "She's my best friend, it doesn't really count." She said.

"How did you feel? When you found out?" He asked, looking down at the top of her golden head. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes. The tears welling up turned her eyes into pools of blurry blue crystals, Arnold, resisted the need to pull her close to him. He figured she may not want to be touched. "You can tell me," he said to her. To Arnold's surprise she didn't retreat. "It felt like shit, I don't know what else to say." She said up to him. "I just don't know why this got to me so much." She said as she looked away, trying to come up with an explanation. "It sounds like you're a little disappointed in yourself. Like your writing isn't worth being submitting." He responded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel." She looked back up into his eyes. "Well I can't really speak for the quality of the particular piece of writing since I haven't read it. However, If I remember correctly you've been writing poems and stories for years. In fact, I've read some of it." He said. She looked at him in confusion. "Remember when we were in fourth grade and I picked up one of your notebooks by accident?" She remembered that awful week. She was terrified Arnold would find that it was her who filled up an entire book full of love poetry about him. "Wait.." She said. "How did you know it was mine? I remember, I ripped out the last page before you got to see who wrote it. On the bus, I remember. How did you figure it out?" She bore into his eyes looking for answers. "Come on, Helga. You showed up to school two days later with a fresh notebook, same color, same size. Of course I noticed." She felt a little embarrassed even now, all these years later.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Helga. That journal floored me. I was obsessed with reading it for that whole week. I created this image of this perfect girl, who articulated so well exactly how I made her feel. I couldn't believe it was you when I found out. However, it kind of made sense. Only someone as passionate as you could put that into words the way you did. When you care about something you're writing you pour your entire soul into it." Arnold continued, as she looked up at him with her mouth slightly open, unable to respond. "Helga, I know you're a great writer and I'm sure it really sucks to put yourself out there like you did and have it be rejected. I also know how brave it is for you to put something out in the world that you created. I envy you a little bit. I don't know if I could ever do that." Arnold stopped speaking and let the words settle into the chilly night air. Helga, was still looking at him speechless. Until she looked down again. "Thank you, Arnold." She said quietly. She almost whispered it.

He looked back at her, and she looked up at him. They stood there for a long time. Arnold was determined to get her to speak first. To give him some kind of sign she had heard what he said. "Well Football Head if only you worked at a literary magazine. I could get in from the inside." She smiled at him. "Do you think you'll try again?" Arnold asked. "Oh…. No, I don't think so. I was working on a piece for another magazine. Now, I…. I don't know. I might rethink it." She exhaled, not making eye contact again. She pushed her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.

"Well, one other thing I know for a fact Helga, is that you never give up. You fight for what you want and you don't let other people tell you what you should or shouldn't do. I hope this doesn't discourage you from trying again." Arnold started again. "Don't let one setback stop you from doing something you love." He looked back at her, and raised her chin with his finger so that their eyes met. "I know you'll knock it out of the park someday. You never give up." He said again, in a softer voice. Helga's eyes darted down seeing his finger under her chin. He noticed her looking, and put his arms down. "Sorry, " he said. Smiling slightly

They had their eyes locked for a moment. Then she looked away. "Maybe, I don't know." She said again. "I think you do." Arnold responded. "Come on I'll take you home." He smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back. "Alright." They got into the car and headed towards the boarding house.

Arnold started to drive, when Helga said "I actually walked to your place. Could you just drop me off at home?" She asked. "You got it." He responded. They drove for a few minutes. The drive was a quiet one, both teens thinking about the evening. "Here we are." Arnold parked the car outside Helga's house. He remembered this old place. It hadn't changed much as far as he could tell. "You don't need to get the door for me, Football Head." She said as she opened the door and climbed out. She waved at him and went to the door. He waited until she got inside and then started to make his way back to the Sunset Arms.

Arnold couldn't help but think to himself. "I hope she feels better about this soon. If it's something she wants she should definitely do it." He thought to himself. The truth was that he did envy her. She could put her work out for public consumption. He was terrified of someone judging his work. Or judging him for how bad it was. "I just hope she's alright." He said out loud.


	6. A Blues Song Waiting to Happen Part 2

Monday, September 18th 9:45 PM

Helga opened the door to the house and entered. The smell of vomit was fresh in the air on this floor. She looked around for the cause. She entered the living room, seeing her mother face up with what looked like fresh vomit coming out of her mouth. She saw her mothers chest struggling to rise as she was coughing. Helga panicked seeing her mother aspirating on the couch. "Mom!" She ran over and rolled her mother over to her side. She saw the vomit leaving her mothers mouth, as her upper body began to rise and fall with normal breathing. "Jesus Christ, Miriam!" She made her way to the kitchen and poured some watter into a glass and stormed back into the living room. Looking down at her mother, she dumped the water on her face. "Ahhh ugh, what the?" Miriam woke flailing her arms, and quickly sitting up. She looked around and saw Helga standing above her. "Helga….?" Miriam said. Helga seeing her mother was still inebriated, sat next to her mother. "Mom, you fell asleep on your back and almost chocked to death on your own puke." Helga said to her mother. Miriam did not seem to absorb the information. "I did? Oh gosh, Helga. I said I'd stop doing this!" Miriam said. Miriam leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees making a groaning noise and holding her head. "Helga, what happened?" Her mother asked. She looked at Helga, almost like she didn't mean just tonight. "It's alright mom," Helga smiled a bit and put her hand on her Mom's shoulder. "Let's go get you cleaned up. Come on." Helga helped her mother stand up. Helga was about as tall as her mother, they shared the same straw colored blond hair. Helga helped her mother get into the downstairs shower since she feared dropping her on the stairs. Helga started the shower and the rising steam made her mother perk up.

Helga helped her mother get undressed. "Just get undressed Miriam and hand me your clothes. Last thing I need is a full frontal shot of my mother." Helga said as she accepted the clothes. "Wait mom." Helga grabbed the cup and filled it in the sink. "Drink this." She handed her mother the glass, Miriam drank every drop and handed her the glass. Miriam slipped a second and Helga caught her in time."Jesus Christ Miriam." Helga said turning her face to the ceiling trying not get a glimpse of her mother naked. "I knew that was coming." Helga thought "Here Mom, take a seat in the shower." Helga gestured towards the small seat that was built into the shower. Miriam, sat feeling the water and she looked up towards the water coming down. "Will you get the cow ones, I think I'd like the pretty cow ones tonight." Miriam smiled and drunkenly bobbed her head. "Sure Mom. Just stay under the water and try not to fall for a second." Helga said. Helga grabbed her phone and put on some Dino Spumoni hoping she'll stay awake between the water and the music. "Ah, I love this song." Her mother started to repeat.

Helga made her way up the stairs. This had become and all too familiar scene of late. "Usually, she can make it into a bed without dying on the couch." Helga thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs and towards her parents room. She opened the door seeing her dad dead asleep. "Fucking asshole." She said under her breath. Bob not even rolling over form the noise. "Maybe I should wake him up and ask him if he cared that his wife was downstairs dying." She thought to herself. She decided not to, knowing how it would turn out. She got to the dresser and grabbed her mother's cow printed pajamas. She stopped and grabbed her slippers as well.

Making her way downstairs, she peeked inside the bathroom and heard her mother humming the soundtrack she put on. She was moving around, washing her hair. Helga came back out relieved she didn't have to wash her this time. She went into the guest bedroom. She put down the slippers near the bed. She took a look around, while she got the bed ready for her mother. She noticed her mother's hair dryer on the shelf along with her makeup setup. She looked around and noticed the growing collection of her mother's clothes in the closet. "Do we ever actually have guests?" Helga thought to herself.

She walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mom, are you alright in there?" She inquired. "Yeah, Helga, did you grab my pajamas?" She heard her mother say from the inside. "Yeah, I'll leave them on the sink." Helga stuck her hands into the closed door and set her mother's pajamas on the sink, she grabbed her phone from the sink. Helga, put her back to the wall and slide down, sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. She looked at her home screen, 10:30PM it read. She kept staring at her home screen, adorned with her photo from the last Sheer Mag concert. She loved their music, she smiled slightly. She remembered that her and Arnold talked about how much they loved their debut album Need to Feel Your Love. She was surprised how well their musical tastes blended. She wanted to text him and tell him she had fun tonight. She smiled again at her phone again. She really wanted to text him.

Her mother emerged from the bathroom, "Helga are you still up?" Her mother asked. She seemed a little more sober now. "Yes Miriam I am. Now come on" Helga said raising to a standing position. "This way," she pointed towards the guest bedroom. "I can find it, I promise." Her mother said. Her mother tripped a bit coming out into the hall. Helga grabbing her under her arms to help guide her. She helped her mother to the guest bedroom and got her laid down into bed. She made sure that she was on her side. She stroked her mom's hair. Waiting for her to fall asleep. "Helga?" She heard her mother say. She looked down "I'm here mom." Helga said. Miriam slid one eye open. "I messed up again didn't I?" She asked Helga. "No mom, you just needed to blow off some steam. We all do sometimes." She answered her mom. "I said I would stop, but I didn't. I messed up again. I can't do anything right" Miriam said. Helga felt a strange Déjà vu . Odd, since the last time this conversation happened Helga walked back to her room without saying a word at this point. She looked down at her mother, and continued stroking her hair. "That's not true mom, sometimes we mess up and it sucks. When we mess up though, we just have to try again. You can't change what already happened." She saw tears running down her mom's face. She hated seeing her mother cry. "I don't know if I'm strong enough Helga. I don't think I can do this." Her mother sobbed. "I know you're strong Mom. You made me strong, and I never give up. So you can't either." She found herself parroting Arnold's pep talk back to her mother. "You think so, Helga?" Her mother asked. "Yeah I do." She answered. Her mother looked at her both eyes open. She smiled and closed them again. Falling asleep instantly.

Helga got up and tucked her mother in a way so she wouldn't roll over on her back. She slipped out of the room, and made her way up the stairs. She finally made it to her bed. She kicked off her boots and looked at her phone again, 11:30PM. She put on her headphones and started listening to her indie playlist. She looked at her phone again. "I really want to text him." She put her phone down on her stomach. "There's no fucking way he's still up." She thought to herself. As she continued contemplating her music was interrupted by "ding" from her phone. She looked up at her phone and a new text from Arnold was on her front screen. She smiled, glad he texted first as she did not think she had it in her to. _Sorry if this is weird, but I had a good time tonight. Thanks for coming out_. She reread the message smiling. She opened her phone and started to type back, _I had a good time too. It was not a total disaster surprisingly. Also, as a female, I wanted to thank you for not sending me a picture of your dick asking if I was still up._ She felt satisfied with that. She got up and changed into her pajamas. A light blue ensemble perfect for sleeping. She go into bed and heard the "ding" of her phone again. She looked at the messenger application, opening the chat from Arnold. _Well you got a close enough look at it earlier. Figured the memory would be enough._ She started to giggled at her phone. _Oh yeah I think I'll remember that for a long time_.

She laid down on her side, getting under her blankets with her phone in front of her face. _Same here, I might not shower for a week._ He replied back. _God don't do that, I don't know what it is with men and their ability to stink up a room without even trying._ She typed back to him. _Well you guys have the babies and we kinda smell. Seems fair._ He quickly replied back. The three dotted icon came up after the message _Turns out evolution is a teensy bit sexist._ He replied. She started to giggle again. _We just can't fucking, win can we?_ She replied back. A couple moments passed without a message from either from either side.

Her face started to smile less, then she heard the "ding" from her phone. _What are you listening to?_ He asked. It's like he was watching her. She sat up for a second and looked around and out her window. She was known for doing something similar when they were younger, so a look may have been warranted. _A little Ziggy Marley, switched from the indie playlist. How did you know I was listening to anything?_ She replied. _I know because that's what I'm doing. Figured if we have such overlapping musical tastes, we probably have some overlapping listening habits._ "He's right on the money," she though to herself. _How about you?_ She asked back. _Listening to some Nora Jones. That slow jazzy sound helps me think._ He typed back. _What are you thinking about?_ She typed. She felt this conversation getting dangerously close to a real conversation, she couldn't help herself. She actually wanted to know what he was thinking. "Please god don't say you're horny or some other shit." She thought to herself, as she saw the three dotted icon come up. _Well I'm just looking at a piece I've been working on. Trying to decide how much 'revising' is too much._ He replied. She was delighted that Arnold was different from most guys and he responded with something genuine. She typed back, _Is that the landscape on the easel in your room?_ He typed back _Yeah it is._ A second passed and another message from Arnold came up. _Since you decided to be nosy, what did you think?_ She smiled again at her phone. _I liked it actually. The mountains looked gorgeous. I don't know anything about art or any crap like that but I imagined myself as the girl reading in the grass for a second_. She finished typing. _You're a really good artist there Football Head_. She may have made fun of herself If she could see the way she had smiled at her phone screen. A moment passed without a responded. "Can't I just have one conversation with him, without making fun of him." She thought to herself.

 _Thanks Helga, you have no idea how much it means to me that you got that out of it. I appreciate it._ He sent with a smiley face. _I'm still not sure how good it is, but I appreciate the compliment though._ He sent to her. She rolled her eyes, _Don't make me repeat myself dummy. You're good. How long have you been painting?_ She asked. _Probably since I was twelve, I can't remember really_. He responded. _Well It's good, keep it up._ She sent with a winking face. "God am I flirting with him?" She asked herself. _Only if you keep up with the writing, Petaki._ He responded. "Oh god I'm flirting with him and he's flirting back." She thought as she turned a bit red and covered her eyes with her hand.

She took a deep breath and started to type. _Listen, about tonight. I never got to….._ She trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. She stared at her phone, choosing her next words carefully. This feeling she had gotten from him felt strange to her. Helga, the normally defensive island in the sea of teenagers let herself be vulnerable. She felt weak, she hated feeling weak. She hated feeling like she needed anyone. She felt weak for just a moment, but the feeling dissipated and grew into something else when Arnold raised her chin with his fingers and she looked into his eyes. There was something there that she couldn't place in his eyes. She couldn't stop looking at them and her eyes welled up during this staring contest. She kept thinking as she stared at her phone

His deep emerald green eyes entranced her. When she looked into them, it felt as if the entire world vanished around them and it was just the two of them. She couldn't figure out what was in his eyes that made her feel the way she did. "Snap out of it, Helga. We just hung out and he made me feel less crappy. There's nothing else." She said to herself. She looked at her phone and started typing again. _Listen about tonight, I never got to thank you. I still did feel crappy about the whole situation, and you made me feel better. So…. Thanks for that._ She sent it off. A quick reply back, _Are you feeling better now?_ She typed back. _I am feeling better now, yes._ Arnold typed back _Good. I'm happy you're feeling better._ A few seconds passed without another message. _Look Helga, I know you like to keep your own counsel. That said, if there's ever anything you need to talk to someone about. I'm here if you need it. Not sure how much help I can be, but I can try._ She saw the message he sent. She smiled deeply. "He's so sweet. I kind of hate him." She thought to herself. _You got it Dr. Phil. Should I fill out a form with all my problems and you can talk to me about it on live TV for a bunch of brain dead housewives and unemployed people?_ She responded back. "Dammit…" She said to herself. _Whatever you say Helga, I'm here if you need it._ He replied with a picture of himself with a big toothy smile. He had some paint on his face where he was clearly touching his face in consternation earlier. "There are his eyes again, smiling at me." She thought to herself. _Thank you, Arnold. I'm beat, I'm gonna see a man about some porcelain and hit the hay like it owes me money._ She typed to him. _Have a goodnight, Helga._ He replied back. _You too, Arnold._ She sent back to him. She smiled again, and put away her phone.


	7. Giving and Acceptiing Gratefully Part 1

**Giving Cheerfully and Accepting Gratefully Part1**

Friday, September 29th 2:50 PM

Arnold stared at the florescent lighting in the ceiling, curious about how they came by the color choice in the ceiling tiles. They were blue rather than white or some beige color. This wasn't a hospital, it was a school. Still, most designers would go with some kind of soothing color. Seemed counterproductive to a school to just use white everywhere. We're supposed to be stimulated, not soothed. He began to focus on the weight bench bar above his head. Coming sharply into focus floating above it came the face of Big Pattie.

"Arnold, you're just laying there. If you're not bench pressing anything, go stare at the ceiling somewhere else." Pattie had a glare on her face. "Sorry Pattie, I zoned out. Can you spot me one set and I'll move for you?" Arnold put on his best smile after his request. Pattie rolled her eyes and said "yeah, fine. What is it with you Arnold? Work with a sense of urgency here." Pattie smiled at him. As she watched him rack his weights. The weight lifting club had been a godsend for Pattie. She had always been different from most of the girls in her class, and it made it harder for her to make friends. Much taller, and physically stronger than even most of the boys. Which became even more pronounced as she hit puberty and grew faster than most of the boys. When Arnold approached her about the club she jumped at the chance to do something she liked with other people like her. She stood an inch shorter than Arnold with a very obvious body builder's body.

Arnold looked at the weight amount he put on the bar. Just heavier than his weight maximum from last week. As he usually did, small, incremental advancement. "Why do I suddenly feel like I can't accomplish anything?" He thought, as his face dropped. "You alright there Arnie?" Pattie asked. Arnold looked at her and said, "What do you think Pattie? Go for the club record?" Pattie looked at Arnold aghast for a moment. "Uh, I know you founded the weight lifting club and you're a guy so you have some weird lizard brain reason to be the loudest monkey in the cage.." She raised her left eye brow "..but you don't need to measure your dick with me. There's nothing down there, ask Harold." He started laughing and said, "no I think I can do it." "You wouldn't get that weight passed halfway up your arm," Pattie said, a little afraid he wanted to try. Harold came over, and stood next to Pattie. "What's going on guys?"

Harold stood by shocked as Arnold apprised him of his intentions. "Uhhh…. I don't know, Arnold. You can't beat my record. You should stick with lifting in your weight class." Harold continued to chastise him. The large kid Harold was turned into the much larger adult. He had been one of the first students Arnold convinced to join the weight lifting club. He stood a large six feet four inches. His body was large, in shape, and very powerful. He had been going out for football most years, however lost his interest after realizing he'd rather just lift things. He had a large stomach, chest, and powerful arms. He was the reigning record for most weight lifted in the club.

"You set that two months ago and you haven't come close to beating it since." Arnold challenged. "You still won't beat it. There's no way you even eat enough protein to try!" Harold said. "I think I'm gonna do this." Arnold said as his pupils slightly dilated. "You couldn't even get to one rep!" The louder and louder back and fourth attracted the attention of the rest of the weight lifting club in the weight room. "What's going on?" Torvald came over to ask. Torvald and Arnold had become good friends after he finally made it into the last year of high school. A powerful, weight lifter on his own. He happily joined up with Arnold when he came to him last year with the idea for a weight lifting club.

"He could do it, Harold. You suck, and he's got that wild look in his eyes. He's all adrenaline now." Torvald said over the crowd of lifters. "O.K. then fine! Help me spot him, so he doesn't also break his ribs when he breaks his arms and drops the bar." Harold had Torlvald come over and they racked the required weights to just beat the record. "I can get to three." Arnold said. His eyes on fire, while he looked at the bar intently. Barely registering his friends standing around him. "Hold on, I have to snap chat this" Pattie said. Harold looked at her. "Really? He can't do it. He's strong, but he's lifting in a completely different class here!" Harold protested to his girlfriend. "Look, he'll either do it and it will be awesome, or he'll fail epically and it will be a disaster. Either way it should be documented, and used for his embarrassment." Pattie said. "Or his approbation!" Torvald interjected. "That's a great word, Torvald." Arnold said, pointing right at him. Torvald cracked huge smile. Arnold smiled back and him a thumbs up. "We worked on vocabulary last week. He's a pretty good writer!" Arnold said, when the look of bewilderment from everyone was turned towards him.

"I'm doing this!" Arnold said clapping his hands together. He had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. A few of his fellow members started to watch and encourage him. "You got this Arnold." "You are the man Arnold!" "He can't do it." "Ten bucks says he can!" Arnold heard them all as he sat down and stretched his arms and wrists. Arnold wasn't sure if he can do this. Arnold loved to lift weights and had the body to prove it. He wasn't really the strongest person in the club. He never before felt the need to try and break records. That wasn't Arnold's style. As long as the people around him were having a good time, he didn't really care about being the best anything. That's not why had founded the club. However something had quietly snapped in him. That record was a door, and he needed bust through to the other side. No matter what.

He laid down on the bench looking up at the crowd around him. Harold and Torvald on each side of the bar to catch it should something happen. Suddenly, Arnold became aware of the crowd around him. His stomach began to turn, as he looked towards each side of the bar seeing how much weight was on. "Too late now, I can do this. Why did I say I could do this?" Arnold argued with himself. He reached up to the bar and grasped with both hands. Feeling the weight on the bar by lightly pushing it. "This is real," he thought. He stopped for a moment, and all doubts form his mind disappeared. "And I have to do this." He repeated to himself.

Arnold tightened his hands. He needed good hand position to perform his lift. He needed to be able to comfortably lift the bar off the bench and comfortably perform his lifts. He found his hand positions and looked up one more time. "I'm gonna do this," he thought. Suddenly Helga popped into his mind. Her smile as vivid as the faces two feet in front of him. He saw her golden hair and her bright blue eyes shimmering like fresh sapphires. Arnold smiled and began his lift.

Arnold lifted the bar off the bench feeling the full weight of the challenge. The bar almost completely full of huge metal plates. He felt as if he had done this a million times. Which he had, but never with this much weight. He slowly lowered the bar down. The bar became flush with his body. He felt the bar barely touch his chest, fully realizing what was in store for his body should he drop the bar. He began lifting slowly. Higher and higher it crept. He knew he could do this when the bar reached his full arm extension and the crowd around him started to cheer wildly. "Wait, he's not done yet. For it to be a record he has to finish a set of three!" Pattie informed the crowd. They all turned to each other and cheered "One!" in unison.

Arnold braced himself to start and lower the bar for his second rep. He began inching the bar closer and closer to his chest. Grunting loudly the entire time. His mind had been made up about lifting that bar. "This is something I need to do. I need to prove to myself I can do this," Arnold thought to himself. He just knew he had to do it. His body however had not caught up the logic in his mind. The weight started to falter a bit. Harold and Torvald started to move up their hands waiting to catch the bar. It never came to them, however. Arnold continued to lower the bare until it barely touched his chest. He knew his body could listen to his mind. He knew he had some form of control, and it needed to be utilized now. He began lifting the bar. Slower than the last rep, he started to advance higher and higher. His arms began to shake, as he yelled out. His friends gasped around him. Harold and Torvald went to grasp the sides of the bar, when the bar began to rise again. The full extension of his arms was realized. The crowd around him went crazy, "Two" they all chanted.

Arnold knew this was something he could do. He had the bar it it's full height. He just needed one more lower and one more lift. "You can do it Arnold!" He heard one of the guys say. "Come on Arnold, give us one more, that's it. Just one more!" he heard Pattie yell. The bar began to lower. His arms started shaking violently. The bar could slip at any second, and no more weight lifting for Arnold. He crept the bar lower and lower, slower than the last rep. "Ah, fuck!" Arnold yelled getting the bar down to his chest. His friends all looked at each other, a rarity to hear Arnold swear. They call cheered together, seeing the great intensity in Arnold's eyes, and the full tensity of his arms. More and more Arnold knew he could do this. A yellow haired beauty once again entered his mind, he could do it because of her. He would do it for her. Her blue eyes were all he could think about, they gave him the strength to help complete his herculean task. The bar began to trudge higher and higher as Arnold pushed everything he had into the bar. The bar began to falter half way up. Arnold felt no fear as he closed his eyes tightly and pushed arduously at the bar. It slowly wriggled up. Higher and higher until it reached the full extension of Arnold's arms, and Arnold felt the weight suddenly lighten as Torvald and Harold grabbed each side and put the bar back on the bench.

The crowd around Arnold exploded into wild cheering. "Holy shit Arnold! You beat Harold's record!" Pattie yelled to him. She circled the crowd with her phone recording the short video. Everyone around Arnold drew even closer to him to put a hand on his shoulder, to pat his back, or to congratulate him. Harold came over "Holy shit Arnold! You're so strong!" He said, while raising Arnold's arm like a referee declaring a winner. Arnold pumped his arm "Yes!" he exclaimed as loudly as he could. A huge satisfied smile broke out on his face. He ripped his shirt off, raised both his arms and flexed in celebration for the camera when Pattie pointed it to him. "You have just witnessed Arnold Shortman, officially become the strongest student here at P.S. 120 by beating out the reigning champion weight lifter's record here at the lifting club!" She said into the camera to, finishing off her Snapchat video and sending it out to the entire school.


	8. Giving and Accepting Gratefully Part 2

**Giving Cheerfully and Accepting Gratefully Part 2**

Friday, September 29th 3:30 PM

Arnold was in the locker room shower, when he heard someone coming. The shower stalls were relatively private, but some people have no respect for personal space in locker rooms, Arnold had found. "Hey Arnold! You in there?" Arnold heard Gerald's voice echo in the locker room. "Yeah I'm here." He responded. "Dude! Holy shit, I can't believe you beat out Harold! Do you see that dude? That's fuckin crazy!" Arnold smiled at Gerald's excitement. "Thanks Gerald." Arnold stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He walked back towards his locker seeing Gerald and his excitable grin. "Dude, you know what this means? You, the scrawny, weird headed, dweeby kid..." Gerald noticed Arnold's aggrieved face. "Hey man I was right along side you the whole time. We were both kinda like that," Gerald said. "You were always the cool one, Gerald," Arnold said. "Agreed, but again I was always right there next to you being dweeby," Gerald continued. "My point! Before I was so rudely interrupted. Is that you are the strongest kid in the school. No one's gonna mess with you!" Gerald was excited, and it showed. "No one really messes with me now." Arnold joked, pulling his clothes on and packing his bag. "Well now it's official, and you can walk around like a badass." Arnold, smiled. "I think I'll walk around the same as before, I'm not a badass or anything." Arnold punctuated the word badass with air quotes. "Besides the last thing I want is for people to be afraid of me or think I'm violent because I can lift heavy weights. I don't really care about being the strongest. I just like to lift weights," He finished. Gerald looked at him and started to shake his head. "My straight edged friend Arnold. God forbid you don't fit in a box." Gerald said. Arnold ignored the comment and grabbed his bag. "You ready to go?" He asked. Gerald nodded and they made their way out of the locker room and headed towards the parking lot.

"Seriously though, what made you want to do that if you don't care about being the strongest lifter? That Snapchat video made it seem like you just went for it." Gerald asked. "I don't know. I saw the bar like I always do and, made a decision." Arnold said. "What was different about this time? What was the decision where the answer was to lift more than Harold?" Gerald asked again. "I don't know….." Arnold's nonchalant countenance changed as he thought about it. "I just wanted something more, I guess." Arnold finally spouted. "Hmm" he heard Gerald say. "I don't know where it came from." Arnold said. He looked up at the lights as they walked.

Arnold had an idea of why he wanted to do it. Over the last couple weeks since their first outing, Arnold and Helga began to text each other regularly most evenings. The conversations went in many different directions. Each sending the other messages about what they liked to do, which movies they wanted to see, their favorite books (Helga's favorite subject). Arnold continued his walk next to Gerald. He thought back to a particular exchange he and Helga had the other night. Arnold had been writing a report for class when he noticed his phone buzz to light. It was a message from Helga. The time read 11:24 PM. "Looks like Helga's up." Arnold said to himself smiling.

 _Do your balls ever itch during school? And if so how do you scratch them discreetly? Asking for a friend._ The message said. Arnold gaped at the message. "Why does she always do that?" He started to chuckle. Arnold thought for a moment and opened his phone typing back a message. _It's all about the show, you have to visualize yourself as the actor and all the world is a play. You know those guys you see that randomly hump things trying to make his friends laugh, he's probably looking for something to scratch himself with._ He typed. The phone buzzed again, _Here I thought you men were just a disgusting pack of immature ten year olds who just get larger over the years._ She sent back. Arnold replied _Some are that, some of us are just plain no good. Which am I the former or the latter?_ He put down his phone, going back to his paper. He started typing, copying from his rough outline.

Thinking she had fallen asleep, Arnold continued. Her falling asleep in the middle of a conversation happened sometimes. She would randomly text him at any hour and then fall asleep. Although he did not admit it to himself, he found it cute. His phone buzzed again and he looked down seeing the message, _I suppose you the rare one. The kind that doesn't hump things, thinking it's funny._ He looked at the message, never knowing how to respond to a compliment from Helga. _Wow, did you hurt yourself sending that?_ He sent to her. She replied _It did hurt a little. I guess having someone I can text at any hour for any reason and interrupt their life so that I can opine about balls is worth it._ Arnold laughed out loud at that one. _Do the guys you date ever feel that outdated notion about not liking funny women?_ Arnold never thought about it, he had never met anyone she had dated. We've really only been on speaking terms for two weeks. Would she even introduce her to her boyfriend? "Would I even want to meet him? If I did would I like him. Why am I getting upset at this theoretical boyfriend she may or may not have?" He thought to himself, getting angrier the more he thought about it. She messaged back, _So far no one cares. I'm usually not funny towards anyone. I prefer being left alone,_ Helga replied back _What a shock, Arnold_ typed back. _There aren't exactly tons of guys breaking down my door anyway. There have been one or two I've let come near me. Most of applicants repulse me. Dating has never really been a concern of mine, s_ he replied back. _What about you Football Head? You could have anyone, yet I never see you with anyone on your arm. You have to have one or two hoes laying around,_ Helga replied. Arnold read the message and started typing his reply _I don't know, I've never really had any luck with women. I've dated one or two but I never really felt like I could approach them. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird,_ Arnold finished typing _._ He saw the three dotted icon come up on his phone and he waited for the message to pop up. Then the icon disappeared, and appeared, then disappeared again. "What is she having trouble typing?" He thought to himself?

Finally her reply came up on the screen _You're not weird. Other than the head shape. You're the closest thing to perfect out there. I'm not saying women are crazy not to see it, they see it. I'm just guessing you're looking for something specific. Even if you don't know what it is,_ Helga replied. Arnold reread the message. "Her assessment is logically flawless," he thought. He felt his stomach get lighter as if he were nervous and he started to smile. He started typing back, _Thank you Helga, maybe someday I'll find it. You'll have to be the judge though, seems like you know what I need. I never do._ He sent back with a smiley face buttressed on the end. _Few women can pass my test._ She sent back. _Well, I trust you. I guess I'll live with it._ He sent back. The phone didn't buzz anymore, and he went back to his paper.

Arnold continued his walk down the hallway remembering the conversation vividly. What he never understood is why he felt odd when she sent him that penultimate message. "What did she mean by close to perfect?" He asked himself. He felt warm when she said it, and he still did. "Why do I feel like this when I think of her? What the hell is happening?" he thought to himself. Texting with her seemed to calm him though, he enjoyed that.

As Gerald and Arnold Approached the exit they saw Phoebe and Helga, alone in the parking lot. Helga on the phone, and Phoebe leaning against the side. With a worried expression. Arnold and Gerald left the school and made their way towards them.


	9. Giving and Accepting Gratefully Part 3

**Added cover art by jebbiepinka. Check out her stuff:**

 **Giving Cheerfully and Accepting Gratefully Part 3**

Friday, September 29th 3:15 PM

Helga sighed deeply, rubbing her temples trying to impede her rising anger. "No you freakin moron, I am stuck. The car is not turning and I need a tow to a garage or something. I had this same conversation with the last guy!" She said into her phone. "Oh well hold on, let me see if the truck is back. We had some jobs come up in the last half hour and he may have left." She heard in response. "Is this the same half hour I've been playing phone tag with whichever air head you have answering phones trying to get a tow?" She asked. "I'll have you know young lady that my daughter is the one answering phones." She heard. She had not realized she might be speaking to the owner. "Are you the owner of the tow company sir?" She asked. "I am indeed." She heard the voice say. "Well sir, I appreciate you taking the time to talk my issue through." She said. "I appreciate the change in tone." He responded. Helga had lost her patience at that, she hated people dictating how should speak. "My only issue at this point is that you have a long discussion in the mirror about nepotism at your business. Because your daughter is fucking airhead! I've had more productive conversations with my broken down car!" She shouted into the phone. "How dare you…" Helga cut him off by hanging up on him. She began pacing back and fourth. Phoebe sitting there with a terrified look on her face.

"Maybe you should take a break between now and calling the next place." Phoebe said in her trepidation. "I believe the third one should be the one, but they may not be if you continue yelling at them." Phoebe continued. "Why is getting a tow such a pain in the ass? The car won't start and I need help! That's all. I'm not asking for a kidney, I just need a tow so that my piece of shit car can get fixed!" She continued her ranting. "O.K., I'm calming down, I'm breathing." She breathed deeply in and out. "Fuck!" She screamed, jolting Phoebe. Helga leaned against her car and sighed in defeat.

Phoebe had taken out her phone looking for a YouTube video or something to calm down her friend. She opened her Snapchat application when she realized she hadn't checked it. She opened Pattie's feed and watched the video of Arnold Pattie had been sending to everyone. "Helga, check your Snapchat." Phoebe said. "Please tell me it's a bunch of people falling and tripping. I need a giggle right now." Helga said. She opened the application and saw the video from Pattie. She opened the video and started watching. Seeing Arnold lifting a weight bar with huge amount of weight on it. Not being able to tell how much he was actually lifting because it was obscured by all the bodies surrounding Arnold. It led her to believe that it was quite a lot as the two largest guys in the lifting club were on either side of the bar supporting it.

She watched the crowd lose it's mind shouting "Three!" and saw the celebration that followed. Including Arnold ripping his shirt off and flexing, showing off the full demonstration of muscles and veins Arnold possessed. "My word, look at that ripped pile of male form." Helga heard Phoebe say. "Really Phoebes? This crap impresses you? Little boys lifting stuff?" Helga asked. "I can see you replaying the video Helga." Phoebe smiled as Helga was on her third pass. "I'm not impressed by idiots lifting things over their heads like a cavemen." Helga responded. "We're not talking about the activity, Helga." We're talking about how delicious Arnold looks." Phoebe said. Helga started snickering, "wow Phoebes you just say stuff like that these days huh? Is it because of the regular dose of hot beef injection, or are you tipping the other way into sexual frustration?" Helga said, smiling at Phoebe. "Well Helga, I have the normal appreciation for the male form that any girl in my position on the sexuality spectrum would have. Are you telling me the reason you're replaying the video over and over again is because you like the activity? You just said you didn't." Helga narrowed her eyes at Phoebe, wondering how to logic her way out of this. "Well Arnold and I have been talking more and more the last couple weeks. I'm simply curious about the habits of the my latest acquaintance." Helga locked eyes with Phoebe. Phoebe lifted her eye brow. "What?" Helga asked. "You don't find him attractive at all?" Phoebe asked. "I never said that, of course he's attractive. I'm human. He just seams like a meat head is all." Helga said. "A meat head who is also compassionate, a good listener, a total gentlemen, and one of the least aggressive people out there. It seems to me that you get all the benefits of the meat head with none of the downsides," Phoebe observed. "No Phoebe, we're just friends. I like talking with him, surprisingly." Helga said. "Well that's wonderful Helga, you've never really been friendly with anyone else. This is a good step," Phoebe smiled towards her friend. Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend though? These thirsty bitches in this school should be tripping over themselves trying to get to him," Helga said "They do actually. Or at least I've noticed they do. He's never receptive to any of them. I also suspect he's unaware of how girls see him," Phoebe said. "I think he's waiting for something specific, I know he's not gay. Unless he's not out yet. However I know a couple of girls he's at least dated and according to them he never acted like he wasn't attracted to them," Phoebe continued. "What are you doing a background check or something?" Helga asked.

"Just curious is all!" Phoebe said holding her innocent smile. "Well none of this helps with my freakin car so I need to make a plan. You think you could give me a ride?" Helga asked. "Of course I can. Here comes Gerald now, and looks who's with him." Phoebe and Helga looked up to see Gerald and Arnold approaching.

"Hey ladies," Gerald said. His girlfriend wrapping him in a big hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Arnold, congratulations." Phoebe said with Gerald's arm around her. "Thanks, it's not a big deal though." Arnold said rubbing the back of his head. "So tell me Football Head. How does it feel to be king of the meat heads?" Helga Asked. "Well, I've not eaten yet. So not great so far," That made Helga smile. "Good, he doesn't care much. His head doesn't need to get any bigger," Helga thought to herself. "What's going on here?" Arnold asked. Helga looked over her shoulder and forgot the hood was up. "My car picked a Friday afternoon to not start up anymore. And apparently every tow place in the city is either closed, tied up, or just too incompetent to understand people who need help," Helga said. "Arnold can probably fix it," Gerald interjected. "He knows everything about cars. He's restored his grandparents' car a bunch of times, and he always fixes mine." Helga turned to Arnold. "Yeah, Helga I can take a look if you want," Arnold said. "That's fine, then you can do my taxes, save me from a giant turtle with a spiked shell or some other idiotic thing. I'll be fine I don't need any help, I'll get a hold of a tow place and they can bring my car to a garage," Helga said crossing her arms. "If that's how you feel Helga I won't help. I think you should at least let me take a look at it though. I could save you some money. At least save you a tow," Arnold pleaded to her. Helga looked at him with his kind and helpful emerald green eyes and said, "Knock yourself out there Football Head. I just turn the key and the stupid thing just clicks a bunch of times."

Arnold handed his bag to Gerald and made his way over the driver's side. He sat down and tried turning the key's to start the ignition. He turned the key and heard the clicking Helga refereed to. "Well it's not the battery since the radio turns on. The clicking sounds like the starter might be bad." Arnold got out of the car, and walked around looking under the hood. "The starter has to be under the car. I'm so used to older cars." Helga watched him smile at her. "There's something about those eyes of his," she thought. Arnold without missing a beat took off his hoodie showing his Banana Splits T-shirt. Helga snorted and started to laugh. "Really Football Head?" Helga said. Phoebe looked at her friend in bewilderment. "What? It was great show? Are you going to tell me you don't remember the theme song?" Arnold responded as he laid on his back an looked under the car. "I'm gonna need some stuff. Be right back," Arnold said running off. "I've never heard that laugh before, Helga." Phoebe said smiling. "I laugh all the time," Helga said, her face starting to turn red. "I don't think I've ever heard you express joy," Gerald interjected. Helga was about to yell at him when she noticed Arnold backing up his car. The trunk popped open. Arnold came dashing around to grab a car jack and what looked stands for the car. "Gerald, come help," he said. Gerald went over and helped Arnold. He pulled the emergency brake, and jacked the car up. Arnold placed the stands under the car, got back on the ground and started looking under the car.

"Yeah, this thing is all burned out," Arnold said from under the car. "Gerald? Can you grab my tools out of the trunk?" Arnold asked and Gerald complied. Helga bent forward to see what he was doing. Arnold had his hands up ratcheting something under her car. He was on his back with his eyes focused on getting the part. Arnold looked down and saw her looking. "Don't worry Helga, if it's what I think it is this should be easy, "Arnold said smiling at her. "Oh if only life were so easy," Helga said as she rolled her eyes and turned away, as her face began to turn conspicuously red again. "Why does his stupid smile make me feel like this?" She asked herself.

Arnold emerged from under the car with a part Helga didn't recognize. "See, look at all the burn marks, I'm guessing this thing has dying for a while. Have you had issues starting it in the last few weeks?" Arnold asked. "I did a week ago, but I kept turning the key and it turned on," Helga said. "Makes sense. Well if it is this then we can just need to get our hands on a new one," Arnold said. "Oh and how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Helga asked. "Well they sell this at the store down the street. We could just go grab one and come back, I'll fix it up and you're on your way," Arnold said. "You don't have to do all of that Arnold. I can just have someone tow the car," Helga said, looking away from Arnold. "Come on Helga, why? We're already here. We can come and get back here in like ten minutes. We want to get this going before we start losing daylight," Arnold said. "Fine! Let's go get the stupid thing," Helga said.

"Can you give us a ride Phoebe?" Arnold asked. "Of course! Let us away!" Helga rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes lets," she said flatly. They all packed into Phoebe's car, Gerald in the front. Helga and Arnold in the back. The ride was quiet, but Helga was the only one feeling slightly awkward. "Why do I feel like I can't get comfortable in this seat. I'm just letting him help with my car. Boys love that crap," she thought to herself. She looked over at Arnold, day dreaming out of the window. "What an idiot," she thought to herself. "So how do you know about cars?" Helga asked him. "Well I helped my grandfather all the time with his car as a kid. I like doing stuff with my hands and I was always curious, so I ended up rebuilding that engine maybe fifty times. Then when I got my car, I restored that," he said with a smile on his face. "Well aren't you just full of surprises?" Helga said.

They made it to the store and got a hold of the part they needed. The foursome drove back to the school parking lot, the car still there with all the equipment. "Oh good Arnold, no one snatched your equipment. Maybe next time we take our crap with us so it doesn't walk away!" Gerald said to Arnold turned around in the seat. Arnold hopped out of the car and opened the box and set to work replacing the old starter. Arnold finished setting the supports and wires for the part and went to go start the car. He turned the key and it started immediately. "There we go, all fixed!" He said to Helga smiling. "That big stupid grin of his is back. I want to punch him in the face, but then he's stop smiling." She thought to herself.

"Well thank you Arnold," she said. "See? No biggie," Arnold continued. "Well now, this has been fun, what do I owe ya?" Helga asked. Arnold's face dropped, "nothing Helga, I was just helping a friend. Nothing to feel awkward about." She started to look away from him, and folded her arms. "This is awkward," she thought to herself. "I feel awkward," Gerald said. Gerald and Phoebe sat watching the two of them like they were characters on a screen. "Well you're good, you don't owe me anything. Hey maybe we can hangout later or something?" Arnold said. Helga perked up at this. "Hmmm maybe, no big plans tonight?" She asked him. He looked down at her, "Well I have some stuff I have to get done, but I'll be around later if you want to do something." Helga was quiet for a moment, as she considered being around him even more than she already had. She had no idea if she could handle it. For some reason he was starting to confuse her. She had no idea how to process her emotions around him. "You can just text me," Arnold finally piped up. "If you feel like hanging out later. Just send me a text, or if not then… don't," Arnold finished. "Yeah fine, that works," Helga said. "O.K. I'll just get my stuff and get outta here," Arnold said as he gathered his equipment. "Ugh!" Phoebe said. "Come on sweety," Gerald said as he and Phoebe got in the car. Gerald looked at Helga and then looked back at Arnold, "Good luck man." He said while shaking his head, "See you later." "See ya, Gerald, " Arnold said while gathering his stuff. "See ya, Helga," Arnold said. "Yeah see ya," she said. Arnold got into his car a drove off following Phoebe and Gerald. "Well you screwed that up Pataki. God forbid anyone be nice to you," she thought to herself as she stood alone with her car running.


	10. Giving and Accepting Gratefully Part 4

**Ch5: Giving Cheerfully and Accepting Gratefully Part 4**

Friday, September 29th 4:45 PM

Arnold finished helping Helga and immediately jumped back on the road. He wanted to get his painting to his studio and get it under better light. He needed another run through his process before he could finish it. Arriving at the building, he pulled around back and looked up at the nondescript building. He grabbed the rectangular package and made towards the door. He grabbed his keys and entered the building. He took the elevator up to his floor, the very top of the six floor building. Approaching the door, he unlocked the pad and slid open the large door.

A large one roomed bohemian styled room, equipped with bathroom, and half kitchen awaited him. The room was decorated almost top to bottom with different art styles. Arnold smiled looking around at the eclectic collection he had put together. There was a comfortable couch over by the wall, a small table in front of that. On the table were piles of books concerning art, color theory, well done lines, perspective and several other categories. Arnold had turned that part of the studio into own personal art education center.

In the middle of the room was his setup. Three easels all with paints, and brushes filling the pockets and compartments. The one in the very middle with a stool close to it, was the current works easel. The other two were for display and working on when looking for inspiration for his current work. Arnold had a well planned out rotation for his pieces. He had started cultivating this process three years ago. He loved the rush of sudden inspiration. Sans that he needed a way to work through his work and produce in a timely fashion. Arnold found a lot of success in this. He was able to translate this into real money as he would sell the art either himself or (mostly) through the man he rented the loft from. He had met Vincent purely by accident four years ago. However when he saw his work Vincent was entranced by the potential of the young artist. He was even able to have some of his work sold, which continued to this day. Vincent owned several lofts. This one he allowed Arnold to rent for his art studio as the property would sit empty otherwise.

Arnold loved being here. Here he was truly home. Here he was allowed to be whom he wanted to be. He was allowed free reign to explore his passions, and his creativity. Arnold felt this was the safest place in the city. His true sanctuary. His appreciation was broken by his buzzing cell phone. He looked and saw his mother's picture come up, "Hey mom. What's up?" "Hey there sweetheart," his mother responded. "I was calling to find out if you were going to be home for dinner," his mother asked. "Well I'm actually…" Arnold paused looking around his studio. "I'm actually over at Gerald's right now," he falsely told his mother. "Well alright, stay out of trouble, please," his mother asked. "Of course, mom. I'll talk to you later," Arnold responded hanging up the phone.

His parents had yet to be informed that their eighteen year old son was renting an apartment loft as an art studio and had been for close to three years now. Arnold could never bring himself to tell anyone he knew about his sacred, personal Shangri-La. He had never even told Gerald about absconding four or five nights a week to his safe place to work until late. Arnold only stayed a few hours at a time when he escaped to his paradise. His worst trait was his inability to break an inspiration streak and would often end up at his studio until 4AM. On those occasions he would be relegated to sneaking back into his room at night. That skylight room was his saving grace.

It hadn't always been. His first habit that developed after getting the opportunity to work uninhibited would be to sneak out after going to bed. Around 11PM every evening he would bid his parents goodnight, his grandparents had long since gone to bed. He would sneak out through the skylight, and quietly make his way down the fire escape. He would stay out until very early in the morning hours. He did this four nights a week for months. Barely sleeping but going through an internal artistic renaissance. He had never been happier.

One day after biding his parents good night. He went up to his room and changed. Grabbing the bag of supplies he had bought earlier. He made his way down the fire escape and walked surreptitiously to his car and drove towards the studio. He parked in the back parking lot seeing cars come and go he grabbed his supplies and made his way to the door looking for his keys. "Hey there short man, where ya headin?" Arnold heard.

The voice shocked him, his stomach filled with dread as he slowly turned his head. His eyes rested at the site of his grandpa Phil leaning against the Packard. "G-G-Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Arnold said eyes as wide as a dear in a headlight. "Well, I followed you. You see when your only grandson, that you've raised since he was born, is sneaking out five nights a week; You get a little curious about where he's going and what he's doing," Phil said, walking forward shaking his head in anger. "I gotta tell ya short man. This is a field trip I thought I'd never have to take with you." His grandpa sounded both disappointed and slightly curious. His disappointed tone was pain in Arnold's stomach. "I'm sorry…" Phil waved his hand cutting off Arnold. "Save it until I fully understand the extent of the duplicity. Keep doing what you were doing, I'll be right behind you." Arnold's grandpa sauntered right up behind his grandson. Looking at his grandpa he felt sick. Arnold had reached Phil's height at that point, so his grandpa was at eye level. "Well, what are you looking at me for? It's cold out here, you were clearly going in here, so let's go,' Arnold only knew this authoritative tone from his grandpa when he was in trouble. He hated hearing it.

Looking at the door he grabbed the key and opened up the door. He led his grandpa into the building and they got into the elevator. It was the longest time he had ever spent in that elevator. The elevator stopped at the loft's floor and Arnold opened the large sliding door. His grandpa right behind him followed him into the studio. At that time Arnold had been studying sculpting and had done a few statues. His best work was his canvas work. The piece was a simple impressionist work of Hillwood Harbor. His grandpa walked around the loft. Looking at the books in the small reading corner. Looking at all the work on the walls. He even looked at the small section where Arnold had several easels setup. It was his finished work section.

His grandpa stopped and looked at one particular piece. Arnold had been studying human form at the time. His goal was to work from memory on a model. He wanted to work to be able to absorb every fine detail of the models body. To most of all capture the look of grace on her face. She had looked beautiful, almost as if she wasn't real. The canvas had walked a line between a real women versus the feeling that it was a made up fantasy. Vincent had seen the work and even brought a couple of artists down to see that particular one. Vincent expected a great payout for the piece. Arnold's grandpa starred at the canvas for a while not saying anything. "Wait a minute, this lady is naked!" He finally said. Then he went back to studying it. "Huh…" he said while he put his hand on his chin.

Phil finally snapped out of it, and turned towards his grandson who had spent the whole time staring at the floor. "So what is this place?" Phil asked. "It's my art studio…." Arnold answered, despondent. "Come again short man, you were mumbling," Phil had walked towards Arnold, crossing his arms. Arnold raised his head and looked into his grandfather's eyes, "it's my art studio. I've been renting this space for a couple years now. When I leave the house.." Phil interrupted, "you mean when you sneak out after everyone's gone to sleep?" Arnold looked at his grandfather. "Yeah, when I sneak out, I come here and work," Arnold said as he lowered his eyes to the floor again. "What do you mean work? You mean make all these paintings and statues?" Phil asked waving his hands around indicating all Arnold's work. "Yeah, I come here to paint, and work on my sculptures and sometimes read about techniques and other artist's work," Arnold said. "And why are those paintings over there setup like they're on display, like the naked lady?" Phil asked. "I set that up so Vincent can see which works are done and ready for sale," Arnold said. "And who exactly is Vincent," Phil asked with a small scowl growing on his face. "He's an art dealer. He owns this place, and he lets me rent the space. He also sells some of my work, and I set that up so if he wanted to see my finished stuff he could just look there and know that those works were free to sell," Arnold answered. His grandfather looked shocked "Sell? He sells your work? How much money are we talking about here boy? You rent this space with this money?" Phil asked, flabbergasted. "I do, and the money is pretty good. By the end of the year I'll have enough to pay for most of school if I stay home and don't live in the dorms," Arnold said.

"Jiminy-Freakin-Christmas boy!" Phil exclaimed "So let me see if I understand this right. You've been renting a space from an art dealer you met for a couple years now it sounds like," He looked towards Arnold for confirmation. Arnold nodded, "and you pay for this space by letting this art dealer sell some of your work, and you've been making a pretty significant amount of money from this for almost two years. What else do you do hear?" Phil asked. Arnold looked up confused, "what? What do you mean?" "What else do you do up here, is this your secret place where you also do drugs, bring strange women, or just party with the art dealer?" Phil had gotten progressively more upset. Arnold looked shocked, "no grandpa, I don't do any drugs, and I never really have. You're the only other person besides myself and Vincent who've ever been in this apartment, and I don't party at all." Phil approached Arnold and put a hand on his shoulder, "Arnold, you can be honest with me….. I need you to be honest with me. Are you living with this Vincent? Are the two of you, together? Please short man you have to tell me if you are. The possibilities here are starting to scare Grandpa." Arnold, completely taken aback, answered, "no grandpa! I'm not with anybody, I'm not gay. Vincent is just someone helping me work through this insane urge I have to make things. There's nothing romantic or sexual going on. I just pay him money to rent this space to get away and work." Phil studied his grandson for a long moment, "I gotta tell you Arnold, I'm not sure whether to believe you or not. You've never lied to me, that I knew of at least. You've always been the good one. The one that was going to go engineering school and build huge things. You were the one kid who never lied to his parents. I don't really know what to believe." Arnold felt his heart breaking inside his chest, "I'm so sorry grandpa…" Arnold began saying as his eyes welled up. "I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. When the opportunity came I just went for it. I didn't really think about it at all. The choice seemed obvious to me. I got the opportunity to fully explore who I am as an artist. I got to really live as an artist, creating things that impacted people. To do what I've wanted to do since I was twelve. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry I lied. I'm so sorry." Arnold broke down and put his face in his hands sobbing. Phil hating to see his grandson like that walked up to him and put his arms around the muscular teen. Arnold hugged him back, "Grandpa I never meant to lie to you or grandma," Arnold said loudly sobbing into his grandfather's shoulder. Phil noticed this and asked, "what about your mom and dad?" Phil had gotten to the real issue. Arnold pulled back and met his grandfather's eyes. "I never intended for them to find out. I would go do something great like be a doctor like dad and they would never know about this place. They couldn't possibly understand why I need this place," Arnold said. "They could never understand the feeling I have here," Arnold thought to himself. "Yeah, they expect a great big future for you. I don't think your dad really thinks highly of the art world," Phil said. "He refers to my painting as the little drawings I do between sports. He would kill me if he found out this is wear I spend all my time," Arnold said. Arnold started to feel the dread again as he thought about when grandpa tells his mom and dad. There won't be anymore studio, he'll never be able to feel the freedom to paint. Arnold would go to college and work towards something he didn't want. He knew his parents would never accept his lifestyle as an artist. He never wanted to disappoint his parents. He never wanted to lose them again. Maybe if he stopped coming here and stopped renting out this place tonight he could mitigate the damage. As long as his parents knew he wasn't wasting his time painting anymore and back on track, he might be alright. The idea of giving up his passion felt heavy on his chest, but he couldn't disappoint his parents. "I just can't, some of us aren't strong enough to just do what we want," Arnold thought to himself.

As Arnold reflected on how his world was about to change he looked up and saw his grandpa looking through the cupboards. Opening them up and inspecting inside. Arnold watched him open up all the cabinets only to discover more paint supplies. Then he opened the fridge only to see a couple water bottles. He then walked around to the entire area of the apartment. He studied the couch for a moment, grabbing and checking under the cushions. "What are you looking for?" He asked. Phil walked back up to Arnold and said, "There's no food here!" Arnold didn't know how to respond, "No I have food at home…" Arnold trailed off seeing his grandpa walking around again. "There's also no place to sleep besides the couch that doesn't pull out. There's no bed. There aren't even any blankets in this entire loft. No one seems to live here," Phil said pointing to the couch. "N-No one does Grandpa, I'm only here a couple hours a day and Vincent only come by when he wants to check out my work. Sometimes he brings artists and other dealers by to see it, but that's never longer and an hour," Arnold said.

"O.K. I'm starting to see," Phil said looking around again. "So this really is your studio, you just come here to work on your art away from the world. Am I close?" Phil asked. "Yes, that's all this place is for," Arnold answered. "Well alright short man, let me tell you what I think. I don't fully understand your island paradise idea you have with this place. However having a quiet and private place to do your business, that's something I get. Like my private bathroom in the basement. You clearly only use this place for your art since that's the only thing I see in this apartment." Arnold looked at his grandfather, not knowing where he was going with this. However he seemed less angry. Arnold started to feel a little better. "I think I'm starting to believe you about this whole situation, as bizarre as it sounds. Who hides a secret place to paint from the people he loves? Can't you just tell me you're smoking reefer or something here like a normal kid?" Phil ranted at Arnold. "No, I'm afraid I can't," Arnold answered. Arnold hung his head and looked up to his grandfather during the silence that followed. "I'm so sorry grandpa, I know you're disappointed in me. I just…" Arnold started to speak again, but the pain of disappointing his grandfather was too much for him to bear. Arnold put his face in his hands and started sobbing again. Hurting the first person he had ever looked up to was too much for Arnold. Phil walked over to Arnold and put his arm around him again. "It's alright short man. You made a mistake in handling the telling people part, we all make mistakes," Phil said to Arnold. Arnold looked up at him, his eyes full of tears and said, "I'm so sorry," as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Phil stood there and studied his grandson for a long time. Arnold had no idea what he would say next and the anxiety was starting to show. "I'll make you a deal there short man. You promise to not sneak out of the house as much, and I'll keep this little field trip and everything I saw between us. What do you say?" Arnold was frozen in place. He couldn't imagine a better world where he could keep his art studio and keep his favorite passion alive. His heart started to race as the elation grew in him. He moved towards Phil and grabbed up his significantly thinner grandpa in a hug, to which Phil let out a audible "ooof." "Thank you so much grandpa! I'm so sorry I lied, I'll never do it again. Thank you!" Arnold said, on the verge of tears again. "That's alright there short man, I'll keep your secret safe," Phil said as he hugged his grandson back. "I gotta tell you there short man, some of this is really good work. I had no idea you had gotten this good. This one here… It's something else," He was staring at the nude Arnold had done. Arnold began laughing wiping his eyes again, "you can take it if you want grandpa." "What? And have Pookie catch me looking at this one day? No way, not setting myself up for that," Phil responded.

"Come on short man, let's head home," Phil said extending his arm. "O.K. grandpa," Arnold responded following his grandfather to the elevator. Arnold locked up the apartment and got down to the parking lot. "Hold on there Arnold," Phil said while Arnold was opening his car door. "I'll keep your secret for you, but your secret paradise situation is going to come to an end soon. Your parents are going to find out one way or another. You'll have to deal with your future and how this place fits in that future," Phil said to Arnold. "I know grandpa. I just want a little more time in this little world before I stop and have to go be an archaeologist or whatever my parents think would be best," Arnold said, his smile dissipating. His grandfather looked at him with a pained expression. "What is it that you want to do with your life there, short man?" Phil asked him. "I…. I don't know," Arnold responded. "Well That might be something you want to figure out. You can pretend that you'll go to college and be a doctor or whatever and never look back at this place. I can see it in your eyes though. You love what you do here. So you may want to think on that," Phil said. "I'll see you at home, no more sneaking out at such a late hour please. I need sleep and can't watch you all the time. I'm an old man!" Phil yelled to him from his car. They both smiled at each other and Phil got in his car and started to drive off. Arnold looked up at the sky for a moment. "I have no idea what I want," he lamented to himself.

Arnold pulled himself out of his memory, when he turned the lights on. He had setup his main easel under the best lighting he could. He grabbed his package and unwrapped his mountain landscape and set it on the easel. He backed away from it a few feet and put his hand up to his chin. He studied his work for a long time. He contemplated where it was in his process. He was at the very end. At this stage he could completely ruin the work by over correcting it.

Sometimes it helped him to lay on the floor and think. He looked up at the ceiling seeing the canvas in his minds eye. Studying every detail that he had studied a thousand times before. He was thinking of the fur patterns on the large fantasy animals. He wondered if they looked too much like each other. Maybe some are way older and some are younger. Maybe some have little parts of white fur and that's how you tell the ages. Arnold snapped up immediately. He ran and grabbed his brush and started working on the closest one in the frame, detailing small brush strokes of white along the tips of the fur.

Arnold worked on the fur for what seemed like hours. He finished his last stroke and moved away from the picture, studying the canvas for a long time. "It's perfect…" He said smiling. "It's done, I finished it," Arnold said aloud to himself. "I can't believe it, it's really done. Maybe I could just…No, it's done," Arnold repeated. He grabbed the painting and admired his work. He grabbed his black pen and signed the bottom right corner of the canvas. He stepped back again and looked at his finished work. He couldn't believe it. He grabbed the canvas and put it on one of the empty easels in his finished work section.

He grabbed one of the small note cards he used to name the paintings. He thought for a moment and put down "Wild Fields" he thought that sounded pretty good. He looked back again at it and smiled. He felt his phone buzz and he looked down, there was a message from Helga. Arnold's smile grew wider. _I need to go out, I have an idea but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Up to you, indulge in a little mystery or stay boring? Your choice._ Arnold read the message again. "I think if she's there, I'll always be O.K. exploring a mystery." He thought to himself. He took a second wondering if he should let her know that. _If you'll be there then I'll be there in 10 for the mystery._


	11. Good Company Part1

Friday, September 29th 5:15 PM

"Hello? Anyone home?" Helga asked a seemingly empty house. She came in hearing a T.V. going. She wondered if Merriam had fallen asleep again with the T.V. on. She was surprised to see her mother sitting up watching a black and white film Helga had never seen before. Merriam stared at the screen for a long time not noticing her daughter's presence. "Mom?" Helga asked. Merriam turned and saw her daughter. "Helga! How are you? How was your day sweetheart," she asked "My day was alright, had some car trouble, but I got help…," Helga responded. "Oh my, did you need a ride? What happened?" Merriam asked. "It was just a bad part in my car, I don't remember what he called it," Helga reiterated the events back to her mother. "Well, that little blond boy has always had a thing for you. I bet he came running at the chance to be your knight in shining armor," Merriam started. "Weren't you two going out at one point," She asked her daughter. "Yeah mom for like a few months when we were ten. He and I are just friends now. He knows a bit about cars so he helped out," Helga explained.

"Well, all I remember is you pining after him. Alfred is his name right? So that's over. Do you guys ever see each other outside of school?" Merriam asked. "His name is Arnold. We've only hung out once, a couple weeks ago. We've just been learning how to be civil to each other lately. And he's not a little boy anymore. He's uh…. Bigger," Helga finished. "He'd be about eighteen right?" Merriam asked. "Yeah, why?" Helga asked. "Well what does he look like now, that's he's grown up and slightly legal?" Merriam asked with a sly look in her eyes. "Ew Mrs. Robinson, gross. What are you thinking?" Helga asked. "I just wanted to know if you had a current picture is all," Merriam said. Helga rolled her eyes. "Well, this is him…" Helga pulled out her phone and showed her the video Arnold celebrating after his big victory earlier. "He's a moron and a meat head, but that's what he looks like," Helga said. Merriam's eyes widened as she looked at the video, then she looked up at Helga. "My god, he is ripped! That's what boys look like these days? You're not interested in that?" She asked her daughter. "Yeah mom, I only care that they look…. Incredibly sexy," Helga admitted. "Forget what's between his ears," Helga directed at her mother. "Come on Helga I know a little more about you than that. Tell me what he's like," Her mother said to her. Helga felt hesitant. She loved talking with sober Merriam. She never stayed that way for long, however. She knew normal Merriam would come around and any time they had together would be gone.

"Well, mom. He's sweet….." Helga paused scared to let on too much. "He's the same sensitive, caring, honest person he's always been. Shockingly, we like a lot of the same music I've come to find out. We even like a lot of the same movies. Oh and he's kind of interesting just to sit back and speak to, you know?" Helga continued. "He always knows exactly what to say, not to sound cool or anything. Just to make you feel better. Most of all he's genuine. When he says he cares, he really follows though," Helga exhaled and looked off for a moment. Her mother smiled deeply at her daughter as she listening to her describe this young man she knew. "What Merriam?" Helga asked when she noticed the look she was giving her. "Nothing darling, it's just nice to hear that you're getting along so well at school," her mother said.

"So how is the writing going?" Merriam asked. Helga looked surprised. "What? I don't miss everything that happens here," Merriam added. "Well it's going, alright I guess. I got rejected for a story I did a couple weeks ago," Helga said as Merriam interrupted with "Oh honey, I'm sorry." Helga continued, "it's O.K. mom, I've actually moved on to another piece I was working on for a literary magazine," Helga finished. "Wow honey, I'd love to read it if you'd be alright with it," she said to Helga. Helga stopped for a moment and thought about it. Hesitant to let Sober Merriam trick her. "Well I have a copy of the revised draft I had one of my teachers look at. Here," she handed her mother a printed copy of the essay. "Well I'm so proud of you honey, I can't wait to read this," I'll sit down clean and sober and read it all!" Merriam said. Helga looked at her mother, "Yeah sure, because you're the picture of clean living," she thought to herself. "Great, mom," she said to her mother knowing how that will turn out.

Helga didn't say anything, and she looked over to her mother who was studying the movie playing on the television. "Have you ever seen this movie, Helga?" Merriam asked Helga. Helga turned her head to the black and white images on the T.V.. "No mom, I can't say I have," Helga said. "Arnold would know the movie, he seems to know every movie ever made," Helga thought to herself. "It's an old movie called The Postman Always Rings Twice. It's about a woman who falls in love with a drifter and they plan to kill the woman's husband," Merriam said while never breaking with the images on the screen. "If only…. More women had the courage," Helga's mother said, her voice trailing off at the last syllable. Helga looked at the screen playing the movie and then back at her mother studiously watching the movie. "Uh… mom?" Helga said. "Yes, sweetheart?" Her mother turned to her with innocent blue eyes that matched her own. Helga looked back at the screen then back at her mother. With a small amount of alarm she said "Are you alright mom?"

"Well honey, I've been thinking. You carry a lot more responsibility than most teenage girls, I think. I also think that a lot of that is because of me and my drinking," Merriam started. Helga hated these conversations. "Sweetheart, I've started to go to therapy," Helga looked up at her mother. "Really?" she asked. "Yes I have, it's an outpatient rehabilitation program. You go see a therapist a few times a week and you also do group therapy," she said to Helga. "Mom, that's great," Helga said through a smile. "Actually seeing someone for help. That's new. Usually it's just you saying you'll get better and never actually following through," Helga said. "Well you're right, but I'm gonna start trying. I'm not sure how well I can do, but I can try," She said to Helga. Helga smiled and said, "Well I hope you can mom, I hate seeing you this way. I can see you're miserable and I can see how being here effects you. It really hurts to see you kill yourself like this." Helga was never this honest with her mother. Her usual plan of retreat and repression was starting to wear on her, however. She couldn't afford to be quiet any longer. "I know sweety," Merriam answered. Helga hugged her mother and she hugged Helga back. "Are you hungry? I am," Merriam asked. "I am," Helga said. "Well you father is gonna be home soon so I better get something together," Helga's smile disappeared at the words. "Right mom," Helga said as her mother Stood to walk towards the kitchen.


	12. Good Company Part 2

Friday, September 29th 6:15 PM

"Yeah, alright mom," Helga said. Helga, saw her mother go back into the kitchen. Seeing her mother jump at the demands of her father broke her heart. She loved her mother. As Helga got older and her mother's problems became worse, Helga started helping her mother more and more. In between the bouts of excessive drinking her mother would be sober and easy to speak to. A simple conversation between a mother and daughter was rare in Helga's life. It was the best part about Merriam, when she wasn't drinking.

Like clock work her father would put some demand on her mother and it would lead her back to her bottle. It was like living with two different women. The caring, easy to speak to mother that Helga loved, and the drunk who self medicated to get over how miserable she was in her marriage, and how barbaric her father can be. Helga pitied that Merriam. Helga sat on the couch, looking more and more at her mother. "I wonder which one is my mother," thought to herself.

Helga sat back on the couch, looked over at the screen. The Postman Always Rings Twice still playing on the screen. Helga felt her phone buzz and she took it out to see who had texted her. She looked at the phone hoping it was a random text from someone specific. She was disappointed to see it was Amber, her friend she danced with in her group. Amber was the second in command in their informal group and she loved to organize. _Hey there angry eyes. There's this gym I need someone with authority in the group to check out. It's a mixed martial arts gym, but the owner said he'd be open to letting us use some of the space on certain days. Can you check it out?_ Helga typed back, _Great, like I need more excuses to be around cavemen and their need to lift things and hit each other. I'll check it out. Send me the address._ Amber sent over the address with a _Thanks!_ Attached to it.

As Helga went to put away her phone, she heard the door open. Her dad walked into the house. Putting away his coat he walked into the living room. "Hey there Olga," he said as he passed her. "Helga, dad. My name is Helga. The younger one. It also means blessed in some Scandinavian languages," Helga said not looking up from her phone. "Oh right, that's your sister," he said. "I actually got finished talking to her. Did you she was traveling for work now?" Helga looked up to answer that she did know, however Bob went on not waiting for an answer. "I just now find out about this. I swear, that idiot husband of hers has her avoid my calls I know it. He's always been trash, I never liked him…" Bob continued to rant. "Funny enough, Olga also means blessed," Helga said not looking up from her phone, letting her dad rant. "Twitter would be a lot more interesting than the complaining," she thought to herself. She continued to scroll through some of the tweets from her favorite reporters. She read through a couple articles as her father continued.

"You know what I mean?" Bob had asked Helga not paying attention. "Hey I'm talking to you, pay attention when I speak. I'm your father!" He yelled to Helga. "Oh I was listening Bob, you make it tough not to," She answered. "Well, what do you think?" He asked. Helga not knowing all what he said she said absentmindedly, "well we can't be as amazing as you dad." At this he raised his voice yet again. "You didn't listen to a word I said did you?" Bob Said. "Well dad, I can't really relate to anything you're saying because I speak to Olga regularly, as well as her awesome husband Owen." Helga said. At this point Helga usually would drop her objections and be on her way. Something in her caused her to say "further more, if you're wondering why I have no response that would be because you only started speaking to me to complain about Olga. Go start a podcast if you need someone to vent to," Helga said.

At this Bob narrowed his eyes at Helga. "Well maybe if you actually talked about anything I could have a conversation with you," He said. "I never seem to have this issue with mom. I wonder what the difference is," Helga finished. "Alright then girly, let me ask you: Have you figured out your major yet? I told you have to do that. No daughter of mine is gonna float through college without declaring anything like some idiot communications student," her father said. "Helga looked at him finally, seeing the anger beneath the surface. "I'm not letting him take his anger out on me like he always does, not gonna get sucked up into this." She thought to herself. "Well I have a few choices dad. However I think I might do writing," she said. "What? I told you, you can't make any money writing. Unless you're a Steven King, which you ain't. Why don't you go into business and get a business degree?" Bob demanded. "Just tell him, you'll think about it and end this. Then you can walk away," she thought to herself. However, when Helga went to make the deflection she found herself saying, "Well dad, writing has always been something I like doing. You would know that if you ever had a normal conversation with your younger daughter. As far as choosing a more bankable major, those things they make movies based off of, they're called books. Which people charge money for. You can make plenty of money writing," Helga finished turning back to her phone and getting ready to walk to her room. "Where are you going? We're not done talking!" Bob said. "Well I'm done talking," Helga said making her way to the stairs. Her father bolted up from the chair, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her towards him.

"Ow, let go of me!" Helga yelled. "Now you listen to me young lady, I will not put up with the condescending attitude. This is my house and I will be treated with respect," He said to her, still gripping her wrist. "Wow Bob, condescending. Does repeating words with more than three syllables hurt your head?" Helga asked, smirking at him. "Now let go of me!" Helga continued. "I don't think so," Bob started pulling Helga's wrist so that she was even closer to him. "Listen you smart ass little shit. You're not going to speak to me that way, and you're gonna start listening to what I say. Maybe then you'll have a little more direction in your life. I'm sick of you wondering around here like you rent a room," he was screaming angrily at her. Helga could see the fury in his eyes. "You're gonna start to shape up!" he yelled pulling her wrist again. Helga could not contain her fury. "The day I listen to you, about anything is the day they're rolling me into a shallow grave, now let me go asshole!" Helga yelled, matching his fury. "What? You little…" Bob raised his hand instinctively when he was interrupted by Merriam "Bob! Dinner isn't ready yet. So you'll have to hangout for a little while." Helga, unsurprised that her mother ignored the loud argument she and her father were having, yanked her wrist away.

Bob looking at the kitchen for a new abuse victim, let Helga go. Helga took the opportunity to leave and head to her room to change. There was no way she was going to attempt to dine with her family this evening. Helga heard her parents start to argue. "Goddamnit Merriam! Why isn't dinner ready when I get home? I ask one for one thing around here and that one thing it to be able to eat at a reasonable time! Why is this hard," Bob yelled. "Bob, I started just as you were getting in. We don't really have anything so I have to go out and grab something, I'm sorry," Merriam pleaded. "Yeah you're real sorry while your family is dying. Do you need to be a terrible mother all the time?" Bob yelled. "I'm not perfect Bob but I try!" Merriam screamed back at him. "Oh yeah, I can see you trying hard. You sleep all day and night, you don't cook, you don't fuck me, you don't even come to bed! What the hell are you trying at?" Bob continued to yell and scream at his wife while Helga quickly got dressed. She looked in the mirror a second, and started downstairs.

"There you are, where do you think you're going?" Bob yelled at Helga as Helga made towards the door without a word. She looked back into the kitchen for moment to see Merriam taking a large swig from a glass. The bottle to the left as usual. Merriam and Helga locked eyes for a moment. The moment stretched as Merriam continued drinking from the glass. Merriam averted her eyes and walked away. Helga looked one last time at the kitchen, and started to unconsciously shake her head.

Helga walked outside without her jacket. "I'll just crank the heat in the car and stay indoors. I won't need a jacket. I'm not going back in there." She thought to herself. She walked right past her car without thinking. She wandered without a destination looking at the sky, folding her arms. She had seen her father be aggressive many times. It had always stopped short of physical violence, but he was getting worse. "It's only a matter of time, mom needs to get out of there. I can't protect her if I'm away at college," she thought to herself. She wandered still. It was a little chilly out but she could survive. She wandered even further without a destination in mind. "Eventually I'm gonna need to eat. I just need to shake off this anger," she thought to herself. Her thoughts drifted to one specific person who had recently made her feel better when she got like this. She put the thought out of her mind. However, the boy was put back on her mind when she looked up and realized she had wandered over to the Sunset Arms boarding house without realizing.

"He said he was doing stuff so he might not be home," She thought to herself. She got her phone out, found their latest conversation thread and started typing, _I need to go out, I have an idea but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Up to you, indulge in a little mystery or stay boring? Your choice._ "I really hope he's not busy, I need to see him. I have no idea why," she thought to herself. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message, _If you'll be there then I'll be there in 10 for the mystery._ She smiled and suddenly felt warmer. _Well alright then, this is going to sound weird but I'm actually in front of your house are you home?_ She typed. The response came immediately, _No I'm gonna be heading home in two minutes though. You don't have to stand outside, it's cold out. If you head inside you can just wait in my room. Don't worry I don't need to shower._ She smiled again at his consideration. _Too bad, I heard you were the most swole guy in school. Thought I should take a second look,_ she replied with a wink face. She made here way to the front door and knocked.

The door opened to a women she recognized as Arnold's mother. "Oh hello, you're Helga right?" Stella asked. "Yes I am, I'm sorry we've met once or twice," Helga started when Stella spoke up. "Yes I remember, Arnold just called and told me that you two were going to hangout this evening and he asked me to have you wait in his room. He also asked me not to interrogate you, which I find odd since he knows I ask plenty of questions. Unless he likes you and doesn't want to be embarrassed," Stella said. Helga was completely taken aback as she had never experienced such frankness from an adult. "We're just friends, and I just wanted to get out of the house. Arnold said he was free so I figured I'd torture him tonight," Helga said. "Well I'm glad my son can at least convince girls to hang out with him, platonically or otherwise. I was starting to think he was incapable of speaking to the opposite sex. You know, it's a little creepy when the only girl your son likes to talk to is his mother. You're solving a lot of my worries here," Stella said. Helga stared for a moment at Stella. "Wow you just say what you think, don't you?" Helga asked. "Well of course. So do you, I see. That's good," Stella smiled, and Helga responded with a smile.

"I prefer young women who can speak their minds rather than the mousy polite ones," Stella continued. "I prefer young men myself," Helga said, hoping she got the joke. "Ah, not a dull knife either. Good," Stella said looking Helga up and down. Stella nodded. "You know where his room is right?" Stella asked. "Yes, I've been here couple times," Helga said. "Well go on up, he said he'd be here any minute," Stella said. "Thanks," Helga said making her way up to Arnold's attic room.

Helga walked in and looked around. The painting she saw before was gone. She took a look around his room. It had changed a bit from when he was nine. The couch was still there, there was more lighting in the room now. She wondered if that was for his paintings. His bed had been torn out and replaced with a queen sized bed. Turned ninety degrees so that it could fit. "Makes sense, since he's a so damn tall now," she thought to herself. On his desk was his computer and his electronic drawing pad. He had a drafting table full of sketches right next to the drawing pad. Helga smiled. "Arnold prefers to draw the old school way," she thought. She peaked over at the sketches curiously. There were a ton of different drawings there. She saw one drawing of a naked women, and her interest was piqued. She studied the drawing. "This is not what I would expect here. So he's Jack Dawson now? This is really classy so I'm guessing he didn't bang her after the drawing. That's not Arnold. Jesus, what more don't I know about you Football Head?" she thought to herself. She put down the drawings, headed over to his bed, and sat down. She crossed her legs and took her phone out when the door to the room opened.

"Hey there Helga!" She heard Arnold say as he walked in and put his bag down. "Well hey there Football Head, where are you coming from?" Helga asked. "Well, I was just getting some stuff done, now I'm here," Arnold answered. "Is everything alright? You seemed like you might be crawling the walls at home," Arnold asked changing the subject. Helga didn't answer immediately, she looked into his eyes as he sat right next to her on the bed. "There's that damn feeling again, where I want to tell him everything," she thought to herself. "All good here Arnoldo," She answered. "Come on Helga, I'm great with going out. We can do…. Something or indulge in that mystery you talked about. Whatever that is," Arnold started to say. "Is he propositioning me?" She thought to herself. "I think if there's something bothering you then you can talk to me about it. It doesn't have to be all walls between us." Arnold smiled at Helga. "Goddamn him and his perfect eyes," she thought to herself. "Well, I just had a fight with my dad is all," she stopped short of going into details. She averted her eyes and started to rub her elbow. "Can we talk about it later?" Helga finally said. "Of course we can, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nosy," Arnold smiled at her and put his hand over hers. She felt his warm strong hand go over hers and she looked up at him. He quickly took his hand away as if he hadn't realized what he did until he did it. "You are being nosy, Arnold. Although, somehow I always feel better when I talk to you about things that are bothering me," She admitted. "Well I just hope I can help," Helga saw Arnold put on the most earnest smile. "I hate that smile, so much. I can't tell if it's just Arnold wanting to save everyone, or if he actually cares about me. He looks so damn cute. I just want to hit him," she thought to herself.

"So, we're going somewhere?" Arnold asked. "Yeah, I had an idea of where to go," Helga answered. "Should I wear something dressy or no?" Arnold asked. "I think you should look good but be comfortable," Helga answered looking up as Arnold ripped off his shirt he had been wearing exposing his bare upper body. Helga was caught off guard and couldn't stop looking away. "Oh my god why is he changing in front of me? My god look at his chest, I just want to eat ice cream off of his pecks. Is he an idiot?" she thought to herself. He applied deodorant and put on a black Black Keys shirt and put on a black and white checkered long sleeve shirt over it. As Helga watched him roll up the sleeves, he turned around saying, "Oh crap, I'm so sorry. I just started changing. I promised I wouldn't flash you like that," he laughed and grew a little red. "It's alright, really," Helga responded conspicuously turning red. "No, it's inappropriate. I'm sorry. I can be clueless sometimes," He said again. "Yeah you can be, but it's alright. I got a show," Helga said smiling. Arnold smiled back at her. "So where were you thinking of going?" Arnold asked.


	13. Good Company Part 3

Friday, September 29th 8:15 PM

"I don't know about this Helga," Arnold said to Helga. The pair were standing outside of a small club. The Enchanted Harmony was having a Jazz Bar night until 9PM, with a live band, dancing and dinner. "I feel under dressed," Arnold continued. "Come on Arnold, you're not under dressed. If anything I am," Helga said. "She couldn't look better if she tried," Arnold thought to himself. He noticed as they were leaving his house the skin tight jeans, her light blue mini dress with a ruffle at the neck, with the knee high boots she loved to wear. "She's like a dream," Arnold snapped out of his leering when Helga noticed him staring.

"You love Jazz music," Arnold heard her say finally. "I do, I'm just not a club guy I guess," Arnold said. "Well, will you come in for me? I need to blow off some steam and I think this is the place," she asked, looking up into his eyes. "I can't say no to anything those eyes ask me," Arnold thought. "O.K. let's go in I guess," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head. They were led into the cozy area where there were some tables open. In front of the tables was a small dance floor, and beyond that was the area where the full band was playing. Arnold loved the music they were playing. He would play smooth and hyper jazz when he was painting. Despite how uncomfortable he was being in this dark room and being expected to dance; The music and his companion helped to relax him.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress came up to them asking. "I'll have a Sprite, please," Arnold said smiling at her. "For you dear?" She asked Helga. "A water, thanks," Helga answered. Arnold turned to Helga asking, "So how did you know about this place? I don't think I've ever heard of it." Helga replied, "me and some friends come here to dance for fun during the off season." Arnold paused a moment and said, "off season? Like you do dance in a troupe or club?" Helga replied, "yeah…" Arnold replied, "I didn't know you danced." Helga smirked and said, "Yeah I've been dancing since I was in fourth or fifth grade." Arnold raised his brows in surprise. "What?" Helga asked. "I just never pictured you dancing, you've always seemed not to be a joiner," Helga scowled at him for a second. "Well not like…, you've just always seemed to be independent is all. I just never thought you'd join a club or anything," Arnold attempted to recover. "Well you can be independent and still pursue stuff you enjoy," Helga said. "That's true, sorry," Arnold replied. Arnold squirmed in his seat, "dammit I made it awkward," he thought to himself.

"So what kind of dancing do you do?" Arnold asked. "Well I started with ballet," she started to say. "She did ballet? Helga did ballet?" Arnold asked himself. "Ballet wasn't my choice, trust me," Helga said. "I think my dad always wanted an Olga clone so he made me do it for a year," Helga continued. "I'm guessing your dad trying to make you into something he wanted rather than asking what you wanted didn't go over well?" Arnold said. Arnold saw her hold back for a second before she began talking. "No it didn't. I hated the other girls and I hated the class. Most of all I hated the outfits, they suck to dance in," Helga said. "So what kind of dance have you been doing since?" Arnold asked. "Mostly hip hop and reggaeton dancing, but I've branched out a bit some, tango dancing, sometimes I come here and do some swing or jazz dancing. That I've always loved. Dancing for fun and just let everything go," Helga finished. "How often do you dance?" Arnold asked. He suddenly felt fascinated by this side of Helga he never knew existed. "Most days, you have to keep it up or you get fat and start to suck," She said smiling. "Well you're full of surprises Helga," Arnold said smiling back at her.

The evening progressed with Arnold and Helga talking about a lot of different things. Helga hinted several times that she wanted to dance. Arnold felt uncomfortable as he was not a dancer. By hobby or even casually. Arnold saw Helga looking annoyed. She finally stood up when a particularly Latin jazz like song came on. Arnold watched her circle the table and come over to him grabbing his hand, "Come on Football Head. We're going to dance!" She yelled to him. "Helga, I don't know how to dance. I'm a spazz!" Arnold replied in a panic. "Come on Arnold, I can teach you how. It's easy," Helga pulled his arm again. "She's stronger than she looks," Arnold thought to himself. "Please Arnold? You wanted to make me feel better this will do it," She asked Arnold. "I'm gonna make a fool of myself, but if I do this she'll feel better. I'll also get to dance with her…." Arnold thought to himself feeling his heart beat speed up. "Alright, let's go." Arnold said, getting up from the table and following Helga to the dance floor. Helga smiled brightly up at him. "I would do anything to see that smile," Arnold thought to himself.

They got to the floor and selected a spot with enough room for the two of them. "Alright Football Head, just listen to me and do what I say," Helga said to him. "Stand behind me," Arnold went to stand behind her. "Now, put your hands on the front of my stomach," She directed Arnold. "You have to get closer to me, stupid," Helga said while she pulled Arnold's arms so he would come closer. Arnold felt himself going red as he pushed his body against hers. "Now take my hand like this," She continued and grabbed his hand extending both their arms. "O.K. I'm going to swing my hips and my upper body will move a long with them. Just listen to the music and follow the directions of my hips and that will tell you where to go. The point is to move with the music," Helga said. Arnold felt her hips move to the side with his hand on her stomach. He started to sway in the same way that she was.

The swaying continued. She had started slow. Arnold tried his best to keep up with her and not ruin the flow. Feeling her dance felt natural to him. She was like a water spirit fluidly moving to the music. The music turned from Jazz to more Latin music. He felt Helga's smile from where he was standing. She moved her body accordingly. He knew he was in the presence of a master. "Arnold, don't be so stiff, you have to loosen up a little. You need to feel the music and my movement. Alright?" She said, as her back was to him she tilted her head back far enough so he could look down and they could lock eyes. "You got it Helga," he whispered in her ear.

With that she closed her eyes and started dancing full speed to the song. Arnold followed her every move. Arnold finally let go of his inhibitions. He moved with the same rhythm and fluidity as his partner. It was obvious to anyone watching whom the better dancer was, however seeing the two of them together dancing like this you could imagine a professional dance duo who had worked together for years. Her leading through her hips and him following effortlessly.

This dancing continued from one song, into the next. The two of them adjusting to each new song that came on. Arnold was amazed at his partner's ability to switch from one move to another depending on the beat and lead her partner at the same time. He was merely a witness to this incredible show in front of him. Arnold only ever had this feeling when he was mid inspiration and painting something he truly loved. He felt as if he could do anything, as long he had his partner there to guide him. Arnold felt truly alive.

Arnold lost track of when or where anything was. The only thing that kept his attention was his partner and the music they were dancing to. During their dance, Helga switched positions several times depending on the song. During one particularly sensual beat Helga faced Arnold, wrapped one leg around his mid section, looked into his eyes and said, "Follow my movements." At that they swayed and danced around the floor as if they were the only ones there. Helga and Arnold never broke eye contact as they danced to the music. Arnold placed his forehead on hers as they both closed their eyes and moved to the beat. When the song ended, Arnold considered going back to the table, one euphoric experience at a time was usually his speed. Helga grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist and continued to dance to the quickening Latin and club music that was blasting. "I don't think so Football Head. You're not getting away from me," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere," Arnold whispered back.

The music began to slow down as Arnold and Helga began to slow. Arnold adjusted so that he was back behind her again. He wrapped his arms completely around her body and swayed as she was directing him to. The music slowed to a slower Latin song, Arnold's Spanish was poor. However he felt the music, and held Helga as a lover would. Helga reciprocated putting her hand over his and reaching her other arm to rest on the neck of the taller Arnold. They danced to the song, similar to all the other couples on the dance floor. The moment was perfect in Arnold's mind. "I don't think I want this to end," Arnold found himself whispering in Helga's ear. Helga without missing a beat whispered back up to him, "Hold me like this and it never will."

The D.J. who had long since replaced the live band interrupted "I've been told that it's almost last call. We're going to continue to wind down, as we get our last drinks." The music kept going, but Helga and Arnold snapped out of their trance. Arnold looked at his phone to see the time. He was shocked to see 1:45AM on his phone. "We've been dancing all night," Arnold thought to himself. He turned the phone around and showed Helga. She squinted her eyes and saw the time. "Criminy, I guess we lost track of time," she said. "I guess so. You're a hell of a dancer there Pataki," Arnold said. "You're not too bad yourself, after you got passed moving like the tin man," She punched his arm and smiled.

Arnold and Helga made their way out of the club seeing all the spill out from the club. Arnold put his hands on Helga's shoulder and pointed her towards the lot he parked in and they started walking. Arnold looked over seeing Helga without a jacket on in the chilly night air, and put his jacket over her. "You're so corny, Arnold," She said rolling her eyes, but pulling the coat tighter over her shoulders. "You left the house without a coat?" Arnold asked. "Yeah I did, I was in a rush and needed to get out as fast as possible," Helga said. A moment passed with just the two of them walking. "So I'm guessing you're going to ask me a bunch of questions about what happened that are none of your business, huh?" Helga asked. "Only if you want to talk about it, I hope you feel a little better now." Arnold replied. "I do, thank you for coming out and trying something with me. This was exactly what I needed," Helga responded. A few minutes passed by without speaking. "O.K. so here's what happened," Helga reiterated all the events from when she got home. "I guess it's just starting to get harder at home. It's always been hard but now that we're coming up on college, everything seems to be coming to the crescendo," Helga admitted to Arnold.

"So what do you think will happen with your mother if you're not there," Arnold asked. "I don't know. Bob's starting to turn the corner to hitting. It's only a matter of time at this point. After that I don't know," Helga said. Arnold looked over at her, seeing her head down and holding onto the jacket tightly. "Helga I'm really sorry you have to deal with that," Arnold said. "No need to be sorry Arnold, it's always been like this," Helga responded. "Well it shouldn't be," Arnold said. "Don't you think I know that dummy?" Helga snapped. "I know I'm not supposed to see my mother kill herself slowly because she hates her home life," Helga continued. "I'm sorry Helga," Arnold replied. "Don't be," Helga said. "Sounds like when she's not drinking you and her have a pretty good relationship," Arnold observed. "We do, she'll ask me how I am. We'll talk about what's going on in my life and everything. When she hits the bottle she's just this useless mess that needs to be cleaned up after," Helga finished.

They finally got to Arnold's car. Arnold held the door for Helga, as he always did. He noticed she didn't roll her eyes this time. He ran over to the driver side and got in. "Sounds like you do a lot to take care of your mom," Arnold finally said in the silence. "You also sound like you want to protect her," Arnold said. "I do, I love my mother but sometimes I think she's not strong enough to take a crappy marriage all by herself. I also don't think she's strong enough to break free. So I guess I kind of have to protect her," Helga finally said. Arnold put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Arnold saw in her eyes sadness about the situation. He looked into her eyes trying to figure out what to say. "I want to make her feel better but this isn't really a situation where you say something magical and it's all better," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold reach for her and pulled her into a hug. He felt Helga bristle at this but settle into it. She held him back. "None of this is your fault by the way," Arnold said in her ear. "You're doing everything you can for the ones you love," Arnold finished.

Arnold pulled back, and he saw Helga wiping her eyes. He reached over to her and put his hand on her face. She looked up to him and smiled. They locked eyes for a moment and Helga closed her eyes and smiled and put her hand over his. "Thanks for that, Arnold," she said. "You can always talk to me if you need it Helga," Arnold said. "I know I can, Arnold," she replied. He started the car and made his way back to the Sunset Arms. As he pulled over to his block. "Where did you park?" Arnold asked. "I actually wondered over here aimlessly after the fight with my dad," Helga replied. "So you walked here after wandering around?" Arnold asked. "I was just walking and found myself here," Helga replied. "Weirdo," Arnold called her smiling at her. "Shut the fuck up and drive me home, you Football Headed assface," Helga said, punching his arm and smiling back at him.

Arnold pulled up in front of her house and stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride, and thanks for coming out and listening to me complain," Helga said as she went to open the door. Arnold got out and started to walk her to the door. "Well I hope you feel better. Let me know if you want to go dancing again, that was fun. A little intoxicating, if I'm being honest," Arnold said smiling at her as she looked for her keys. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a moment. Arnold saw her starting to turn red in the face as he felt his own face started to heat up. "Well, have a goodnight," Helga said opening the door. "You too, Helga," Arnold said smiling. She walked into the house and closed the door. Arnold walked down the stairs and got into his car and headed back home. He parked his car and made it to the door. Trying to get to his room quietly.

He closed his room door, took off his shirt and laid on his bed. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the screen with sleepy eyes and saw Helga sent him an image. It was her pointing to her ear saying _I lost an earing, did you happen to swallow it when you were whispering in my ear like a perv?_ Arnold laughed but didn't notice her ear but that she was covering the front of her body with her shirt, and in the background via her mirror he could see that there was no bra on her bare back. "Is she messing with me or is the fact she's was half naked an accident?" He thought to himself. He had no idea how to think of the intention of the message. "Maybe she just lost her earing and needed to show me. Although she didn't include a shot of the other one so I could look for it in my car or anything. He decided to mess with her in return. He took a shot of his ear but positioned the camera so that his shirtless upper body was in the shot. _I solve that by not wearing earrings._ He put in the message. A second later the phone buzzed, it was a message from Helga. _Ugh, put a shirt on you fucking loser. No one's impressed._ Arnold typed back, _Whatever you say, Helga._ And sent the message to her. "Crap, I think I might have feelings for her," Arnold thought to himself. "No, I just got caught up in tonight is all," He thought. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	14. The Rainbow in Someone Else's Cloud Pt 1

Friday, October 20th 8:15 AM

"I keep thinking about that night, why do I keep thinking about it?" Arnold found himself thinking. He was standing in the hallway waiting for Gerald. The school was starting to fill up. Arnold had gotten in early as a result of being up at 5AM that morning. His father had come in extra late, or early, and started to cook something. Leaving the stove going when he fell asleep at the table. Arnold waking up to use the bathroom, smelled smoke and in a flash was downstairs. He saw the small stove fire, grabbed the fire extinguisher and starting spraying putting out the fire.

"Dad!" Arnold yelled, stirring Miles out of his sleep at the table. "You almost burned the house down!" Arnold said as the fire alarm started going off waking the rest of the boarding house. "Jesus, Miles!" Arnold's mother came down waking from the commotion. "Oh, hi sweety, how did you sleep?" Arnold's father asked Stella without acknowledging the situation. Arnold loved his father, but started to see where he got some of his own clueless tendencies from.

"Well, hello there Arnold," Arnold turned and saw Rhonda Loyd smiling up at him. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, the self appointed queen of the school. Arnold never really bought into her reputation. He had gotten to know her as a person a little over their fourth grade year when she and her family temporarily moved into the Sunset Arms. They had stayed friends, Arnold never really thinking about the hierarchy of high school. She had grown quite a bit, getting to five feet nine inches. Her black hair had grown to a shoulder length, which she often styled. However Arnold always liked it down. She had a lean but full body. "Oh hey, Rhonda," Arnold answered.

"Well what has my childhood friend been up to? You become a celebrity and you all of a sudden just forget the little people?" She smiled sweetly at him. "She looks like she wants something," Arnold thought to himself. "I'm not a celebrity, I just lifted some weights. It's not like I'm class president or on the football team," Arnold said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I would agree, it's not huge deal. For some reason though the whole thing has gone viral and you're the talk of the school," she said. She slid her arm under his, hooking his elbow. "Come, walk with me," she requested. "I'm actually waiting for Gerald," Arnold said not moving despite her cajoling and attempting to pull him. "Wow, you really are strong, Arnold. Like a big reliable red wood tree," She moved closer to him, brushing her body against his, and placing her hand on his chest. She began to tap her fingers against the Superman logo that decorated his shirt. She looked up at him and asked, "So why don't you have a steady girlfriend? You're always so… single." Arnold, not picking up her signals started to rub the back of his head again. "I don't know, girls never really respond to me. I guess I'm just bad with women," He said looking down at her. "Oh poor clueless Arnold," she said still smiling at him. "What say you take me out to dinner sometime?" she asked not breaking eye contact. "Well… I…" Arnold stammered at a loss for words.

"Oh look Phoebes, this is really rare. We get to see Rhonda attempting to mark territory," Helga and Phoebe walked up to Arnold and Rhonda "Oh hey Helga!" Arnold said excitingly. Rhonda noticing his eyes light up when Arnold saw Helga. "Hey there Football Head. Why can't you just pee on him like all the other dogs, Rhonda? The dance is painful to watch," Helga said. "You're disgusting, Helga. Please go away, Arnold and I are speaking," Rhonda responded. "Does he understand you when you're just howling in heat?" Helga said. Rhonda turned to Helga, giving her a dirty look. She turned back to Arnold and said, "listen, think about it. You can give me your answer later. I think you and I can have some fun. Plus your stock in this school will rise exponentially if we date," Rhonda winked as she walked away.

"Jeez Arnoldo, aren't you just bait for thirsty bitches today?" Arnold heard Helga say behind him. Arnold turned to face her. "What? No, I don't think so. She was just being nice Helga, she's not like, into me. I don't think she is anyway," Arnold said turning a little red now that Helga was there. "No she was, I think you should date her. Everyone should take a ride on a hot air balloon at least once in their lives," Helga said. Arnold noticing her becoming a little angry. "No, Arnold you go right ahead and bang the queen of the school, she's an idiot with no substance, but go right ahead. Waste the brainpower! Anything to get your dick wet!" Helga was yelling at him at this point. "Why is she so upset?" Arnold thought to himself. "Helga, I'm sorry, I…" Arnold started to say. Helga interrupted saying, "Yeah, you're real fucking sorry. Come on Phoebes." She stormed off, Phoebe behind her. "See you later, Arnold," Phoebe called back to him. Arnold waved to Phoebe as she turned to catch up to Helga. Gerald appeared next to Arnold. "What did I do?" He asked Gerald. "I don't know, buddy. I just got here," Gerald replied. They looked at each other in confusion and made their way to class.

"You should absolutely bang Rhonda," Sid was saying to Arnold as he and his friends sat together at lunch. Arnold had explained to the table what happened earlier. "Really, Sid? I should do that? Never mind the fact that I think of her as nothing more than a friend? I should just, do that?" Arnold asked sarcastically. "Yes, you should do that. Your question confuses me," Sid replied. Arnold rolled his eyes and looked to Stinky to redeem him. Stinky and Arnold remained friends into high school. Stinky the thin, tall country boy grew into a thin tall country man. He stood a strapping six feet ten inches. Still thin, but loved basketball. He elected for the same short hair he always wore. Stinky gave Arnold an empathetic look and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Arnold, I know you have second thoughts about this. But you should definitely take her to the shed, if you catch my meaning," Stinky said in his thick southern accent.

"Ugh, you guys are no help. My question was about Helga. I hope she's not still mad at me," Arnold said. "My god, you have women throwing themselves at you and you're agonizing over some frigid chick who clearly hates you and all other men," Sid said. "Hey! She's not some frigid chick. She's an amazing person that makes you work before she opens up to you is all," Arnold defended. "I mean, she might be a lesbian, but I still wouldn't mind if she opened up for me if you know what I mean. She's pretty sexy, I'd throw her a bone or two," Sid finished. Arnold felt a flood of rage rush through his body. His eyes widened as he shot up, knocking the chair he was sitting in over, and slamming his fists on the table. "Don't talk about her like that, she's not some object for you to fantasize about. Nor is she some ice block you can't get to. Just because she's more complicated than all the other shallow girls you know doesn't mean you can sit there and label her! I don't know what it is about her but I'm not going to sit here and let you talk about her like that! You got it?!" Arnold was yelling and even from across the table the large mass of Arnold towered over the shorter and far more lean Sid. "A-A-Alright Arnold, I won't talk like that," Sid, the rest of the table, and whoever heard the shouting looked at Arnold in shock, never seeing him act like that.

Arnold took a second and looked around at the faces. He grabbed his chair and sat back down. "I'm sorry Sid, I didn't mean to shout like that," Arnold said. Sid smiled. "It's all good amigo, we all get crushes sometimes," Sid said. "I don't have a crush on her," Arnold said. "Yeah of course not," Sid said leaning forward and giving an obvious wink. "Listen what's important here is that you remain the chum boat," Sid said. Arnold looked at him confused. "You are the chum boat. You go out to where all the fishes are, in this analogy the fishes are the ladies. You put down the chum and all the fishes come to your boat. Now, you'll get most of the fish, but you can't get all of them. That's where we, the other boats come in and collect the fish you haven't swallowed up," Sid finished. Arnold looked even more confused. "God you're clueless. You're a chick magnet and we are the ones who catch the fruit you don't pick," Sid explained. "No I'm not, I haven't had a date in almost a year," Arnold said. "Doesn't mean they don't come a knockin," Stinky interjected. Arnold looked at Gerald looking for redemption. "Sorry buddy, it's true," Gerald admitted. "It happens at least three times a month for the past two years. Some girl gets it in her head that she's gonna be the one to bag you. She tries and you act oblivious until they go away. It's a decent possum like defense I have to admit," Gerald said. Arnold didn't know what to do. "Speaking of which, here comes a fish," Sid said motioning towards Kelly coming towards the boys' table.

"Hey Arnold! How are you?" Kelly asked. Kelly was a girl that shared Arnold's trigonometry class. She was a beautiful, petite girl with dirty blond hair. She stood five feet six inches, she had brown eyes and a great figure. She and Arnold had shared two math classes. The boys, with the exception of Gerald, looked at her. "Oh hey Kelly, I'm well how are you?" Arnold answered. "I'm good, I looked at the notes you gave me and I think I'm still having issues figuring out some of these sin and cos problems," she said. Arnold stood up and looked at his notes she was holding and he started to explain it. His friends noticed that she looked tiny compared to him. "I'm not getting this, do you think you could like tutor me? Like after school or something?" She asked looking up at Arnold with her big brown eyes. As Arnold thought for a second when he would have time to tutor, he looked up and saw Helga walking with Phoebe across the cafeteria to the outside. Arnold looked down at Kelly and said, "can you hold that thought? Helga!" Arnold moved passed Kelly heading towards Helga. Running across the cafeteria, Arnold tried pushing through the crowd, tripped and fell flat on his face. Some people around him laughed, but he shot right up and kept his pursuit. Kelly sat there watching him and winced when she saw the giant fall flat, and smiled when he shot up without acknowledging it. "I can help you, maybe we can meet up and see where the night goes?" Sid asked Kelly "Oh, What's my name?" Kelly asked Sid. "Um, Jan! No Marcia?" Sid stammered. "Go fuck yourself," Kelly said, as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Gerald shaking his head throughout the whole interaction. "The chum boat works, I'm telling you," Sid said to the table.

Arnold caught up with Helga outside as her and Phoebe were sitting to start eating. "Hey Helga! Hi Phoebe," Arnold said. "Hello Arnold," Phoebe said. "Hey there Romeo, what's up?" Helga asked. "Nothing much, um can I talk to you for a second?" Arnold asked. "I think I'll go see where Gerald is," Phoebe said standing and heading back in. "Phoebes, please don't leave me with this idiot," Helga asked. "Be nice, I'll be just inside," Phoebe said. She got up an headed inside. She squeezed Arnold's arm and smiled up at him as she walked by.

"Man, you just can't help but drown in chatch can you?" Helga asked with a sardonic smile on her face. Arnold sat down next to her. "Are you mad at me?" Arnold asked her. Helga looked at him. "Nope. You want slut it up for every girl out there, what should I care?" Helga asked focusing on her salad. "I didn't ask Rhonda out before. Why is she suddenly so determined to go out with me?" Arnold asked, mostly to himself. "Well at least she spelled it out for you Football Head. Most of the time you're clueless to the signs girls throw at you," Helga observed. "Everyone seems to say that to me," Arnold looked down at the grass. Arnold hated Helga being mad at him. "What can I say to her to make her not hate me?" He thought to himself.

A couple moments passed without a word between them. "I don't want to go out with her," Arnold finally said. "Oh?" Helga answered. "I mean she's attractive, but I've had tons of conversations with her, I've gotten to know her. She's nice but only to a point. She's smart but prefers not to show it or apply it anywhere. There's also not a whole lot of sides to her, you know?" Arnold asked Helga. "I've stepped in dried puddles with more depth than her," Helga responded. Arnold smiled at her, and Helga smiled back. "What about tiny brown eyes?" Helga asked, Arnold didn't think she saw Kelly. "I once asked her if she liked The Strokes and she had no idea who I was talking about. I can't date a girl who doesn't know what my t-shirts are referencing," Arnold answered, Arnold said smiling at Helga. Helga laughed for a second. Arnold laid back in the grass. Helga hesitated, put aside her tray and laid down next to him. They both stared into the sky. "You ever look up and just wish you could fly?" Helga asked. "Yeah I do, I wish I could just fly as free as a bird, or a plane," Arnold answered. "You kinda wish that shirt was the real costume, huh?" Helga asked, motioning towards Arnold's Superman shirt. Arnold nodded. "If I could just have the flight I think I'd be O.K.. I'd want to save people but I think I'd die trying to save everyone. I don't think I could save everyone that needed it," Arnold said. "You underestimate yourself, I bet you could save everyone," Helga said. A few moments passed. "You're better than you think, Arnold," Helga said looking over at Arnold. Arnold met her eyes, and they both looked back up at the blue sky. "You're way too good for those beavers, by the way," Helga said. "You think so?" Arnold asked. "Yeah," she said and paused between sentences. "You need someone as good as you. To show you how amazing you are and what you can do with that talent," Helga said, pausing before she said something else. "I don't think you see how amazing you are sometimes," Helga said. Arnold and Helga laid next to each other looking up at the sky for a while. Arnold had put his hand over hers at some point and held her hand. They laid together for a little while, holding hands. "Thanks, Helga," Arnold finally said.

They heard the bell ring, Helga and Arnold started to get up. Wiping the grass off of them. Arnold looked at Helga smiling. She looked back at him apprehensively and started walking towards the door. Arnold caught up to her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her. "I'm thinking about pudding, and the fact that I didn't get any," Helga said without looking at him. Arnold opened his mouth to goad her into giving him a straight answer when Gerald came up to them and joined them walking, Phoebe taking her place next to her best friend. "Sid went on for like twenty minutes about his chum boat theory," Gerald said. "Chum boat theory? What the hell is that?" Helga asked looking at Arnold and Gerald. "Just some theory he has about how he asks out women," Arnold said trying to spare Helga the details. "Oh, by bagging the ones you deflect?" Helga asked, Arnold and Gerald nodding to confirm. "Not a bad strategy to be honest," Helga said to them. "Sid just isn't the least bit charming so wrong person to execute it," Helga observed, making the group laugh.

Arnold was finishing up his physics class, putting away his books and getting ready to head to the weight lifting club after his last class. Arnold made his way down the hall towards the sports building. "Well hello there, Arnold," Arnold heard a sultry voice whisper in his ear. He whipped around with a picture in his mind of who he wished the voice was from. He turned and saw Rhonda smiling back at him. She had her hands behind her back sticking her chest out to him, and her head was slightly turned to her right. She smiled at him, like he was already dating her. "Hey there Rhonda, how was your day?" Arnold asked casually. "It went well, actually. I had a lovely lunch with the ladies, of which you were the topic," She said, she got a little closer to him. "Oh, really?" Arnold asked, fearing the next sentence out of her mouth. "Indeed, we spoke about how we've known you for so long and how none of us have ever gotten the chance to get closer to you. Why is that?" Rhonda asked. "You're attracted to girls right?" Rhonda asked further. "Why does everyone think I'm gay? Like there's anything wrong with that, when Eugene came out I thought it was great and encouraged him to do whatever made him happy. I just don't get why not dating tons girls one after the other makes me gay." He thought to himself. "No, I'm attracted to girls, I just don't have an interest in some of the girls here, I guess. I'm pretty bad in romantic situations." Arnold said starting to rub the back of his head. "Oh, Arnold. No one believes that. In fact some of us who are friendly with Kate, and Melisa are apprised of how….." She paused for a moment looking him up and down. "….talented you are in those situations." She finished, raising her eyebrows. Arnold grew bright red, knowing what she was referring to. "Well some girls don't know how to keep private business private. I especially don't like the ones who spread rumors," Arnold directed at her becoming angrier. "Well these are things one hears, it's not classy to spread such libel. However, I would argue some of these rumors aren't exactly defamatory. In fact they are quite laudable," Rhonda started saying and was interrupted by Arnold. "And private," Arnold said curtly. Arnold looked at her reactions. "I'm really not attracted to her," Arnold thought to himself. "Look Rhonda, I'm flattered but I don't think you and I going out would be such a great idea," Arnold said running his hand through his hair again. Rhonda looked at him for a moment without speaking. "This is awkward," Arnold thought to himself. "Really? Not a great idea? Why would that be?" Rhonda began asking, crossing her arms. "Well, I think you're a nice person and all. But I think that you and I wouldn't get along too well in that context," Arnold explained. "Do you not find me attractive, Arnold?" Rhonda's face dropped slightly. "No, that's not it at all. You're really pretty. I just don't think our personalities match up well enough to date," Arnold said. "Well, I don't understand this at all. I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, you must be the only guy who wouldn't jump at the chance to be with me," Rhonda said getting progressively upset. "Let me ask you, are you reserving all of this," she motioned to Arnold's body, "for a certain blond pain in the ass?" Rhonda asked. Arnold turned the bright red shade again. "Well, n-n-not really, I just," Arnold started, when Helga came up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. Interrupting the conversation. "Bye Rhonda," Helga said casually. Rhonda looked at Helga, aggrieved. "Excuse me, we're talking," Rhonda said motioning with her hands towards herself and Arnold. "Bye Rhonda," Helga said noticing the increased anger in her voice. Arnold looked at the two of them unsure what to do. Looking down at both women at about the same height was a little surreal to him as he remembered the both of them always being taller than him. The tension in the air not subsiding, Arnold saw Rhonda weighing her options in her head. Arnold needed to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Sorry Rhonda, I have to get going. I hope you're not too mad at me, and we can still be friends," Arnold said with is best apologetic face. "I suppose, although don't be surprised if it takes me a bit to get over you," Rhonda said looking at him, and then glaring back at Helga. Helga smiled sweetly and began waving as Rhonda turned and started to walk away.

"My god will you grow some balls please? You owe me Football Head she'd have never left if I hadn't showed up," Helga said to Arnold. "I think she would have. I was handling that. I didn't need help," Arnold said defensively. "Yeah right, I'll see you later big head. Go have fun breaking rocks with bigger rocks," Helga said as she started walking away. Arnold couldn't let her get the last word. "I'd have been fine!" Arnold called down the hall. Without missing a beat, Helga called over her shoulder "no you wouldn't have." Arnold bit his lower lip in frustration. "She's wearing the tight blue jeans with her pink tank top under her lavender off the shoulder top. My god, she's gorgeous, why does she make me feel like this? Dammit, she got the last word," Arnold thought all at once. Arnold turned back around and made his way to the weight room.


	15. The Rainbow in Someone Else's Cloud Pt 2

Monday, October 30th 12:15 PM

"Phoebes, you feel like working out later?" Helga asked as she caught up with her best friend entering the cafeteria to begin her lunch. Phoebe looked up at her friend perplexed. "I don't really work out Helga, as I think you know. I prefer to read," Phoebe responded. "Well so do I, but there's this gym that I need to check out," Helga continued. "Is this for your dance club?" Phoebe asked. "It is. We need a spot to practice outside of school. I want to check it out, get in a quick workout, and maybe a talk with the owner," Helga said. "What do you say? You can do some squats and just make that skinny ass be like POW!" Helga gestured largely with her hands. Phoebe began laughing as they got their food. "Well I do need to start working out," Phoebe thought out loud.

They got their food, and made their way to one of the corner tables. Helga started eating her salad when Gerald came over sitting next to his girlfriend kissing her on the cheek and starting to speak to Phoebe. "Do you eat food, or is it just grass with you Helga?" Gerald asked. "There's chicken in here, moron," Helga said without looking at him. "Dumbass," she thought to herself. She noticed Phoebe and Gerald starting to talk. "I'm gonna head to the library, will you come with me later?" Helga asked Phoebe. "Yes, I will. Can we meet up in the parking lot?" Phoebe asked. "Sounds good. Later Phoebes, later moron," she said to Phoebe and Gerald. "She needs to get laid," Gerald said to Phoebe. "That's not fair Gerald. You don't need to be misogynistic about it. She just needs to be close to someone, which is tough for her. Her and I are close and she doesn't really have anyone else like that. She hates the third wheel thing. Anyone would," Gerald conceded to her lecture. "I'm sorry sweetheart, " Gerald said. "It's alright," a moment passed while they were both eating. "If anything, Arnold needs to get laid. What does he even do after school?" Phoebe asked. Gerald shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Not sure, last couple years he's been busier and busier. I know he's probably just watching movies no one's ever heard of," Gerald said.

Helga sat in the library with her laptop, typing away. Helga loved the library. No one went there and it was nice and quiet. Helga worked on her latest paper. "What are you working on, Helga?" She heard behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a tall, muscular, blond Arnold Shortman looking at her. Arnold sat down on the couch next to her. "There is no Helga, only Zuul," Helga said, ignoring his question. "My, what a lovely singing voice you must have," Arnold said smiling at her. "Come on, I want to talk to Helga," Arnold said still wearing his big toothy grin. Helga smiled for a second and turned back to her laptop. "Maybe if I keep quoting movies at him, he'll go away," she thought to herself. "So what are you working on," Arnold asked again. "None of your business Football Head," she said. "I don' think I've ever seen you wear glasses," Arnold said. "I only wear them when my eyes start to hurt, like when I'm staring at a screen. Or looking at idiots for too long," she said as she looked at him over her glasses. Helga went back to her essay. She typed for a little while when she realized Arnold was staring at her. She exhaled loudly and said, "what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Arnold paused for a second. "I'm just still looking at you with glasses. You look really cute," he said. Helga scowled at him, Arnold just smiled back at her. She turned a slight pink and turned back to her screen. "You have a very punchable face, you know that?" Helga said to him. Arnold started to laugh.

"Come one," Arnold nudged her with his elbow. "What are you working on, is it for school or for something else?" Arnold asked. Helga turned to look at him, trying and failing not to look into his eyes. "He's so annoying, why doesn't he just mind his own damn business? His eyes seem like he's interested though. Maybe if I tell him it's school he'll go away. I fucking hate the way he makes me feel when he looks at me like that," she thought all at once. "Come on, Helga. You can trust me," Arnold said smiling at her again. Helga exhaled loudly again. "It's an opinion piece for a magazine I read," Helga answered. "What's the piece about?" Arnold asked. "It's about the portrayal of women in comic book movies. How the people who make the decisions have an fiduciary responsibility to include and create around women and female stories. Since they leave tons of money on the table by creating purely from a male perspective," Helga said. "That makes tons of sense. Wonder Woman was great, and I think telling stories about women can make for a crazy good movie. The comics are always great when it's diverse and features female and female of color stories. Why can't the movies?" Arnold said. "Wow Arnold does it hurt to think that much? Ironic how the King of the Cavemen has a better opinion about women in comic books than the guys that make the movies," Helga said focusing again on her paper. She was acutely aware of Arnold still staring at her. "You think I could read what you have so far?" Arnold asked Helga. "What? No, you don't want to read any of it," Helga quickly said. "Come on Helga, I bet it's great. Please?" Arnold said. "He's such a pain in the ass," she thought. "I don't think so," Helga said. "It's not great," She started saying. "I bet it's fine, I know you're still working on it. No judgments, I just want to read it," Arnold said. Helga looked at him for a while, then handed him her laptop.

A few minutes passed as Arnold read her essay. "I know the essay isn't crazy long, he's either really dumb or he's rereading it," she thought to herself. Helga looked at him reading, she began to bite her thumb nail. She looked at the floor, and then back at him. "Why do I feel nervous, it's just Arnold. We've been texting back and forth non stop since we started hanging out. I mean, I hope he likes it. If he doesn't, who cares, right?" She thought to herself. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. "Sorry, I was just rereading it, I just want to make sure I have all the arguments down. I really like it. You do a great job of outlining why women have such a small role in the entire genre. I like how you approach it from a purely economical standpoint but you have no issue sharing your passion for your opinion. The last part is really thought provoking, I'm really impressed Helga!" Arnold said handing her the computer. Helga's chest felt lighter all of a sudden.

"Thanks Arnold, that…" she stopped. "Thank god he likes it," she thought to herself. "Th-That means a lot," Helga said, trying to hide her excitement. "You're going to submit that right?" Arnold asked. "I kind of already did, the editor sent it back with some notes. She said if I took another pass after reading her notes she'd run it in their next issue," Helga admitted. "That's amazing Helga! Congratulations, you're writing is so good. Now everyone will get to see it," Arnold said. His excitement made her smile. "I'm really glad you didn't stop submitting your writing. I'm proud of you Helga," Arnold said smiling at her. "Thank you, Arnold," Helga said, smiling back at him. Helga had put her feet up on his lap stretching out on the couch with her laptop back in her lap. "Why won't he rub my leg? Is he scared? I kind of am that he will," Helga thought. Arnold put his hand on her leg and smiled again at her. Arnold took out a book and started reading as he rubbed her leg. Both of them sharing the couch. "I like this," Helga thought to herself.


	16. The Rainbow in Someone Else's Cloud Pt 3

Monday, October 30th 5:15 PM

"Alright Phoebes, the goal is to check the place out. See if the space is good, figure out in they have decent equipment and see if it's gross or not. That one's important, I don't dance in gross places," Helga said to Phoebe. "Noted!" Phoebe responded. Helga and Phoebe were standing outside the Ali Mixed Martial Arts gym. "No idea why they want to go to this place. It's so out of the way. We had to drive all the way to other side of the city for this little adventure," Helga opined out loud. "Maybe they want a place away from the schools so you guys can practice without being seen," Phoebe said. "Maybe, we're certainly far enough from the schools, there's nothing out here but this place," Helga responded.

They entered the building and saw the layout. It was a very simple open floor plan. The single room was huge. On one side they had a general mat area, where they held classes and circuits. They had a ring with a boxing area, filled with heavy and speed bags Along with a large ring that was currently surrounded by screaming, cheering teenagers and adults. In the middle they had a fitness center with gym equipment. With mirrors all along the back wall. Helga looked around looking for the person she was supposed to meet. "What do you suppose they're cheering about?" Phoebe asked. "Probably a couple of idiots beating the crap out of each other. Wrestling is so much better to watch, there's a story there. Not just two morons punching each other," Helga said. "That's pretty what's happening," they heard a voice come up to them. A stout dark skinned man came up to them, he looked older but was in good shape. "Can I help you ladies? Are you members?" The man asked. "No, I'm hear to meat Ali, so I can check out the gym," Helga said. "Ah, are you Helga?", he asked. "I am," She responded. "Well its nice to put a face to the name, I'm Ali. We spoke on the phone," Helga and Phoebe introduced themselves. "So feel free to check out the gym, check out the mat area, check out the locker room, have a workout on some of our equipment and come get me and we can talk schedules and pay and all that," Ali said. "Oh we'll check out everything alright," Helga responded. "Well come grab me when you're done, hey you look like you might be a fighter yourself there young lady. You can come do a couple rounds in the ring," Ali laughed talking to Helga. "What's happening over there?" Phoebe asked Ali. "Well I'm trying to prove a point. I have this one great kid, who's the best amateur fighter I've seen in years. So I'm doing a test where by I throw every fighter I have at him one after the other and see how he does." Ali said. "That seems excessive," Phoebe said. "I agree, but I need to prove to this kid how good he is, he won't compete. He just likes to do exhibitions. Which is fine, but he's too good. He's wasting his talent!" Ali said, exhaling. "Well enjoy your fight, come on Phoebes," Helga said.

Helga and Phoebe went into the ladies locker room and started changing into gym clothes. Helga taking notes on the shape of the locker room. She looked in the showers, the bathroom portion, and the lockers. Tried out a few of them to see how they opened and closed. She slammed a few of the lockers for good measure, which jolted Phoebe when she did. Helga smiled devilishly at her friend every time.

Helga finished her thorough inspection. Her and Phoebe made their way out to the workout area. She stood on the mats while Phoebe made her way to the weight area to start working out. Helga did some stretches, and basic dance moves to warm up and stretch. "Should I stretch, Helga?" Phoebe asked. Helga with her leg suspended over her head in a ballet stretch, looked at Phoebe. "Yeah, you should. I'm just warming up a little while I stretch so that I'm not doing it cold," Helga answered. "Here, we'll do some easy ones and we can lift some stuff. O.K.?" Helga asked. Phoebe smiled and nodded.

They did their stretches while the noise on the other side of the gym grew. They both noticed as they moved to the weight area. "What the hell are those troglodytes doing over there?" Helga finally said out loud as the crowd roared in a particularly loud cheer. "I am quite curious," Phoebe said. "Let's see what so entertaining," Helga said motioning Phoebe to follow her over.

Helga and Phoebe went over to the crowd. They pushed towards the front, conspicuous among the mostly male crowd. They walked up right behind Ali, yelling instructions at the two fighters. Helga saw two fighters going at it in the ring. One really tall and muscular guy in black shorts, and the other slightly skinnier with green shorts. The larger one was clearly the better fighter. When Helga rested her eyes on the pair, the fighter in the black swept the left leg of the slower fighter putting him on one knee. The fighter in black knocked out the other fighter with a swift elbow to the head, and the crowd went wild. "Which one is your boy, Ali?" Helga leaned forward and asked. "He's the bigger, blond one with the black shorts. Isn't he great?" he yelled over the crowd. "Alright next one, remember we fight fair gentlemen!" Ali yelled hitting the bell with the small mallet as a second fighter in blue shorts entered the ring. The two fighters squared up and touched gloves. Both fighters had their faces obscured by the head wear, Helga couldn't tell much about the face.

The larger fighter in black was far faster than this fighter. The fighter in the blue shorts trying to fake out the larger fighter, was clearly out of his league. "This is voluntary right? These guys are getting their asses kicked one after another," Helga asked Ali. "Oh yeah you can't force people to fight, and it's all controlled. This was the other fighters' idea. They agree with me that this kid needs to be competing," Ali said. The larger fighter in black shorts was able to see every one of the moves from the fighter in blue. The fighter in blue moved forward to try and create space by kicking the larger fighter in black in the chest. However the fighter in black was able to side step and use the momentum to sweep the legs of the fighter in blue. Eventually the fighter in blue learned his lesson and tried to back off. At this point the fighter in black used the opportunity to come forward with a flying knee to the fighter in blue's chest knocking him down. "Is there something familiar about that person?" Phoebe asked. "Now that you mention it, kind of," Helga responded. The bell rang out and Ali shouted "I got one left Arnold, you got this kid!" Helga and Phoebe looked at each other. "Did he just say Arnold?" Helga said. Her and Phoebe looked back up at the fighter in black.

"That's what's familiar, look at his head!" Phoebe said. Helga looked at the fighter again and them helmet looked special made in an oblong shape. Almost like a football. "Holy shit Phoebe, that's Arnold!" Helga shouted. Helga and Phoebe looked at him again recognizing the fighter as Arnold Shortman. The next fighter came up, this one in yellow shorts. He was about Arnold's size, although thinner. "Alright gentlemen, we fight fair here," Ali said ringing the bell starting the match. The two fighters touched gloves and started to size each other up. The fighter in yellow moved towards Arnold, far quicker than the last. "He's projecting Arnold!" Helga heard Ali yell. Arnold saw the move his opponent was going to do, he lifted his leg in anticipation of the leg sweep. The fighter moved forward, less fearful than the others. He took three large swings are Arnold's head. Arnold was able to parry each one, using the third to counter attack with a sharp hook to the his opponent which connected and sent the other fighter back. The fighter in yellow looked as is he was going to perform another low leg kick, and Arnold moved his leg in anticipation. Just as Arnold moved his leg he left his body open, the other fighter whipped around in a swinging round house which connected to Arnold's stomach. The fighter in yellow ran forward to swing several times while Arnold covered his face. Arnold went down when one of the bigger swings connected. The fighter in yellow backed off and immediately raised his hands to the mixture of boos and hoorays in the crowd. Helga looked around. "Holy shit this is better than wrestling," she thought. Ali had his face in his hands and shouted, "never ever turn your back until it's over!"

As the fighter in yellow celebrated, Arnold on the other side of the ring rolled back on his neck, placing his hands flat on the ring. He then kicked up like a spring to his feet. The crowd started cheering in unison and Arnold screamed "turn around!" Slamming his fists together, ready to kill. Helga had never seen this fire in his eyes. The normally calm, compassionate eyes were fierce, burning with indignation. The fighter in yellow turned to see his upright opponent and started to square up again. "You got this Arnold!" Ali screamed. As the fighter approached, Arnold changed his movements to something Helga didn't recognize. He was moving side to side putting his arms to block. "What's he doing?" Helga asked. "He switching up his style. These are Capoeira moves, it's a Brazilian fighting style that he knows really well. What's he's doing now is called the Ginga. Not really helpful in a fight this move, but what he's doing is creating space between him and Justin there," Ali explained. Arnold continued these moves even doing a no handed cartwheel to avoid a low kick. "I had to teach him not to be stiff on the dance floor and he can do this?" Helga asked herself. Finally, the fighter in yellow got in close to Arnold. Arnold saw him coming trying to swing at him. Arnold moved back performing a font kick, which caused Justin to cover his body. Arnold saw the mistake, and capitalized. Arnold spun around performing a fast spinning hook kick with the back of his heel. Which connected hard to the head of the other fighter. Down he went. The whole crowd went insane at this. They all ran into the ring to congratulate Arnold and check on the other fighter to make sure he was alright. Arnold ripped off his helmet, raising his hands in the air in victory, screaming "Fuck yeah! That's ten! Lets see those assholes at Jim's MMA fucking do that!" Helga and Phoebe were completely taken aback at this. They could never have imagined Arnold fighting before, or swearing. Let alone screaming curses while celebrating defeating ten fighters in a row. "So Arnold is one of the best fighters Ali has ever seen?" Phoebe asked. Helga as shocked by this scene as her answered, "I-I guess. I've never seen him look like that when he got up and wanted to keep fighting. That was a little scary," Helga said. "Also kind of hot," Helga thought to herself.

They witnessed Arnold go over and check on the other fighter to make sure he was alright. The other fighter got up, and Arnold had his arm on his shoulder. Both of them were laughing. As they got out of the ring. Helga watched Arnold leave the ring and grab a towel. He came over by them making his way towards the locker room, without seeing them. "Arnold?" Helga called out. Arnold's eyes connected with Helga's. Arnold stood frozen. He looked back at them without saying a word. "Hey there big guy, good match?" Helga asked. "H-H-H-Helga wha-what are you… Phoebe! Wh-Wh-What are you guys doing here," Arnold struggled to ask. "Why is he acting like we just caught him cheating on his wife?" Helga asked herself. "We were checking this gym out, the better question is what are YOU doing here?" Helga asked. "You're the best fighter Ali has? When the hell did you start training in martial arts? What the hell is going on Football Head?" Helga. "Nothing is going on. I come here sometimes, that's all," Arnold said avoiding Helga's eyes. "Really, you come here sometimes? Nothing else?" Helga was floored by the situation. "Ali! How many times a week does your boy come here?" Helga asked Ali. With Arnold shaking his head furiously and waving his hands at Ali, Ali said "he's here most afternoons. Five or six days a weeks I'd say. It shows too, he's great. I'm proud of you kid!" "Thanks Ali," Arnold said under his breath, staring at the floor.

"Alright pal, spill it!" Helga said to Arnold. Arnold acted as if he didn't hear. "I'm gonna hit the showers," he said. "Woah there, if you got to read my essay, I get an explanation. Why are you acting so cagey? You don't have to hide anything form me, Arnold. You can trust me!" Helga said grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "I….." Arnold couldn't speak, he had a look of inner turmoil on his face. "Is anyone hungry?" Phoebe asked. Both Arnold and Helga looked down at Phoebe. "I think we should cleanup, and grab something to eat. Then we can talk instead of shouting at each other," Phoebe said. Arnold exhaled a large breath and nodded in agreement. "Can I meet you guys out front?" Arnold asked. "Oh yeah, I don't plan on letting you out of my site, bucko!" Helga said.

The three went to their respective lockers rooms and cleaned up. Helga rushing Phoebe to make sure they didn't miss Arnold in case he tried to sneak away. Helga waited in the parking lot now seeing Arnold's car towards the front. Arnold was good on his word. Arnold suggested they go to a near by sub shop. Phoebe elected to drive them all. There they all ordered some food and sat in a corner booth so they could hear one another.

Arnold started eating. "Sorry.." His mouth full of food. Realizing this he swallowed the bite. "Sorry, I'm starving." He said. "So what's up Arnold? How long have you been Jean-Claude Van Damme? And why'd you act so sketchy about it? All of this seems really out of character for you," Helga asked. Phoebe looking on and eating just as interested. "I started five years ago, I think. Remember when I started taking karate lessons, at like nine years old?" Arnold asked. "I do remember that!" Phoebe piped up. "Well I never got over how much I actually enjoyed fighting. So for a couple years I didn't think about it. Until grandpa needed help picking out auto parts for his car. We came out here because the only store that sells the parts he needed was down here. I walked by this place and walked in. I saw people fighting, and I was kinda hooked," Arnold said. Helga and Phoebe looking on as a captivated audience. "I met Ali, and he started training me. I started going everyday after school," Arnold finished.

"O.K., that doesn't explain why you're acting so weird about it." Helga observed. "I just don't want anyone to know," Arnold said. Something in Arnold's eyes told Helga she may get a better answer if she was questioning him alone. "Who else knows about this?" Helga asked. "No one knows about it, not even my parents. Or Gerald," Arnold said. "Why wouldn't you tell your best friend about this?" Phoebe asked. Arnold shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer. Helga was a little mystified. "Arnold is always honest and forthright. This is weird, he's so quiet about it," Helga thought. Phoebes come with me," Helga grabbed Phoebe and pulled her away from Arnold. "What is it?" Phoebe asked. "This is odd right? When has Arnold not tripped over himself to tell someone the truth?" Helga asked. "You're quite right Helga," Phoebe. "He may be more receptive if you talk to him alone," Phoebe said. "That's what I was going to say, how did you know that?" Helga asked. "Great minds, Helga. You two have a connection. I'm sure he'd be willing to talk through his anxiety with you alone rather than both of us," Phoebe said. "I think so too," Helga said. Phoebe marched back to the table and stood next to Arnold. "Arnold, I have some business I need to attend to and need to take my food to go. Would you be able to give Helga a ride back to her car when the two of you are finished?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, of course," Arnold answered.

Phoebe bagged up her food, turning to Helga wrapping her in a big hug and saying "good luck, let him get close. It's O.K.!" With that, Phoebe was gone. Helga was puzzled by her plucky friend. Helga went back to the table, Arnold was finishing up. "Sorry, I couldn't wait. I needed to eat," Arnold said. Helga looked up lost in what Phoebe said. "It's alright," She said. "So, you're pretty talented. Phoebe and I caught your last two fights and you're really good. I've never seen you like that!" Helga said to a progressively dour Arnold. "What?" Helga asked. Arnold looked at her with sullen eyes. "He's seems so angry," Helga thought to herself. "I don't want the people I know to see me like that," Arnold finally said. "When I attacked that kid all those years ago, I did something really stupid. I don't ever want people to be scared of me," Arnold said. He exhaled and his shoulders slumped. "Is that why you go to a gym so far away from school and the neighborhood? So that no one you know would see you?" Helga asked. Arnold nodded in response.

Arnold and Helga sat in silence for a while. "What do I say to that?" Helga asked herself. Helga finally said, "let's go for a walk." Arnold agreed and they left the shop. The sun was setting as they walked down the street. "So why were you so shocked when you saw us?" Helga asked. "Back when we saw you at the gym, you were really cagey about the whole thing," Helga looked up at Arnold hoping for an answer. Arnold just looked down at the ground and continued walking. She nudged him with her arm, as he had done earlier. He looked down at her, Helga tried as much as possible to decipher his face. "I guess… When I say I don't people to see me like that, I guess you're one of the people I especially didn't want to see me that way. I don't know what it is about you, but I guess I find myself caring more about what you think about me than anyone else," Arnold said. Helga had no idea what to think. She had this feeling in her stomach, and her words were caught in her throat. "Ah crap!" Arnold said suddenly. "What?" Helga said looking up at him. "I didn't ask Phoebe, but could you guys please not tell anyone what you saw today? Please, I don't want anyone to know," he said. "You don't have to worry about us Arnold. Phoebe wouldn't tell anyone, she saw how upset you were. And I would never tell anyone your business. That's up to you," Helga said. "Although, I don't think it would go over as bad as you think it would," Helga said. "Yeah everyone's boring straight edge friend entertains himself by studying how to hurt people. 'It's always the quiet ones' He's a secret psycho," Arnold acted out. "Sounds to me like the very fact that you're so scared of this training is proof enough to understand and appreciate what it means to train as you do. Isn't the whole point never to hurt anyone except in defense, or compete in a controlled space?" Helga said looking back up at him. "I guess," Arnold said, shrugging his shoulders. "It is, isn't it?" She asked again nudging him again. "Yeah, I think you're right," Arnold replied. He smiled down at her. "Finally, there's my Arnold," she thought. She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry we found out this way," Helga said. "It's not your fault," Arnold said. "So, I'm not some monster, right?" Arnold stopped and faced to ask her. Helga looked up at him, and put a hand on his cheek. She smile at him and they locked eyes. "No, you're the same compassionate, amazing Arnold Shortman. Now I just know something new about you. It's like I know a cool secret about you. I like it. Makes you mysterious," Helga said. He smiled down to her and she smiled back up at him. Their eyes never leaving each other. "Yep, that's definitely my Arnold," She thought to herself.

They kept walking as the sun set. They found themselves back in front of Ali's where Arnold's car was still parked. "Oh dammit," Arnold said as he looked for his bag. "I left my bag inside," Arnold said. The gym was quiet, the lights out , and no Ali in sight. "Looks like the place is closed, Arnold." Helga said. "I have a key," Arnold said heading towards the door. "You have a key? Wow you are here a lot," Helga said. Arnold opened the door and turned the lights on making his way towards the locker to grab his bag. Helga followed him in and looked around the gym. It was a different animal now that everyone was gone. Helga picked up a pair of pink gloves that they used for guests without equipment. She looked around again, Arnold walked up to her. "Ready?" he asked. He had his bright face back on. "I prefer that face," Helga thought to herself.

Helga didn't know what compelled her next request. "Show me how to hit," Helga said grabbing the gloves and smiling at Arnold. "Uh.." Arnold stammered. "What?" Helga asked. "You've been hitting people ever since I've known you, I don't think you need help," Arnold said chuckling. She punched his arm. "Seriously, I hit people in whatever way feels natural. I want to know how to hit from someone who knows how to hit correctly," She shoved the gloves at him and he smiled at her. "O.K. then, let's get started," Arnold said as he walked over behind the counter in the gym. He cam out with a wrapped cloth and started unraveling it. He sat on the bench and motioned to her to come sit with him. Helga complied and sat next to him. Arnold swung his leg over the bench so that his body faced hers. "Give me your hand," he said as he held his out. "The first thing we have to do is wrap your hands. See when you hit someone you can really hurt your hand if it's not protected," Arnold said as he held her hand and started to wrap her hand in the cloth. He wrapped it around her knuckles and her wrist. He ran his thumb over her skin while he was wrapping it. "I don't think he realizes he's doing that, I don't want him to stop," she thought to herself. "Now the other hand," Arnold said. He wrapped her other hand running his thumbs unconsciously over her skin.

"Now, let's see your stance," Arnold said. Helga stood there with her hands wrapped, wearing boxing gloves unsure of what he meant. "My stance?" she said. "Your stance, how you would stand in front of your opponent." Arnold said. "I'd just stand like this I guess," Helga said as she shrugged. "Well, next lesson. You're stance," Arnold came close to Helga, Helga starting to blush. "You see if you just stand like that, and I'm your opponent. I can just do this," Arnold said as he gently pushed forward bringing his arm slowly towards her as if to knock her down. He then put his leg behind hers. Helga started to fall back and Arnold caught her. "You see it'd be easy to knock you over if you stand like that," Arnold said, holding Helga with her wrapping her arms around his neck. Arnold stood her back up, and they looked at each other. Their faces inches apart. He didn't let her go for a moment. "Um, I'll show you how should stand," Arnold said, Helga noticing his blush. Arnold walked in front of her and got into a stance. "Stand like this," He said as he stood in a fighting pose. One leg in the front slightly bent with the foot facing forward. The back leg in the back with the foot facing the side. One fist in front of his face with the other further out. "Alright," Helga responded, mimicking his stance. "O.K. stay like that," Arnold said as he circled around behind her. He placed his hands on Helga's hips. "Bend your knees a little bit," Arnold said. Helga complied. Arnold guided her legs with his legs. "He's very close to me, his cologne is hypnotic," Helga thought.

"Alright, that's a good stance. See now, if I'm coming at you from the front you'll have balance," Arnold walked to the ring and grabbed one of the hand pads. "Now, the stance is also important, because we're going to practice punching. Your power should come from your back, the torque of your body, and your back leg rather than your arm. Watch me," Arnold said as he threw a left jab, twisting his body. "Try that," he said. "Alright!" Helga said as she mimed the punch. "Nice job, do it again," He said. She punched again, and once more. "Nice Helga, I'm just gonna adjust you a little alright?" He asked, and Helga nodded. Arnold got half an inch from her and adjusted how her hands were placed. "You want to keep your other hand up while you do that. We don't want someone to get a shot at your beautiful face, do we?" Arnold said as he adjusted her hand placement. "So now try a couple hits on the pad," Arnold smiled at while he put the pad on his hand and held it up for her to hit. She punched the the pad copying the motion she saw. "Nice Helga! If you're not sure about your motion just look in the mirror," Arnold said with a big smile on his face.

They continued like that for a while. Eventually Arnold's mother called looking for him, cutting their session short. Arnold locked the gym and they were on the way to Helga's car. When they arrived back at the school, the lot was empty accept for Helga's car. "How's it been running?" Arnold asked. "Pretty well, no issues since you got your hands on it," Helga said grabbing her bag. "Good!" Arnold said. Helga seeing her adventure for the day come to a close, looked at Arnold and said. "Text me when you get home O.K.?" She asked. "I will," Arnold said smiling at her. Helga got out of the car and closed the door. Helga stood there for a second looking at her car. She turned on her heel seeing Arnold looking for something to play while he drove home. She ripped the door opened as if where getting back in. Arnold looked up and Helga met his eyes. "Did you forget something…" Helga interrupted him, leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. The kiss was deep, tender, and affectionate. Helga opened her eyes and saw he had his closed. She closed her eyes again as she moaned barely audibly into his mouth. She broke the kiss suddenly, backing out of the car. "Hope that helps you feel better, text me later," Helga said casually. She saw Arnold frozen in place turning bright red as she closed the door, got into her car and drove away.


	17. The Rainbow in Someone Else's Cloud Pt 4

**I made a small error in details referring to Helga's choice of ice cream. Some commenters were gracious enough to point out my error. A detail like that wouldn't usually bother me as it does not add anything to the character's personality. However it does add to her history. I think she may also be lactose intolerant, however I don't believe that was ever confirmed. It has been changed. I'm just enjoying writing this so much I rushed through this one without considering some of the details. Obviously it's not a cannon story, however I'd like to keep the details consistent. Thank you to those who pointed that out. Hope you enjoy the rest!**

Monday, November 20th 6:07 PM

 _Are you sure you didn't dream this? Helga seems exactly the same to me._ Gerald replied to Arnold's message. It had been three weeks since Arnold and Helga kissed and they were still talking back and forth all the time but never brought up the kiss they shared. "It was electric, it was so hot," Arnold kept thinking to himself. _No Gerald, I didn't dream it. It happened. When I asked her about it she changes the subject, has been happening all month long._ Arnold sent off to Gerald. Arnold was lying in his bed looking at the sky. He found himself doing that a lot in the last few weeks.

"That kiss was insane," He thought to himself. It had been mesmerizing. Her lips felt familiar, safe, and warm. Her sent was intoxicating. "I wonder if it's her lotion," Arnold thought. His phone buzzed, _I don't know homie, that sounds like the behavior of someone who regrets her actions. Or she doesn't know why she did it and doesn't want to think about it._ Arnold read the message, not knowing how to think. _This is really confusing,_ Arnold sent back to Gerald. _Love always is dude._ Gerald replied. _I'm not in love with her, Gerald._ Arnold instinctively typed back. "I don't think I'm in love with her. What does love feel like? There is something there, as much as we both want to ignore it," He though to himself.

Arnold stood up and walked over to his drafting table. He looked at the blank page, and started sketching. His mind wondered and wondered until the sketch started to take shape. The body of a women started showing. She was sitting with her legs laid to the side. Arnold began sketching her arms. One arm holding her up, the other extended as if she were reaching something. "The eyes are the most important part, they're expressive. You can look at them and see an entire future with this women. They destroy you with a look, or they can make your life perfect. The body should draw up to the eyes," he thought to himself. "Her hair is long and over to the side. Just barely obscuring her eyes. Every line should come back to the eyes. Her eyes give away her feelings every time," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold never added color to sketch as they usually were the start to a painting. Arnold looked over at his paints. He grabbed a color to quickly fill in the pupils to his subject he was drawing from memory. He had imagined drawing her a million times before. He leaned in and filled in the color carefully. "Her eyes need to be as perfect on here as they are in real life," Arnold said to himself. Arnold stopped himself. He looked down at the sketch, the eyes he had colored sapphire. "This is a drawing this is just something I just started drawing," Arnold thought. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He stood back from sketch and realized he had subconsciously drew a picture of Helga. "Fuck….." He said to himself.

"Arnold!" Arnold was jolted back into reality when he heard his mother call for him at the stairs. "Dinner, sweetheart. Let's go!" Stella yelled up to the attic. Arnold felt a panic as he looked back at the sketch. "Crap," he said to himself. Then dropped his arms in defeat, as he turned and made his way to the table. "There you are kid, we thought you were never coming down," Arnold's dad miles piped up. Miles was a charming, tall, lean reflection of Arnold's genetics. They shared the same golden blond hair and similar height. He measured at six feet two inches. He had mostly blond hair with the exception of a conspicuous streaks of gray running along the sides of his head. "You weren't up there reading the nudey mags were you?" Phil asked. "What? No!" Arnold replied embarrassed. "Dad!" Miles said looking at his father. "What? Sometimes they have interesting articles, he could have been reading those," Phil said, gesturing towards Arnold. "I wasn't reading anything! I was sketching!," Arnold said trying to shut down the conversation. Turning pink in the process. "You've got paint in your hair, lemon head," Stella said tussling Arnold's hair.

"You working on an art project for school son?" Miles asked. "No, I was just sketching is all," Arnold said, playing with his hair setting it the way he liked. "What the hell were you sketching? Since when do you draw Arnold?" Miles asked scooping some food into his son's plate. "Since he was twelve, Miles," Stella answered for Arnold. "Ah, well that's great. It's good hobby, you're mother used to draw plants in notebooks when we went on expeditions. We would have to stop our day long trek for her to draw out a plant she was studying or had never seen before," Miles said. "It's was a great way to make sure you observed all the traits of the plant," Stella defended. "You could just take a picture of it, then you have all the details right in the picture," Miles said. "You have no romance in your work do you?" Stella said smiling at him. "My last paper was great, I had plenty of romance in that," Miles laughed with his wife. Arnold grateful that the art discussion was tabled. "Point is son, drawing those little pictures you do is great, as long as you're not spending all your time with your head in a table drawing something. Art isn't really a career, it's not like you can make a living off that crap," Miles said casually. "And there it is," Arnold thought to himself. Phil snorted from down the other side of the table. "Excuse me," he said when he saw everyone looking at him. Arnold with panic in his eyes.

"Arnold? You hear what I said?" Miles asked. "Yeah dad, I did," Arnold mumbled looking at his food. "Who cooked tonight?" Phil asked hoping to change the subject and also looking at the suspiciously running sauce the pasta was swimming in. "I did you old fogie!" Phil's wife Gertie crashed into the dining room wearing a Knight's suit jabbing her husband with a plastic lance. "Pookie, dammit! Sit down before you break something again," Phil shouted back to her as he wrestled her into a chair. "Where is everyone?" Arnold asked, noticing none of the other boarders were present. "This is a Shortman only dinner, those freeloaders are currently banned from the kitchen and dining room," Phil said. "Why?" Stella asked. "They know what they did, try using that toaster without causing an electrical fire. Bunch of morons," Phil finished. "Dad, I think we need to go over some of their rental agreements again," Miles said. "Rent? Arnold have you ever seen one of these moochers pay a dime in rent?" Phil asked Arnold.

"I was under the impression that they paid you directly," Arnold said going back to his food. "Well I, I think so," Phil was scratching his head. "This is what I'm talking about dad. We gotta start shoring up some of the costs and incomes around this place. Maybe get rid of some of the boarders who aren't actually paying," Miles said. Arnold looked up from his food, mortified. "Dad, you can't just kick them out. They're like family," Arnold said in between bites. "Well son, here's the thing. They're not, they are supposedly renting a room from your grandpa. I realize the rent policy has always been a little loose around here, but it's time we bring a little order in this place," Miles said. "Dad, I grew up with some of these people around. You can't just throw people out," Arnold said again. "Arnold, don't worry about this, it's not something you have to worry about. You just worry about which school you want to go to next year. Oh! Did you get a chance to…" Miles started when Phil interrupted. "Hey what's with your little ugly friend with the one eye brow? She's note quite so ugly anymore and it looks like she started trimming the eye brow. She's a pretty thing, she's been hanging around here more these days. You two finally dating again?" Phil asked.

"Eleanor Roosevelt is her name!" Pookie interjected. "I've always liked her," Pookie finished. "I like her too Arnold, what's going on with you two?" Stella joined in. The whole table turned towards Arnold. "She's just a friend that's all," he announced to the table. "Are you sure Arnold? You two seem to be spending a lot of time together. Weren't sneaking back in the house at 2AM one night after being with her?" Stella said. "I didn't sneak in. You told me I didn't have a curfew on the weekends since I turned eighteen. How do you know about that?" Arnold asked. "Magic sweetheart, I'm fucking magic," Stella said smiling at him. "Jeeze, mom. No, I'm not dating her. We just hangout sometimes is all," Arnold said going back to his food. "So what did you do until 2AM?" His mother asked again. Arnold sensing she wasn't going to let this go answered, "we went out dancing at this club. They had a Jazz night and we ended up there most of the night." Stella's eyes beamed at him and a large smile grew on her face. "That's so cute honey! You don't dance though, so how did that work out?" Stella asked. "Helga has been dancing for years so she taught me," Arnold answered still working on his meal. "That is perfect! Your dad is a huge yutz too! I had to teach him," Stella said putting her hand over her husband's. "I was fine when we first danced," Miles defended. "You were not, he was all over the place and he danced like the tin man without oil," Stella said starting to laugh. "That's what Helga said about me," Arnold thought to himself smiling. "It's good you're dating son, it's about time. I thought you would be single forever," Miles said. "We're not dating," Arnold said realizing he wasn't being listened to. "I liked her too, she has moxy. Her father's a big dumb moron, but I won't hold that against her," Phil said. "We're not dating…" Arnold was interrupted by his father. "Her father is Big Bob Pataki right? He owns all the cell phone stores around town?" Miles asked. "That's the one," Phil said. "His commercials are so obnoxious," Stella added. Arnold shook his head and started eating again.

"So, son. Did you get a chance to read through the email I sent you? A couple months ago?" Miles asked Arnold suddenly. Arnold had feared this question since he got the blueprints to his next four years in September. "Um yeah I read a little of it," Arnold said. His father waited for him to elaborate. "Well, what did you think?" his father finally said. "I thought it was interesting. I'm still deciding is all," Arnold answered. Phil and Stella were both looking back and forth at Miles and Arnold. "Still deciding? Son it's November, now is the time to start narrowing down your options. You need to decide your major, and then we can pick from the schools. That's one reason we need to start shoring up the expenses in this house," Miles looked at his dad. "Any of those big ten schools you choose from are not going to be cheap. You're mother and I have enough resources to get you through at least a couple years, but it's gonna be tight," Miles said. Phil snickered at this, Arnold shot him a dark look and Phil focused on his food.

"Come on son talk to me, what are you thinking?" Miles said. "I'm not sure what I want to major in, I guess," Arnold didn't make eye contact with his dad and started playing with his food. "Well, I know you've always been interested in engineering, or physics," Miles suggested. "I've never been really interested in physics," Arnold admitted to his dad. "Oh, I thought you were. Didn't we have a conversation where you told me you were interested in studying physics? I think it's a great idea son. My son the physicist," Miles gestured with his arms as if that were a billboard. "I remember that conversation, you suggested that I look into physics. I said I liked physics but never really wanted to pursue it into college. Then you told a long story about how one of your friends was a physicist and he was doing amazing things at the Jet Propulsion Lab," Arnold said. Stella looked at her son hearing the tension in his tone. Miles heard the tension in Arnold's tone. Miles not keen to being challenged folded his arms and asked "Is there something you want to say to me son?"

Arnold looked at his dad. "I don't want to disappoint him, but god do I want to yell at him right now. Who the hell is he to tell me what I should be doing?" Arnold thought to himself. "It's just that," Arnold started to say and he paused. "I don't think I want to study physics, is all," Arnold said. "You sure that's all you want to say, I'd appreciate it if you were honest with me," Miles said raising his tone slightly. Stella sensed a fight coming. "God dad you suck so much," Arnold thought to himself. "Maybe we can talk about this a little later after we've eaten," Stella said, trying to deflate the situation. "I don't know what I want to do dad," Arnold started. "I think about it and I have no idea. I try looking at all the brochures you send, the emails and all of it is just a little much for me. I have no idea what I want to do in college," Arnold finished. Miles set his jaw and exhaled. "Arnold you've had all this time to think about this and your best answer is that you don't have one? I brought this up starting last year when you had the chance for early admission to some of these schools and you just let that deadline go right by you. What the hell are you doing all day son?" Miles asked, showing his anger. "Miles why don't we talk about this a little later?" Stella attempted to calm the room. "No we're talking about this now. Arnold you're so smart. I don't want to see you wasting you times doodling or chasing girls," Miles said.

Arnold became incensed by this. "I'm not chasing girls dad, in fact that's the last thing on my mind. As far as my doodles go, art is the only thing that does speak to me. More than anything in fact. You may not think about it as something important but I do!" Arnold yelled back at his father. "Son, that's great. A hobby is good, but you can't make any money off of that crap. Besides do you really want to be some hippie who draws pictures all day? Come on, you're way better than that. You should be doing premedical school or something. Not wasting your time doing that stuff. Further more you've never been one to chase girls but that's clearly not the last thing on your mind. Is seeing this girl distracting you? You spend a good amount of time together it seems." Miles rebutted. Arnold feeling a familiar rush of fury stood up and yelled to his dad, "her name is Helga, not this girl. I spend time with her because I like to. She doesn't interrogate me like you do." Arnold's father stood up with him. They stared at each other from across the table. "Dad, I don't think I want to do any of that. When I look at what my life will look like in ten years I can't even imagine being any of that," Arnold finished.

"Well maybe son if you took your head out of the clouds for two seconds and put some effort into figuring out what you want then we wouldn't be having this discussion. When are you going to grow up and start taking this seriously?" Miles asked. Arnold swallowed his need to yell at his father and slumped in his chair in defeat. "I don't know," Arnold mumbled. "You seem to have a lot of I don't knows, rather than answers. Here's what I'm going to do, I'm gonna call a colleague of mine. He helps run three separate departments at Duke. I'm going to arrange for the three of us to sit down and talk over some of your options. He helps kids like you who won't buckle down and figure out how to get their lives on track," Miles said.

Arnold's breathing and heart rate had shot through the ceiling. He was looking away at his dad. Too angry to say anything, afraid he would say something he shouldn't. Arnold got up from the table. "And where do you think you're going?" Miles asked. "To my room," Arnold replied curtly without break his gait. Miles started rubbing his temples, leaning back in his chair. "What a nice family dinner," Pookie piped up from down on the other side of the table. "You know, honey. You could try talking with him rather than yelling at him. He's usually far more diplomatic, but he gets angry when you talk at him rather than with him," Stella said. "What the hell am I gonna do with that kid?" Miles said exasperated. "I don't want him to float through ten years of college without knowing what to do with his life. I'm trying to get him to see, but he's just so set on goofing off, working out or drawing his idiotic little pictures," Miles said. "You might want to listen to your wife on this one, son. Your son's world is a lot bigger than he lets on. You may want to consider what he wants," Phil said. "He just said he has no idea what he wants dad!" Miles said. "No, I'm gonna get on the horn. I know exactly who to call to help straighten him out," Miles said.

Arnold was livid with his dad. He started up the stairs and felt that same feeling he got before an anxiety attack. He stopped at the top of the stairs and crouched down so that the hallway stopped spinning. He remembered what the school nurse had told him if he another one of these attacks. He started to breath deeply. "I'm in the hallway of the house I grew up in. I'm alright, I'm not physically hurt," Arnold said out loud. His shaking hands went into his pocket searching for the small bag he always had on him. He pulled out the small bag with a single white pill in it. Arnold suddenly felt sick. He dashed to the bathroom, vomiting up his undigested meal. He felt another wave coming and he buried his head in the toilet bowl. Arnold pulled his hair back to make sure he didn't get any in it. He went back up to the mirror and turned on the water. He looked up into the mirror. Staring at the reflection in front of him. He never recognized himself during these attacks. "I'm starting not to recognize myself at all when I look into this thing," Arnold thought to himself. Washed his face and took a couple handfuls of water to wash out his mouth. He heard a knock at the door.

"Arnold, are you alright in there?" Stella was on the other side asking. "I-I-I'm alright mom," he lied. "I saw you crouching on the stairs, honey. It's alright, it's just me. Do you have your pill?" Stella asked. "Yeah I do, mom. Thanks," Arnold said not trying to worry his mother. "Please make sure you take it. Are you breathing?" Stella asked. "Yeah, I am, mom," Arnold was breathing deeply trying to slow his heart rate. He swallowed his Xanax and took a drink from the sink. Arnold looked up one more time at himself in the mirror. He made his way to the door.

Opening the door Arnold looked down at his mother with a worried look on her face. "Arnold…" She said looking up at her son and putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm alright mom, you don't have to worry," Arnold said. "I'm gonna worry regardless. Did you take the pill?" Stella asked. "Yeah mom, I did. I did my breathing and I'm better," he said. His mother not looking convinced, Arnold added, "really, it was just a small one. Nothing more." Stella still looked at him with a worried look. "Sweetie, I'm worried that this tension between you and your father is only making this worse," Stella said. "I'm alright mom, really. Please don't worry about me," Arnold said. "I'm still going to no matter how many times you say that. You know how your father is. He wants the best for you and so do I," Stella said. "I know, mom. I'll meet with his friend maybe it will help," Arnold conceded. "Honey, I want the best for you but I'd rather you'd be happy. Your father is going to do what he's going to do," Stella said. Arnold looked down at the ground. "I am a little proud of you though," Stella said. Arnold's looked at his mother again in confusion. "I'm glad you stood up for yourself for once. Your father isn't a monster, but I do know how controlling he can be. You should do that more," Stella said. Arnold exhaled and made his way towards his room. "I'm gonna head to bed mom, thanks," Arnold said. "Well you look better, make sure you put another pill in that bag. I want you to always have one available, in an emergency. Got it?" Stella said smiling. Arnold smiled back at her. "Yeah mom, I will. Good night," Arnold said. "Good night son," Stella said. Arnold made it to the bottom of his attic stairs when he felt a sudden weight on his back. Stella had jumped on his back, piggy back style, kissing his cheek. "I love you sweetheart!" She yelled. "Mom! Come on, get off!" Arnold said laughing at his mother. She complied and let him climb the stairs.

Arnold closed the door to his room. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the bottle of Xanax with his name labeled on the front. The directions read "To be taken in the event of panic attack." He opened the bottle and took one pill and put it in the bag he had. He stashed the bag next to his keys and wallet. Arnold looked once more over at the picture he sketched earlier. A small smile appeared on his face. He grabbed his binder which he kept his sketches and put it in one of the pockets. He laid on his bed look up at the stars.

Arnold laid on his bed for a long time. "I really wish I had the guts to tell my dad I'm gonna paint for the rest of my life," He thought to himself. Arnold wanted to please his parents, however it was getting harder to suppress his desire to do what he loved. He was shaken into consciousness by his phone buzzing. He looked at his screen and saw Helga's text. He opened the application and read what she had sent. _What the fuck football head? You didn't say this show was so fucked up!_ Arnold assumed she meant Black Mirror, the show Arnold had been telling her about for the last month. Arnold smiled. _I told you. It's a modern twilight zone. It's creepy,_ Arnold texted back. The phone buzzed again, _Twilight zone was not this fucked up, this dude really just had sex with a pig!_ Arnold laughed and typed back, _It's supposed to be a comment on social paradigms we're all used to._ Helga replied, _You better hide Abner then, apparently the near future dictates a high level government employee stick his dick in the poor thing._ Arnold laughed out loud at that "How can she leave me completely confused and questioning every decision in my life, but as soon as I talk to her again, I feel better?

Arnold's phone buzzed again, _Alright I need a pallet cleanser after that I'm dying for some ice cream. Join me for a late snack?_ Arnold looked at his clock, 9:15PM. Arnold thought about telling her no. Just having an attack and it being a school night. He knew the responsible thing would be to reschedule. "I could really use some ice cream after tonight, and I really want to see her," Arnold thought to himself. He started typing back, _I'm on my way._ Arnold shot up, grabbing his jacket, keys wallet, and small bag. He made his way to the door, and stopped. Not wanting another run in with his dad, Arnold elected to go back to his old habit of sneaking out through the skylight.

Arnold pulled up in front of the dark Pataki house. He grabbed his phone and started texting Helga, when a knock on the window came. Arnold unlocked the door, so Helga could get in. "Fuck, it's cold!" Helga said getting in Arnold's car. "At least you remembered your jacket this time," Arnold replied. "This time I wasn't being chased out by my insane parents," Helga replied. Arnold smiled. "Well I'm glad you let me join you, I could really use some ice cream right now," Arnold said. "You feel like you can't write anything after being traumatized by a Netflix show so you're just going to eat sugar too?" Helga asked. "No, I…" Arnold started. "Never mind," Arnold said starting to put the car in drive. "Woah there, buster brown," Helga grabbed his arm. "You what? Finish your thought," Helga demanded. Arnold wanted to spare her the details but decided Helga was someone who didn't like taking no for an answer.

"I had a fight with my dad earlier, it's no big deal," Arnold said. Arnold relayed the events of the evening back to Helga leaving out the panic attack. "Then after I threw up, I went back upstairs," Arnold said. "Hold on, are you sick. Why did an argument make you throw up?" Helga caught. "Big mouth," Arnold thought to himself. "I…" Arnold started. "I had an anxiety attack as I was storming away from dinner," Arnold said. He saw the concerned look on Helga's face. "I'm fine, I just get panic attacks from time to time," Arnold started and was interrupted by Helga. "From time to time? Arnold…." Helga said, looking as worried than he'd ever seen her. "It's not a big deal, I get a little sick and I just have to take some time to breath. Earlier I did that, took my Xanax and I was fine," Arnold said. "You idiot," Arnold thought to himself. "You take pills, how serious is this?" Helga asked. "Not that serious, I have to have one with me wherever I go. Just on case," Arnold said. "Like an inhaler?" Helga asked. "A little bit yeah," Arnold answered. "That sounds pretty serious, Football Head," Helga said. The car was quiet. Arnold was rubbing his elbow unsure of what to say. "How long have you been having these attacks?" Helga asked. " A few years now," Arnold said. Helga's eyes widened. "A few years?" She asked. "Yeah, they really only come on when I'm stressed. Or sometimes it's random," Arnold said. "Stop talking, you're worrying her," Arnold said to himself.

Helga looked at him for a long time. Arnold had issues figuring out if the look was concern or pity. "Alright Football Head lets get going," Helga said putting her seatbelt on. "Head to Tories near the hill," Helga said. Arnold knew the place, he went there all the time, it was right next to the park with the huge hill that overlooked all of Hillwood. Arnold complied and drove there. The ride was silent. "I wonder what she's thinking about, she keeps looking over at me," Arnold thought to himself.

They arrived at Tories, the parking lot half empty. It was a fall evening, a slight chill in the air but perfectly walkable. "Wait," Arnold heard Helga say. "I'm sorry you have to go through that, the attacks I mean. I think your dad has you all wrong too," Helga said. "How so?" Arnold asked. "I think that you think a lot about your future. You just think about the future you want. You focus on the things you love and it scares you that you might not make everyone happy," Helga said. "I don't want to let my parents down, I just don't know what I want and they want this big future from me," Arnold admitted. "What were you doing before you went down and had dinner?" Helga asked. Arnold not wanting to reveal the subject of his sketch tried keeping it vague. "I was sketching, trying to think of another painting to try out," Arnold answered. "See that's my point, you don't waste your time doing things you don't want to do. Even watching a T.V. show or a movie you do it deliberately, you want to analyze it and talk about it," Helga said. "Well that's just what people do Helga, the path of least resistance. You do what you want, that doesn't make me special," Arnold said. "No, it does. You go out of your way to do the things you want. You fix cars yourself despite having a garage you can probably go to, because you love it. You drive across the city to take martial arts classes because you love it. You've never been someone who just did whatever was in front of him. You've always worked at what you were doing because you loved it. I don't believe that you're capable of wasting time. Just because you may not believe in yourself or what you do doesn't mean it's any less special. And just because your dad belittles what you love doesn't mean it's not worth it. I think you know what you want. I just wish you believed in yourself enough to see it and fight for it," Helga finished. Arnold sat there staring at the steering wheel. His head was swirling. "She makes sense," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold didn't realize Helga had gotten out of the car. Helga opened his door and pulled his arm. "Come on Football Head. You're gonna buy me some ice cream," Helga said. Arnold got out of the car and followed Helga. Helga still holding his hand as she pulled him.

The entered the shop, Helga holding on tight to Arnold's hand. Helga led him to the counter. "Hello there, how are the two of you this fine evening?" the woman at the counter asked. "We're well thank you," Arnold said smiling at her. "What can I get the lovely couple this evening?" the woman asked. "We're not actually..." Arnold started to say when Helga cut him off. "I'll have a small chocolate cone please," Helga said. "What about you, dear?" Helga asked Arnold. Arnold noticed she was still holding his hand. She blinked her eyes at him and smiled. "My god her eyes are beautiful," Arnold thought to himself. "Um, I'll have a small vanilla cone please," Arnold finally said to the woman at the counter. "What a shock Football Head, plain vanilla. Just like you," Helga said smiling at him. Arnold chuckled. They got their ice cream, and Arnold handed the women the money. He put the change in the tip jar as they walked away from the counter. Helga still pulling him, led him out of the shop. "Come on let's go on a little moonlight walk to the top," Helga said. Arnold obliged, not wanting her to let go of his hand.

"So we never got to talk about what happened after you visited my gym," Arnold said as they continued their moonlight stroll, Helga and Arnold still holding hands. "No we didn't. I was kinda hoping we wouldn't bring it up again," Helga said. "Well you are holding my hand pretty tight," Arnold said. "I could let go," Helga said, when Arnold cut her off. "You don't have to do that," Arnold said. Arnold smiled at her and she smiled back. They continued their hike to the top of the hill, eating their ice cream. "I guess, I just wanted to do it impulsively. So I did, you don't have to hire a team to figure that out," Helga said. Arnold held her hand a little tighter. She looked up at him and smiled at her. "You know what I've noticed?" Arnold asked. "Must be a doozy since you don't notice much, dummy," Helga said. "You're eyes always give you away," Arnold said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Helga asked. They had made it to the top of the hill. Arnold felt a great deal better making it to the top of the hill. The moon was full, the sky was clear giving them the full view of the moon and entire city. "Come on, join me and you can explain your idiotic theory," Helga said pulling Arnold towards the picnic table that Helga sat on top of. Arnold sat next to her, finishing up his ice cream. "Well you say tons of really snarky stuff but your eyes usually give away what you're actually feeling," Arnold said turning to her. "Snarky stuff? Could you stop talking like someone who lived in the 1920s. Just because you look like Captain America, doesn't mean you need to talk like him," Helga said. Arnold chuckled, and smiled at her. "See right there, you said something snotty. Your eyes though, tell a story of someone who's a little unsure about how she feels," Arnold said. Helga was quiet, as she looked away from Arnold. "I guess I'm pretty close, huh?" Arnold asked. She turned her head and scowled at him. "See now you're mad because I'm right, right?" Arnold pushed. "Shut up moron," is all Helga said.

A few minutes passed, the pair still had their hands intertwined. "Arnold?" Helga asked. "Yeah?" Arnold answered. "What do you feel about us?" Helga asked, taking her big blue eyes and pointing them right at his green eyes. "I don't know," Arnold said. "Oh… alright," Helga said dejectedly. "You know what I do know?" Arnold asked. "What?" Helga said, looking back up at him. "I do know that I'm really glad I got the opportunity to know you. You're a definitively incredible person, and I'm not really sure what I'd do without you in my life," Arnold said. Helga looked up at him, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Arnold wanted to hold her tight to him. "I guess, I don't know what I'd do without you either," Helga said. She slid over close to him. Taking the hand she was holding and putting it around her shoulder. She leaned in, laying her head down on his shoulder. Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga pulling her close to him. "I think I needed her more than the ice cream," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold pulled Helga even closer to him. He put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face so she was facing him. They looked into each other's eyes, as their breathing quickened. Arnold leaned in and kissed Helga. Helga froze for a second but wrapped her arms around his neck kissing Arnold back. This kiss lasted far longer than the one a few weeks prior. Arnold could not stop himself from moaning. Helga reciprocated as they continued. They broke the kiss softly. Arnold looking into Helga's eyes smiled at her. She smiled back. "It's starting to get cold, can you take me home?" Helga asked. "Of course, Helga," Arnold said. Arnold smiled down at Helga as they walked down the hill. Helga holding on to his arm.


	18. Gather Ye Rosebuds Part 1

**The OC character Owen belongs to American HOT Fender. She's a great author. Please check out a couple of her stories when you get a chance. u/868253/American-HOT-Fender**

Sunday, December 10th 12:36 PM

A typical Sunday for Arnold. Arnold was washing his car, currently he was thoroughly cleaning the interior. A small holiday within the chore, as the cold December weather was not accommodating to spraying down his car with a hose. Arnold was on his hands and knees vacuuming out the car. "I have to stop going so long in between vacuuming," Arnold said out loud. Arnold's car had been pretty clean until a week ago. He was driving with Helga back from a movie they had seen together. Helga had her large soda, complaining about the ending not being something they earned in the writing. She had been gesticulating so much that she spilled her soda all over Arnold. Helga immediately apologized holding her hand over her mouth. She soon was using that hand to stifle her snickering as she laughed at him the rest of the ride home.

Arnold smiled thinking about all the time he and Helga were spending together. "I like being around her. I just don't know if this is love or if I'm just lonely," Arnold thought to himself. "It can't be love, I'd know if it was right?" Arnold asked himself. Arnold finished getting the dried soda cleaned on the drivers side and reached down into the passenger side to start cleaning. A sharp stabbing pain met his wandering hand. "Ah, what the heck is that?" Arnold said aloud. He dove onto the back seats so he can see better. He saw a shining gold shape he didn't recognize. He reached in slowly and grabbed it, avoiding the sharp pin. He pulled it out and saw it was a golden hooped earing. "I don't wear earrings. Neither does Gerald. I don't really drive anyone else around," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold snapped his finger remembering the plight of a lost earing some time ago.

Arnold moved to text Helga and let her know his discovery. Before Arnold opened his phone, he thought, "I think I'll go surprise her." Arnold put his phone away and stashed his cleaning materials. He cleaned up and started his car, heading towards the Pataki house. Arnold arrived, parked his car, and made it to the door way. He rang the door bell and waited.

The door swung open and Arnold recognized the beautiful golden hair of Helga's. He looked down seeing a different face that Arnold did not recognize. "Well hello there," the women said. Arnold took a moment to look at her. She was beautiful. She had the same shade hair as Helga, she wore hers only to shoulder length where Helga wore hers longer. She was the same height as Helga, a slim waist and a lean body. Arnold noticed she had an amazing figure. Her eyes a lighter shade of blue than Arnold was used to. She had a large smile. Her eyes smiled, unlike Helga's which had a much broader range of emotions. She was wearing blue jeans with a collared white shirt, unbuttoned down to where her bra was slightly exposed. Arnold looked right into her eyes to avoid leering at this strange woman.

"H-Hi! Uh, my name is Arnold. Is Helga home?" Arnold said, wondering he had somehow ended up at the wrong stoop. "Oh my goodness, Arnold Shortman. Right?" the woman asked. "Uh yeah?" Arnold said, nodding his head. "Right! Oh my goodness. You were in one of my classes when I was a student teacher for Helga's class. I remember you," the woman continued. Arnold looked at her not recognizing her. "I'm so sorry, I don't remember," Arnold said. "Oh, I'm Olga. Helga's older sister, silly!" Olga said. "Right, I'm so sorry. I don't ever really see you so I kind of forgot. H-How are you?" Arnold said rubbing his head trying to avoid looking at her shirt. "I'm very well, thank you. I'm visiting here for a couple weeks through the holidays. It's quite alright, I'm not in town often," she had put one hand in her pocket and started starring at Arnold. "Well come on in, I understand you and Helga have been getting reacquainted," Olga said stepping to the side letting Arnold walk in. "Yeah, we've been hanging out," Arnold said when Olga cut him off. "My goodness, I have not seen you since you were at least nine years old. You're what, eighteen now?" Olga asked. "Yeah I am…" Arnold started being cut off by Olga again. "My my, you are certainly not a little boy anymore, now. Are you?" She asked in a voice bordering on seductive. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, looking him up and down. "Why don't we go sit in the living room? I'm sure Helga will be along soon," Olga asked. "Well I actually.." Arnold was cut off by Olga pulling him by the hand into the living room.

Olga practically pushed Arnold onto the couch. Arnold looked around for Helga or Big Bob, or anyone he recognized. The house was practically empty adding to Arnold's dread. Olga sat right next to Arnold and laid her legs to the side facing him. "My goodness, you got so tall!" Olga exclaimed. "I remember you were always one of the shorter boys in that class. Now look at you. You must be one of the biggest guys in your class!" Olga continued. "Uh, yeah I suppose I am," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head unsure of how to react to the conversation. "My goodness, your arms are huge!" She was running her hands on his biceps, and he hands started rubbing his chest. "What the hell is she doing?" Arnold screamed in his head. He was panicking on the inside, turning bright red. "Can you flex your arm for me, please?" Olga asked. She had really pretty eyes, although the seemed like a knock off compared to the ones Arnold liked staring at. Arnold, not being able to say no to a women with pretty eyes, complied and held up his arm flexing his bicep. Her eyes widened and she started to feel his arms. She scooted closer to Arnold, straightening her back, and sticking her chest out. Arnold kept his eyes straight ahead.

"My lord, I just realized you can see through this shirt a little see through. Oh good, I'm wearing a bra this time," Olga adjusted herself and laughed again at Arnold. "Did you notice and not tell me?" Olga asked in a coy voice. "Uh n-no, I try not to leer," Arnold said. "Well aren't you a gentleman? So tell me about yourself? What do you like to do?" she asked. "Well I like to hang out, watch movies, the usual stuff I guess," Arnold said, smiling back at Olga. A conspicuous shade of pink. "You're clearly an athlete, what's your sport?" As Olga asked this she had one hand twirling a part of his hair, and the she still had the other on his arm. "You have wonderful hair, it feels silky. I bet you just get out of the shower, shake it out and let it settle.

As she was playing with his hair, someone Arnold also did not recognize walked into the room. He had brown hair a pronounce jaw. He was tall, although Arnold had him beat by at least three inches. He was wearing an open bathrobe under which was a white tee-shirt and pajama bottoms. He was holding a bowl cereal as he was walking in. He sat on the chair across from Arnold and stared at Arnold as he started eating his cereal. Olga acted as if he wasn't there. Arnold began shifting in his seat, not knowing what to do. "So what's your sport? You didn't answer," Olga reminded him. Feeling his bicep again. "I don't really have a sport," Arnold said. "Come on dude, you clearly have a sport," The man in the bathrobe interjected. "I'm sorry, who are…." Arnold started asking and trailed off. "Oh, I'm Owen," the man in the bathrobe said. "Oh hello, I'm Arnold. G-Good to meet you," Arnold said, trying to be polite. "Oh yes that's Owen, I'm sorry. My mind must be on this big arms of yours," Olga said feeling his bicep again. "I think this woman is flirting with me. I have to get out of here. I don't want to be rude though," Arnold thought to myself. "You must be very popular at school. Doesn't he look like a model?" she directed at Owen. "Oh yeah, he a good looking guy. It's not easy to impress me either, kid," Owen said. "Are you Helga and Olga's cousin?" Arnold asked trying to start a conversation other than how he looked. "Oh no, I'm her husband," Owen said motioning to Olga. Arnold thought he had heard wrong. "Olga is…." Arnold started to say when Owen cut him off. "My wife, you've been flirting with my wife this whole time," Owen said. Owen seemed unaffected by the situation as he continued to eat his cereal.

Arnold had no idea how to react. He had never flirted (or been flirted with by) someone else's wife before. Arnold shifted and he smiled a little looking more and more uncomfortable. "Don't worry, if you want to take her with you, you can. You're kinda big so I'm not gonna fight you," Owen said still eating. "You're way too aloof to fight anyone," Olga said at him. "This is true," Owen responded. She turned her head back to Arnold smiling brightly at him. "Wait I'm not gonna…" Arnold started saying. "You're not gonna what, Football Head?" Helga cut him off, standing in the archway that led from the hall to the living room. She stood there, arms folded, looking slightly intrigued. She was wearing her black and white chucks with blue jeans and her pink and white tank top. She also sported her pink bow chocker. "She looks really good," Arnold thought to himself. "Helga! I was just…" Arnold started explaining. "HI Helga! You friend is here to bash my wife over the head, put her on his shoulders and take from me. Or do you prefer to kill me first? Like I said, I'm not actually gonna fight you, so you can I guess. Just seems like extra work for you," Owen said casually. "Oh is that why she's feeling him up, comparing her options now that a real man is here?" Helga said to Owen. "I think so, thought he was into you for a minute, was gonna ask what the safe word was," Helga stuck her tongue out at Owen who smiled back at her. Arnold listened to this exchange in horror. "I'm not here to…" Arnold said being cut off again. "No big head, go ahead continue. I'm gonna watch my sister make you uncomfortable. It's really fun to watch," Helga said plopping down on the leather chair facing the couches.

"You two are terrible. I'm simply entertaining your guest, baby sister," Olga said. "Oh he looks entertained alright. You gonna jump on him and give him a lap dance next?" Helga said not looking up from her phone. "Your boy was about to tell us his sport," Owen said in between cereal scoops. "Oh he fights people for fun," Helga said. Arnold looked shocked she had told someone. Helga smirked and looked back at her phone. "Oh well that makes sense. You're kind of a big guy though. Don't guys who fight try not to get too big?" Owen said. "Uh, well I'm a little unique. I try to work on my speed more than anything else since bigger usually means slower," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't have to lie, they don't know my parents," Arnold thought to himself, exhaling. "Hey Owen, he can actually beat the shit out of you and take your wife. I've seen him do it. Twice," Helga said smiling sardonically at her brother in law. "Meh, let's see. Get up Arnold. I want to see how I measure up," Owen said putting his cereal down and standing up. Olga rolled her eyes and Helga was snickering from the chair. "Go ahead, let's see," Olga said. Arnold stood up. "He doesn't actually expect me to fight him does he?" Arnold asked himself. Arnold towered over Owen. Arnold at approximately four inches taller and far more muscular than Owen. "Wow, Jesus. You are a specimen kid. Please don't eat me," Owen said. "So Arnold, have you competed or anything?" Olga asked. "Well no, I don't really like to compete I just like to study martial arts," Arnold said. Olga pulled him back down next to her. "Uh oh, looks like Olga's gonna run away with him Owen. She must have realized what most airheads realize. That form trumps substance every time. Except he's also more interesting than you. Must suck to be measure against someone half your age," Helga said. "No one's going anywhere. I'm being nice, he's our guest," Olga said and turned right back to Arnold. "So you must also lift weights," Olga said. "Arnold founded the weight lifting club actually," Helga spoke for Arnold. Smiling at how Olga's advances made him uncomfortable. "Isn't that enterprising? That's wonderful! Isn't that wonderful Owen?" Olga asked. "Oh yeah, amazing," Owen responded with a mouth full of cereal. "How much cereal is in that bowl?" Arnold asked himself.

"Um Helga?" Arnold looked for Helga's attention. "Arnold, would it be possible for you to lift up your shirt?" Olga asked cutting off Arnold. "W-W-What? Why?" Arnold asked turning bright red. "I want to see your ab muscles silly, you're a fighter. I bet you have abs as hard as cliff sides!" Olga said. "Alright, that's enough. Get out here Football Face," Helga said before Olga started reaching for the hem of Arnold's shirt. Arnold squirmed away from Olga trying to be as polite as possible and followed Helga into the hall. "So besides trying to fuck my sister, what are you doing here Arnold?" Helga asked. Arnold looked down at her, remembering his original mission. "I found your earing!" Arnold said holding out the golden hoop. "Oh well look at that," Helga grabbed the earing and put it back in her ear. Helga had at least two earrings per side. She looked up and smiled at him. "That smile makes her complete," Arnold thought to himself. Then, Arnold had an odd thought. One that felt so right he needed to fulfill it. " Do you want to take a ride with me?" Arnold asked Helga.


	19. Gather Ye Rosebuds Part 2

Sunday, December 10th 1:25 PM

"Sure, I guess. Where are you taking me?" Helga asked. Arnold's face broke into a large grin. "Well it's kind of a secret. Can you keep this secret better than my other secret?" Arnold asked. "Well Arnold, you're so secretive and mysterious these days. I don't think I can keep up with all your secrets," Helga said. "Just grab your coat Pataki," Arnold said smiling. "Oooh I like forceful Arnold," Helga said winking at him and grabbing her jacket. "This isn't weird, he's just surprising me with something he seems really jazzed about," Helga thought to herself as they made towards Arnold's car. "Your family seems…. Nice," Arnold said. "Yeah, my sister is really flirty. She doesn't realize when she does it. She has no boundaries. That's why her husband was so indifferent about it. He's used to it," Helga answered. "She is a bit handsy I noticed," Arnold said under his breath. Which Helga caught and started snickering. "You seem pretty close to them, I always remembered you hated your sister," Arnold observed. Arnold started his car and started driving. "Well, I did. For a long time. Then Olga moved out after college and started her life. She found a job that she loves and got married. All that misplaced attention she got from my parents made her unbearable. Once she got out, we started talking more. She'd call me insistently, and try to talk to me. Eventually she bothered me enough where I just broke down and started having actual conversations with her. It helped that she stopped acting as if she was the only person on the planet," Helga said. "Seems like you guys are a lot closer now. I'm happy for you, Helga," Arnold said. "Oh yeah, we're a great big family now," Helga said sarcastically. "I like when they come into town though," Helga said after a while. She was staring out of the window. "Bob keeps his distance from me and Mom attempts and fails to stay sober enough to be present. At least when they're around I can bear being in the house. Owen and I get along great," Helga said. "I noticed," Arnold said.

They drove for a while. Helga hooked up her phone to his radio, so she was disk jockey to this car ride. Helga knew they shared the same musical tastes so she went wild delving into her most esoteric music to show him. They drove to an old building, where Arnold entered the parking lot and parked. "Uh, what the hell is this place?" Helga said, starting to fear for her safety. "I've known Arnold my entire life, I don't have to feel weird about this. Where the hell is he taking me?" Helga thought, as she exited the car. She looked over at Arnold who was smiling. "You trust me right?" Arnold asked. "I don't know, do I?" she asked herself. "I…." She stammered. Arnold walked over to her and looked down. They locked eyes for a minute while Arnold smiled deeply at her. "I think I trust him with everything I am when he looks at me like that. I can't imagine that anyone who looks at me like that would ever hurt me. This is weird. I do trust him though," she thought to herself. "Yeah, I trust you. You're probably one of the only people I trust," Helga said. Arnold still smiling at her said, "don't worry, this is something I've just wanted to show you." Arnold motioned his head to follow him. Helga complied and they went to the door where Arnold took out his keys and opened the door.

"Does he like have a secret apartment or something?" Helga thought to herself. Helga started becoming flustered at what that might mean. "He isn't taking me here because he thinks he's getting in my pants is he? What if he does expect that?" Helga thought to herself. They both go into the elevator, and Arnold selected the floor. "Where are you taking me?" Helga asked. "You'll see!" Arnold said happily. "Oh my god, if he makes a move on me what do I do? I mean, I've fantasized about him doing things to me before. It always helped me finish whenever I was… alone. I don't think I'm ready, for that with him. At least I don't think I am. Would he get mad if I said no? Do I want to say no?. What do I do?" She kept thinking, panicking in her mind.

The elevator came to a stop at the top floor. Arnold slid open the elevator door and they were faced with a large sliding door. Arnold got his keys out and unlocked the door, sliding it open. "Here we are, come on. Be careful though, this place has stuff everywhere. Let me just get the lights," Arnold said looking for the switch. Helga timidly entered the room, hoping not to run into anything. The lights clicked on, and Helga's eyes were assaulted with bright lights and color. Helga took a second to adjust her eyes, and began looking around. Around her was a bohemian style loft apartment. On all of the walls where paintings and landscapes. On one wall looked like a freshly painted mural of a Vincent van Gogh painting Helga recognized. In one area there were several easels set up with various paintings on them. Against the wall was a couch and table strewn with books. Helga continued to wonder through the loft. She saw one area where there was one easel in front of a stool. With a few other easels around it. There were also two or three halfway completed sculptures. One of a women surrounded in water, another one was a child at play. She looked at the section where the several easels were displayed, when she recognized the picture she first saw in Arnold's room a few months ago. "It's the women reading in the field. He did something to it though. It looks way better," Helga said to herself. Helga looked again at painting and noticed a small sticky note affixed to the easel. It read:

"Great job on this one, Arnold. I have at least two clients interested pretty sure you'll clear at least $10,000 for this. We need to talk, call me."

-Vince

"What is this place?" Helga turned to Arnold who was watching her. "This is my studio," Arnold answered. "Your studio? You're in high school. How do you have a studio?" Helga said looking around. "Well the guy who owns this place, Vincent. We met a few years ago and he really liked my art. He's an art dealer. He let's me rent the place out to work. I keep all my stuff here. I usually come here after working out and work for a while," Arnold said. Helga was flabbergasted. "Hold on, so this guys rents this place to you, by yourself? How do you afford all this?" Helga asked. "Well, Vince is an art dealer and sells some of my work. That's how I pay for this," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head. "Hold on, so that note that says you can get ten grand for that painting is real? Like real money?" Helga asked her mouth agape. "Well, yeah…" Arnold responded. "I knew you painted, but all this? Wow," Helga said at a loss for words. She continued looking at his work. "You did all these?" Helga asked pointing to all the easels. "Yeah, this is all my work. I'm the only one working out of here," Arnold responded. "His work is amazing," Helga thought. "Some of this stuff is really good, Football Head," Helga said. "Thanks," Arnold said smiling

"So, you come here a bunch of times a week?" Helga asked. "Uh yeah, most days I end up spending a couple hours here. Especially if I'm on a hot streak. You know?" Arnold said. "So this is where you go when you're not working out, or humiliating amateur MMA fighters," Helga said still looking around. "How long have you been working out of here?" Helga asked. "Three years," Arnold Answered. "Holy crap," Helga thought to herself. "Who else knows about this place?" Helga said. "No one, accept my grandpa and he only found out by following me," Arnold said. "You're the first person I've ever brought here. My parents don't know about this place. Neither does Gerald," Arnold admitted. Helga walked up to him, he was looking at the ground. "Why don't your parents know?" Helga asked. "They could never understand, they want me to forget painting and focus on something productive. They couldn't understand why I need this place," Arnold said. "He seems almost sad about it," Helga thought to herself. "You know, for someone so straight edged, as some call it, you seem to live two completely different lives," Helga said. Arnold starting looking down again. "So I'm the first one to see the place huh?" Helga asked. "Yep," Arnold said looking up smiling at her. "You don't bring girls up here to fuck, do you?" Helga asked. "No," Arnold said starting to laugh. "Well, don't I feel special?" Helga said smiling back at him crossing her arms.

Arnold walked up in front of Helga and took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I guess, you've become such an important part of my life. You make me feel like I can be exactly who I want to be. I don't have to pretend around you. I wanted you to see this place because…" Arnold trailed off looking to the side. "Is he nervous?" Helga asked herself. "Because this place is important to me. I can be myself here. I'm free here. I figured I would show you since you make me feel the same way," Arnold said. Helga had never felt this way before. She had never been one for others to depend on other than her mother. Helga never felt like she could be close to anyone. This is the closest she felt to anyone in her life. "Oh." Helga said looking back up at him. He held her hands even tighter and smiled down at her.

"This book is insane!" Helga said leafing through one of the books Arnold had about textures. "I love that one," Arnold said sitting on the other side of the couch. They had been hanging out on the couch, talking for most of the afternoon. Arnold had his sketchbook out, and was working on something. Helga was engrossed by the book she had randomly plucked off of the table. Helga noticed Arnold continuing to look up at her. She tried to ignore it, but turned a slight pink hue. Helga not being used to the attention. "What do you keep looking at me for, Football Head?" Helga snipped at Arnold. "No reason," Arnold said not looking up from his pad. "What are you drawing?" Helga asked narrowing her eyes. "Nothing," Arnold said still not looking up. At this, Helga became annoyed and crawled towards the other side of the couch. Reaching for the sketch pad, Arnold caught her movement and moved the pad away from her reach. "Hey, don't be nosy!" Arnold said laughing. "What are you drawing?" Helga asked, getting more annoyed. "Nothing, don't worry about it," Arnold said attempting to get up from the couch. It was too late as Helga had moved closer, crawling on top of him. Arnold moved his arm again so that the pad was out of her reach. Helga made another move for the sketchpad, slipping and landing on top of Arnold. Helga looked at him and he looked back. She was laying on top of him their faces only a few inches apart. "What the fuck! Why does he make me feel like that?" Helga said internally. Arnold smiled at her, he moved his head upwards towards her and kissed her. Helga stiffened feeling his lips against hers. Arnold pulled back and he smiled again. Helga realizing what had happened and not knowing how to respond, raised her hand bringing it down with a hard slap to Arnold's face. "Oof," was the noise that came from Arnold as he head moved in the direction of the slap. He dropped his arm and Helga was able to grab the sketchpad from him.

She scurried back to the other side of the couch, and looked down at the pad. As Arnold sat up rubbing where she had slapped him. Arnold had been sketching Helga. It was her looking down reading the book with her legs on the side as she lounged on the couch. She studied the image for a few minutes not saying anything to the guy she had just struck. "This is really good, Arnold," Helga said still looking at the drawing. "Thank you, maybe next time you don't hit me to get it," Arnold said smiling sideways at her. "Maybe next time you don't kiss me without warning and just hand over the sketch pad," Helga responded. She threw the sketchpad back at him and he caught it. "Don't draw me!" Helga said. "Why are my tits so big in that, you perv? They're not that big are they?" Helga said looking down at her chest. At this Arnold started laughing. "You're very cute, you know that?" he said smiling at her, the slap in the face forgotten. Helga scowled at him, and Arnold continued to smile at her. "I kind of want him to draw me again. I don't think I've ever had someone do that. It feels different. Like he can see something no one else can," Helga thought to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Helga grumbled at Arnold. "You. Just smiling at you. I'll warn you next time," Arnold winked at her and got up from the couch. Helga brought her knees to her chest and watched him go over to one of his canvases. He started drawing meticulously with one of his smaller brushes. "God he's beautiful. Why did I do that? I should have just went with it. It's not like I didn't want that. I'm so dumb!" Helga was arguing with herself. "Hey," Helga heard his voice cut through her inner argument. He was right in front of her again. "Relax, alright? It's O.K.," Arnold said. He brushed some of her hair back behind her ear with his fingers. He looked into her eyes. "You're eyes really do give you away," Arnold said, smiling at her. "His eyes are so beautiful. They're like an emerald, almost forest green," She thought to herself. "What am I doing? He always makes me feel this way when he looks at me," Helga thought. Arnold smiled and stood erect again heading back to his canvas. He sat in the stool and started drawing again. Helga watched him for a long time. Watching him add detail upon detail to his work. Every once in a while he would look over to her and smile, turning his attention back to his work. "I think, I'm starting to fall in love with him again," Helga thought to herself as she continued to look at Arnold.


	20. Gather Ye Rosebuds Part 3

Monday, December 11th 7:15 PM

"I don't think so Phoebes, the guy is a moron," Helga said. Helga was laying on her bed, talking on the phone with her best friend. "Helga, you spend more time with him than anyone else. Including myself, I would add," Phoebe said, Helga rolling her eyes at the insinuation. "You already told me you kissed him twice," Phoebe began when Helga cut her off. "Three times actually," Helga said. "Alright, three times! Do you really expect me to believe that you two don't feel anything for each other?" Phoebe said. "Well, technically he kissed me the second and third time. And the third time I slapped him," Helga said, biting her thumbnail. "You slapped him? Why did you do that? You started this by kissing him the first time. And don't tell me you didn't like that he did it, because that's bullshit!" Helga heard Phoebe swear and pulled the phone away from her ear a second. "Wow, Phoebe. Since when do you swear?" Helga asked. "Since my best friend so infuriatingly started to come to me with all these confusing feelings she has. Which I don't mind, I'm your friend I'm here for you. What makes it infuriating is that it's so obvious what the answer is, but you're too stubborn and closed off to see it," Phoebe explained. "I asked him how he felt and he said he didn't know how he felt," Helga said, holding her stomach. She had remembered how those words had felt.

"This was the second time you kissed, after he had said this to you?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah," Helga responded. "Why would he kiss you after that?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know. I'm not the idiot whisperer," Helga said. "It sounds a little like he's as neurotic and closed off as you," Phoebe said. "I am not neurotic. What the hell are you talking about?" Helga yelled into the phone. "Well Helga, you were obsessed with him for years. You built a shrine around him. You spent your days switching between writing poetry about him and bullying him. Now you're both older and terrified of being open with each other. Helga, you're a little neurotic," Phoebe finished. She had pointed the problem out in the darkness Helga felt surrounded by. "Damn Phoebe, you hit on the head didn't you?" Helga said. "Take some time and search how you really feel. You clearly love him, but you need to accept it. Once you figure that out you need to tell him as soon as possible. Don't dangle this, if you can be happy you should reach for it," Phoebe said. "O.K. I will. Thanks Phoebe," Helga said. "Of course Helga," Phoebe said. There was a slight pause. "Next time you're acting crazy, I'm gonna get all in your face about it," Helga said. "I would expect nothing less from you," Phoebe said. "Olga, get down here!" Helga heard Bob yelling. " I gotta go Phoebes, I'm gonna ignore my dad for a little while which will probably lead to another fight," Helga bluntly put it. "Keep your head up Helga, it gets better eventually," Phoebe said. "Yeah, don't count on it," Helga said hanging up the phone.

Helga heard the name being shouted. She knew her father was referring to her, however Olga was also somewhere in the house, so she let him shout while she laid back on her bed. "The other one! Helga, get your ass down here! We need to talk!" Bob finally said. "Oh joy," Helga thought to herself. She lackadaisically slumped out of bed and made her way down to the source of the yelling. She walked into a typical scene. Her mother was in the kitchen drinking alone at the table while Bob waved his arms and yelled. "What fresh Hell is this?" Helga thought to herself. She walked down the stairs and she saw her father holding a piece of paper. He turned to her and she saw the full fury of his face. "What is this young lady?" Bob asked handing her the paper. It was a packet addressed to Helga. It was from her latest submission to the women's magazine. They had sent her a copy of the magazine and a letter from the editor thanking her for the submission. "You opened my mail?" Helga said, scowling at her father. "How many time I have I told you to drop this, and start taking your future seriously?" Bob began to yell.

Helga looked up at her father, her jaw tightening. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bob asked her. "Why did you open this? It's none of your business!" Helga yelled back. "DON'T you tell me what is or isn't my business under my roof! I told you that you need to start to looking into a real future. Not one where you write books that no one wants to buy," Bob said. "This is just something I did on my own. What the hell does me writing in a magazine have to do with my future?" Helga demanded. "Read the other sheet," Bob pointed. Helga looked down at the other paper in the packet. It was a letter of recommendation the editor had authored for Helga to give to her college of choice for their writing program.

"Well alright then, I didn't ask her to write this but I'm happy she did. This will help come application time," Helga said turning to leave the room with her property in her hand. Bob ran in front of her blocking her path. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Bob said. "No I wasn't listening once I figured out you opened my mail without my permission," Helga said, as she scowled and attempted to move around her father. Bob blocked her escape by grabbing Helga by the scruff of her shirt. "You listen to me young lady, I will not have you spend your life broke and unsuccessful because you decided to chase some idiotic dream rather than being practical and doing something with your life! How do you think that reflect on me?" Bob said, holding his daughter as if he were mugging her. Helga grabbed Bob's wrists and pulled them off her shirt and pushed him away. "Get away from me and keep your hands off me!" Helga screamed at her father. Bob grabbed his youngest daughter by the arms and slammed her against the wall pinning her there. "Get off me!" Helga screamed. She instinctively lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach. Bob backed down, holding his stomach growling in pain. "Why you little bitch! You're worse than your mother!" Bob said.

Bob moved again to accost Helga when Olga suddenly put her body in front of Helga. "Daddy! How dare you put your hands on Helga!" Olga screamed at her father. Helga noticed the rare anger in Olga's voice. "I don't know what is going on here. However you absolutely do not use that kind of language on a young women nor do you put your hands on them!" Olga said pointing her finger in her father's face. "Olga this is between me and her," Bob said. "I'm trying to make her see what she's doing is wrong," Bob tried explaining. His body language had changed speaking to Olga. He was trying to negotiate with her, his face softened speaking to Olga. He was not longer waving his arms, but had put them on his sides. "I don't very much care what you are discussing. I saw what you did and you should be ashamed of yourself! You once told me to never let a man treat me the way you treat Helga!" Olga yelled matching her father's forgotten fury. "She kicked me though!" bob tried explaining. "After you threw her into a wall! Who do you think you are treating your family in such a way? You've never once done that to me. What gives you the right to do it to her, or anyone else for that matter? What makes her different?" Olga demanded. Bob grew silent for a moment. He looked over Olga's shoulder at Helga. "She's nothing, and you're not," Bob said. "She can't make a life doing what she wants because it won't be enough," Bob finished.

Helga always knew how her father had felt. She had never heard him say the words. They stung like a knife being twisted, all the same. "You have no respect or idea of who your daughter is. You're disgusting," Olga said looking into her father's eyes. "Come on Helga, we're going out," Olga said grabbing Helga by the hand and led her to the foyer. "Grab your coat, come on," Olga said to Helga. Without objecting Helga grabbed her coat and they both made their way to Olga's rental car. Olga began driving away from the house. Helga in the font seat looking at her older sister. "Helga I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know you've told me daddy was getting worse. I didn't realize it had gotten this bad," Olga said. She looked at Helga her eyes practically watering. "Wow Olga, I had no idea you had that kinda fight in you. Didn't know you could turn on feisty Olga whenever you wanted," Helga said smiling. "I don't get that way until I need to baby sister," She said smiling back. "Where does he get off putting his hands on you like that?" Olga yelled. "It's a pretty common fight, at least you were there to keep it from escalating," Helga said. "Are you hungry baby sister?" Olga asked. "Yeah I can eat," Helga said. Olga smiled and made her way downtown so they could find a place to eat.

The pair found a small restaurant in a little hole in the wall alley. It was a small intimate setting. There were only a few people there when they sat. "What can I get for the two of your lovely ladies?" The waiter asked. "Well don't you have a lovely smile?" Olga asked the waiter. The waiter smiled and Olga continued to flirt. He was in his twenties and "not terrible looking" Helga thought. Helga sat back and watched her sister. Impressed at her ability to assert herself and switch right back to her overly sweet, flirty personality. They ordered their food and Olga started typing away on her cell phone. "Sorry baby sister, I'm just warning my husband to stay away from Bob," Olga said. "You called him bob and not 'daddy'," Helga observed. "I did, I just… I can't believe he was acting like that. I've never seen him act that way," Olga said. "Well didn't you hear, you're not nothing. Probably why he never treated you like that," Helga said. She folded her arms and looked at her feet. "Helga you are not nothing, I have no idea where he gets that notion. You are nothing and you deserve to be treated with the same respect as everyone else," Olga said going back to assertive. "I'm completely nonplussed by his idiotic ideas about the differing worth of his two children," Olga said. She was waiving her hands around and growing louder, and starting to draw attention. Olga ignored the looks she was getting and continued. "Helga, how long have these fights been coming to the point of violence?" Olga asked Helga. "It's been getting worse and worse. He only started getting really physical the past year. I've never seen it but I think he's getting that way with mom too. Every couple of months she'd have some mysterious shiner that she won't talk about," Helga said.

Helga continued to explain the fights she had been having with her dad. Including the one a couple months ago concerning her writing. "It just seems as the time for me to move on to college gets closer that he gets angrier and angrier. And I'm tired of ignoring it I guess," Helga said. "What about mummy?" Olga asked. "How has she been dealing with all of this?" Olga asked. "Really, Olga? How do you think she deals with it? How she always has. She drinks herself into a coma and just blocks it all out," Helga said. "Oh my god," Olga said putting her hands over her mouth. She was almost crying. "Olga our mother is an alcoholic, who enables her abusive husband," Helga bluntly said. Olga bowed her head. The food came over and Helga and Olga straightened up. Helga electing to go with a burger and Olga small pasta and chicken. Helga began eating where Olga just stood sitting up, almost in shock. "God, you're right," Olga said. "All those signs they teach you I can see. We're a statistic Helga," Olga said dejectedly. Olga picked up her fork and took a bite of the sauce. She perked up immediately upon tasting the food. "My goodness, this is divine. Helga, you must try this," Olga said as she started to dig in. Helga laughed at her ditsy yet brilliant sister.

"So what do we do baby sister? You're going to college but mummy will still be around. Also you still have to live in the house while all this is still happening. We need to get the two of you out of this situation," Olga said. "Well we've been living in this for a while Olga. The only reason you know about it know is because you're in town for the next few weeks. Bob might behave a bit now that you've called him out on it but as soon as you're gone, he'll be right back on it," Helga said. "Which is why it's all the more important for us to figure out a solution to this," Olga said. "There is no magic solution, Olga. Mom has resigned herself to drinking until she can't feel anything and I'll hopefully be out of the house soon. She'll never change, and nether will he," Helga said. She exhaled, defeated. Helga went back to her burger.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with all of this Helga, I just wish there was something I could do," Olga said. Olga put her hand on her head, leaned forward and put her elbow on the table for support. They both sat like that for sometime. "It's alright Olga. We'll live. A couple scrapes won't bring me down," Helga finally said. "It's not about that Helga, you shouldn't be in this situation. Do you have some friends that could possibly allow you to stay with them for a few months?" Olga asked. Helga thought about it for a bit. She knew she could always lean on Phoebe, or even Arnold if she needed to. "You could always come live with me and Owen. I travel a lot but Owen is always home!" Olga said. "It would be wonderful! You would love New York City. You can excel as a writer there!" Olga exclaimed. "I need to finish this year, during the college off season I'll take you up on that. Right now, I just need to finish this school year. Luckily Bob isn't actually around that much. He likes work a lot more than he likes his family these days," Helga said. "Are you sure, Helga? You're an adult we can figure something out even if mummy isn't willing to leave," Olga asked. "Yeah I'm sure," Helga said.

They finished their food and Olga ordered drinks for them. "So, subject change. How's a the dating life?" Olga asked. Helga looked at her not knowing where to begin. "What dating life?" Helga asked. "Come on, Helga. Tell me about him," Olga said. "Who is this him of which you speak?" Helga said leaning back and crossing her arms. "Arnold, obviously. I've never known of any boys to call on you at home. I'm here a couple weeks and one of them shows up out of the blue. I saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw you. Plus you're losing jewelry in his car. Come on. I know you're at least spending time with him. Which is rare for you," Olga said. She leaned forward and eyed Helga waiting for an answer. "Those big doe eyes aren't going to take the hint my silence is giving are they?" Helga said. "Please Helga, tell me all about him," Olga asked. "Nope, since there is no him," Helga said. "Oh and that's why he just showed up and whisked you off somewhere, because there is no him," Olga said mockingly. "Well you were all over him so I head to clear his head, and pour ice water on him," Helga said narrowing her eyes at her sister. "Oh Helga, I was being nice and hospitable," Olga said, waiving her hand dismissively. "Olga, the only way you could have been more hospitable is if you literally sucked his dick," Helga said. Olga began laughing at that Helga joined her laughing. "O.K. I admit, I can flirt with people without realizing it," Olga said. "Come on, tell me are the two of you dating?" Olga asked again

Helga looked at her sister for sometime not answering her question. Each glance was met by Olga's inquisitive stare. "I… I don't know if we are," Helga finally said. Helga explained to Olga how she and Arnold began casually hanging out. Also explaining how casual escalated into them kissing on a few occasions. "My word Helga. So when you asked him how he felt, what happened?" Olga asked. They had gotten the check and Helga wilted again. Olga paid for dinner and she motioned to Helga to follow her. They didn't go back to the car right away. They began walking down a deserted street. "So? What happened?" Olga asked again. "He said he didn't know how he felt. Then he said I was important to him. Then we kissed again," Helga said. "How do you feel?" Olga asked. "I feel…" Helga started. She was conflicted, but most of all she was scared. "What if I told him I loved him and he didn't feel the same way? How could I live with myself?" She thought to herself. She was terrified of being open to Arnold. Helga stopped walking. She dropped her head, she felt that burning in her stomach again. She held her stomach and exhaled heavily. "What if he ignores me?" Helga whispered. Her eyes began burning, as she felt the tears slowly crawl down her cheeks. "How could he possibly ignore you Helga? From everything you've told me, he's crazy about you. Just a little confused," Helga lifted her head, her eyes overwhelmed with tears. She looked at her sister, then began sobbing into her hands. "The first people who were supposed to love me ignored me, why wouldn't he?" Helga said through the tears. Olga seeing her sister in pain hugged her tightly.

Helga sobbed into her sister's shoulder. "Little sister, let me tell you something," Olga said pulling her and Helga apart so that Helga was right in front of her. "You can't go through life thinking everyone is our parents. You can't think that the things they did to you are normal and that other will do the same. From everything you've told me about him, he seems like someone who might feel something for you. I don't know him as well as you, so I can't pretend to know his mind. However I do know that everyone is different and you should give him a chance to love you no matter what. Does he make you happy?" Olga asked. "Yes, yes he makes me really happy," Helga said, smiling through her tears at the question. "Does he treat you well?" Olga asked. "He treats me like a princess," Helga said smiling more as she thought about Arnold. "Then you should let him love you. Take that chance, take your chance at being happy. You deserve someone who makes you feel as happy and safe as Owen makes me feel," Olga said. Helga wiped her eyes again. "I do love him, I think that's why I'm so scared," Helga admitted. "It is scary, baby sister. Love always is. Letting yourself be that open with someone is scary. If you're lucky though, you find someone who you can be completely open with and they'll accept and love you for exactly who you are," Olga said. "I'm pretty sure he's that guy. I slapped him after he kissed me and he laughed it off. Then he told me to stop beating myself up because I reacted that way," Helga said laughing through her tears. "He sounds like a keeper Helga," Olga said. "He is, he really is," Helga said. The tears had stopped and Helga was genuinely smiling at her sister. Helga wiped her eyes again and exhaled. "If you feel this way, you need to tell him. You need to lay it all out there and let him know," Olga said. "I know, I will," Helga said. The sister's smiled at each other. Olga started walking slowly back towards her car, Helga following. Helga put her arms around her sister as they walked, resting her head on her shoulders.


	21. Gather Ye Rosebuds Part 4

Sunday, December 17th 2:25 PM

Arnold stared heavily at the screen. He loved this scene, he could recite the monologue in his sleep. Arnold and Helga were watching movies in Arnold's room. As per their usual plans on the weekends. Helga was sitting up on his bed. Arms folded, with her back against the wall. Arnold laying down next to her with his head propped up by his arm. Both watching the movie. "How you not have seen 'When Harry Met Sally'?" Arnold asked Helga earlier. "Football Head, the only movies I watch are the ones where aliens blow shit up. As I think you know because we've been right here watching a majority of them for the past few months," Helga replied, amused at Arnold's enthusiasm. "I can't believe you're all excited for a chick movie," Helga said rolling her eyes. "This is an everyone movie, it's different from a lot from a lot of romantic movies. It's what makes it great, they way they weave the story. We have to watch it!" Arnold said to Helga. "If this is boring I'm leaving," Helga reminded him

The movie was coming to a close. Harry began his ending monologue, where Harry confesses all his love and affection for Sally. Arnold began mouthing the words along with the movie. He saw Helga looking at him giggling at the idiosyncrasy. "I love her laugh," Arnold thought to himself. She rolled her eyes when Arnold stopped and he flashed all his teeth in a large smile. They finished the movie. As the credits started to roll, Arnold turned his head to Helga. "So? What did you think?" Arnold said. His eyes were alight, and he had turned to laying on his side to face Helga. Helga shrugged her shoulders and said, "meh." Arnold bolted up. "What do you mean, meh?" Arnold pleaded. "It was O.K. Arnold, relax," Helga said smiling at him. "Just O.K., no other thoughts at all? Nothing?" Arnold asked putting up his hands as if he were begging for something. "I liked it, I just don't understand the theme. I suppose. Can men and women be friends? I don't know, lets have the characters get together in the end and answer the question for the audience," Helga said. "Well the theme played out, they were friends for years before they got together. Love doesn't have to be exclusive from friendship," Arnold said. "I kind of think they ruined the question then. Maybe the movie would have been better if they had just decided to be friends," Helga said. "They couldn't the characters were in love," Arnold responded. "Hmmmm, next time we watch The Expendables again," Helga said. "Deal," Arnold said shaking his head and chuckling.

Helga crossed her arms again and began to fidget. Arnold noticed she had been like that most of the time she was here. "She seems nervous," Arnold said to himself. He had been a bundle of nerves around her when not distracted by something. He had agonized over and over about what she meant to him. She was everything to him. Arnold sat up next to Helga. Neither one saying anything. "What do you want to do now?" Helga asked. "Well... We can always grab something to eat. We could find something else to watch. I have Netflix so I'm sure we have options," Arnold said. Arnold looked down and rubbed his arm, not sure of what to do next.

"Arnold," he heard Helga say. "Yeah?" He responded. "What are we doing here?" Helga asked him. She looked right at him, as if she had been thinking the same thing. "What are we?" Helga said. "I don't know Helga. I thought we were just friends. Then you kissed me, and now I can't stop thinking about it," Arnold admitted. "Is that why you insisted on kissing me back?" Helga smiled at him. "Yeah I guess," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head and looking sideways. Helga turned her body towards him and took his hands in hers. Their eyes met. "I know how I feel Arnold. I want to be more than friends. I like you, a lot. I can't stop thinking about you. When I do, I smile like an idiot and my family thinks I'm insane. You're a perfect gentlemen, you make me smile and laugh, you're always there for me. And No matter how bad things seem to get, being with you makes me feel better," Helga admitted. She looked at her hands in his. She looked back up, resolute. "And I'm little sick of you not being my boyfriend!" She said. Her eyes starting to water.

Arnold looked at her, almost in shock. He knew there was something going on between them. He felt it too. He had never expected Helga to come out and say it. "Usually I have to pry that out of her," Arnold thought to himself. He looked down at the hands and back up at her. "Helga, I…." Arnold started to say. "What are you doing? Tell her you're crazy about her," Arnold thought to himself as he just sat there unable to respond. Helga took her hands away. "Forget I mentioned it, it's fine," she jumped out of the bed beginning to gather her things. Arnold saw a tear going down the side of her face. "Don't let her go out that door, you may never get her back," the voice in Arnold's head screamed. "Wait, wait, wait, Helga!" Arnold jumped and grabbed her wrist stopping her movement before she got to his door Her eyes were glued to the floor. "I'm sorry. I just have no idea what to say sometimes. I guess, I'm a little tired you not being my girlfriend," Arnold said. He felt Helga tense up. She turned to him with tears streaming down her face. "Really?" she whispered. "Yes," Arnold responded, his voice soft but sure. "Helga, you make me feel whole. I'm alive when I'm with you where otherwise I'm just existing. No matter how down I am, you're someone I can always look to help me through it. I'm crazy about you," Arnold said. He walked up to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "S-So, what does this mean?" Helga asked looking up at him. She wiped her tears with her sleeve. Arnold took her face into his hands wiping away some of the tears traveling down her cheek. "What happens now?" Helga asked, almost timidly. "What happens now, is that I'm going to kiss you," Arnold said. He moved her face closer to his, slowly. Anxious that that other would stop. Their lips met. Arnold felt that same warm, familiar sensation in kissing Helga. Her lips were soft. They were perfect. The energy that rushed through Arnold was the energy he felt when he was with her. She made him feel real in this world. Arnold felt like he was having his first kiss. Excited, and nervous.

Their mouths stayed together for some time. They broke from each other slowly. Arnold bending down rested his forehead against hers. "Helga, you're my dream girl," Arnold whispered against her lips as he kissed her again. They broke again. Arnold looked into her big beautiful sapphire eyes. He saw his entire world in them. "Was that clear enough?" Arnold asked. "No, can you elaborate a bit more?" Helga said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into another deep kiss. Arnold felt her tongue lick the outside of his lips. He opened his mouth and began using his own tongue to invite hers in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Arnold moaned into her mouth. Without thinking Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He turned and made his way back to his bed, Helga hanging off him. The two of them engaged in a sensual kiss the entire way there. Arnold laid Helga down, and climbed onto her. Their making out lasted for sometime. Helga broke once and moaned, Arnold found her lips again and they continued their sensuous dance.

Helga's arms remained wrapped around Arnold's neck. Arnold hands traveled up the outside of her leg to her backside. Arnold had issues about where to put his hands. He wanted to be a gentleman but was so close to losing control. He was making out with the woman he loved. He wanted to make her feel good in any way he could. His hand moved from her leg to her stomach. Arnold's hand glided up and he put his hand on her breast. He heard Helga moan at that touch. He leaned down again and continued to kiss her and experiment with her tongue.

Arnold moved his hand back down. This time he lifted the hem of her shirt moving his hands along her bare skin. Her skin felt smoother than silk. He felt his way back towards her breast. He felt her bra and heard the second moan Helga gave when he touched her. Arnold was nervous about pursuing more. Arnold was not new to sexual experiences. However, he was with the women he loved. He wanted to make sure she felt as safe, comfortable and satisfied as he could make her feel. He was nervous, but he wanted her. "Arnold," Helga whispered. "Yeah, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm alright, I just…" Helga started. "Can we wait a little on getting too physical? I just.. I just don't want to rush anything with you," Helga said. "Yeah, I'm so sorry Helga. I couldn't control myself. I," Arnold began when Helga cut him off. "Arnold, you didn't do anything wrong. I liked what you were doing. I just want to do this right," Helga said. "So do I," Arnold said smiling. She smiled back at him. She moved her head upwards and they kissed once more.

Arnold and Helga laid in Arnold's bed for a long time. Arnold spooning Helga. He had his arms around her waist. Helga held his hand and used her other rub the arm that was draped over her. Arnold loved this feeling. He felt complete. He felt like he could stay like this forever. "Helga?" He whispered into Helga's ear. "Yeah?" she responded. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't feel the same way you did. You're everything to me. I'm just really bad at processing those thoughts," Arnold said. Arnold held her tighter as he buried his face in her silky blond hair. "Stop being so perfect for two damn minutes. I don't want this to turn out to be a dream," Helga said. "This isn't a dream. At least I don't think it is. You feel real to me, you're the realest feeling I've ever felt," Arnold responded.

"Arnold?" Helga said. "Yeah?" Arnold answered. "I think I might love you," Helga said turning her head so she could see him. "I think I might love you too," Arnold said. He moved his head down and enveloped her lips with his. He kissed her until she began moaning. "You better keep your hands off me Football Head, otherwise I might just jump your bones," Helga said. "I guess that gives me something to look forward to then," Arnold said. She smiled at him and kissed him.

Helga kissed him deeply. Arnold began invading her mouth with his tongue. Arnold loved the feeling of holding her close to him. "I don't think I ever want to let go," Arnold thought to himself. The pair continued their second long kissing session for some time. Helga rolled over so that she faced him. Arnold responded by rolling onto his back. Helga stayed comfortably on top of Arnold as she continued to kiss him. Arnold cradled the thin woman in his large arms as the continued competing for who could practice breathing through their nose.

Arnold felt more and more compelled to move to something more sexual. However, he remembered what Helga wanted and kept his hands on her more innocuous body parts. Arnold suddenly felt a hand graze the inside of his leg. The hand immediately went to his growing erection feeling the entire length. Arnold moaned into the kiss more. The hand moving up and down his still growing shaft, Arnold reached and put his hand on Helga's backside.

Their intense bliss was interrupted by a sharp knock on Arnold's bedroom door. Both teenagers froze for a moment. The door opened with Arnold's mother Stella popping her head in, calling "Arnold. You in here?" Stella saw the scene of Arnold and Helga scrambling to sit up straight. "Oh my god! Honey I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were up here with anyone!" Stella said putting her hand over her eyes and turning her head. "Although I may say, I'm happy the two of you are finally getting along like I thought you would!" Stella said still shielding her eyes and hiding behind the door. "Mom!" Arnold said. He was bright red, as he grabbed his pillow and put it on his lap. "Are you two decent?" Stella asked. "Yes mom, we are both clothed," Arnold answered putting his face in his hands in embarrassment. Helga laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well alright then, maybe next time sweetheart, you lock the door. Or put a sock on the handle, something! You're an adult, I don't care what you're doing up here. Just warn an old lady!" Stella said smiling at the pair with her hands on her hips. "Sweetie, you have condoms right?" Stella asked. Arnold baulked at the question. "Mom! Come on!" Arnold said almost dying of embarrassment. Helga seemingly deciding to join in his embarrassment chimed in with "if he doesn't, I'm on birth control. I'm a responsible woman with a good head on her shoulders. So at least we wouldn't be working without a safety net. A metaphorical one, I guess the condom would be the literal safety net." Stella and Helga both laughed at that, as Arnold sunk his head lower into his lap. "Arnold, I really like here. Helga, you should join us for dinner. In fact that's what I was coming to tell the hermit about. I insist you come and eat with us," Stella said. "Uh, yeah alright," Helga said turning to Arnold smiling sheepishly at him. "Perfect, you two go wash up and I'll see you downstairs in five," Stella said. She left the room closing the door behind her.

Arnold looked up finally and looked over at Helga and laughed in embarrassment. "You don't have to eat with us if you don't want. No pressure," Arnold said smiling. "It's alright, I like your mom. This should be interesting," Helga said. "Are you sure, I don't want to put any pressure on you, and meeting the family can be a bit much. I don't want you to think I have all these expectations from you," Arnold said. "Well Football Head. I meant, I didn't want to have sex immediately," Helga said. "You could have fooled me," Arnold said smiling sideways at her. Helga punched him the chest. "Ow," Arnold said through his laughter. "Besides, I've met your family a million times. You've met mine. There is no pressure, come on. I'm hungry," She stood and held out her hand, Arnold took her hand in his. He stood up and they walked to the door. Before Helga grabbed the door knob, Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga lovingly and pushed her gently against the door. He kissed her deeply. He had gently forced her arms to the wall above her head as he kissed her. They broke the kiss and Helga looked at him with sultry eyes. "Ooooh, I do like forceful Arnold," Helga said as she took her arms back and opened the door.


	22. Gather Ye Rosebuds Part 5

Sunday, December 17th 5:37 PM

"Holy crap, I hope that was his leg I grabbed. If not, then he's frickin huge!" Helga looked into the mirror thinking to herself. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't his leg," Helga thought to herself as she washed her hands. She had excused herself to the bathroom before sitting down to eat Sunday dinner at the Sunset Arms. She looked in the mirror and breathed heavily trying to slow her heart rate. Which had been beating faster than she had ever experienced, since her and Arnold engaged in their heavy petting. She looked in the mirror, washing her face. "Fuck," she said to herself. "That means those gross rumors are all true. Fucking Rhonda and her big fucking mouth. I'll have a word with her at some point. She's not gonna spread rumors that are so spot on about my boyfriend," Helga thought to herself as she exited the bathroom.

Helga made her way downstairs and heard the commotion coming from the dinning room. "Hey," Arnold said as she approached him. He was leaning against the wall looking into the room, as if he was waiting for her. "Come on, over here," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her over to two empty seats at the far end of the table. Arnold pulled out Helga's chair for her. "Stupid Football Head being a perfect gentleman," Helga thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Helga, I'm so happy you could join us," Stella said to Helga seeing the two of them take their seats. "Eleanor! So lovely to see you again!" Arnold grandmother announced wrapping Helga in a big hug. Helga, encumbered by Pookie's cowboy outfit and her tight hug, said "Hey there Gertie, how are you?" Gertie let go and went to her seat, being corralled by her husband. Phil noticed Arnold sitting next to Helga. "Oh you're uh….." Phil scratched his head thinking. "Don't tell me, I know this," he said. "Pataki's kid right?" Phil said, snapping his finger. "Her name's Helga, grandpa," Arnold said. "Oh, I know that. I'm just kidding her. So the two of you are spending time together again. Does this mean you're dating again?" Phil asked. The whole table grew silent for a moment and all eight the members of the household looked towards Arnold and Helga. "Grandpa!" Arnold said, putting his palm to his forehead. "Sorry," Arnold said under his breath to Helga. "It's fine, yes we're dating," Helga confidently said, as she leaned over and kissed Arnold on the cheek. Arnold blush deeply at this. Stella across from the table smiled and looked at her husband. "So Helga, it's been quite some time since we've seen you. When did you guys start dating again?" Miles asked with a genial smile. "A couple hours ago," Arnold said smiling at Helga. "Isn't that sweet? Arnold can maintain relationships for longer than an hour. I guess he's not killing girls and wearing their skin," Stella said with a wink to Helga. Arnold looked insulted, while Helga started snickering next to him.

"My wife has a sense an odd sense of humor," Miles said as he began cutting his steak. "I noticed," Helga said, as she started digging in. "So, Arnold you finally took my advice and started bringing women around?" Ernie said from the other end of the table. "I wouldn't really call it advice since you only asked the question of why I never did," Arnold said. "Well, it's sage advice," Ernie said not acknowledging Arnold's response. "She's good looking there kid. Young lady, you got a pretty face," Ernie said. "I think that troll is hitting on me," Helga thought to herself. "Mr Potts! Come on!" Arnold said. "Well Arnold she is a pretty thing. Don't get me wrong, he's a fifty year old man leering at a young girl. I'm just speaking as a cranky old man with no filter," Phil said. Helga laughed a little turning slightly red. "I think we can stop embarrassing Arnold now," Stella said winking at Arnold. "Thank God for Arnold's mom," Helga thought.

"So, are you still pursuing the writing? That's what you always liked right?" Miles asked. "Yeah, good memory," Helga said. "My dad can't even remember my name," Helga thought to herself. "She's actually published, she wrote a few articles for a women's magazine and fiction site. She's really good!" Arnold said smiling at Helga. "Oh wow! That's great Helga. Good for you," Stella said. "What do you write about?" Miles asked. "I used to write a lot of fiction, however these days I focus more on essays surrounding social issues. I was thinking of minoring in journalism in school," Helga said. "That's a valuable career. We know a few journalists, with all the international work we did we ran into a couple," Miles said referring to himself and his wife. "I used to write op-eds about indigenous tribes in South America. I loved it. It's good work," Stella said. "You seem to have most of next year worked out," Miles observed. "Well most of it, it's just narrowing down schools. I have a couple of letters of recommendation so I'm pretty confident," Helga said. "You should have a talk with Arnold about it, kid just can't seem to live here on the ground and focus on his future. He'd rather hang out with Gerald or spend time fooling around," Miles said digging into his dinner. Helga looked over at Arnold. He looked slightly annoyed, but too nice to say anything. "Well, I think has quite a few goals. He doesn't need me to speak for him," Helga said nudging Arnold subtly. Arnold looked at Helga and did not say anything else. Helga looked back at Miles as he was focusing on his food. "Arnold if you don't say something I will," Helga thought to herself. "Arnold works really hard towards what he wants. He broke the schools weight lifting record at the club he formed by himself," Helga said, trying to stick to topics she knows that Arnold's parents also know about.

"Well that's great son, I didn't know that," Miles said smiling at his son. "Thanks Dad," Arnold said quietly. "Who's record did he beat?" Ernie Potts asked from the other side of the table. "This kid Harold's record. He's always been the biggest strongest kid, other than myself, in our class," Helga said smiling at Arnold. "And he creamed him!" Helga finished. "Well son, if life was as easy as lifting things up and putting them down all day then you'd be set for life," Miles chuckled. "Plenty of contractors do that all day, and most of them seem content," Helga said. The table looked up, as if sensing an impending disaster. "That's true there Miles," Ernie chimed in. "Been in construction my whole life and look at me. Happy as a clown," Ernie said. "I think describing yourself as a clown may be a bit redundant," Phil piped up. The table started to laugh. "What are you getting at old man!" Ernie yelled. "I'm getting at the fact that you act like a clown, so there's no need to describe yourself as one, Potts!" Phil yelled back. "I'm a clown? Aren't you the clown who owns this place? When are you going to fix the wiring in my room?" Ernie yelled again. "When you learn to use electricity properly. I still can't use the toaster oven you know!" Phil yelled. "I've been working on building my whole adult life. I know electricity," Ernie said crossing his arms. "You get paid to knock the building down, after they pulled all the pipes and electricity, you moron!" Phil said. Ernie seemingly tired of yelling, waived his hand dismissing Phil.

Helga leaned over to Arnold and whispered in his ear. "Is dinner always like this?" Helga asked. "Pretty much," Arnold whispered back. The dinner continued like that for sometime. A subject would be brought up, and a small spat would ensue, and Phil would usually punctuate by making an off color joke or remark. Helga found Phil to be great. She always had. He was funny, never gave an inch and was genuinely a good person. Helga loved the chaotic warmth in the Shortman house. She felt home.

Helga and Arnold had volunteered to clean up. Helga gathered everything, and Arnold loaded the dishwasher and washed out the pans. Every few minutes Helga would happen by and stand on her toes to kiss Arnold. "How did I end up playing house with him?" Helga asked herself.

After the dinner was cleared and everyone adjourned to their evening activities. Arnold walked Helga back to her car. Helga deciding that it was late and she should get home. She had a lot to talk about with her sister. Arnold stopped at Helga's driver door. Standing right behind her Helga got the feeling of where his eyes were wondering. "Eyes up here bucko!" Helga said turning and smiling at Arnold. Arnold smiled back. He moved forward and wrapped his large arms around her. He kissed her gently. Helga kissed him back passionately. Arnold rested his forehead against hers. " This was a perfect day," Helga said. "I just don't want it to end," Arnold said. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to kiss and feel each other up," Helga said. "I liked dinner, that was different than a silent table where Merriam is almost passed out and Bob ignores me," Helga said. "Well you should come over again," Arnold said. "Oh I'm sure I'll be spending a lot more time over here," Helga smiled. "It's just, what's with your dad and you?" Helga asked, unable to let it go without saying anything. "Well he says stuff like that sometimes," Arnold said. "Well why didn't you say anything? You can't just let him sit there and think you're a dummy. You're a moron, but you're also smart, driven and passionate," Helga said. "I know, it's just a fight he and I have been having for a while now. I just didn't want to bring it up tonight," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head. Helga grabbed that hand and held it in her own. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek while they locked eyes. Helga stood on her toes and kissed him. Arnold kissed her back, still holding onto her hands. "Stand up for yourself. I'll text you later. Got it?" Helga asked. "Yeah, I can't wait," Arnold said smiling at her. They kissed once more and Helga got into her car and drove towards her house.


	23. What We Give Part 1

Friday, January 19th 5:37 PM

The water coming down felt like a powerful rain storm. Washing away the sweat and effort put into the afternoon's lifting. Arnold felt the water becoming warmer and warmer as he grabbed his soap and starting clean his body. After the suds had been washed away Arnold closed his eyes and let the water comfort him. Arnold rolled his shoulders, and moved his arms. He needed to keep them moving to avoid atrophy and cramping. He was sore, today had been a hard one. Still, Arnold smiled.

Arnold thought back into the last month of his life. Arnold and Helga had been steadily dating through the holidays. Arnold thought back to his Christmas. Arnold finished with the usual celebrations at the Sunset Arms. This was the first year that his grandfather had elected to go with a non traditional Christmas. There were gifts but not a traditional opening of them. Each boarder having their own Christmas plans with family and friends. Arnold lamented that Christmas was starting to feel less and less special as the years went one. "I guess that's just part of growing up," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold made his way upstairs to his room. The one thing that lifted his spirits would be seeing his girlfriend Helga later that day. She always made him feel better. This year he could kiss her under the mistletoe and not be assaulted.

Arnold opened his door, and saw a figure standing in the twilight seeping through his skylight. Helga smiled at him, coyly. "Helga! What are you doing here?" Arnold said surprised. She smiled and looked at him. "I snuck in through your skylight, you should really lock that. There are horrible people out there," Helga said still smiling. Arnold smiled at her. Arnold walked forward and kissed his girlfriend, his lamentations and anxiety completely gone. She looked up at him, and stepped aside revealing a box that was wrapped on his bed. "What's this?" Arnold asked. "Merry Christmas Arnold," Helga said, kissing him on the cheek. "You didn't have to get me anything Helga," Arnold said smiling. "I did though. Open it," Helga said. Arnold smiled and sat on his bed next to the box. Arnold began unwrapping the gift. Arnold opened the paper and realized it was an ornate wooden box. Arnold studied the box for a few minutes. He opened the top and saw the boxed housed a brand new paint set. "I had a friend track down a decent box. I cleaned it up, sanded and stained it. I figured it's slightly classier than a cup on your easel," Helga said. Arnold's breath was taken away. She had put in real effort for something he loved. "Helga… Helga this is amazing," Arnold smiled as he grabbed Helga into a warm hug. "It's no big deal," Helga said. "Helga, it's amazing. Thank you," Arnold said kissing her.

The kissing continued for sometime. Arnold found his hand wandering. Arnold hooked his hand onto Helga's backside. Helga moaned as her tongue entered Arnold's mouth. Arnold felt Helga's hands push on his chest. "That's the signal to stop," Arnold thought. Arnold broke the kiss and put his hands behind his back. "Sorry, I should keep my hands to myself," Arnold said. "I, actually like it. If I'm being honest," Helga replied. She looked up and smiled at him. "You know, if I remember correctly you always hated being touched. Especially by me," Arnold said. "Well yeah. I guess, I don't mind when you touch me. When I feel your touch, I know that you're there. And that I'm safe," Helga said rubbing Arnold's chest. Helga stood on her toes and whispered in Arnold's ear. "Plus, when you touch me I get so horny that I have to use every bit of restraint I have not to jump in to your arms and fuck your brains out," Helga said.

Arnold's eyes widened as she shrank back on to her feet. Smiling devilishly at him. "Well," Arnold said exhaling. "I think this might be a good time to give you your gift," Arnold said smiling as he looked bright red. "Is that a sign or something, does she want me to make a move? Every other time the girls wanted it immediately. I knew Helga was a lot more complicated than that. I guess that's the difference when it's something real. Somehow it makes her more attractive," Arnold thought. Arnold made his way over to his desk and opened his drawer. He pulled out a wrapped package, and brought it over to Helga.

Helga inspected the box and narrowed her eyes at Arnold. "You didn't have to get me anything, Football Head," she pouted as she began opening it. Helga tool off the wrapping paper to discover what looked like a notebook. "I know you only reserve your private thoughts for notebooks," I figured I'd take a shot at one. Helga held the notebook in her hand. It was a almost like a sketchbook where the paper could be folded back for easy writing. It was pink around the edges, with a black spine. The back cover was a hard cardboard, so that you had a surface to write without being at a desk. On the cover was a sketch of Helga. She was sitting in a folded leg position with a notebook in her hand, writing away. Under the sketch was Helga's name with hand lettered calligraphy.

Helga looked at the book for a moment. "She hates it," Arnold thought to himself. "Arnold…" Helga said. She jumped at Arnold wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it," she whispered in his ear. Arnold held her close to him. He never wanted these hugs to end. "Helga?" Arnold said. "Yes, Arnold?" Helga responded. "I love you," Arnold whispered to her. He felt the smile break out on Helga's face as she held him tighter. "I love you too, Arnold," Helga whispered in his ear.

Arnold smiled in the shower thinking about that amazing day. The kissing continued to stop at kissing but Arnold didn't care. He loved Helga, and being with her was enough for him. Arnold finished up his ruminations and got to the business of showering. He finished washing himself and made his way back to the lockers area and dressed as he always had. He wrapped his jacket around his shoulders and felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He looked down and saw that his dad had texted him. _Hey there kiddo. So we're going to have dinner with my friend Ellis Kramer tonight. He's the head of the science Department at Cornell. He helps incoming freshmen and transfers nail down a major and concentration on the side. He's actually treating us to Intermezzo, that fancy place downtown. So meet me at the house and we'll go. Should be a good evening. Make sure to bring your thoughts with you, this could be a big night for you. It could spell out your entire future!_ Arnold read and reread the message, each time his breathing got heavier. "Oh God, this is really happening," Arnold said to himself. Arnold exhaled, and gathered his things, heading to his car.

The car ride was a long one. "I have no idea what I'm going to say to my dad or this guy," Arnold thought to himself. He finally pulled up to the Sunset Arms. The house looked abandoned for the first time in Arnold's life. He didn't have the sense of warmth he always got coming home. Arnold parked his car and headed inside. He saw his father standing in front of the mirror tying his necktie. "Arnold! There you are. Your club run late or something, kiddo?" Miles said adjusting his tie. "Uh, yeah I got held up a bit," Arnold answered. "Well you got my text right?" Miles asked Arnold. "Yeah I did, I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head. "Well we can talk on the way, hurry up. Get upstairs and get ready. This place has a dress code, so wear your jacket and tie," Miles said finishing his tie and smiling at his son. Arnold looked at his dad, wondering how to break to him how uncertain he really was. "Dad, I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friend. I have no idea what I want to do in college. I was thinking maybe…" Arnold started saying. "That's why we're going. This guy is great, he's brilliant. He helps cases like yours when kids come into the school undeclared and aren't sure what they want. In fact you may get a major and a letter of recommendation from him," Miles said. "Well Dad, I don't know if I want to go to Cornell," Arnold said, becoming desperate. "Oh son, it's far too late for Cornell. You'd be lucky to get on the waiting list at this point. There are plenty of other places though, and you can always transfer in! Hurry up son get upstairs and get ready," Miles said. His voice seemed to become more forceful. "Dad, please. I don't think…" Arnold started. "I am not having this fucking argument again, Arnold Shortman!" Miles suddenly began shouting. "You've had all this time to decide what to do and again and again the only thing you can come up with is 'I don't know.' Well I'm sick and tired of hearing that. Now get upstairs and get ready so we can go!" Miles shouted to Arnold. Miles pointed his finger inches from Arnold's nose as he shouted. "Dad, please listen," Arnold pleaded "No! I am done listening, now you're gonna listen to me. We are going and you will talk to this man and that will be the end of it. You're starting to really piss me off Arnold with lollygagging bullshit," Miles continued shouting, as he gesticulated somewhat violently. "You used to be so driven, so ready to take on the world. Now you're this lazy giant of a teenager who can't stop fucking around and focus for two minutes," Miles said. Arnold rarely heard his father swear. Even less so when he was talking to him. Arnold knew he was hitting a nerve with his father but he needed to try and explain. "Dad, please…" Arnold began saying when he felt the back of his father's hand slam across his face. "That is it! I will not have my son be some layabout who never got his shit together. Get your ass upstairs and get ready. I will be in the car," Miles said turning his back to his son and walking towards the back door.

Arnold stood in complete shock, unable to move. His father had never been violent towards anyone as far back as Arnold could remember. He never even remembered a shouting match with his father, not until recently. The hit had not hurt, as Arnold was used to being hit in the head. However seeing his father react in such a way solidified in his mind how important it was to his father that he do something great. No matter what it actually was, or how miserable Arnold was as a result. Arnold hung his head and made his way to his room to change.

The car ride to the restaurant was silent. Arnold felt the tension, and had no idea how to respond. His father had become harder and harder to speak to as time went on. "It feels like I'm being driven by a stranger," Arnold thought to himself, sitting in the passenger seat of his dad's car.

The restaurant was abuzz as most were on Friday nights. "Let's go," Miles said authoritatively towards Arnold as the valet took his father's keys and parked the car. They made their way into the restaurant. The host at the counter wore a tuxedo. Arnold suddenly felt under dressed despite wearing his best jacket and tie. "Hello, may I help you?" The man asked Miles. "Yes, we are with the Kramer party," Miles said politely. "Yes, Mr. Kramer has been awaiting your arrival. Please follow me," The man said. Miles and Arnold followed, coming to a private booth towards the back. "Miles!" Arnold heard. A stout man in his sixties came forward and shook Miles' hand. Ellis Kramer was shorter than Arnold and his father. He had gray hair and a bald spot on the very top of his crown. He wore a tweed jacket with dress pants, and spectacles. Ellis, this is my son Arnold," Arnold heard his father say between the ringing bells in his head. "Hello Arnold! My name is Dr. Ellis Kramer. My, look at you. A strong, strapping young man! Similar to how your father used to be. Accept I see you spend considerably more time at the gym," Ellis said feeling Arnold's arm. Arnold shook his hand. "Yeah I do. Th-Thank you f-for meeting us Dr. Kramer," Arnold said. "Stop being so nervous you idiot. If you have a panic attack your dad will get even madder!" Arnold said to himself.

"Are you nervous my boy? Don't be, this can be difficult but there's no need to go to pieces over it," Ellis said "Come sit, let's get some food in us and catch up. Then we can get to business," Ellis said. The trio sat and ordered some appetizers for the table. Arnold sat silently as his father and Ellis caught up. Arnold couldn't help notice about all the projects his father had afloat at the moment. Ellis seemed enchanted hearing about Miles' work. Miles was more than accommodating. Regaling Ellis in some of his latest adventures. "He loves talking about himself," Arnold thought.

Arnold ate his dinner as slowly as he could. "If I can put off the 'business' for as long as possible maybe they'll get tired and drop it," Arnold thought to himself. "So, Arnold. Tell me about yourself. I've spent the evening so far letting your father embellish his accomplishments," Ellis elbowed Miles jocularly. "He's so full of stories," Ellis continued. "Yeah he's certainly full of it. Wait! That's something Helga would say," Arnold thought to himself. "I think it's only fair I spend some time getting to know you. Tell me about yourself," Ellis finished. "Well, Dr. Kramer, there's not a lot to tell. I got to school. I go home," Arnold drooped his head. "Well he has excellent grades Ellis," Miles chimed in seeing Ellis' brow furrow. "In fact, he has one of the highest grades in the science and technology classes," Miles interjected again. "That's splendid Arnold. So what's your favorite subject in school?" Ellis asked. "Well, I've always liked doing stuff with my hands. I've always liked my technology classes," Arnold said. "You sound like an engineer, son," Ellis said. "Well that was one choice I was thinking about pursuing," Arnold said. "It's an excellent field! Tell me, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Ellis asked. Arnold not wanting to divulge his usual activities said "well I like to hangout, watch movies I guess." Ellis nodded his head. "Well everyone likes that. What unique thing do you like to do?" Ellis asked. Arnold couldn't come up with an answer. "Fuck it," Arnold thought. "I like to paint, sketch, and make sculptures sometimes," Arnold said.

"He's not interested in pursuing that past high school though," Miles said flashing a stern look at Arnold. Arnold started to feel his breathing becoming faster. "Well I can see that. Arnold, art has it's place but I think your father and I agree that it's not something you pursue in college and in the real world," Ellis said. "So you're thinking about engineering?" Ellis asked. Arnold started breathing harder than before. "W-W-Well, I wasn't… wasn't really sure what I wanted to do in college," Arnold said. Arnold sitting in the booth started feeling more and more trapped. "Well that's what we are here to work out!" Ellis said jovially. "You know a lot of freshman come in undeclared. It's not the worst thing in the world. Usually they get the general education classes finished and then their major's requirements after they've declared. You've said you like engineering, tell me about that," Ellis said. Arnold composed himself and joined the conversation. "W-Well, like I said I've always liked doing things with my hands. I've rebuilt a million car engines because I was always curious. It was the same thing with my art, I like creating things with my hands," Arnold said. "Try to keep your focus away from your doodles, son," Miles said. Arnold nodded his head as he began feeling as if the heat had been turned up. His breathing started to become heavy again. "I can't have another episode!" Arnold shouted at himself.

"Well it sounds like a more practical field of study would be better than a theoretical one. Your father mentioned you were also thinking about physics. Which I have to admit, is a great deal of reading and non hands on work," Ellis said. "W-W-Well I guess it's a good thing that I d-d-don't want to study physics at all! My dad just can't seem to listen," Arnold practically shouted. Ellis and Miles looked shocked. Arnold was sweating profusely. "You know what might be a great idea. What if you and Arnold flew out Ithaca and toured our campus?" Ellis said looking at Miles. "That's a great idea! Isn't it son? Maybe you can talk to some students and see how they made a decision," Miles said to Arnold. Arnold was holding his stomach trying to stop the room from spinning. He felt sick. "That's great! May I be excused, I need to use the bathroom," Arnold said as he suddenly stood up and dashed to the first restroom sign he saw. Arnold barreled into the first empty stall and buried his head into the toilet bowl. Vomiting up the entire dinner. When Arnold was done, he went once more to vomit as the sickness in his throat was overpowering his gag reflex.

Arnold sat next to the toilet and attempted to breath. His breath was shallow, as he panted on the floor. His hands began shaking. Arnold closed his eyes trying to breath as hard as he could, he felt that world around him getting foggier and darker. "Don't pass out!" He told himself. In the last moment of consciousness he pulled out his phone and clicked the call icon on the first and only name he wanted at the moment. "I'm really sorry t-t-to d-d-do this to you but I need to get out of here. Can you come and get me?" Arnold begged into the phone


	24. What We Give Part 2

Friday, January 19th 7:30 PM

"Phoebes, what are you doing?" Helga sat across from her best friend, perplexed. "I'm eating, Helga. Do you not see the pizza in front of me?" Phoebe shot back at Helga. Helga and Phoebe had decided to go out that evening and take in a movie and some dinner. They were sitting in a secluded pizza place Helga preferred going to. "I see the pizza but what's with the knife and fork?" Helga asked crossing her arms. "I prefer to eat it this way. That way the grease doesn't get on me. Also helps to avoid the upper mouth burn," Phoebe said as she continued cutting into her slice. "You're such a girl," Helga said as she grabbed her slice with her hands and began shoving it in her mouth. "Ahh," Helga yelped when she realized the pizza was far to hot. Helga used her hands to fan her mouth as the cheese burned the roof of her mouth. "See?" Phoebe said in a self satisfied tone. "Shutup," Helga said stuffing napkins into her mouth. "Dammit, I feel like I've seen this before," Helga said. "If I remember correctly you had a similar incident on you and Arnold's first unofficial date," Phoebe said eating her second piece. "How do you remember that but I don't?" Helga asked. "You described it in great detail. Feigning annoyance, despite how clear it was that you had a wonderful evening," Phoebe said without missing a beat. "You always talked like that when you spoke about Arnold and the time you spent with him. You still do. It's very sweet," Phoebe said. "Shut up," Helga said going in for a second attempt.

"How are the two of you now that you're official?" Phoebe asked. "Well, are we official? I know between us we are. You know about it. It's not like we're telling the world," Helga said. "Arnold's parents, your sister," Phoebe added. "Well, yeah. I don't think the school knows. Not that I care what that mindless population of teenage assholes think anyway," Helga said. "Well they will soon enough. You and Arnold seem to engage frequently in public displays of affection. Which makes sense since you're a new couple," Phoebe said. "I never thought I'd be that girl to do that," Helga said resting her chin on her knuckles. "Every girl is, every guy is too. It's normal. Enjoy your new love," Phoebe said smiling. "I do love him," Helga said. "You've told him this?" Phoebe asked. "I did. I'm pretty sure I mean it," Helga said. "That's wonderful Helga. I'm happy for you," Phoebe said. The two continued eating, when Helga's cell phone began ringing. "Oh look there's lover boy now," Helga said. "Hey there stud…" Helga started when Arnold cut her off. "I'm really sorry t-t-to d-d-do this to you but I need to get out of here. Can you come and get me?" Arnold's voice begged through the phone. "What's wrong?" Helga said. Phoebe looked up, noticing the alarm in Helga's voice. "I think… I think I'm having a panic attack," Arnold voice sounded soft. Almost as of he were unconsciously speaking. "Arnold, do you have your pill on you? Where are you?" Helga said grabbing her wallet and keys off the table. "I'm at Intermezzo, in the bathroom. I have one yeah," Arnold said through breathy bursts. Helga noticed he was out of breath. "O.K. take your pill and I'll be right there. Don't move!" Helga demanded. "Please hurry," Arnold begged. Helga shot up in alarm hearing her boyfriend sounding as if he were begging for his life. "Phoebe, I have to cut this short. Arnold's having a panic attack and he needs me," Helga said gathering his things. "Since when does he have panic attacks?" Phoebe asked. "For a couple years now, he has his medication with him but I got to get to him to make sure he's alright," Helga said. "Go, call me later," Phoebe said waving her hand. "I will," Helga yelled over her shoulder as she rushed out of the pizza place to her car. She sprinted to the door and started the car.

Helga sped through Hillwood, to the downtown area. Helga had no idea where the restaurant was so she had her phone guiding her. "Please be O.K.. Please be O.K.." She was chanting to herself. A sharp right turn came up and she cut the steering wheel so hard that is caused the car to skid slightly. She finally spotted the restaurant sign and quickly parked her car in the allay behind the building. "Hopefully no one's loading tonight," she thought to herself as she noticed she had parked in a loading zone. She rushed into the restaurant. The host stopped her from entering the dining area with his body. "I'm sorry madam we have a strict dress policy here. I don't believe we can accommodate jeans and a hooded sweatshirt," The host said. "Look pal, I just need to get in there. A friend needs my help!" Helga said. "Does your friend have a reservation?" the host asked. "Probably, who gives a shit?" Helga said. "Madame we service an elite clientele here. We do not simply allow for people to drift in and out of here like freeloaders," The host said. Helga began shouting at the host. "Look pal! You're gonna let me through, or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on your own shit!" The host was shocked by her vulgarity. Helga pushed past him and the host reached out to grab her arm. "Don't touch me asshole!" Helga said as she used turned back punching the host in the eye. Helga ran by him and made towards the men's bathroom. She noticed Arnold's dad speaking with someone. "He seems to be having a grand old time. I wonder if he knows his son is dying in the bathroom. Fucking shit biscuit," Helga thought to herself.

The men's bathroom door flew open as Helga burst in looking for Arnold. She looked under the stall openings to see a body almost passed out on the floor. She opened the door to see Arnold barely conscious. "Helga is that you?" Arnold said lifting his head. "Oh thank god," Helga said going to her knees in front of him. She put her hands on his face. "Look at me, did you take your medicine?" She asked. "Yeah I did, I just… I just need some air," Arnold said. "O.K. big guy, let's get you up," she said. As she took Arnold's arm and put it around her shoulder. Arnold started to move his legs to get up. Helga helped Arnold up. Arnold was standing by himself, with his head down. "Good, keep breathing," Helga said. "Hey, this is a men's room," Helga heard someone at the sink say. "Fuck off!" She yelled behind her shoulder leading Arnold out of the bathroom. Helga looked around and saw the door to the kitchen. "Come one, let's go out the back," Helga said. She led him through the kitchen door. She looked around seeing the cooks, and wait staff running back and forth. "Excuse me, can I help you? You shouldn't be back here," Helga looked and saw a man in a collared shirt and tie, she assumed the manager.

"I just need to get this guy outside," Helga said motioning her head towards the guy she was leading. "Is he alright? Should I call an ambulance?" The manager said. "No, he's fine. I just need him to get outside and get some air," Helga said. "Alright, yeah. Back door is right there," the manager said. Helga saw the door and made her way there. "Marty, some chick just punch Reggie in the face!" Helga heard someone tell the manager. Helga did not break her gait. Arnold walked ahead of Helga and almost jumped through the door. Arnold steadied himself against the wall. He put his hand on the building and put his other on his chest. He was breathing more steadily. Helga walked up to him and put her hand on his back. "Keep breathing," Helga said. "I'm sorry," Arnold said. "For what?" Helga said, her eyebrows furrowing. "I'm sorry for… being such a pain. I'm sorry I dragged you out… here to pick me up like a little kid," Arnold spoke, breathing heavily.

"You're not a pain," Helga said softly, as she rubbed his back. Helga saw that Arnold was breathing almost normally. Arnold was still facing the building. Helga put her arms around his stomach. "You're not a pain. I don't know what I'd do without you," Helga said leaning her head on his back. Helga closed her eyes and felt Arnold's breathing. Her head rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. Arnold continued to breath slower and slower. "You seem like you're calmer now," Helga said after a few minutes. "Yeah, I am," Arnold said. Helga felt his hand overtake hers. "I'm so sorry I did this. I do this all the time. I just can't seem to stop letting people down," Arnold said. Helga grabbed him by the shoulder and got in between him and the wall. "Look at me," she said as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look down at her. "You've never once in the entire time I've known you ever let me down. You're important to me, that's why I came. Not because you're some disappointing child. I love you, and I couldn't live with myself if something happening to you. You got that?" Helga said. She was looking deep into his eyes, her eyes began filling with tears. Arnold looked back at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Arnold said.

Helga and Arnold held each other for a few minutes. The brisk air completely in Arnold's lungs. His breathing returned to normal and the adrenalin had subsided. "Come on, I'll take you home," Helga said. "No…" Arnold said. "I.. I can't go home. My dad's gonna kill me. I can't deal with that right now," Arnold said. "I know where we can go. Do you have your keys on you?" Helga asked. "Yeah, I do," Arnold said, digging into his pocket producing his keys. "Where are we going?" Arnold asked looking confused. "Follow me," Helga said. They made their way back to Helga's car. It had remained undisturbed. "Thank Christ," Helga thought to herself. They got in and Helga drove onto the street.

Helga drove for a few minutes. Arnold was starring out the window. Helga noticed him spacing out. "He must have a lot on his mind. Especially after tonight," Helga though to herself. She reached over and tussled his hair, that she had noticed he was wearing down for a change. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Thank you, for coming to get me," Arnold said. "No sweat Football Head," Helga said. As Helga took her hand away to turn the wheel, she noticed the smile slowly dissipate as he stared at the floor dejectedly. "We're here," Helga said. Arnold looked out the window and smiled when he saw where they were. He looked at Helga and said, "good call."

Arnold and Helga got out of the car and Arnold opened the door to the building where his studio was. Arnold opened the large sliding door and turned the lights on. He noticed how chilly it was and turned up the heat. Helga looked around and noticed that all the paintings where new. "Wow, you really go through these don't you?" Helga said. "Yeah, I try to make them as good as I can but I set a time limit for myself for each piece. Otherwise I'd never finish one," Arnold said, putting his hands in his pockets. He turned and made his way towards the bathroom. Helga went over and looked at his finished work. She noticed he had painted a few scenes with people. "He's really good at capturing people," she thought. She noticed one canvas was a man feeding birds as a child played in the background. Another canvas featured a pair of hands. They were younger hands, covered in dirt. Helga had the impression of a child who might be dirty without a regular place to become clean. She felt a little sad, but moved by it. She didn't notice Arnold walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. Helga smiled, he felt like a safety blanket. Covering and protecting her. "What is this one?" Helga asked pointing to the hands. "It's the hands of the poor. A modern take on Van Gogh. He painted the peasant's hands. I thought it was a modern perspective," Arnold said. "It's really good," Helga said, looking at the painting and rubbing Arnold's arm wrapped around her mid section.

Arnold removed his arms and Helga made her way to the couch. Arnold walked to the fridge and returned with water bottles. Arnold sat across from her on the couch. He reach into his pocket and pulled out a buzzing cell phone. "Oh no," Arnold said. "What?" Helga asked. "I didn't even notice my phone. My dad has been calling me non stop for the past half hour," Arnold said as he was interrupted by Helga. She snatched the phone out of his hands and turned it off. "Hey!" he said in protest. "You don't need that right now. It's just you and I. In this little world you've created," Helga said. Arnold looked at her and smiled. Helga brought her knees to her chest and reached over to tussle his hair some more. She laughed as she enjoyed herself. Arnold quickly grabbed his sketch book on his table. "No way, buddy boy," Helga said. "Come on, Helga. Let me sketch you. Just a quick one. I need to put that smile on paper," Arnold said. "His eyes are so earnest and annoying," Helga thought. "I don't know. I don't like being looked at like that," Helga said. "Like what?" Arnold asked. "I don't like people to… I don't like people to see me. I feel like you're the only one who can see me, and I like keeping it that way," Helga said. "What if instead of saying I'd like the world to see you how I see you; The most beautiful girl in any room she enters. The one who sets my soul on fire. I say that it's only for me?" Arnold asked. Helga looked at him for a long time. "I love him so much, do I let him?" Helga thought. "I'd feel naked," Helga said. "Shouldn't such a form be seen in her natural state?" Arnold said. "You think you're so damn smooth, don't you?" Helga said snidely. Arnold laughed, and smiled at her again. "What would I have to do?" Helga asked. "Nothing, just sit there and be you," Arnold said as he crossed his leg and started sketching her.

"This is awkward," Helga thought. She fidgeted sitting where she was. Her eyes darting back and forth from Arnold. She picked up the book she had left the week prior. "Maybe I don't have to feel so exposed if I'm distracted," Helga thought to herself. She started where she left off. "Oh yeah shit. I wanted to read this," she thought as she got the spot that she had dog eared. Helga glanced over at Arnold who had stopped drawing. "What is it, dummy?" Helga asked. "Nothing…" Arnold said smiling. "I'm finished," Arnold said sliding over until he was right next to her. "Already? That was weirdly intimate until I got distracted," Helga said holding up the book. Arnold showed the sketch pad to Helga. Helga examined the several drawings he had made. He made one of her smiling as she had when she was playing with his hair. Another with her sitting awkwardly, almost as if she were embarrassed. The final two were her reading. "I couldn't decide on one. I liked them all," Arnold said kissing her cheek. Helga turned red. "These are amazing, Arnold," Helga said as she looked. "These are spot on, it's like looking at a better version of a photo," Helga thought.

"You're a hell of an artist, Arnold," Helga said. Arnold smiled at her. He ran his finger along his face pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I like seeing both your eyes," he said. He took her hands in his and kissed them once more. "Thank you Helga. For everything. You came through when I needed it," Arnold said. "I'll always be there when you're in trouble," Helga said looking down. Arnold held his finger to her chin so that their eyes met. "I hope I didn't ruin your night," Arnold said. "You didn't. Despite everything, this is nice. Right here," Helga said holding his hand. Arnold kissed her lips while Helga moaned slightly. Helga threw her arms around his neck so that he wouldn't pull away. Arnold pushed forward laying Helga down. Helga kissed back passionately. Helga felt Arnold's hand reach up and gently rub her breast. Helga answered with a slight moan. Arnold took that as a sign to continue. He started to kiss her neck. Helga was tickled by his lips on her neck and she began giggling. "Arnold…." She moaned. Helga felt Arnold's hand grab her back side. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. Fuck, I want him so badly," Helga thought to herself.

Helga pushed on Arnold's chest slightly. Arnold got the hint and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I was getting into it. I didn't hurt you did I?" Arnold asked, his eyes full of concern. "I fucking love how gentle and kind he is," Helga thought to herself. "You didn't hurt me, I was into it too. I just… I don't know if I'm ready to go.. You know…" Helga stuttered. "I understand Helga, I want you to be comfortable," Arnold said as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. They both smiled as their eyes connected. "I had something a little different in mind though," Arnold said. "What is that?" Helga asked nervously. Arnold squinted at her for a moment. Helga looked up at him, not knowing what to think. Arnold leaned down so that his face was inches from hers. "Do you trust me?" Arnold asked. "Of course I do," Helga said. "I'm gonna try something, O.K.? I want to make sure your comfortable, so if you feel weird or I'm hurting you let me know and I'll stop," Arnold said. Helga looked at him filling with dread. "I do trust him, I know he'd never hurt me. He'd perform Harakiri before making me uncomfortable," Helga thought. "…alright" Helga said.

Arnold smiled at her and started kissing her again. He stayed at her lips for only a moment before starting to move down to her neck. Helga's breath started to speed up as she moaned. Arnold slowly started kissing lower than her neck. He put his face near her breasts and lightly kissed them over Helga's shirt. "Ahhh," Helga let out. He continued going lower and lower. He ran his tongue over her navel and stopped. He looked back up at her with a diabolical grin. Arnold hands went to Helga's belt as he started to unbuckle it. "Oh god… he's not going to?" Helga thought. Arnold looked up at her stopping almost like asking for permission. Helga nodded in agreement, at the very least to see where he was going. Although she had a suspicion. Arnold undid Helga's belt, then moved to unbutton her jeans. Arnold grabbed the flap of her jeans with his teeth and smiled up at her. He jerked his head undoing the button. Helga started panting heavily seeing how he expertly undressed her. He moved down and took the latch of the zipper into his teeth and pulled it down. Helga watching this was heating up. Her breathing started going faster along with her heart rate. Arnold grabbed the waist of the undone jeans and started to pull them down Helga's legs. He finished peeling off the skinny jeans and sneakers, revealing Helga's bare legs and her pink teddy bear underwear. "You just had to grab the least sexy panties you own didn't you? Moron! At least I showered and shaved my legs before leaving. This could have been way worse," Helga thought to herself. Arnold smiled down at her. She felt a rush go through her seeing the look he was giving her. Arnold leaned down and kissed her again. He grabbed the hem of her underwear and looked up once more for permission. Helga nodded again, complying. Arnold pulled her panties down off of her and put them in the pile of clothes next to the couch. Arnold looked down at Helga, the lower half of her body exposed. Helga was not new to sexual experiences, however having Arnold look at her like that sent chills down her spine. She had never experienced what she suspected Arnold was going to do.

Arnold leaned down and kissed her gently. "You're so beautiful," Arnold whispered in her ear. Helga was breathless as his head traveled lower to her exposed entrance. Helga started feeling lightheaded as she felt his warm breath near her flower. She felt him slowly rub his nose against her outer lips. "This feels odd, not bad just different," Helga thought. She continued feeling his nose rub against her lips. Arnold used one of his fingers to trace the lines of her entrance. Helga felt her head swimming as she experienced feelings she had never had alone or with another. She felt the finger starting to become slick from her wetness. She moaned feeling the finger entering her slowly. "Arnold clearly cuts his nails regularly," Helga thought. Following the finger she felt a wet tongue slide it's way along the lines of her lips. She continued her heavy breathing. "I might have an attack myself," Helga said out loud. She heard Arnold laugh and continue to run his tongue along her now soaking wet entrance. Helga started quivering a she moaned loudly for the first time. The feeling was sneaking up on Helga. Her boyfriend continued lapping her vagina. She felt Arnold's two fingers part her lips as he went further into her.

Helga bit back a moan feeling Arnold's nose grazing her clitoris. Arnold continued delving his tongue into her body. Helga felt every action he was performing. Helga felt the intense feelings like electricity going back forth through her body. She had never experienced something like this before. "Ahhhh.. Arnold…" she moaned sensually. She grabbed hold of the couch cushion she was laying on for dear life. She felt her entire world spinning around her. "Oh god, Arnold!" she cried out. She felt his tongue running along her inner opening, while he continued to rub his nose against her clitoris. She felt him start to massage just below her vagina. She continued writhing in pleasure as she felt bliss run through her body. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She continued groaning, reacting to every move Arnold made. She felt Arnold move higher as he messaged her upper entrance with his tongue. Helga began arching her back, moaning in pure pleasure. "This is fucking incredible! Arnold!" Helga cried out, wantonly. Arnold continued applying pressure to her upper nub. His nose would rub vigorously against it followed by his expert tongue. Helga moaned again in pleasure. She arched her back, throwing her head back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She felt extraordinary pleasure coursing through her body. Wave after wave of the powerful force completely overcame her. She grabbed Arnold's head and moaned aloud continually. "Arnold! Arnold! Dear god, Arnold!" She begged. The waves started to slow, as she grabbed a tighter hold of Arnold's head keeping it where it was. They finally finished as she collapsed onto the couch. Her final orgasm finishing its way through her body.

Helga laid on the couch panting, trying to catch her breath. She was sweating as she looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she put her hand on her forehead feeling her soaked forehead. "That was the most incredible fucking thing I think I've ever felt," she said out loud. Arnold raised his head wiping of his lips. He kissed her bare stomach. "Did you like that?" Arnold asked sheepishly. "Did you not hear the several times I was moaning like a banshee? Or was it when I flat out said it was the best thing I've ever felt just now that confused you?" Helga remarked. Her breath still slightly labored. Arnold leaned down and kissed her lips. "Jesus H. Christ, Football Head. Where did you learn to do that?" Helga asked looking at her unassuming boyfriend. "I just followed what your body said. It's not hard," Arnold said laying down next to her. "Hold on, lay down," she got up and he laid on his back. She laid on top of him with her head on his chest. "I just wanted to make sure you felt as good as possible," Arnold said stroking her hair. "Well shit, mission accomplished. And then some. I can't even move," Helga said. "Well we can just lay here for a bit," Arnold responded. "Yeah well, we're going to have to. I can't even feel my fucking legs that felt so damn good," Helga said. She laid her head back on his chest. Helga felt Arnold stroking her hair. "Oh shit, what about him? I can't be selfish. He's gotta be hard as a rock," Helga thought. "Arnold?" Helga said. "Mmh?" He responded. "Did you want me to… take care of you?" Helga asked, her voice uncertain. "I'm alright with just laying here for now," Arnold said smiling at her. Helga smiled at him. "He's so damn sweet," Helga thought. "O.K…" she said.

Helga rested her head on Arnold's chest. She was being lulled to sleep by his rising muscles. "Arnold…" Helga said. "Yeah?" he answered. "I love you," Helga said. Arnold took her face into his hands and drew it to his. He kissed her, and she leaned forward and kissed him back. "I love you too, Helga Pataki," Arnold said. Helga laid her head back on his chest. She felt complete, as if the world was theirs alone.


	25. What We Give Part 3

Friday, January 19th 11:15 PM

Stella paced her kitchen thinking. "He couldn't have gotten far on foot," Stella thought to herself. "My sincerest apologies, Ellis. I had no idea what he was thinking. You know how kids can be," Miles could be heard saying from the other room. "Don't worry he'll have something coming to him when he comes back. Thanks a lot. Take care," Miles finished his phone conversation and came into the kitchen. Stella looked up at her husband and began glaring. "What? I needed to make sure to smooth everything over with Dr. Kramer. Arnold really embarrassed me tonight. Who the hell does he think he is to embarrass us like that?" Miles said. "I don't know if you noticed sticking your nose so far up that guy's ass but our son ran away and has yet to come home! You said he seemed nervous, right?" Stella asked. "Well yeah, but he's always spazzy like that," Miles said. "No he's not, he only gets that way when…" Stella stopped short of mentioning Arnold's panic disorder. "Only what?" Miles said. "Arnold made me swear not to tell his father," Stella thought. Stella looked up at Miles. She couldn't tell her husband she was worried about their son was possibly suffering another panic attack. "Never mind. Why are we still here? We should be out looking for him. He's probably wondering downtown with only a jacket!" Stella began worrying again. "Stells, I drove all over downtown for two hours searching for him. He wasn't anywhere. He's not dumb, he's gone up and down every inch of this city by himself. He can get around. He's probably at Gerald's or something. Avoiding me because he knows what's waiting for him when he gets back," Miles said, his jaw tightening.

"He was sweating though?" Stella asked. "Yeah, what does it matter? I was the one who he embarrassed by running out while we were being treated to dinner!" Miles began shouting at his wife. "This is your son, don't you give a shit about why he may have ran out? He doesn't do things like that. He's a good kid, a smart kid. He doesn't just do these things without a reason!" Stella yelled back. "Oh he doesn't? Everything he's done since he turned fifteen is out of character for him. I knew we'd go through this teenage rebellion bullshit but does it have to happen just as we're about to get him out the door?" Miles said. "He's never once rebelled against me!" Stella said. "Oh course not, you do nothing but coddle the kid! You don't push him to do anything! You're always just cool without whatever frivolous or bone headed thing he does! You offer him no structure at all!" Miles said. Stella stood incensed being screamed at by her husband. "Oh I'm the problem here? No, I don't think so buddy! You offer him zero compassion or empathy!" Stella said poking Miles in his chest. "Oh here we go with this new age crap, once again!" Miles said. "Shut it! Let me tell you something. You've become a stranger to your son. You don't talk to him when you see him. You ask for a progress report. As if his life is in service to your legacy! That's even if you're here. Half the month your traveling. Book signings, lectures, dig sites. You have a fucking family at home! What the hell are you doing traveling like that?!" Stella yelled back. "I'm making sure that our names mean something in educated circles! I'm making sure that my research is put forth so people can build on it!" Miles yelled again. "Don't get upset with me because your work is stale." Miles said. Stella scrunched her face at hearing that. "I am not stale in my work! I'm actually happy to be running a lab! I'm happy to go to one place everyday and to come home. I don't feel the need to act like I'm twenty years old and single!" Stella shot back at her husband. "I don't need to…" Miles began when he was interrupted. "You would know all that if you were home! If you talked to your family! When I say you're a stranger to your son, I fucking mean it. In your mind he's supposed to be this project for you to work on, build up and show how awesome you are. He's his own person! He has passions. He has dreams. Just because you think he should fit in some box doesn't mean he's eager to jump in and try to contort himself," Stella walked over to the other side of the kitchen. She rested both her hands on the counter, and exhaled heavily. She felt Miles behind her. He was a cloud that filled the room.

"I'm sorry, Stells," Miles said. "You're fucking right you are," Stella said still facing the counter. Suddenly she felt her cell phone buzzing. She pulled the phone out, but did not recognize the number. "Hello?" she said answering the phone. "Mrs. Shortman, it's Helga," Helga said on the other end of the line. "Helga! Is Arnold with you? Is he alright?" Stella pleaded into the phone. Miles looked up at this. "Yes, he's with me. He… called me and asked to come get him. He's fine now," Helga said. "Helga…" Stella looked over shoulder to make sure Miles was out of earshot. "Did he have an attack? Is he alright?" Stella whispered into the phone. "He did, at the restaurant. He called and asked me to come and get him. I got him out of there. He took his pill, and now he's with me. He's breathing and everything," Helga said. "Oh thank god," Stella said. "Thank you Helga, for taking care of him. Are you guys alright, where are you?" Stella asked. "Well… we're at my house now. He just needed some outside air and to get away from the business at the restaurant," Helga said. "I'll have him home in a half hour. I'm just making sure he's alright," Helga said. "I understand, Helga. We were just really worried," Stella said. "I know, I just turned his phone off so there was nothing stressing him. He made me call you to let you know where he was," Helga said. Stella smiled knowing her son was alright, and trying to be considerate. Stella turned around looking at Miles. "Tell him, it's alright to come home. There won't be any issues. For the moment at least," Stella said. "I'll let him know," Helga said. "Thank you, Helga" Stella hung up her phone and exhaled again. "Alright, Shortman. Here's what's going to happen: Arnold is going to come home at some point soon. You are not to bring up what happened tonight. You will let it go, for now. For tonight and for the next few days you are not to bring this up," Stella said pointing her finger at Miles. "Why are you trying to protect him so much?" Miles asked. "I am because you're starting to show just how much of an asshole you can be," Stella said.

"Fine. I'll drop it," Miles said. "Good," Stella said. "We're not done having this conversation, pal," Stella said bringing her enraged face close to his. He looked back at her, the stern brown eyes she had married. "Fine," Miles said crossing his arms. "One other thing," Stella said. "If I ever hear that you laid a hand on him again, you and I are gonna have a problem," Stella said. Miles looked apprehensive as she said that. She walked past Miles and headed for the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to him once more. "By the way, use your brain a little. We never hit him when he was ten, why the hell do you think it would be productive now?" Stella said. She stopped once more and said, "Oh, and again, use your brain. He has no reason to be scared of you physically. You're in shape, but in case you didn't notice. He's quite a bit bigger than you and half your age. If you take a swing at him and he decides one day to swing back, he's gonna hit you a lot harder than you can hit him," Stella finished and stormed up the stairs. "Get up here and come to bed!" Stella yelled from up the stairs. Miles jumped at the command and made his way up the stairs.


	26. What We Give Part 4

Friday, January 26th 2:30 PM

Arnold taking advantage of the unusually warm January decided to unveil his latest project to the world. He continued turning the wrench finishing the final step. He turned the lug nut one final time. Finishing the fastening he started to clean and polish the motorcycle. He applied a decent wax to the frame and body. "Oh crap," Arnold said realizing he had started cleaning before he even started the bike. Arnold stood and grabbed the handlebar. He swung his leg over the large bike, straddling the machine between his legs. He kicked out the stand and held down the clutch and turned his key. The bike made a thunderous noise as it roared to life. Arnold turned the throttle hearing the engine rev under him. A large smile appeared on his face. He throttled the engine a couple more times. The only sound that could be heard within a block was the monster Arnold was working on. He did not have the noise barrier of his garage as he had moved the bike to the backyard. Arnold smiled as he continued shinning the bike as he sat atop it.

"Arnold!" Arnold barely heard the shout that was pointed at him. He turned the key powering off his bike. He looked up and saw his exasperated Grandfather yelling. "ARNOLD! Oh," Phil stopped yelling noticing the noise was gone. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Phil asked. "Hey Grandpa," Arnold said innocently. "Don't Hey Grandpa me. What the hell are you doing making all that noise? It's two o'clock in the morning!" Phil shouted. Arnold looked around for a second. "Grandpa, it's two in the afternoon," Arnold said. "Oh, well that explains the sun. Still! What's with the noise? Where did you get that thing?" Phil asked. "I've been building it. I have been for a couple months now," Arnold got off the bike and stood next to his grandfather. He looked on and admired his work. It was a classic looking cruiser. It was a heavy bike, a bit larger to accommodate Arnold's height. It was black with dark metal gray accents. Arnold had repainted the bike to make it seem a bit edgier.

"You've been building this monstrosity in the garage without telling anyone?" Phil asked. "No, my parents know," Arnold said. "This seems like something your mother would fight you on," Phil said. "Oh it was. She was mad when she found out. She's kind of come around though," Arnold said. "Where did you even find this beast?" Phil asked. "Well I found the body in a junk yard brought it back and threw a tarp over it," Arnold said. "Is that why I haven't noticed it?" Phil said. "Yeah, I figured out of site out of mind," Arnold said. "Well she'll remember alright the second she hears that thing turn on. Good lord, what did you do to it?" Phil asked as he stepped closer inspecting the bike. "Well I rebuilt the engine. Well… I actually built a new engine for it. The chassis can support something a little bigger so I built a better engine for it. It's pretty powerful," Arnold said beaming. Phil noticed the excited look on his grandson's face as he described all the work he put in. "Well… I guess your an artist outside and inside the garage," Phil said looking closer. "This paint looks new," Phil mentioned. "It is. I pretty much built it from the ground up. I even painted it," Arnold said. "Is this thing safe? It doesn't look safe," Phil said looking worried. "Well it's as safe as the person riding it. I've taken classes, I have a motorcycle license. I think it's safe. I'm not out there weaving through traffic or popping wheelies or something," Arnold said. "Do they even make helmets for your head?" Phil asked rubbing his chin. "They do when you custom order one," Arnold pointed to the helmet resting on the back of the bike.

"I don't know Short man," Phil said. "It's safe grandpa, you want to take a ride?" Arnold asked his voice going a little higher than normal. "I don't think so kiddo. I'd like to finish that book I've been reading before a die a gruesome stain on the road," Phil said walking past Arnold towards the house. He put his hand on Arnold's shoulder, and shaking his head. Phil made his way back into the house laughing. Arnold rolled his eyes and went back to polishing his bike. He felt the a buzz in his pocket, and he pulled his phone out. He smiled seeing who had sent him a message. _Alright Football face, you've been all mysterious and crap about tonight. Spill…_ Arnold typed back, _I don't see you making me._ He felt satisfied as he hit the send button. "I may pay for that," Arnold thought to himself as he smiled a little. _I'm gonna kick your ass. Tell me!_ Arnold laughed at Helga's message. _It's a surprise. I want to surprise you._ Arnold sent back. _I hate surprises,_ she sent. _I know my love, but I want to surprise you,_ Arnold typed back. He raised the phone above his head and took a picture of himself with his best begging face. He sent that along with the message. _You're a moron._ She sent back. _Will it be as good as my last surprise? I still can't walk all that well,_ Helga sent. Arnold started to heat up a little thinking about that amazing night. "Imagine having that terrible a night and then it ends up being one of the best nights I've ever had," Arnold thought to himself. _It's not as physical as that. I think you'll like it though,_ Arnold typed back. _Ugh, fine. You pain in the ass. Should I wear anything particular?_ Helga sent back. Arnold laughed at the irony that he was the difficult one. _Well, as much as I'd like you to just show up wearing a trench coat with nothing underneath. We will be outside. So despite how warm it is today, dress warm,_ Arnold sent that off and stopped for a moment. "Oh god that was so rude!" Arnold thought to himself. Arnold worried how Helga might take that. He would never send something like that along. He respected Helga far too much to treat her like that. "After that night, I can't stop thinking about Helga's body. She looked so sexy laying like that. The look she gave me…" Arnold stopped his thought process as he felt his pants tighten slightly.

Arnold opened the messenger and started typing out his apology. He was almost finished when her reply came through. _I'll have to save that then. You know for that one day I wake up and want you to fuck my brains out. I'll dress for outside weather. I'll see you in a little bit, lover boy,_ Arnold turned red looking at the message and seeing the wink face she had included. "Oh boy. I hope she likes this," Arnold thought as he finished cleaning his bike and moved to put away his tools.


	27. What We Give Part 5

Friday, January 26th 6:30 PM

"Well this is just freakin perfect," Helga said out loud. Looking at her outfit unsatisfied. "What the fuck am I supposed to wear?" Helga said out loud. She looked exasperated at her closet like it had let her down. She rummaged through her clothes throwing all the shirts she owned onto the floor. "Alright, last try. He'll be here any fucking minute," Helga said to herself grabbing a couple shirts at random. She threw on her light pink and white tank top, then slipped on her blue cowl necked pullover. She looked over in the mirror in her selected shirt and pink underwear. "Pants would help, although he'd probably prefer me like this," Helga thought to herself as she smiled slightly. Helga looked again in the mirror. She shifted her weight a little as she crossed her arms. She knew men found her attractive and she was usually good at dismissing their "gross intentions" as she refereed them. She smiled. She loved the feeling she got when Arnold called her pretty. Which he did often. "I like it when he does it," Helga thought to herself. She picked up her hip hugger jeans she knew Arnold liked and her favorite sneakers. If she was going to be outside, she wanted to be comfortable.

Helga, finishing her outfit with a belt and necklace she loved wearing. She heard the sound of loud motorcycle outside her house. "Fuckin asshole," she said as she rolled her eyes at the motorist. She was finishing up brushing her hair when she heard the bell ring. A slight panic went through her. She grabbed her jacket, phone, wallet, and keys and rushed down the stairs before the bell rang again. She peaked into the living room seeing her father asleep on the couch. Her mother no where to be seen. She opened the door and looked up to see the wild green eyes she loved seeing. She smiled and pushed on his chest so he backed away from the door. "Step back a bit, loser. Last thing I want to is to wake Bob," She closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned back to Arnold and jump into his arms throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply, moaning a little as he lifted her up. "Hey there beautiful," Arnold said as their lips parted. "Hey there Football Head," Helga replied, smiling up at him. Her arms still around his neck. He looked back down at her, placed his arms around her hips and pulled her close to him. He rested his forehead on hers and ran his hand through her hair. "God, you're pretty," He whispered to her and kissed her again. Helga giggled as she kissed him back.

The two pulled apart. "So what's this bug surprise?" Helga asked as she rested her hands on his chest. Arnold let her go and walked down her stoop. Helga felt cold for a moment see him walk away. She felt a little warmer when grabbed her hand leading her down with him. Arnold led Helga to the motorcycle he parked on the sidewalk. She froze for a moment at the realization looking at the bike and then back at her smiling boyfriend. "That was you riding that beast down the road. I thought it was some rude asshole. You're the rude asshole!" Helga said. Arnold laughed and leaned against the bike, putting his hands in his pockets. He was wearing blue jeans the went down over his black boots, and leather jacket that looked padded. He had his hair down as he ran his hand through it. "He looks like freakin James Dean. I just want to fuck him on top of that thing," Helga thought to herself. "It that our ride?" Helga asked. "Uh yeah. It's gonna be a nice night, I thought we would live a little." Arnold said smiling at her. Helga shook her head in confusion. "When the fuck did you start riding a motorcycle?" She asked indignantly. "Well I've been riding on and off for a while now. I finished rebuilding this and wanted to stretch it's legs," Arnold said. Helga was speechless for a moment as she shook her head at him.

"What?" He asked. "I just never pictured you riding a motorcycle is all," Helga said. "Well, I do. I've always loved riding and I couldn't wait to try it. So the second I got my hands on a bike to rebuild I went for it," Arnold said. "Wow, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Helga asked. "Not that I can think of," Arnold said. "Well alright. Arnold rides a motorcycle, this is weird. You're not expecting me to get on that thing are you?" Helga asked. "I do, I got you a helmet and everything," Arnold said holding up a helmet, presumably for Helga. "Yeah, I'm not getting on that thing. People die on those. Stupid people, usually. Which you are one of if you get on one of those things," Helga said putting her hands on her hips. "Come on Helga. I'm a decent rider, and I'm always safe," Arnold said leaning against the bike, pleading with Helga. "How nice for you, I'm not getting on that thing. Do your parents know about this?" Helga asked. "My mom does yeah. Helga I'm not hiding anything. Come on, we're on a schedule," Arnold pushed off the bike and swung his leg over. He held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his hand extended as if he were reaching to take her on a magic carpet ride. Helga looked at him for a while. "I trust him more than anyone," Helga thought to herself. She reached out and took his hand. He lead her to the seat behind him. She tepidly put her leg over the seat, tripping momentarily underestimating the height of the bike. Arnold caught her and smiled at her. "Put your feet here, alright? Try not to shift your legs too much. Here," Arnold handed her the helmet. She looked at it a moment and forced it onto her head. It was snug, and she fumbled with the strap. Arnold shifted his body so he faced her. He grabbed the straps and made sure they were secured. He smiled at her, and she smiled back though the open visor. "Alright, the helmet is supposed to be tight so don't worry," Arnold shifted back so his back was to her. He reached behind him with both hands. "Let me see your hands," Arnold said. Helga reached and put her hands in his. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist. "Now this is important, lean your body against mine and wrap your hands all the way around my waist alright?" Arnold said. "Yeah, can you even hear me in this thing?" Helga asked. Arnold laughed. "I can Helga. Last thing is when I make a turn I'll lean left or right. Just lean with me, alright?" Arnold said. Helga nodded her head. Her hands shakily went around his waist. He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Don't be scared, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I swear," Arnold said as he kissed her hands again and placed them back around his waist. Helga was terrified as she had never ridden a motorcycle. The closer she held onto Arnold the less scared she became.

Arnold grabbed his helmet and popped it onto his head strapping it in. He balanced the bike and Helga felt it wobble as he backed it away from the curb. He kicked back the stand and turned on the bike. Helga felt an intense vibration run through her body as the machine came back to life. Arnold tugged on the throttle a couple times and the vibrations rushed through her again. "Fuck the spin cycle, I'm masturbating on this thing," Helga said out load. She heard a laugh come from Arnold. "Just hang on, alright. If you're too scared let me know," Arnold said. Helga tightened her grip around his waist. Arnold throttled again and the bike lurched forward. Helga stomach was doing flips inside her body as the bike started to gain speed. Soon they were riding easily down the road. Helga felt like she was flying. She kept shifting her head back and forth seeing the city she grew up in pass by her so quickly. Whenever she started feeling more comfortable she would look around and realize the lack of a car body around her. If he hit something they're both be really flying.

The road they were on was without traffic or stop lights. Helga slowly got used to the vibrating machine below her. "Arnold really is safe on this thing, he's barely to the speed limit," Helga though to herself. They had reached the outer limits of the city when Arnold began turning off towards a side street. Helga leaned with him as she had been instructed. Arnold started to slow the bike and came to a stop at a Korean barbecue place. He parked the bike and turned it off. He pulled his helmet off and Helga followed. "Didn't we come to this place before?" Helga asked. "We did. You said you would kill a few school teachers to try their beef again," Arnold said smiling over his shoulder. Arnold walked into the restaurant. The hostess looked up seeing Arnold. "Mr Shortman, correct?" The women said. "Yes that's me. I left something here earlier, and said I would be back. Did the food get to where it needed to be?" Arnold asked. Helga looked between the two of them confused. "Yes! Of course. One moment, I'll be right back," the hostess said smiling and walking towards the kitchen. "What are you up pal?" Helga asked putting herself in between Arnold and the counter. "You'll see," Arnold said smiling down at her. She scrunched her face at him, trying to get an answer. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "You're so damn pretty when you're mad," Arnold said. Helga rolled her eyes and sighed.

The hostess came back with a packed bag that Arnold had left for them. Arnold grabbed the bag and paid. He grabbed Helga's hand and lead her out of the restaurant. He went to his motorcycle and put the bag into one the empty satchels on the back. "Come on, we don't want the food to get cold," Arnold said getting back on the motorcycle. Helga mounted behind him and they were off.

Arnold had driven for sometime. Helga had lost track as she started to enjoy her time on the motorcycle. "I get to fly and spoon Arnold at the same time. This isn't too bad," she thought. She looked around noticing that they were well away from the city, and they were driving on a country road. Helga didn't recognize the road but noticed that the road was going uphill. She looked over and noticed the sun starting to set. "The road looks so beautiful," she called to Arnold. "I know, I love riding around this time. It's gorgeous to watch the sun set from here," Arnold replied.

They had finally turned off to a street. They were surrounded by what looked like farm land and cornfields. Helga noticed they were coming to what looked like a patch of land with a few picnic tables strewn about. Arnold pulled up to the side area parking lot and parked the bike. He got off and offered his hand to Helga. Helga turned red under the helmet and accepted his hand getting off the motorcycle. Arnold helped her get the strap off. She slowly lifted the helmet off her head and she lifted her head up to him, meeting his stunning bright green eyes. She smiled at him. Arnold took her face into her hands and kissed her. "Sorry, you looked so beautiful right then. I couldn't resist," he said against her lips. He kissed her again and took the helmet Helga offered. "Wow, that was intense," Helga thought to herself. "So, that's what riding a motorcycle is like?" Helga said, fidgeting and trying to find her words. "Yep! See it's not that bad," Arnold said strapping the helmets onto the bikes and grabbing the food bag. "Come on," Arnold said holding out his hand to Helga. Helga looked down and noticed he had two bags now. "What are you planning?" Helga said narrowing her eyes at Arnold and crossing her arms. "Well obviously a nice dinner by the sunset. In one of the best spots to see it," Arnold said. "What's the other bag for?" Helga asked. "Don't worry about it," Arnold said with an impish grin on his face. Helga hesitated for a moment. Her body started to move forward. "I just want to hold his hand," Helga thought to herself as she inched forward and took his hand.

Arnold led them passed the tables and towards the peak of the cliff the area rested on. The sunset directly in front of them. The sky was painted a cavalcade of colors. Purples, oranges, hints of greens and blues painted the sky. Helga kept looking around seeing the faint twinkle of stars as the sun was setting. Arnold behind her put his hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the brighter star. "That's Venus right there," He said. Helga followed his arm and looked seeing the planet's glow. "It just completed its flyby behind the sun so now we can start seeing it again," Arnold said. Helga looked on, she looked up at Arnold and met his eyes. He smiled down at her. The light of Venus only bested by the twinkle in his eyes. Arnold went back to what he was doing. Helga turned around and saw Arnold setting up a picnic blanket and a couple of sturdy camping candles. Helga smiled and breathed in the smell of the food, still warm from the insulated bag it came from. "Suddenly I'm starving," Helga said as she went to sit next to Arnold. Arnold offered her a plate and started to put some of the container's food onto her plate.

"I love this food so much. Good call Football Head," Helga said chewing some of her favorite beef strips from the restaurant. Arnold smiled. "I figured you'd like it. Next time I want to ride the hog with you I'll know what to bribe you with," Arnold said eating some of the rice from his plate. "You buy me this I'll ride your hog all day long," Helga said without thinking. She froze for a moment and looked over at Arnold realizing her gaffe. Arnold burst out into laughter hearing her say that. Helga smiled, and starting to laugh with her mouth full of food.

They finished their food and Arnold was cleaning up the area. Helga saw and started to sulk. "We're not leaving yet are we?" Helga asked. "No, I'm just making sure to clean up our mess. We can't leave yet. The best part is coming up," Arnold said. Helga sat looking up at the sky. The sun had long set. The only light around them the camping candles Arnold had set out, the moon and the stars. Unencumbered by the usual lights of the city, the heavens were in full view. All the galaxies and groups of stars in complete view. Helga was no astronomer, but she loved looking up at the sky at night. It's stirred the creative muse in her. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her small notebook she carried with her everywhere. She scribbled some ideas and lines for her next poem on there. She was engrossed in her sudden inspiration that she didn't notice Arnold sitting himself down right next to her with his mysterious second bag.

She looked up and over at Arnold smiling next to her. She teasingly turned her shoulder towards him hiding what she may have been writing. "Why don't you mind your own beeswax Arnoldo?" she snidely said to him. Arnold's smile grew wider and she smiled at well. "If you like to look at the stars then you might like this," Arnold said. As he said it he reached into his bag and pulled out a mid sized case. He popped open the locks and opened it. He took out what looked like a cylinder of some kind. Helga tried to make out what it was in the dark. When Arnold set up the tripod she realized he had brought a mini telescope with him. Helga's eyes widened as he set it up. "Check this out," Arnold said waving her to lean over and look through the view finder. Helga took a look and saw the planet Venus Arnold had pointed out earlier. The planet beige and bright had to lines of red encircling the planet. "It's so clear!" Helga said looking into the scope. "I know, this is the perfect spot for star gazing," Arnold said.

Helga took her time looking at the planet. She looked up from the scope to see Arnold sketching the planet that she had seen. "What else can we see?" Helga asked. Arnold's face broke into a large toothy grin. He looked down at the scope and started looking around. "Let's see Antares is right there, which means…" Arnold trailed off. Helga watched him with anticipation. "Here it is," Arnold said. He looked up and offered Helga a look. Helga leaned forward peering into the scope. She struggled to see for a second. Her sight adjusted and she was able to make out the shape of a orb surrounded by rings. "Oh my god! It's Saturn! That's so fucking cool!" She yelled seeing the shape of distant world. She was entranced by it's natural beauty. She continued peering at the alien planet. Living proof of the smallness of her own world. Helga continued effusing her excitement. "You saw it right?!" She asked Arnold, becoming more excited the more she looked. "Yeah, I see it often. It's so beautiful. It's really out there. It's not just something we learn about as a kid and never think about it again," Arnold started. "It's proof," Helga said looking up at Arnold. "Proof of what?" Arnold asked. "Proof that we exist in something that will never fail to inspire," Helga said almost realizing her point as she said it. "Yeah," Arnold said nodding his head and looking back up. Helga sat up on her knees and looked at Arnold looking up at the sky. "It's why painters paint," Helga said. "It's why writers write," he said in response. Smiling back at her. Helga scooted passed the telescope and sidled up next to Arnold. She put her arms around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead and nuzzled her nose with his own. "You're so corny," she said giggling as his nose tickled hers.

They sat there holding each other for a long time. The pair feeling content in each other's arms. Arnold stretched his arm out and looked at his watch. "Best part is coming up," he said. "Which part is that?" Helga asked. Arnold smiled the same wicked smile from before. He broke from her and laid down looking up at the sky. He gestured for her to join him. Helga laid down next to him. They laid for a few minutes when Helga finally said, "Arnold we've been looking at the sky this whole time. I can see it, you know?" Arnold looked over and smiled. "Just give it a minute, pay attention," Arnold said. Helga rolled her eyes and sighed looking up at the sky.

They sat looking up at the sky for a few more minutes. "What the hell is he thinking?" Helga thought. "Wait… what the fuck was that?" Helga said seeing a faint streak go across the sky. She saw another faint streak, followed by another. "Oh my good look! It's a shooting star! Holy shit another one!" she continued to shout in child like wonder. "It's a meteor shower Pataki," Arnold said smiling. "Holy crap! Look at all of them," Helga said as she pointed to all the traveling beams of light. The sky lit up with thousands of small beams bursting from the blanket of black between the stars. Her excitement grew with each flash of light traveling across the sky.

With the final streaks flying across the sky Helga turned towards Arnold. "You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" Helga asked. "I just heard about it, and thought you'd be interested," Arnold said, slyly. Helga moved closer to him and kissed him. "I love you, Arnold," Helga said. Arnold put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. "I love you, Helga," he said softly. They continued kissing under the stars. Helga rested her head on Arnold's chest. He felt warm, and she pressed her body into his. They laid for a while. Arnold stroking her hair and Helga rubbing his chest. "You getting cold?" Arnold asked. No doubt he had noticed Helga starting to shiver. "Yeah," Helga said. She didn't want to move from where she was. Arnold looked at his watch again. "Come on, I'll take you home. It's getting pretty late," Arnold said starting to get up. Helga got up as well. Arnold packed up their area and strapped everything to his motorcycle. He helped Helga get her helmet on and helped her get on the bike. He put on his own and started the bike. Helga felt the vibration run through her body. Slightly less intense. "Remember, hold on to me. Alright?" Arnold said to her. "Oh I think I can follow that rule," Helga said. She wrapped her arms tightly around Arnold's mid section. The ride home she felt the same flying sensation. She was holding on tight to Arnold. She felt as if the feeling of flying came more from being with Arnold than being on the bike.


	28. What We Give Part 6

Friday, January 26th 10:30 PM

Arnold was flying down the country road. He slowed his motorcycle slightly when he started to pass signs for the turn off back into Hillwood. He leaned to turn and felt Helga follow his movement. He took his hand off the other handle bar and he squeezed Helga's hand which was wrapped around his mid section holding on as Arnold continued driving. Helga squeezed Arnold tighter in response. "I'll have to convince her to ride with me more. I never want her to let go," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold turned back off the empty state highway and started to see civilization again. The large buildings flew by the two of them. The streets were empty with the exception of the other Friday night event attendees. Arnold was glad he didn't have to drive through downtown and can avoid most of that traffic.

Arnold turned onto Helga's street. He started to slow the bike to stop in front of her house. When the machine came to a stop, Arnold realized Helga was still holding onto him tight. "Hey, you're home. You made it, no need to be scared anymore," Arnold said to Helga as he removed his helmet. Arnold turned off the bike and went to park. "Arnold?" he heard just behind him. "Yeah, Helga? You alright?" Arnold replied. "Yeah, I'm great. I was wondering," Helga started. Arnold looked at her over his shoulder. Helga still had the helmet on. "Do you think we could go back to your place?" Helga asked. Arnold didn't know how to reply. "Uh, yeah. We can do that. Are you sure?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded her head and wrapped her arms back around Arnold's stomach. Arnold nodded in response and put his helmet back on. He started the bike which ripped through the quiet darkness of the neighborhood. "I gotta stop starting this thing at night. It's a little loud, and I don't want to bother anyone," Arnold thought to himself. He throttled the bike and started moving towards his neighborhood.

Arnold arrived in the alley behind the Sunset Arms. He turned into the driveway and pulled up next to his car parked next to the old Packard Arnold had known his whole life. Arnold killed the power to the bike not wanting to wake the whole house. He kicked out the kickstand and got off. He offered his hand to Helga which she accepted immediately as Arnold helped her off. Arnold helped her get the helmet off as he smile down at her. "You're eyes look amazing in the moonlight. You know that?" Arnold said as he gently brushed the hair away from her eyes. Helga smiled and kiss him. Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her back. "You think your grandparents or parents would get mad if you were sneaking girls into your room?" Helga asked. "I don't think they care to be honest," Arnold responded. Arnold broke their closeness and went to open the garage. He walked the bike into the corner of the garage. "You have your own toolbox?" Helga asked. Arnold followed her eyes to the corner where he was leading the bike where, placed on the bench with a small lock affixed on the front was a mid sized tool box with Arnold's name written on it. "Yeah, I needed my own. Mr. Potts has a lot more projects these days and the tools from the common tool set seem to keep disappearing. So I bought my own and locked them up," Arnold said. Arnold settled the bike in the corner and threw a tarp over the bike. "Oh, so that's what that was," Helga said. She no doubt meant the tarp she had asked about on their first unofficial date. "My word, Football Head. You are just so mysterious and full of surprises," Helga said half sarcastically. She walked up close to him and pecked him on the lips. "I think I'm crazy about her," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold held out his hand and she took it.

Arnold, led them into the house. The first floor was abandoned, Arnold sighed internally, relieved of having to explain himself. He was positive none of his parents, surrogate or otherwise, would care if he had Helga up in his room this late. Arnold's parents were very forward about sexuality and how relationships worked, and about the responsibilities that came with them. Often to the embarrassment of Arnold. After he had turned sixteen Arnold's mom had often encouraged Arnold with the opposite sex. Glad when she could be reassured Arnold could maintain relationships with women. Despite all that, Arnold was still grateful for not having to explain anything.

Arnold and Helga were at the bottom of the stairs when the basement door flew open. Out stepped Phil with today's newspaper under his arm. "Arnold!" He said suddenly. Arnold and Helga froze in place not knowing how to react. Phil walked up to the two of them and leaned forward. "Never eat raspberries, Shortman," He said. Arnold and Helga locked eyes for a moment, Arnold smiled laughing to himself. "You grandmother is trying to kill me, I'm convinced of it. The first thing I told her when we got married are my raspberry issues and every week since she's slipped me something with raspberries," he continued. "Don't you think sixty years of marriage is a long time to be slowly killing someone?" Helga asked. "Well maybe, I'm gonna go watch some T.V. now that I'm up," Phil said. "O.K grandpa. Night," Arnold said smiling. "Night Shortman, and Henrietta," He answered. "Helga," Helga said following Arnold. "Whatever you say, Helga," Phil said opening his paper and turning on the television.

Arnold and Helga made it to Arnold's attic room. Arnold made sure to lock the door this time. He turned on his overhead lights but turned down the brightness. Arnold let out a sigh, as he took off his jacket. He turned to see Helga looking through his closet. "Can I help you?" Arnold said smiling at her. "Nope, I'm good. I'm gonna steal a bunch of your grungy long sleeve button ups. I realized that with your size shirts I can pretty much wear them like a mini dress. They'll cover just about everything. Plus they'll look great with a good pair of jeans and the right belt to go on the outside," Helga said as she continued rummaging through the closet. Stopping every few shirts and pulling them off the hanger and tossing them into a pile. Arnold smiled deeply picturing Helga wearing one if his shirts to cover her body. "They would cover her and highlight all the right things," Arnold thought to himself.

"Whatcha thinking there pal?" Helga said. Arnold snapped out of his fantasy and realized Helga was right in front of him. "Nothing!" Arnold said avoiding her eyes, as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're a terrible liar," Helga said. She stood on her toes and kissed him gently. Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back just as gently. Arnold did his best not to escalate until she did. "Helga," he whispered to her. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If I'm going too far let me know, and I'll stop," Arnold said, looking into her hypnotizing blue eyes. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and started kissing him deeply. Arnold tightened his grip around her. He never wanted to let her go. Arnold picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Arnold laid her down gently on the bed. Arnold continuing his osculation. Helga began to softly moan into Arnold's mouth. Arnold returned the moaning, as his body temp began rising. "Arnold," Helga moaned out loud. "You are so beautiful," Arnold whispered into Helga's ear. Arnold whisper was followed by his tongue licking the inside of her ear. Helga gripped Arnold's shirt tightly and a high pitched moan from her could be heard in response. "Found a spot," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold's head moved down to kiss her neck. He lightly bit her perfect alabaster neck, eliciting a similar moan from Helga. "Arnold!" Helga said in a loud whisper. "Oh god, Arnold," Helga continued. "Helga, I love you," Arnold whispered to her. Arnold's hand cupped her breast. Helga moaned again and placed her hand on top of his preventing Arnold from moving it. Arnold lightly squeezed brushed his hand over her shirt again. Arnold moved his hand once more slipping it under her over shirt, and tank top. Arnold felt her bra and moved to slip her bra off slowly. Arnold cupped her bare breast. Feeling her silk like skin, and her smooth nipple. "Ahhhh," Helga moaned. Arnold continued rubbing her breasts, until he slipped his hand out from her and slowly removed her shirt. Helga obliged removing her tank top for Arnold. She looked up at him and smiled. Arnold went to unhook her bra from the back. Arnold moved his hand along the back strap feeling for the hook unable to find it. Helga snickered under him. Arnold moved back and saw her giggling at him. "I use front bras dummy," Helga said through her hands. "That makes you a lot hotter for some reason," Arnold said. Arnold found the clasp in the front immediately and removed Helga's bra.

Her breasts exposed Arnold bent forward to kissed her neck. Making his way to her chest he cupped her breast while running his tongue over her other nipple. "Ah, Arnold!" Helga moaned. Arnold took her moans as encouragement and switched to her other nipple. "I like that," Helga said. Arnold looked up and their eyes locked. Arnold immediately kissed her deeply. "I love you, Helga" Arnold whispered against her lips. "Fuck me, Arnold" Helga whispered back. Arnold pulled back a little and looked into her eyes again. "Are you sure?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded and smiled shyly at him. Arnold smiled back and kissed her again. Arnold felt his pants tightening quickly as she said the words.

Helga pulled on the shoulder of Arnold's shirt, pulling it over his head and ripping it off. Helga felt Arnold Arnold's bare chest muscles. She moved her hands over his stomach and pulled on his belt line. Arnold looked into her eyes seeing his whole world. His gazed was interrupted when Helga's other hand grabbed his crotch and followed his growing erection down his pant leg. "Jesus Christ Arnold," Helga said. Arnold felt her lips kiss his stomach as Helga sat up and started to run her tongue along the curves of Arnold's hard trained abdominal muscles. Arnold looked down at Helga. He was kneeling with his back straight, straddling Helga who was sitting up kissing his muscled stomach. Arnold felt her hand caress the length of his erection. "Ahhh, Helga," Arnold managed to breath as her rubbing became more vigorous. She put her hands on his belt and started to unbuckle it with fervor. "Let's see how true those gross rumors are," Helga said. "What rumors?" Arnold asked suddenly curious. Helga rolled her eyes at him. "Arnold, focus!" She said as she beckoned for another kiss from him. Arnold complied and kissed her. "Yes ma'am," Arnold said. Helga undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and started to pull them down. Revealing his boxers and the cylinder like bulge going from the crotch area extending down with a large reddish pink head peaking out of the leg of his boxers. Helga recoiled looking at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell Football Head?" Helga said out loud. She clasped her hand over her mouth and looked up Arnold. She began to giggle as Arnold wore a look of horror on his face. "W-w-what?" Arnold said. Looking down at her. Arnold started to pull his pants back up becoming his embarrassment rising. He went to button his jeans in a panic when Helga stopped him. "Oh no, don't you fucking dare. I was just surprised is all. You're fucking me big guy, you're not getting away," Helga said smiling up at him. She pulled his pants back down reached up his boxers leg and started to stroke his erection. Her hand felt amazing against his skin. Arnold started to moaned throatily as she gently stroked his length. "I just… I got embarrassed," Arnold managed to say through his grunting. "I know, I was just surprised that's all. You're gonna have to go slow this first time, I've never been with anyone that big," Helga said as she continued stroking. Helga pulled down his boxers exposed the entire length and his engorged testicles. "It's not that big, I'm sure I'm perfectly….. average," Arnold said in between moans. "Whatever you say you big lummox," Helga said. She reached for his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. She continued stroking his erection as Arnold pushed her down gently into a horizontal position as Arnold removed his pants and boxers.

Arnold, jealous of her seeing him naked, began to undo Helga's pants. He pulled her pants down along her legs revealing her red thong. Thin lacy strings running along her hips converging at an a small almost see through patch of fabric barely covering her womanhood. Arnold eyes grew wide looking down at Helga in nothing but a red thong. "Since when do you wear thongs?" Arnold asked. "Since I started seriously dating the most perfect man out there," Helga said. Arnold's smile grew on his face. He leaned down and began kissing her again. "I love you, Helga" Arnold whispered to her. Arnold kissing her neck again, evoking an amorous and erotic moan from Helga. "Arnold," she moaned. Arnold slipped his hand under the fabric of her underwear and felt her wet flower. He began tracing the lines of her entrance as he had done before. Helga began moaning louder. Arnold followed her moaning and continued stroking. Arnold felt Helga's hand back on his penis. She was rubbing his sensitive mushroom shaped head. Arnold began moaning at the touch. He felt her hand becoming slicker while he leaked in response to her touch. Arnold felt his own fingers becoming slicker until she was soaking wet. Arnold pulled on her thong and pulled it of her body. Arnold looked down again at a naked Helga below him. She was biting her lower lip and looking to him. Her big beautiful eyes nonverbally begging him to do more. Arnold spread her legs and begin nuzzling her wet vagina. He ran his tongue along the outside. "Arnold!" Helga moaned loudly. Arnold moved his tongue inside her, ravaging her inner labia. Helga grabbed the back of Arnold's head and started to moan loudly again. Arnold took this as a sign. He started to rub his nose against her small nub and Helga began to orgasm. "Arnold!" she let out, just above a whisper. He voice went up at the last syllable and her body began convulsing. Arnold continued his oral love making as Helga arched her back her back.

"Arnold. I want you all the way inside me!" Helga managed to say through her waves of pleasure. Arnold moved up and kissed her again. Helga let go of the sheets she had been clinging to for dear life and threw them around Arnold's neck. Arnold put his knees in between her legs spreading them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued making out. "Arnold! Fuck me Arnold, please!" Helga said. Arnold looked down at her, he loved the sweat drenched erotic face she was making. "This strong, amazing, beautiful, and shy woman wants me. I wonder if anyone on the planet is as lucky as me," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold grabbed both side of her face and whispered to her. "I'm gonna go slow alright? If I'm hurting you tell me and I'll stop. O.K.?" Arnold said. Helga nodded. "You'd never hurt me on purpose. I love you," she said. "I love you too," Arnold responded.

Arnold grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, careful not to grab too hard. He spread her legs again and lined himself up with her. Arnold grabbed himself and aligned it with her entrance. He began rubbing the head of his cock along her outer lips. The combination of their body fluids made it slippery enough for Arnold to enter. Helga moaned heavily. "Arnold, just… just go slow," Helga asked. Arnold kissed her tenderly, hoping to reassure her. Arnold slowly pushed against her entrance. Arnold found her opening and slowly slid inside her. Arnold groaned loudly feeling the wet slippery entrance tighten around his member. His groan was drowned out by Helga's yelp. He felt Helga grab onto his shoulders. Arnold, barely inside her started to slowly sink himself further into her. Helga moaned louder at this. Arnold felt like she was clamping down on him. He closed his eyes. She felt so tight around his cock. Arnold was still. He wanted to take it as slowly as he could. He wanted to make sure Helga felt good, but most of all he feared he would climax too quickly if he moved any quicker. He started to bury himself deeper when he heard Helga yelp again. "Ah, ow!" Helga said. Arnold stooped moving. "You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Arnold asked, a slight panic in his voice. "I just need to… get used to it," Helga said. "I'll stop," Arnold said. "No!" Helga cut him off. "Don't you fucking dare pull out!" Helga said. They locked eyes. Arnold put his forehead against her, their eyes never leaving each other. Arnold started to slowly sway his hips. Tenderly making love to her, and not breaking eye contact the. The pair continued like this for sometime. Arnold moaning at the tightness clamping down on his member. Helga moaning at the larger than average male making slow love to her.

"Faster Arnold," Helga whispered to Arnold. Arnold took his queue and started to thrust into Helga. He started slowly, following her responses. "Arnold!" Helga moaned as she raked her nails down his back and his opposite shoulder, the recipient not even acknowledging the skin she was breaking. Arnold grunted feeling her entrance clench around him. "This feels incredible, Helga" Arnold said in between grunts. "You feel incredible, Arnold!" Helga managed to say. Her body was writhing beneath him. She was lifting her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. Arnold had no idea a feeling this good had existed. Being with any other woman felt nothing compared to this. Arnold opened his eyes and looked down at Helga. She opened her eyes and they locked once again. Arnold needed to kiss her. He leaned down and captured her lips and her moans as he began to speed up his thrusting. Arnold felt Helga bite down on his lower lip. He moaned at the pain as he only felt pleasure. He grunted animal like at the action and grabbed behind her knees and held them further up as he started burying himself deeper inside her. He wanted to be careful not to hurt her, but was losing control with each moan from her.

He captured her lips once again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist once more trapping him there. His thrusting had become wild at that point. Helga at full volume now started to scratch down his back muscles. Arnold not even registering the scares she might be leaving. "Helga, you're incredible!" Arnold whispered in her ear before his tongue invaded once again. Helga began arching her back as she had before. Arnold was so close at this point. He didn't want to finish before she had had an orgasm. He reach down between them and found her clitoris just above the site of his thrusting penetration. He started to rub the spot gently eliciting a deep, throaty moan. Helga found his hand and guided it to the right spot and the right rhythm. As they both pleasured her clitoris Arnold seemed to have found her spot and was pounding against it. The combination of the two pressure points was causing Helga to shiver and shake. Helga covered her mouth to hold in her screams of pleasure. Arnold, felt himself getting closer and closer. His thrusts became erratic and faster. He felt ecstasy all around him. He wanted this to last forever. Helga let out a loud, erotic yelp. Arnold felt his world shaking and shattering. He could no longer hold back anymore. He climaxed inside of Helga. He spurted into her unable to bring himself to pull out. Arnold froze feeling his load fill Helga. Helga yelped one more time as they climaxed simultaneously.

Arnold still hovering over Helga felt completely spent. He collapsed onto her, hearing a slight "oomph" from Helga. Arnold was breathing heavily trying to catch his air. Helga below him doing the same thing. Arnold steadied himself on his elbows and looked into Helga's eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. They looked into each other eyes for sometime, breathing heavily before either one spoke. "Oh my god, that was intense," Arnold said. "No kidding," Helga said wiping the sweat form her brow. Arnold relieved her by rolling over and slowly pulling out of her leaving his mess and laying next to her. Helga turned her body and laid her head upon his chest. "Holy shit, Football Head," Helga said. "I share the sentiment," Arnold responded. Helga giggled and laid her whole body on top of his. She leaned down and kissed him. They kissed softly for a long time. Helga laid her head on top of Arnold's chest almost as she was listening to his breathing.

"Holy shit!" Arnold suddenly said. "What?" Helga popped her head up. The cursing from Arnold startled her. "Oh god I screwed up. Helga I didn't put on a condom! Oh shit!" Arnold began filling with dread and shame, as he put his hand on his forehead. "Arnold!" Helga said smacking him into focus. "I wasn't joking when I said I was on birth control," Helga said. Arnold started to relax. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry," Arnold said laying his had back on the pillow. "Well at least one of us acted responsibly tonight. You think I'd have let you do that if I didn't have a plan? I'm not an idiot like you! And stop apologizing. It's way less sexy than you think," Helga said slyly smiling at him and rubbing his bare chest. "I was just so into it, I guess," Arnold said. "You were into it? So was I. It was fucking wild," Helga said.

They laid there for some time. Helga on top of Arnold. Arnold with his arms holding Helga close to him. "Arnold?" Helga said in cutting through the blissful silence. "Yeah?" Arnold responded almost half asleep. "This doesn't really change anything between us, right?" Helga asked. Arnold thought for a second before answering. "I don't think so, not to me anyway," Arnold said. She lifted her head and they locked eyes. Arnold lightly brushed her hair behind her ear. "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. When you leave I'll still miss you like crazy. I'll still bother Gerald about how much I miss you and the funny things you've said," Helga smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Helga, you're my dream girl," Arnold said. Helga smiled an buried her face into his chest. "I have to take a piss," Helga suddenly said after a beat. Arnold started to laugh as Helga got out of the bed. She found one of Arnold's plaid shirts she had set aside and put it on covering most of her body. "Think I can make it to the bathroom without being accosted?" Helga said pausing at the door. "It's kinda like rolling dice to be honest," Arnold said. Helga thought for a moment. "I gotta piss, so fuck it," she said she opened and walked through the door. Arnold looked around his room, bathed in moonlight. It suddenly felt smaller and colder without her there. Arnold laid on his back with his arm supporting his head. "That was the most intense experience I've ever had," Arnold thought to himself. "What does this mean? We've been dating for a few weeks now, so I guess this is the next logical step. What does our future look like though? Am I gonna be enough for her? Will she get bored with me? I hope not. I'm in love with her, I know that. She says she loves me too. I guess that's enough for now," Arnold continued thinking when his bedroom door opened. Helga had returned unencumbered. She made her way over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Arnold. "Come here," Arnold said and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her deeply. Helga climbed into the bed next to Arnold. Arnold, behind her, wrapped his large arms around her spooning her tenderly. Arnold found her ear. "I love you," Arnold whispered into her ear. He could feel Helga smile as she squeezed his forearm and answered, "I love you too Arnold." The couple laid in serenity as they drifted off to sleep.


	29. Joy Will burn Out the Pain Part: 1

Saturday, January 27th 8:50 AM

The sun smiled brightly through the window panes. The clothes on the floor lay undisturbed throughout the night. There was a warmth in the air. God was in his heaven and all was right in the little world that didn't extend beyond Arnold and Helga. Being under the sun through the skylight created a warmer area in the room right where Arnold's bed was. The combination of the sun brightly sending it's rays and the large arms holding her tightly, Helga made her feel as if she were in a cocoon of warmth. Helga's eyes fluttered. Starting to gain her consciousness Helga turned her head slightly. She saw the wild mount of hair that was a shade of darker blond than her own. She smiled when she looked to see the owner of the hair spooning her tightly. Helga shifted her body slightly to turn over, only to have the hold tighten around her body as she tried to shift. The arms clinging to her like a sacred treasure. She managed to wiggle herself so that she was facing Arnold. She lightly kissed his sleeping lips and began to nuzzle his chest. Making herself comfortable as she laid there, attached to him.

"This is the perfect moment," Helga thought to herself. She smiled and held Arnold back. As she held she began thinking about the reality of the situation. "What does this mean for us? What am I now? Why do I completely lose control with him?" Helga thought. More questions got into her head. As she felt her subconscious trying to instinctually distance herself from Arnold, she found her hold become tighter around him. His strong back, his broad shoulders, his peaceful countenance as he slept. She felt him really. "I don't know to get closer to him or run. He makes everything better, somehow. I don't know how I could possibly get closer as he already got into my pants. Is he the kind to move on after that? No, he's Arnold. Would I be able to tell if he was miserable but being polite," Helga felt a small tear running her down her cheek. She then felt a finger wipe the tear from her cheek. She looked up and saw a pair of bright green eyes, full of concern looking back at her. "Helga, are you alright?" Arnold asked. Helga looked at him, without a word to offer. She looked down breaking eye contact with him. She started to shift her body away from his. "Nothing, I'm fine," Helga said, not looking at him and moving to get out of bed.

Helga felt an arm grab her and pull her towards Arnold. "Come on, Helga. Tell me, please," Arnold said, he sounded like he was in pain. Helga looked back at him trying to form words from what she was feeling. "None of your business, Arnoldo!" Helga burst out suddenly as she pushed at his chest. She sat up as she tried to get out of bed. Arnold shot up right next to her. He grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Helga shocked by the suddenness of his actions let Arnold kiss her. Arnold broke the kiss. He held her face tenderly, only a few inches from his own. "Helga, talk to me. I'm not going anywhere, tell me what's got you so upset," Arnold said as he held his gaze. Helga began to tear up as she looked into his piercing emerald eyes. Helga rubbed her eyes with her forearm. She took a breath.

"I was thinking about last night," Helga said. She crossed her arm over her body and started to rub the other arm. She fidgeted as she began the next sentence. "I was thinking that…" Helga struggled to say. She looked up at Arnold. He was still there patiently waiting for her. "I was thinking what if last night changed us," Helga said. Arnold looked on and threw another look, waiting for her to elaborate. "I'm waiting for you to disappoint me," Helga said. Arnold's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. "I'm waiting for you to reveal that thing that's going to make me hate you," Helga said. Arnold sat there and looked at her for a while. He sat up and let go of her face. He faced her as they never broke eye contact. "I guess I'm waiting for you to disappoint me," Helga said after a heavy silence. Arnold nodded his head for a second and looked down. "You look like you're scared," Arnold said. Helga looked back at him. "Yeah, I guess I am scared," Helga said. "Your eyes always do give you away," Arnold said. "Maybe what I'm spelling out for you does too, moron," Helga snapped. Arnold smiled slightly, as he fixed his gaze back on her. "What are you scared of? You're scared that, there's something you haven't found out about me that will drive you away from me?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded her head. "Arnold, there are very few people in my life who I can let in. Everyone does or is something that I can't be a part of. Everyone eventually lets you down, or runs out on you," Helga rubbed her arms. "I get it. It makes sense," Helga said looking away at Arnold. "I get it. I'm stubborn, annoying, antagonistic. I know I'm not the prettiest girl out there. Not that I give a shit what people think. I know that I wouldn't deserve someone like you. I don't know how anyone could love someone like me," Helga looked down, dejected. Fighting back a sob.

Arnold looked at her for a long time. His pensiveness was making Helga squirm. "So, stupid. What are you thinking? Y-You gonna run off now and never call me now that you've gotten some? You gonna tell all your idiot friends that you finally nailed Helga? They'll get a real big laugh out of that!" Helga started to rant, a panic in her voice quickly overtook the indignation. "Are you…" Helga started then Helga held her face into her elbow as she started to break down. Arnold looked at her, as if he were in pain. He scooted close to Helga as she continued her soft crying. "Helga, can I hold you?" Arnold asked. Helga looked up at him, right next to her. She nodded and fell into his arms as Arnold held her close to him. She wept into his chest. Arnold let her to continue as he stroked her hair. She sniffed a couple times as the overwhelming feeling of dread started to pass. Helga felt her world starting to become undone as she sobbed into him. The pain in her stomach only grew. "How could I do this to him? He deserves better than me," Helga thought.

She finally looked up at Arnold. "He looks like I just broke up with him," Helga thought to herself. "It's alright Helga. It's alright to cry," Arnold finally said his geniality showing through his smile. Helga suddenly feel the weight in her stomach get lighter. She smiled at him as she wiped her eyes. "I can't stop being emotional around him," Helga thought to herself. "Let me tell you a few things," Arnold said as he rested his forehead against hers. "You deserve more than anyone in this world can give. Don't tell me that no one can love you, because I love you more than anything. I'll tell you that for the rest of my life if I have to," Arnold said. He held her head against his. Helga's tear filled eyes looked deep into his. "I can't promise you that I'm perfect, because I'm not. I can't promise you that I'll never do anything to upset you. Because I will. You and I make it easy," Arnold chuckled, getting a chuckle from Helga in response. "I can promise you that if you'll have me, I'll always be there for you," Arnold said. "Do you trust me?" Arnold asked. "Yes, I trust you with everything I am," Helga said. "Then we're alright," Arnold said. "But.." Helga started when Arnold cut her off. "Helga, we can't predict the future. I can tell you that you know everything about me. You know me more than my parents do. I'm my most natural self around you. I don't have to pretend. I can truly be who I am with you. There is no other shoe to drop," Arnold finished.

Helga thought for a moment. "Arnold, I've spent most of my life building walls to protect myself from people. I just…" Helga trailed off. "I'll spend however long it takes to get to you then," Arnold said. Helga smiled at him. "You don't get it," Helga said smiling at him. Arnold looked confused at the suggestion. "I've spent my entire life building walls to keep people away. With you I didn't put up a single wall, I let you right in. I let you in… I let you in because I don't feel alone when I'm with you. I don't have anxiety with you. This insanity in my head is completely calm when I'm with you. I feel like the world gave me something that I can cherish and I'm just afraid to lose it," Helga said. She grabbed Arnold's hand and lightly stoked it. "You don't think I'm afraid?" Arnold asked. "Are you?" Helga asked. Arnold grabbed both her hands and held them in his. "Here's this thing, that makes me feel complete. That makes it alright to be myself. She comes off as this sexy, smart, strong spirited woman. She manages to be all that but also passionate, thoughtful, and shy. She's a lot of things, but what keeps me there is how she makes me want to be better. She helps me to be my best self. Of course I'm afraid of losing that. I'm terrified. Because now that you're here, I couldn't even imagine going back to how it was," Arnold said.

Helga felt another tear rush down her face. Helga grabbed the hand that followed and held his hand to her cheek. Helga smiled feeling his hand on her skin. "So you won't leave?" Helga asked. "Never," Arnold said. Helga crawled towards him. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold. "So you still want to date me?" Arnold asked. Helga giggled and nodded her head. Arnold held her tighter. "I've never had a steady boyfriend before," Helga said. "I'm glad I can be the first," Arnold said as he nuzzled her hair. "I ruined our morning after didn't I?" Helga asked. "No," Arnold said. "I started a fight though," Helga said. Arnold held her face in front of his. "Helga, I'd fight with you forever," Arnold said as he puled her lips towards his. She kissed back vigorously. She moaned into the kiss as Arnold swallowed up the sound. Arnold held her tight to him. When they broke Helga was sitting in his lap playing with his hair. She looked down and realized they were both still naked from the night before. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. Helga leaned in and whispered to Arnold. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," Arnold whispered back into her ear. Helga bite her lower lip feeling his hot breath in her ear. Arnold seemed to have noticed as he began running his tongue along her earlobe. Helga felt a bolt of energy run through her body. "Ahhh" Helga let out.

Helga gripped Arnold's arms as his tongue continued tasting her ear. Helga reached down between them feeling for Arnold's shaft. "He's already hard," Helga thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and giggled. Helga stroked Arnold as he continued running his tongue along her neck. "God, I'm gonna be sore," Helga though to herself. She opened her eyes and saw Arnold looking up at her as she straddled him. "You're so fucking worth it," Helga said to Arnold as she buried her face in his neck. She started biting down on his neck. "Ahhh" Helga heard Arnold let out. She gently kissed the mark she had left. "Just so everyone knows you're mine," Helga whispered in his ear.

Helga grabbed Arnold's cock and started to rub it along her dripping entrance. Helga quickly adjusted her body so that Arnold could enter her. She couldn't take a prolonged foreplay like last night. "Arnold, I want you," she whispered to him. She lowered herself onto the rock hard shaft. "Ahhh!" Helga let out as Arnold barely squeezed into her. "Fuck he's big" Helga thought to herself. Helga began rocking her body taking in the rest of him slowly. She looked down seeing Arnold's cock disappear inside her. She threw her arms around Arnold's neck. She kissed him furiously as she began bobbing her body up and down. "Oh Helga! Fuck!" Arnold said out loud. "Hmmm. Is it that good that you can't keep your mouth clean Football Head?" Helga asked devilishly. Arnold nodding his head, his eyes closed. Helga bounced up and down riding her boyfriend with dedication. Arnold grabbed her hips and started to thrust upwards in rhythm with Helga. "Ahh, fuck!" Helga said as she felt her spot being hit over and over again. Helga began feeling the warm, familiar waves of pleasure. Helga looked down at Arnold seemingly in pain. Helga reached down between them and started to rub just under his testicles. "Ah!" Arnold let out. "Helga, I'm not gonna last long," Arnold managed to say. "Neither am I," Helga responded. Helga began speeding up her rocking body back and forth. She positioned herself so that Arnold's thrusting hit her in the exact spot each time. As they continued, Helga began feeling the intense pleasure rising in her body. Helga moaned. "Arnold!" Helga vocalized as the waves of pleasure started getting larger and more frequent. Arnold held her close and started grunting. His thrusts where getting more erratic. Helga began moaning loudly as Arnold became wild. "Oh fuck!" She managed to get out. The last letter saw her voice go up an octave. Arnold finally let out a cry, spilling his seed into Helga. Helga felt the warm fluid in her body. She never knew if she would ever get used to it. "If it means I get to be with him, then I'll take it," Helga thought to herself.

Arnold's head collapsed into her chest. He was breathing heavily in sync with her. "Arnold," Helga managed to say. She wrapped her arms around him. She grabbed his face and kissed him tenderly. "Oh fuck, Football Head,' Helga said as she smiled and buried her face again in his shoulder. "Wasn't expecting that," Arnold said through labored breaths. "Yeah well don't get used to it," Helga pulled herself off his lap. His semi erect penis slipping out of her. "I'm gonna be sore for a week because of you," Helga said as Arnold started to laugh. She went to stand up when she fell back down on the bed. "Fuck!" Helga half shouted. "My legs are asleep and it's your fault!" Helga complained. Arnold started to laugh as he collapsed on the other side of her. Helga stretched her legs for a couple seconds and was able to stand erect. She grabbed one of Arnold's shirts she had set aside for herself, and put it on. "This would make the second time in a day I've walked down your hallway with semen dripping down my leg," she grumbled as she threw a pillow at him. "I'll wear a condom next time, I promise," Arnold chuckled catching the pillow. "Yeah right. Promises, promises Football Face!" Helga said putting her hands on her hips. She grabbed her jeans and put them on. She started to gather her things when she looked up and saw a pained look on Arnold's face. "What's the puppy dog look for?" Helga asked. "You're not leaving are you?" Arnold asked. "Well yeah, you already fucked me twice. If you're angling for a third you're out of luck. My store front is closed for maintenance as someone threw a tree trunk threw the window," she said winking at him. Arnold chortled. "No, I mean why are you leaving? Aren't you hungry or anything? I'd feel like a heel if you just left," Arnold said. "You'd feel like a heel?" Jesus Christ stop using lingo from the 1930s," Helga said.

"Well…" Helga began when a sudden knock on the door rolled through the room. "Hey sweetie! Good morning! Hey why is your door locked?" Stella's voice could be heard as the source on the other side of the door. Helga stood there frozen in shocked silence as Stella attempted turning the knob. "Sorry mom, I must have locked it," Arnold said. He let out a sigh. "Are you feeling alright? You slept pretty late," Stella said through the door. Helga looked at her phone in silence, and saw the time. 10:45AM. She showed Arnold the time. "Uh yeah mom, I'm fine. Just was out late," Arnold said shrugging his shoulders. Helga and Arnold locked eyes in panic. Arnold put his finger over his lips, and Helga nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, well get your butt out of bed and come eat something," Stella said. "I'll, be right down," Arnold said. "Alright…" Stella said. Helga heard the steps going away from the attic door. She and Arnold let out a synchronized sigh of relief. "Oh and Helga, you're free to join us if you'd like. No need for a walk of shame," Stella called up. Both Arnold's and Helga's eyes shot open. "Um… Th-thanks Stella," Helga finally said. Arnold slapped his forehead with his palm. "What was I supposed to do?" Helga asked turning to Arnold. "I don't know," Arnold said sighing in defeat. He looked up and smiled at her. "Well we might as well go eat," Arnold said. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed and went for his closet. Helga smiled.

Arnold threw her a tote bag suddenly. "Here you can put the shirts of mine you're stealing in that," Arnold said smiling at her. Helga smiled back as she gathered her new shirts. Arnold threw on some pajama bottoms and a tank top. Helga looked at him approaching her. She smiled seeing his body through the tank top. Arnold stopped in front of her. Helga looked up at his eyes. Arnold lifted her chin and sunk his head to kiss her. Helga dropped the bag grabbing his face and kept his lips attached to hers. She grinned wickedly as they broke. She admired her lover's eyes for a moment. "Oh, and before I forget," Arnold said. Helga looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl in any room you walk into. You got that?" Arnold said, almost forcefully. Helga's face turned a deep red, as she nodded up at him. She stood on her toes so that she could kiss him again. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Helga said. She turned and faced the door. She jumped as she felt something slap across her backside. Helga darted her head around to a grinning Arnold. She wanted to punch him in the gut but she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. "Do that again," Helga said as she turned around. Helga felt another slap across her rear end. "Ah, O.K.." Helga half moaned. "You know if any other guy did that I'd fucking disembowel them. You I don't mind as much," Helga said shyly. "If any other guy did that, I think I'd have a couple words to say as well," Arnold said smiling at her. Helga opened the door and made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and finished her business. She opened the door to Arnold waiting in the hallway. "I figured you wouldn't want to walk down there on your own," Arnold said. "You read my mind," Helga said.

Arnold led them down the stairs. Helga was peaking around to see who else was around to see her walk down from Arnold's room wearing his shirt. Arnold grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Stella looked up and smiled at the two of them. Phil who was reading his newspaper. "Morning Shortman," Phil said. "You know in my day, our day started around 6AM. Morning Helga," Phil said not looking up at his paper. Arnold pulled out Helga's chair and she sat. "Good morning Phil, morning Stella," Helga timidly said. "What would you like to eat sweetheart?" Stella asked Helga. "Um me?" Helga asked surprised at the question. "Yeah, I was thinking about making something but I think you need to be up and outta bed before nine for that. Let me get you some cereal," Stella said as she got up. "Cereal, Arnold?" Stella asked Arnold. "Uh, yeah thanks mom," Arnold said. Helga turned and looked to him for an explanation, only to see Arnold shrug in confusion. "Uh where's dad?" Arnold asked. "He left to go do a lecture for most of the day," Stella answered. She came back with two full bowls of cereal. She went and grabbed a couple glasses and filled them with orange juice. "Oh! You're allergic right?" Stella asked. "Arnold told me you were," Stella continued. "Uh no, I'm allergic to strawberries. Oranges are fine," Helga said. "Right," Stella said setting down the glasses. Arnold began digging into his breakfast no longer waiting for the lecture. "So what else of my business has he told you?" Helga asked smiling as Stella sat down and continued eating her grapefruit. "What hasn't he told me? You talks about you all them time. Our entire meals are a book reports on how amazing you are," Stella said as Arnold looked up in horror. "Mom!" Arnold piped up. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Just eat," Stella said.

Helga sat there amused at the scene. She picked up her spoon and started to eat. "Even with all the weirdness she still manages to make me feel welcome. I guess that's where Arnold gets it," Helga thought to herself. "So, you two went out last night? Where did he take you, sweetie?" Stella asked. "Well we had a picnic as the sun set and we did some star gazing," Helga said finishing her bite. "Oh that's so romantic!" She said beaming at her son. "Yeah, and he planned it so that a meteor shower started and we sat back and watched," Helga said smiling and speaking as if Stella where in old friend. "Oh that's so cute!" Stella said as she grabbed Arnold's arm. "You're so clever," she said to Arnold. "Well that's good. I'm glad you had a good time," Stella said. She stood and walked her plate back to the dish washer.

"You know, usually I wouldn't appreciate my son having overnight guests of the opposite sex," Stella started as she faced the sink. Arnold and Helga stopped eating and looked up. Phil snickered at his paper. "God I must be old," Phil said putting down his paper. "My grandson is bringing home girls now. He's driving motorcycles, and staying out all night," Phil shock his head and smiled. He picked his paper back up and began reading again. "Oh you rode that thing again? You know I hate that thing. How did he get you to ride on that?" Stella asked coming back to the table, sitting across from Arnold and Helga. "Well, I wouldn't have if it were anyone else. He's got pretty eyes, I got confused," Helga said smiling awkwardly at Stella's similar green eyes. "Uh huh," Stella said. She took another sip of her coffee. "As I was saying I don't think I'd like overnight female guests. That said, he's never really had one. And I like you Helga. You seem to make him happy and you're bright. You two are being responsible, right? Arnold do we need to talk about condoms again?" Stella said asked. "No!" Arnold cut her off. "Alright then," Stella said backing off her point. "Helga, you're welcome here anytime," Stella said smiling at Helga and placing her hand on Helga's arm. "Thank you," Helga said unable to think of anything else. Stella smiled in acknowledgment and got up to make her way to the living room.

Helga heard a sigh coming from Arnold. She looked over and saw Arnold shrug his shoulders at her. "I thought she was gonna yell at me," Arnold said. "I thought she was gonna yell at me," Helga said. "Arnold I think she's just counting her blessings that as far as she knows her son's teenage rebellion comes down to having sex with girls he's dating," Phil came out and said as he continued reading his newspaper. Arnold and Helga both laughed. They continued their breakfast in the warmth of that kitchen.


	30. Joy Will Burn Out the Pain Part 2

Monday, February 5th 3:30 PM

"Goddammit Miriam!" Helga could here her dad yelling at her mom. She laid in bed, headphones at full volume, looking at the ceiling while she wrote in her diary. The day had been, normal to start. She had enjoyed seeing Arnold in the hallway at that morning. He was more than her escape, she had her writing for that. He became the best part of her day. Three months into their relationship she felt as if the fantasy of the relationship would never end. She smiled as she thought about him, trying to drown out the ruckus a floor below.

Helga was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard glass breaking. She sat up in alarm on her bed and took out one of her earphones. She heard the crash of another piece of glass along with the drunken shriek of her mother calling out "Bob!" Helga jumped from her bed, and bolted down the stairs to check on her mom. The scene in front of her jarred her. Her mother on the floor bleeding from her nose. Bob towering above her like a prized fighter who knocked down his opponent. "You see Miriam? I ask you for one goddamn thing. ONE goddamn thing. I don't need to hear your excuses or your back talk! If I ask for something you hop to it. You're gonna start acting like a wife or so help me…" Bob trailed off. "Mom!" Helga screamed upon setting foot in the kitchen. Glass plateware and cups had been thrown around the room. The field of broken glass did not stop Helga from running towards her mother. "Mom! Are you alright? Mom!" Helga yelled seeing her mother not responding. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking insane?" Helga screamed to her father cradling her mother, trying to back her away from the situation and trying for a response.

"Mind your own damn business, Olga!" Bob yelled back as he began approaching the pair again. Helga's fight or flight flared, causing her to jump and set herself in front of her mother, still prone on the ground. Seeing her father come closer with the look of intending her harm, she shoved him back. He stumbled back. "Back up, Bob! You've done enough. Why don't you pick on someone who'll fight back?" She yelled at her father. She stood her ground as Bob regained his footing and puffed his chest. "You're making the wrong choice here girly. Don't get in between your me and your mother's problems!" Bob barked at her. "The only problem here is you! You're gonna leave her alone! Enough of this blowhard Bob bullshit!" Helga yelled back. "Helga?" Helga heard a meek voice behind her. Her mother had started to stir. She looked around groggily, trying to get her bearings. Helga went over to her mom and helped her stand. "Come on mom, let's get you cleaned up," Helga said helping her mother to her feet. Helga helped her mom towards the stairs. "Don't you walk away from me!" Bob could be heard yelling behind her.

Helga turned her head as her mother started to climb the stairs. Her father came barreling towards her with menace in his eyes. Helga's adrenaline took over as her father charged towards her like a bull. Helga set her feet in an even stance. She straightened her back, and slide her right foot towards the back keeping her left foot in front over her. Her father coming closer and closer, reached out as if to grab a hold of Helga. Helga instinctively balled her right fist in anticipation. The moment Bob got within arms reach he grabbed onto her left arm. However he did not realize her right arm was in position. In a flash she twisted her body, adding torque to her body, and adding power with her back foot. She extended her arm in a savage right cross, just as Arnold had taught her. Bob, in the perfect position, was hit full force hit by Helga's rocket like arm between his jaw and cheekbone. Helga had positioned the hit and executed perfectly consistent with a professional fighter. Bob, was completely off guard, not expected such force to come from his daughter. The full power of the hit was realized when Bob staggered back, collapsing on the floor. "Ahhh!" he screamed holding his jaw and rolling on the floor. "You little bitch!" He screamed as he continued to hold his jaw in agony.

"Yeah, I'm the bitch. I didn't go down like a sack of flour," Helga yelled at her father on the floor. Helga turned her head again seeing her mother wordlessly witnessing the scene. "Come on mom," Helga said, as she started to climb the stairs behind her mother. She lead her mother to the top of the stairs. "Helga! My god, what happened?" Miriam said to Helga. "He hit you mom, he might have broken your nose, let me see," Helga said as she stepped closer to her mother. She started to inspect the damage on the woman who's eyes she shared. "Jesus, I think he broke it mom," Helga sad. Helga continued inspecting. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from her mother. Bob, now at the top of the stairs from the floor down below grabbed Helga's shoulder and shirt throwing her against the wall. Helga's head hit first, dazing her. "What the fuck…" Helga said out loud. Suddenly she was pulled one more time. Bob spun her around so as to face him. "You little cunt!" he yelled into her face. Helga was not able to register what he had said, as she only saw stars in front of her. She was suddenly up ended and began feeling gravity pull her down the stairs. She tumbled hitting most of the wooden stairs as she fell. Her head hitting at least a few of them.

"Bob! What have you…" were the words she could make out in her disorienting, forceful trip down the stairs. She crashed at the bottom, slamming her head against the drywall. She heard an auditory scramble of shouting and running as her world started to become darker. Her head spun, as her vision got blurry. Unable to move she saw the room become darker and darker. Her eyes closed as she was unable to keep her consciousness.


	31. Joy Will Burn Out the Pain Part 3

Monday, February 5th 4:37 PM

"Hey Arnold!" Arnold heard Gerald yell from across the basketball court. "Pay attention, man!"

Arnold snapped from his daydream. He came back to the pickup game he and Gerald where in; Along with Stinky and Sid. "Oh yeah, sorry," Arnold said as he looked down and realized he had the ball in his hand.

It was a mildly cool and sunny afternoon. Arnold finishing up his daily routine was on his way to Ali's when Gerald stopped and asked him to join the three of his friends so they could get a game going. Arnold obliged, missing the days where he could catch a quick game of his now third favorite sport. Arnold began playing as he snapped out of his trance. Arnold dribbled the ball as the taller Stinky ran to him to cover.

Arnold continued his dribbling, moving in one direction and swiftly changing direction to trick his defender into the wrong movement. Allowing him to drive the basketball to the hoop. Sticky was fast. Stinky continued on the basketball team after Arnold had left. Well into their senior year, Stinky distinguished himself as a talented player. Aided by his natural height, Stinky was a fierce defender.

Arnold knew Stinky's playing style, aggressive short distance defense. Paired with his elongated arms to take the ball out of the air when a player attempted a shot. Creating space to shoot might not be the best idea since any shot might be blocked by him. Arnold attempted again to out dribble Stinky only to be stopped again. Arnold seeing an open Gerald, passed the ball as he was easily able to shoot the ball over Sid's head. The ball hit the rim and rebounded back towards Arnold. Arnold seeing the opportunity jumped at the ball, catching it. Arnold passed the ball out to Gerald to clear the court for the next play.

Arnold ran over next to Gerald and the two locked eyes. Gerald drove the ball to one side of the court, while Arnold ran down on the other side of the hoop. Gerald quickly passed the ball to Arnold, who was running on the opposite side of the hoop. Arnold saw an open lane and passed the ball back to Gerald. Able to easily outrun Sid, Gerald grabbed a hold of the ball, dribbling his way towards the hoop. Gerald leapt off the ground as if he were shot from a cannon, dunking the ball down the net. "Nice Gerald!" Arnold shouted from the side of the hoop.

"Now THAT's what I'm talkin about!" Gerald yelled out loud. "Alright, ten up. Last point wins," Gerald said to the sweating teenagers. They all nodded in agreement. Sid went to the top of the key to check the ball with Gerald. Sid dribbled the ball, and seeing an opportunity passed the ball to Stinky. Arnold quickly intercepted the ball running towards the top of the half court.

"Dammit!" Sid yelled.

Arnold now dribbling the ball crossed over Stinky. Seeming confident Arnold went to shoot the ball. The ball fell hitting the very back of the rim and rebounding out across the court. Stinky quickly capitalized, grabbing the ball form the air. Arnold, vision impaired by his overconfidence, was too slow to realize he had missed. Allowing the pass to Sid, who shot from the three point line, A perfect swish of the net, and the game was over.

"Yeah!" Sid exclaimed running to Stinky. Stinky only too happy to oblige bumping chests with the smaller boy. Sid jumped into a high five, as Gerald bowed his head and started to shake.

"You really suck, Arnold!" Stinky said in his southern drawl. As he and Sid celebrated.

"Thanks Stinky, you're a… you're a true friend," Arnold said smiling and breathing heavily. Gerald came over and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"He's right brotha, you do suck," Gerald said laughing at Arnold, punching him playfully in the chest. Arnold responded by pushing his friend playfully. Gerald pushed back provoking a shoving match between the best friends. Arnold laughed out loud as Sid jumped on his back.

"Dog pile on Arnold!" Stinky yelled as he vaulted onto Arnold shoulders. Gerald adding his own weight, made for a three person pile. Arnold's knee buckled as he struggled to stand up with the weight of his childhood friends on him. Arnold finding his balance, extended his legs squatting the weight and lifting his friends up. Arnold stood erect with all three grown boys on his shoulders and back.

"Boy howdy Arnold! You suck at basketball but you're a beast," Sid said.

Arnold's smile flipped as he stepped twice in one direction then another, losing his balance. The tower of teenagers tumbled to the ground. The group started laughing at their own nonsense. Arnold trying to get up from the tangled mess only slipped twice as his friends helped him up. "Thanks," he said, dusting himself off.

The group went to sit on the bench on the side of the court. As another group quickly moved onto the court. Sid waved a blue bottle in Arnold's face. "No thanks," Arnold said waving off the sport drink. Arnold went into his bag grabbing his large water bottle. He took a long drink and tilted his head back. "I miss these games," Arnold said out loud.

"We miss you coming to them, where the hell do you go after school?" Sid asked looking at Arnold and drinking from the blue bottle.

"I just go and… watch movies usually," Arnold fibbed.

"Whatever man, you do you. I just think it's a waste for a specimen like yourself," Sid said.

"He's too busy with his lady friend," Stinky said punching Arnold in the arm.

Arnold smiled at this. He had been spending all his free time with Helga. Although that was not the cause for most of his absentee afternoons. "Well yeah, I have been spending a lot of time with Helga these days," Arnold said.

"You're a lucky man, Arnold," Sid said.

"Sid, you said you hated her," Gerald interjected.

"I do, but that's because she's a psycho," Sid said. Arnold scrunched his eyes at Sid. Sid smiled sheepishly. "I mean she's crazy and I'd never go near her. But she's got a slamming body!" Sid emphasized. Arnold once again narrowed his eyes at Sid. Sid smiled devilishly again. As Arnold began to lecture Sid, Stinky cut him off.

"She has grown to be quite the exquisite beauty," Stinky said out loud. "I suppose you are a lucky man," Stinky said. "She's also real smart, so I bet it's an experience having a conversation with her. She's always writing in her pink books so you know she's got plenty goin on in that head of hers. She takes all those advanced classes where you read the stuff I don't understand. She seems quite the interesting lady," Stinky opined. "Plus she loves her a good fight," Stinky leaned forward turning his head towards Arnold. "I bet you're never bored with her. You two are a good match," Stinky said. The group caught off guard by Stinky's observation, all turn towards him. "What?" Stinky asked.

"I didn't know you were into Helga," Gerald said. Arnold sitting next to Stinky unsure about how to react.

"Well, there was a time in which I thought I might ask Miss Helga to let me take her to a nice dinner and let me tell her how her hair looks like someone spun pure gold into hair. That day passed and I never did. I just watch from afar now. She pays me no mind and I don't pay her none back. I do see though. You are indeed a lucky man Arnold," Stinky finished.

"Yeah, I am," Arnold said smiling, taking in what Stinky said. Arnold looked into the sky. He wondered if she was looking at the same sky he was looking at. Arnold sat back and took another long drink from his water bottle. He grabbed a towel from his bag and wiped the sweat from his brow. Arnold smiled again thinking about Helga. His mind wandered into the latest development in their relationship. Arnold smiled, again turning pink recalling their last date. Arnold's mind went a question he had been wondering. "Something she said," Arnold thought to himself.

"Hey guys," the group turned to Arnold in anticipation. "This is gonna sound crazy but…" Arnold trailed off. "Are there any weird rumors out there about me?" The group exchanged looks and all looked away. No answer came.

"Come on man, we don't pay attention to rumors. That's chick stuff," Sid said averting Arnold's eyes. Each one of them looking in a different direction. "You know we should go check out Mighty Pete, see if that tree house can still support us," Sid quickly said, trying to change the subject.

"You know I don't listen to Rhonda's nonsense," Gerald said leaning back.

"Yeah I just stare at her tits," Sid said. The group all turned to him at his admission.

"Come on man, enough," Gerald chided. "This is why women hate you," Gerald said.

"Oh like you don't stare at tits," Sid responded indignantly.

"I do but I don't talk about how I do it constantly," Gerald said throwing up his arms. He leaned back and shook his head. "Arnold, stop looking at your phone!" Gerald said. As Arnold took his phone out for the third time since they sat. "She hasn't called you," Gerald finished.

"I wasn't looking to see if she called. I was checking the time," Arnold said. He pocketed his phone, hoping Gerald didn't suspect his fib.

"Oh please, you do it constantly. If you're not talking to her, or texting back and forth with her, you're looking at your screen hoping she called. It's pathetic!" Gerald said.

"The boy's in love, leave him be," Stinky said.

"Yeah Gerald. You sound like you're jealous. Are you mad someone else is banging Arnold?" Sid asked with a wide grin. Gerald ground his teeth, as if her were wondering about the quickest way to get to Sid's throat.

"No, I'm just sayin. You're a perv and he's hopelessly in love. Between the two of you, I can't deal," Gerald leaned his head back and Arnold put down his phone and joined his sky watching.

"You'll always be my first, Gerald," Arnold said with a sly grin painted on his face. The group laughed as Gerald shoved Arnold. Arnold shoved him back.

"Shut up man. And you too damn big to be shoving people!" Gerald said laughing under his breath.

A few moments passed. Arnold took out his phone one more time. Earning an explicit eye roll from Gerald. He looked at his screen seeing only the wallpaper with no new notifications. Arnold looked at the empty screen. Hoping a new message might came as he looked. Arnold, unable to will a message to appear on his screen put down his phone. "Alright," he said out loud. "Maybe I am a little, obsessive about it. I can't help it Gerald. It's like, I've known her my entire life. But now, I'm seeing the entire person. Under the anger and isolation, I can see her fun side. She's like my best friend. I love being around her. She makes me feel… alive. She make me want to try things I've never done. I love hearing what she has to say next. I like when she makes fun of my tee-shirts. I like when she calls me an idiot. Gerald, I can be exactly who I am around her. I feel like I'm my best self, and I think it's because of her," Arnold said. He trailed off as he looked across the court.

"Man you got it bad. She's right to make fun of you though. You're definitely kind of dork," Gerald said as he took a swig from his own water bottle.

"Didn't you guys date though? Like years ago," Sid asked.

"If you can call holding hands and going to movies dating. We kissed a couple times," Arnold said.

"Well that is dating at that age," Stinky interjected.

"Yeah, I bet you hadn't even had your first erection by then," Sid said looking off into the sky. "I did by eleven. Just sayin," Sid finished.

"Jesus, Sid. Put away the libido please," Gerald chided again.

"Well it's different now," Arnold started. He stood up and started pacing the space in front of the bench they were all siting on. His friends following his pacing and gesticulations with their eyes. "We have these long conversations about bands we like. She has this encyclopedic knowledge of music from 1962 to 1998. It's crazy how long we can talk about indie bands. That's not all either. We can talk about anything for hours. We'll go from music, to movies we like. She's not big on movies other than monster movies or scary movies. She loves Kaiju movies. She can mouth most of the lines from any Godzilla movie. She loves wrestling, I'm not really a fan but she makes me want to go to one of those matches they do downtown sometimes. Just so I can see how excited she gets! Then we'll switch subjects, and we'll talk about politics. She can out debate anyone on political issues. I've never talked to anyone so passionate about what they believe," Arnold continued. He looked down at his phone again and smiled, then broke into laughter. "Then she makes fun of me, or someone else. She makes me laugh. And when she laughs, it's like…." Arnold trailed off, unable to finish.

"Music?" Gerald asked in response.

Arnold looked at Gerald as if they were one mind. "Yeah, it is. It's like really good jazz. Exciting, and intricate. Complicated, and improvised but everything adding to the melody," Arnold said, as he stopped pacing.

"Yeah, I hear you. I know the feeling," Gerald said. Gerald stood up and stepped towards Arnold. "It's a good feeling isn't it? Being in love?" Gerald said. Arnold nodded his head and smiled. Gerald held out his clenched fist and they performed their ritual handshake they had shared since childhood. "I'm happy for you man. Really," Gerald said as Arnold smiled back at him. "Go ahead, man. Call her. You know you want to," Gerald said as he moved to sit back down.

Arnold looked down at his phone once again, and opened his phone application eager to hear her voice. He called the number at the very top of his favorites list. He listened to the phone ring and ring with no answer. "She's not picking up. I'll send her a text," Arnold said looking over at Gerald who offered another eye roll. He typed out his message, _Is it weird that I can't stop thinking about our discussion about appropriate mayonnaise levels in tuna? I kept thinking about it during English. I have a ton of new thoughts. Call me when you get a second._ Arnold sent off the message laughing as he recalled their last conversation. Arnold put his phone in his pocket and walked back to the bench. He sat and exhaled. His phone started to vibrate, and he quickly pulled out his phone. The picture of Helga he had taken without her knowing adorned the contact picture icon. Arnold slide along his screen to answer his phone. "Hey there, so I was thinking," Arnold began when he heard a voice that did not belong to Helga cut him off.

"Arnold! It's Phoebe!" she said, her voice distressed.

"Phoebe? You alright? You sound like you're panicking?" Arnold said growing concerned at her inflection. The other boys looked up. With Gerald shooting to his feet hearing his girlfriend's name.

"Arnold, it's Helga. I'm with her. Something happened!" Phoebe said into the phone.

Arnold stomach dropped as his voice grew more anxious. "What happened? Is Helga alright? What's going on, why can't she come to the phone?" Arnold asked

"She's been …. She's been in an accident. I'm with her and her mom at the hospital," Phoebe said. "I thought you should know," Phoebe said.

"I-i-i-s she alright? Is she awake?" Arnold said his voice tipping into hysterics. As he made his way over to his bag and started to manically put away his things. "Which hospital, where are you?" Phoebe told him the name of the Hospital. "I'll be right there!" Arnold said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. He hung up the phone and faced his worried friends.

"What happened man? Is Phoebe O.K.?" Gerald asked.

"She sounded alright but Helga's been an accident and she's down at the hospital I gotta go," Arnold didn't hear the question Gerald yelled to him as he sprinted towards the school parking lot. He dug into his shorts pocket as he rushed, looking for his keys. He skidded to a halt in front of his car. He yanked open the door, and threw his bag into the back seat. He started his car and quickly pulled out of the parking space.

He found the exit to the parking lot as she slammed his foot into the gas pedal, rolling down the street at an ever accelerating speed. "Oh god, please be alright.," Arnold kept repeating to himself. Arnold's stomach felt as if it were being ripped from inside him. Arnold felt himself welling up, imagining the fate that could be awaiting Helga. Arnold prayed to himself for the first time since his last trip to church at eight years old. "Please please please let her O.K.," he repeated to himself yet again.

Arnold cut the wheel sharply at the turn off for the hospital. He saw the parking lot where he could put his car. He parked and ran towards the entrance. Arnold entered the lobby whipping his head around looking for the information desk. Arnold found his destination and hurried over to the desk. The women at the desk had a kind voice. Arnold's eyes full of tears, could not fully make out what she looked like. "How can I help you young man?" she said.

"Please, Helga Pataki! She was brought in a little while ago I was t-t-told she was here," Arnold said in a panic.

"Alright, one second," she said as she looked at her computer screen. "Ah yes, she was brought into the emergency room, now she's on the second floor. Room 2502" she said.

"Thank you," Arnold yelled over his shoulder. He had been off the second he heard a room number. The people around him where a blur. Arnold registered nothing as he ran into an orderly, and kept walking yelling he was sorry over his shoulder as he hastened towards the room. "Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright," he kept repeating. The terrifying feeling in his stomach only grew as he made his way down the hallway.

The trip to the room seemed to never end. Arnold only grew more anxious as he felt the familiar dizziness right before a panic attack. Arnold powered through the feeling determined to make sure Helga was alright. He got off the elevator and bounded into the hallway. Looking up at the signs on the wall trying to find the hall with number 2502. He found it and ran down the hallway full speed. Arnold came to an abrupt stop as he barreled into a cart knocking it to the floor and falling face first on to the floor. Arnold did not skip a neat as he bolted up and walked towards the door. He lightly knocked on the door and turned the knob expecting the worst. His eyes grew wide upon the scene. His eyes full of tears staining his face. His confusion only feeding his panic. "…Helga"


	32. Joy Will Burn Out the Pain Part 4

Tuesday, February 6th 5:30 AM

Her eyes where heavy as the light started to come back. A confusing set of images danced in her head. Helga started to stir. She slowly became aware of herself and the pain she was feeling. She tried in vain to open her eyes. The glare from the window causing her eyes to shut tight. She started to rock her head back and forth. She attempted to flutter her eyes open once more. She saw a tapestry of white above her. "I don't think I'm home," she thought to herself. She began shift her body. A sharp pain traveled up her spine. "Ow," she said. Her eyes finally open she looked around her. A young man in hospital scrubs, short with brown hair was standing above her looking at a clipboard. He noticed her eyes starting to open.

"Well hello there. Glad to see you're waking up," his voice was soft and compassionate. It reminded her of a certain empathetic blond boy she had grown fond of.

"Hi…" she responded, confused. "Where am I?" Helga asked trying not to move and feel the pain her back.

"I'll gladly answer that if you answer some of my questions. Sound good?" the man asked. Helga nodded her head. "You're in the hospital. You were brought in yesterday, unconscious. My name is Will, I'm your doctor. Now can you tell me what your full name is?" the doctor asked.

"Jerome Silberman. It's 1971, and I'm supposed to be on set filming," Helga said in rolling her eyes. She tried again to sit herself up. A shooting pain ran through her back causing her to wince and glare at her doctor.

"It is important I get your real name," Will smiled sweetly and expectantly at her.

"Helga Pataki," Helga said holding back an insult. "Freakin smiling quack," Helga thought to herself.

"Good, now do you know what year it is?" the doctor asked.

"2018" Helga answered.

"Good. Now who is the President of The United States?" Will asked.

"Some dick, I didn't vote for him. Who gives a shit? Why am I here?" Helga demanded.

"Well, you were brought in yesterday. You suffered some trauma to the head. You were unconscious, when your mom brought you in," Will motioned to her mother sitting in the seat next to the bed, fast asleep. Helga started to piece together what happened. She saw the bruised eye on her mother with the bandaged nose. She started recollecting what had happened the day before.

"I remember looking at my mother then hitting my head on the wall. Then I remember falling," Helga started saying.

"Sounds about right, you had a nasty head wound. We bandaged it up. Looks like you may have a mild concussion," Will said.

"What happened?" Helga asked.

"We can talk about that. Can you tell me your mother's name?" Will asked.

"Miriam is her name. And she didn't deserve what happened to her," Helga said lowering her voice.

"I don't believe anyone deserves that," Will said. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked. "My head hurts, so does my back," Helga said stretching and feeling the pain again in her back.

"Well that makes sense. From the admission notes you were thrown down the stairs of your house. Here, these are some pain killers," Will offered a small cup with two white pills in it. "It's not the strong stuff but it'll help," Will said. Helga took the pills and sipped the water Will offered.

"How long have I been here?" Helga asked.

"A little over twelve hours. Your mom and your friend brought you in. I have to say, your mom and friends really care about you," Will said.

"My mom doesn't care about me. She just cares about numbing herself enough to get through her day," Helga said. She looked over at her mother disenchanted.

"Well she was pretty broken up when she brought you in. She refused to get herself looked at until you were taken care of. Your guy friend showed up a few minutes after you were admitted. Your friends surrounded you very distraught," Will motioned over to the other two chairs in the office. One was occupied by Arnold fast asleep in a tight green t-shirt. His arms crossed trying to sleep in a hospital chair. Leaning on his shoulder was a sleeping Phoebe, covered in what was clearly Arnold's jacket. Helga smiled at her boyfriend's chivalry. "They refused to leave until you woke up, they've been here most of the night," Will said. "You seem well loved," Will finished.

"Yeah, I guess so," Helga said, almost to herself. She felt overwhelmed seeing her hospital room filled with people here for her. "I don't know why they're here. I don't need anyone here" Helga said out loud, crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm sure you don't. You seem smart enough to take care of yourself," Will said.

"I am," Helga said as her eye brows furrowed. Almost suspicious of his familiarity.

"Except last night," Will mentioned casually as he wrote some notes on the clipboard. "You know, because you were out cold. I think you needed some help then," Will said. Helga tightened her jaw wanting to respond. Helga sat there wordlessly. Will smiled genially at Helga.

"Oh god he does that too…" Helga thought to herself.

"It's alright to need help Helga. Luckily for you, you seem to have plenty of it if you need it," Will said in a paternal tone, keeping his smile.

Helga sighed heavily trying to find the words to say. She looked around her seeing her mother again and taking note of the black and blue hues on her face. She covered her eyes, and breathed heavily. The tears coming to her eyes. "This is my fault. Her face is all messed up because of me," Helga said her hands still over her eyes. "I should have been able to stop this," Helga continued. "I could have gotten her out before it went this far. Or if I just minded my business," Helga went on, her voice starting to break.

"Then something much worse may have happened to your mother," Will chimed in. Helga looked up at him. He mercifully held a serious expression in place of his smile. "I can't say a lot for your family dynamics Helga, but I think what you did was very brave. It shouldn't have been required, and there no excuse for what happened to you. But from what I read from your admittance papers the only person to blame here is your father," Will said as he wrote some more notes on the clip board.

"Where is he?" Helga asked, after a long silence.

"Well, from what I understand they haven't been able to find him," Will said looking back at Helga. Helga looked down at her hands. She looked up once more at the sleeping Arnold and Phoebe, and smiled.

"You should lay back and rest. You're able to hold conversations, and your memory seems in tact. That's good. We'll probably keep you here for another night so I can get you a CAT scan and make sure there are no issues. For now you seem alright. I'll be back a little later. Try to get some rest, alright?" Will asked. Helga nodded her head. Will smiled and got up to leave the room.

Will closing the door caused Arnold to stir. He opened his eyes slightly and started to stretch. He noticed Phoebe was using him for support. He moved to catch her so she did not go face first into the wooden arm-chair. He slowly lowered her head as not to bother her and stood stretching. Helga looked at him and he noticed she was awake. Arnold, quietly and swiftly, swept his way to the empty side of her bed. "Helga!" he said in a quiet but excited voice. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" Arnold whispered. He crouched beside the bed so he was eye level with Helga. She looked into his big green worried eyes.

"I'm feeling better now," Helga said. He reached and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Helga I was so worried. Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" Arnold pleaded to her.

"My back isn't great and my head has felt better," Helga took his hand in hers and held it against her face. She laid back into the bed that had been propping her up. Arnold looked at her with a worried look.

"I'm really glad you're here, Arnold," Helga said.

"I'll always be there for you," Arnold said immediately.

"So you came rushing to my side? How conventional," Helga said. Arnold smiled and leaned forward kissing her forehead. Helga grabbed the collar if his shirt as he started to pull back. "Try again Football Head," she said. Arnold got the hint, leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. Helga let go and smiled. "I suppose you need to know how this happened," Helga said her smile disappearing.

"We don't have to worry about that now. Just lay back and get some rest. I'll be right here," Arnold said quietly pulling another chair to the side of the bed. Helga smiled, suddenly feeling groggy. Helga laid her head back drifting off.

A few hours had passed as Helga slept. She began hearing shuffling around her room. She exhaled as her eyes started to open once more. She looked over to her side. Arnold had fallen asleep laying his head on the side of her bed. Her hand still clasped in his. Helga smiled again and turned her head, seeing her mother walking out of the bathroom. "Helga!" she said. Miriam made her way over to the bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Miriam asked.

"I'm fine mom," Helga answered.

"God, I can't believe I let it get this bad," Miriam started.

"It's not your fault, mom," Helga said.

"It is. I let it get this bad. I checked out and look what happened," Miriam said.

"Mom, this…" Helga started to say. She looked at her mom. The tracks of her tears visible on her face. Helga exhaled heavily. "It's not your fault mom," Helga finally said.

"Oh Helga," Miriam said. Her eyes starting to water. She sat forward and started stroking Helga's hair. "I'm so sorry this happened," Miriam, said.

"I'm sorry this happened to you mom," Helga said. Miriam looked up and started softly crying.

"Helga…" she let out.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Helga asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," Miriam said.

"Mom, you have a broken nose," Helga said.

"I'm fine. I'm…." Miriam trailed off. A long silence slipped between them. Helga looked at her mother and leaned forward taking her mother into a hug. The two held each other tightly. "Helga, this will stop. I can't go through another one of these," Miriam said. Helga exhaled, her eyes traveling to the side.

"I'm sure mom," Helga said.

"I mean it, this is it. I'm done with the drinking, I'm done letting your father do this to us," Miriam said. "He doesn't mean to do these things. He just gets so angry. And I don't help things by just being drunk all the time. I just don't know what to do," Miriam.

"Mom…," Helga said defeated.

The awkward silence grew between them again. Helga felt the widening distance, her mother getting farther and farther. "Goddamit mom, you're a statistic. You don't think other women say that?" She finally piped up.

"Say what?" Miriam said.

"Say that their husband doesn't mean it, or that it's your fault. Mom, this is exactly how this keeps happening. Making excuses doesn't make it stop! He chose to be violent! The doctor…" Helga stopped for a moment, realizing her next few words. "Will is right, he's the only one at fault here," Helga's voice starting growing in volume. She had become animated, gesticulating her arms with her words. "Mom, we have to figure something else out! We can't just exist waiting for him to come back and do something else awful!" Helga said throwing her arms to her sides. Helga, forgetting Arnold sleeping on the side of her bed, slapped Arnold with the back of her hand during one of her angry swings.

"Ah! What's happening?" Arnold said, jolting up in response.

"Oh criminy! Sorry honey, I was yelling and I think I hit you," Helga said turning red.

"What a shock, you're yelling," Arnold said rubbing the site of her swing and getting to his feet. "It's alright, keep yelling. I'm gonna go find something to eat. Are you hungry? Let me get you something," Arnold said.

"Yes, please…," Helga said smiling at Arnold. "I'm dying for a burger," Helga thought to herself. Arnold and Helga locked eyes and Arnold smiled back at her. "Alright I'll find something for us," Arnold said as he slipped out the door. Helga felt that familiar butterfly effect in her stomach as she continued smiling, forgetting her mother next to her.

The commotion had awoken Phoebe sitting across the room. "My word," she said. "Oh you're awake!" Phoebe said jumping from her chair. Phoebe rushed over to the side of Helga. Phoebe almost leapt into the bed throwing her arms around Helga. "I'm so happy you're alright!" Phoebe said.

"I could be dying, how would you know?" Helga said, hugging Phoebe back.

"Maybe, but if you are you don't know it because you're yelling like usual," Phoebe said stepping back and smiling. Helga looked over at her mother again. Her head was down. Helga thought she was sobbing and starting stroking her mother's hair. She tried to keep her face as supportive as she could when Miriam lifted her head and looked back up at her. It must have worked as Miriam smiled back at her daughter.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Helga asked looking around at Phoebe.

"Phoebe and I brought you here," Miriam said. "I tried to wake you after your father left and you weren't responding. Phoebe called your phone and I picked up. I just sat there while you could have been hurt!" Miriam said standing up, turning her back and covering her face.

"You're mom told me what happened, and I ran over to help," Phoebe said picking up where Miriam left off. Helga looked at her mom, wordless.

"Thanks Phoebe, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you," Helga said.

"Thank God for her, I was completely…. I was completely unable to do anything. I've never felt so…. powerless.," Miriam said. "Helga, I'm so sorry!" Miriam said again as she fell to her knees at Helga's side.

"Mom, this isn't your fault," Helga said as she wrapped her mother up in a tight hug. "You didn't do anything wrong," Helga said to her again after a few audible sobs into her shoulder from Miriam. Helga felt her mother's misery. The scariest thought had been her sense of power being taken. Bob had taken that control when he assaulted her. Helga held her mother a little tighter as she started to tear up. "This isn't your fault," Helga said again.

"You're right this isn't your fault either," Miriam said. Helga and Miriam held each other as they shared a break down. Miriam pulled away after a long moment, wiping her eyes. "Phoebe was great though, she came and knew exactly what to do. She's a hero," Miriam said as she smiled over at Phoebe in appreciation.

"You called Arnold I'm guessing," Helga said almost accusing her and wiping her own eyes.

"I did," Phoebe answered.

Helga glared at her for a moment, unsure of how angry she was. "What could I do? He called and texted you, he would have been worried sick," Phoebe explained. She held her gaze hoping Helga wouldn't be upset.

Helga's glared softened. "Thanks. I want to be mad because I don't want him to see me like this. But I gotta be honest when I saw him I felt... better," Helga said. Phoebe smiled in relief. "Great, now he knows and I need to explain to yet another person how much baggage I have" Helga said.

"Oh, I told him you were in an accident," Phoebe said. Helga looked up at her. "I had to tell him something, but I didn't want to tell him all your business," Phoebe said. Helga smiled appreciatively.

"You know he rushed right here?" Miriam said. "He did, I think he was here ten minutes after you talked to him Phoebe," Miriam said.

"He did, he was a distraught and wanted to make sure you were alright," Miriam said. "He looked as worried as your mom," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well. He's a worrier," Helga said leaning back into her bed. A few moments passed as Helga looked at the ceiling. "Do I tell him what happened?" Helga thought out loud. Phoebe and her mom exchanged looks.

"That's up to you sweetheart. You can choose to tell him, or never tell him," Miriam piped up.

"Where would I even start?" Helga asked the room.

"Helga, you're entitled to your privacy, and you don't owe anyone an explanation. You can choose how much or how little to tell him. In this situation I think it's alright to ease into that conversation," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, this is a real easy conversation to have," Helga said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Although, knowing Arnold, he'll listen to everything you have to say intently. I doubt you lose anything by being honest with him. I can only imagine he would just try to do what he thinks is best for you," Phoebe said.

"Yeah while respecting my wishes, and then he'll offer to try to fix everything somehow," Helga smiled.

"While holding the door for all of us, pulling out our seats, getting us food, and probably dedicating the rest of his day to make sure we have everything we need," Phoebe said giggling.

"Yeah he's annoyingly respectful and compassionate that way," Helga said as she looked up again at the ceiling. Her smile started to fade as she thought. "Would he even want to be with me seeing how complicated my life can be?" she thought to herself. "Do I want to drag him into this mess? He doesn't deserve all that," Helga though out loud.

"I think that's for him to decide, Helga," Phoebe looked at Helga again as she spoke. "We all decide internally if someone is worth being close to. I think he'd be alright with it," Phoebe said

"You know Helga," Miriam started. "He's a sweet boy. He came in all concerned and worried and wouldn't leave until you woke up. You're father never did anything like that for me," Miriam said, taking Helga's hand into her own. Miriam looked down and her smile slowly faded as she held her daughter's hand. Helga smiled holding her mother's hand tighter.

The room fell quiet again. Helga looking at her mother's hand in her own. Miriam had her head bowed in introspection. Phoebe took the seat by Helga.

"I brought, your notebook," Phoebe finally said. She reached into her backpack and handed Helga the bright pink notebook she had produced. Helga smiled and took the book.

"You really are the best Phoebe," Helga said taking the book. "You don't have to stay, I think I'm good. Dr. Pretty Boy said I would be alright," Helga said.

"I'm alright, I can stay a bit longer," Phoebe said.

"You sure? You're definitely missing school," Helga said smirking at Phoebe.

"God forbid, right?" Phoebe said slyly and sitting down and pulling out a book

"Ah, I should take a tumble down some steps more often. Gets you to lighten up," Helga said smiling at Phoebe and opening the notebook. Phoebe smiled back and settled into a reading positing. Taking her queue, Helga turned to a fresh page and started to scribble.

This is a new one for Big Bob. I've never seen Bob commit the damage he does. I've only seen the tracks and scars he leaves in his wake. Not unlike a hurricane hitting land. The already stretched to the limit infrastructure is torn to pieces. The lives of the people upturned, their most precious possession lost or destroyed. My family is relegated to the books social workers read. My mother unable to escape my father's perpetual wrath. Myself trying to defend her. Nothing felt better than striking back. Just the once gave me more satisfaction that an entire prosecution process for Bob.

I'm told that he is gone. Whereabouts unknown by all. He feels like he's still there. My mother wears his brand on her nose and eyes. Myself bearing his latest work on the back of my head. Nothing moves in purgatory. It seems right that this hospital is painted in such a subdued way. Where does someone go from here? If it can only get worse, is it worth it to wait until it gets better? Seems like you gamble with your sanity either way.

Helga continued writing in her notebook. Phoebe continued to read her book while Miriam fell back asleep. Exhausted at the events in the last twenty-four hours. The content silence was interrupted when the door to the room opened. Arnold came floundering through the door with more food than he could carry. Arnold trying to close the door with his hips dropped one of the water bottles, and in a swift move closed the door with his leg and caught the water careening towards the ground with an outstretched hand. "Got it!" he exclaimed grinning at the women in the room. Miriam and Phoebe laughed, while Helga held his gaze with her eyes. She wore a small smile on her face, a smile she saved only for him.

"Oh look the waiter is here," Helga said as Arnold passed around the food to Phoebe and Miriam. Helga still smiling sardonically at Arnold. Arnold continued to throw the smile back in her direction.

"A greasy, disgusting, ground up hockey puck they try to pass off as a hamburger for my love," Arnold said handing Helga her burger.

"Oh Arnold," Helga said grabbing the cardboard container from Arnold. "It's like we share one mind," Helga said as she tore open the container and took an enormous bite out of the burger. "Mmh…food," she said letting out a satisfied sigh.

They finished their meal as the afternoon went on. Phoebe, seeing Helga in good spirits offered Miriam a ride home. Miriam had decided to risk a venture back to her home in hopes of showering and changing unmolested by her husband. Who had not been seen since the flight from his home following his attack. Helga bid her mother goodbye as she hugged her tight. She whispered in her ear, "Don't worry mom, I'm fine. It's just a couple of tests and then I'm out of here."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be back in an hour or so. I promise," Miriam said she stood and made her way towards the door. "You know, I'm really proud of you Helga. You're showing real bravery and maturity in this situation. I don't know when I turned around and missed you growing into this amazing women in front of me. But I'm sorry that I did," she said.

"I love you too, mom. Thanks," Helga said. As Miriam put her hand on the door handle, she stopped and looked at Arnold.

"Take care of her," she said. Arnold nodded his head in acknowledgment

"I will," he said. Helga took his hand without thinking and turned slightly pink. Miriam turned and exited the room.

"You're mom seems really broken up about this. I'm really sorry this happened, Helga. I'm glad you're alright though. I got really scared when Phoebe told me you got into a car accident. I guess I panicked a little," Arnold said. Arnold looked at Helga from the side of the bed. His eyes even more luminous in the bright hospital lights. Helga smiled back at him. Then as suddenly as it appeared the smile left. "What's wrong Helga?" Arnold asked as he lifted his hand to her cheek.

Helga held his hand there. She closed her eyes, trying to find the words to tell him what happened. She opened her eyes seeing Arnold becoming more and more concerned as the silence continued. "I can't lie to him…" Helga thought to herself.

"It wasn't a car accident," Helga said. She sighed heavily as she fixed her eyes on his. "Bob did this," Helga said. As she lowered her eyes.

"Your dad? Your dad did this?" Arnold said, taken aback. "Your dad this to you? What happened?" Arnold asked as the fear in his voice grew.

Helga sighed again. "Yeah," she said. Helga went on to explain the afternoon as she remembered it. Seeing her mother viciously assaulted, and fighting her father trying to defend her. She explained her entire recollection up to the point of awaking in the hospital. Arnold grew quiet and somewhat pensive as she recalled her trip down the stairs. His breathing, Helga noticed, became deeper. As if he were trying to calm himself. Helga finished her story. Arnold listened to every word without interrupting. Arnold had a forlorn look upon his face as he took hold of Helga's hand again.

"Helga, I'm so sorry," Arnold started only to be cut off by Helga.

"Don't say that, I don't want you to look at me like I'm some victim," Helga said taking her hand away and crossing her arms. Helga looked away from him.

Arnold looked at her for a long time. He kept his hands at his sides. "Helga this isn't your fault," Arnold said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Helga snapped back.

Arnold held the concerned look on his face. "Helga, talk to me. I'm just surprised he would do that," Arnold began. "I know he had his issues but I had no idea it had escalated this much," Arnold and Helga locked eyes. Helga noticed he was examining her face thoroughly. Helga hadn't seen a mirror since she got here so she could only imagine what her face looked like. Helga saw his fist clench on the bed as he looked away, the rising anger plain in his face. "He did this to you…" Arnold said enraged as he shot to his feet and walked across the room. He paced back and forth from one end of the room to another. He ran his hands through his hair, as he furiously shook his head. Helga followed his movements apprehensively. She knew he would get upset, but seeing Arnold trying to suppress his clear rage was something she had never seen.

Arnold stopped and took a large breath. He turned on his heel and went back to Helga's side. He lifted his hands and held her face in them. "Helga, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…" Arnold trailed off.

"It was only a matter of time," Helga said. Helga rested her forehead against his. Arnold wrapped her up in a tight hug, as if he would never see her again. Helga held him back as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Helga felt him all around her. Her creeping fear gone, she finally felt safe. "He's always been my safe harbor," Helga said to herself.

"Helga, what he did was a crime. Do you know what you're going to do?" Arnold asked.

Helga was without words as she processed what he said. "A crime?" She repeated out loud. The wheels in Helga's head began turning. "I don't think it's a crime. We just had an incident," She said instinctively. The deep resentment of her father, was being clouded by the fact that he was indeed still her father. Helga's head began swirling with confusing thoughts. "I don't… I don't know," Helga finally said.

"Helga, what he did was illegal. No one deserves this. You should really think about getting the police involved. That's probably why he's not at your house right now. He knows someone might be along with some questions about how you ended up here," Arnold said.

Helga looked at Arnold. She felt confused. "Your dad hit you," Helga said, without thinking. She raised her eyebrows realizing what she said.

Arnold simply nodded. "He did, and I don't think he should have. He didn't put me in a hospital and break my mother's nose," Arnold responded. "Helga, I'm just… I'm worried for your safety. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You don't deserve to live in fighting mode all the time. Guys like that only escalate. What if this happens again?" Arnold said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Football Head?" Helga finally said.

"You could always come live with me. At the boarding house. At least for the rest of this year, maybe," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, I bet you'd love that," Helga said smiling coyly at him. "And what about Miriam, huh? Am I supposed to just leave her to take a beating when Bob has a bad day?" Helga asked.

"There's plenty of room since we're down two boarders. I'm sure my parents would welcome you and your mom. My grandparents certainly would" Arnold said. "I'm just worried about you Helga. I can't make you do anything, but you should think about it," Arnold said.

Helga's thoughts were all over the place. "His parents would never let that happen. What the hell is he thinking? I'm sure he has the room though. I wonder if I could bring my book-case. Do I get to sleep next to him every night? There's no way all my clothes would fit in his closet," Helga thought all at once. Helga looked back over at Arnold. His eyes full of concern, his hair all over the place but still somehow perfect. "Arnold that's… really sweet of you. I don't know, I'm just all over the place right now. I-I-I have to think," Helga said.

"Of course Helga, it's just an idea. You don't have to stay in a bad situation though. You have options," Arnold said.

"I need to get my mom out of there," Helga said. "I need to make sure she's ready to leave though. Otherwise she might end up going back to him," Helga finished.

"We'll figure it out," Arnold said as he took her hand and smiled at her. Helga smiled back at him and she leaned in kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. They broke their kiss as he rested his forehead on hers. Arnold wrapped his arms around her. Helga held him back and she buried her face into his broad shoulder.

"Arnold?" Helga said.

"Yeah?" Arnold responded.

"I know this bed isn't exactly a queen bed or anything, but could you lay with me for a little while? If I scoot over." Helga asked without breaking contact.

"Of course Helga," Arnold said. Helga moved over to the opposite edge of the hospital bed. Arnold climbed into the bed. Careful not to knock over anything. He made sure she had room. She quickly buried her face into his chest. Arnold smiled and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. "Tell me this," Arnold said after he adjust his body to make sure to stay on the bed. "Did you set your feet when you swung at him?" Arnold asked.

Helga smiled into his chest and started giggling. "Yeah, just like you taught me to. You were right, he went right down," Helga said.

"That's my girl," Arnold said. They laid on the bed holding each other. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. The safety of being together too soothing to stay awake.


	33. A Moment of Anger Part 1

Thursday, February 8th 7:05 AM

The light insisted on interrupting his sleep. Tossing and turning had no effect. As the sun come over his skylight, it hit the exact angle that shined brightly over where Arnold's head lay. Arnold begrudgingly opened his eyes. Sighing heavily he put his arm over his eyes, trying to sleep just a little longer. He relaxed his muscles and started to drift. He felt his head swim as his eyelids became heavier and heavier.

As he started to lose track of time, a blaring commotion rang out across the room. The ringing resonated through Arnold's head. His eyes opened wide, fully alert. He turned his head over to his childhood alarm clock. The oscillating model he made at eight exclaiming "Hey Arnold" over and over. The ringing of the accompanying bell as loud as ever. He reached over and dropped his hand to the berating clock, silencing it. "Ugh," he said audibly groaned. He rolled over and swung his legs over his bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as his phone buzzed from the table next to his alarm.

Arnold picked up his phone yawning and looked down seeing the text message from Helga. Arnold smiled as he read it.

MORNING LOSER! Helga sent with an image of her smiling face, along with an impish middle finger displayed in full view for the camera. The three dots indicating that she was typing appeared, and Arnold decided to wait until she was finished to return the sentiment. I told you last night that I don't need you to chauffeur me around. I'm fine. However, if you so choose to inconvenience yourself, can you not inconvenience me and get a move on bucko?

I am getting a move on, I'll be on time. Arnold held the phone up so that he could send his broken, tired morning smile back to her with his reply. She replied immediately. "Someone's chipper this morning," Arnold thought to himself.

No one's impressed with your chest, Arnoldo. I know you're just now moving your lazy butt out of bed. So get a move on, Helga replied back.

Yes, darling, Arnold sent back. He looked once more down at his phone. "God she's pretty," He said to himself as he looked at her obscene gesture. He gently brushed his thumb against the screen where the photo of her face was displayed and smiled. He put the phone down and stood, making his way down to the bathroom. Arnold able to avoid the morning rush was able to jump into the shower. He washed and ran the shampoo through his thoroughly through his hair. He finished his business and made his way back to his room.

He set his feet in front of his closet and started looking through to find an outfit for the day. Arnold looked through his now bare long sleeve shirt section wondering where they all had gone. "Oh yeah, she really did take all my shirts. No one told me your girlfriend is entitled to all your clothes" Arnold thought to himself, slightly irked. He smiled as he located his Bob Ross painting t-shirt. He smiled again as he realized what he had said to himself. "Girlfriend," he repeated out loud. "I guess it's worth it," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold looked one more time at the fuck you selfie Helga had sent him. He looked at the picture and smiled one more time, wider than the previous ones. "Oh yeah, she's worth it," Arnold though as his stomach filled with butterflies. He sighed heavily and put on his shirt and selected a red checker button up to go over it.

Arnold finished dressing and made his way downstairs. He walked through the kitchen and saw his grandfather and father sitting at the table. Phil reading the newspaper as usual and his father typing on his laptop as he ate his cereal. "Morning," he said to the room.

"Mmmh," Miles said, distracted by the laptop screen he was focusing on intently.

"Morning Short man," Phil said giving his son an annoyed look. "You know back in my day, a man looked you in the eye when saying good morning," Phil said going back to his paper.

"I said good morning," Miles said, not looking up from his task.

"You grunted at your son, while you were looking at something on your computer," Stella said as she entered the room. At the last word, Stella closed the laptop lid Miles was looking at. Miles looked up annoyed about to voice his protest when his face softened seeing his wife's annoyed look. "Good morning sweetheart," Stella said as she wrapped up Arnold in a big hug.

"Morning mom," Arnold replied as he hugged her back. Arnold crossed the room grabbing a bowl of cereal. He made his way back to the table and sat across from his father. He began eating when he noticed his father looking at him with a displeased look. Arnold looked sideways at his mother looking for signs of the issue. His mother eating her grapefruit, indifferently, seemed not to notice. Whether or not she was intentionally looking away Arnold could not figure out. The table was quiet. Arnold felt the usual congeniality of the morning in boarding house was not present at this sitting.

Arnold looked back at his dad who had not broken his glare. "Everything alright, dad?" Arnold cautiously asked.

"As a matter of fact son, no. You and I…" Miles began to say. When Stella cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to stop the conversation. Miles swallowed his initial response as he exhaled, annoyed. "Stella he and I need to have a conversation," Miles said curtly.

"Then have it after he gets home from school," Stella replied just as bluntly.

Arnold looked back and forth between his parents, unsure of how to respond. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Arnold asked, his concern rising.

"Nothing son, just finish your breakfast and get off to school," Miles said going back to his breakfast. The rest of the meal was quiet and tense. Arnold felt the cold air throughout his meal. Arnold got up from the table to put his bowl in the dishwasher. Arnold stood at the counter, looking back at the table. He felt odd seeing his parents giving each other the silent treatment. A slight panic rose in him. "Are they fighting more these days? I mean all couples fight, I think," Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold looked at his phone seeing the time. He was going to be late picking up Helga. Arnold rushed to grab his bag. Arnold popped his head into the kitchen one more time, his father had moved into the living room and his mother was still at the table looking worried. "I'm heading to school," Arnold squeaked.

"Oh, have a good day Arnold," Stella turned to say to her son with a smile. Arnold smiled back, slightly relieved at her reassuring smile. Arnold turned towards the door and walked to his car. He carefully pulled out of the driveway and made his way towards Helga's house.

Helga had come home from the hospital visit to a house devoid of her Father's violence. Big Bob had seemingly disappeared altogether after his assault on his family. To the relief of his victims. Arnold had tried to convince Helga and Miriam to file charges against him. Citing that a record follows you and makes it easier to take steps in the future, should he come back to take out his anger once again. Helga, who usually would balk at the notion of not holding someone accountable for their actions against her, was evasive whenever Arnold brought the subject up. "It's her father I guess," Arnold thought to himself as he made his way towards Helga's house.

Seeing this strong woman he had known his whole life equivocate about her abusive father perplexed Arnold. It scared Arnold seeing her involved in this cycle. "I'll do whatever I can to protect her," Arnold thought to himself countless times as he went through this over the last couple days. Arnold felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he imaged Bob coming back to inflict more damage on the woman he loved. Arnold felt himself fill with rage at the thought of someone harming Helga. Arnold had played through the scenario in his head. "What if he really hurts her, I can't let that happen," Arnold thought to himself. The anger rising in Arnold's system came with a rising fear.

Arnold looked at himself in his fold-down mirror. He looked at his reflection, studying his features. "I don't know what I do," Arnold thought again. "What if I did something awful because I got mad Bob put his hands on Helga?" Arnold thought. The thought was interrupted when the car behind Arnold let out a long beeping sound.

"What the hell are you doing, the light is green. GO!" The driver belted out. Arnold looked at the green light and snapped out of his thoughts. He moved the car forward. Arnold came to a stop in front of Helga's house. He looked up at the house. The fear was back. Arnold's thoughts race through his head. He could feel his pulse quicken slightly. "I don't know if I could stay in control if something happened," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold spent his entire life being diplomatic in every situation. Arnold recoiled at the idea of violence outside of a controlled environment. For the first time in his life, he felt that he may lose control in a situation like that. "What am I thinking? I'm not violent like that. What is happening?" Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold was shaken back out of his thought's by a sharp knock on his window. Arnold looked out his passenger side window to see a smiling Helga Pataki throwing her hands in the air. Presumably waiting for Arnold to unlock the door. Arnold unlocked the door and Helga swung it open.

"Hey there Football Head. I told you were going to be late," Helga said, as she climbed into the car. Arnold looked at her as she entered. She was wearing one of his long sleeve checkered shirts. The shirt, far too large for her, stretched down well past her hips, almost like a dress. She wore tight black jeans with a belt on the outside of the shirt to conform the clothes to her shape. "She looks incredible," Arnold thought to himself as he smiled. His fears long forgotten. "What?" Helga said, noticing his staring.

"Nothing," Arnold said sweetly. He leaned forward and captured her lips on his. He kissed her deeply earning an audible moan from Helga.

"Morning, Arnold," Helga said smiling devilishly as he pulled back.

"How are you, Helga. How are you feeling?" Arnold asked.

"I'm fine, Arnold. Stop asking. I'm fin," Helga said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. Am I so bad?" Arnold asked

Helga rolled her eyes. "You sound like Olga. She's been bugging the crap out of me asking the same questions. 'Are you alright baby sister'," Helga mocked her sister with an airy tone. "But what else is new?" Helga casually said as she sighed. Olga had come from her place in New York the moment she had heard what happened. Wanting to make sure everything was alright and helping her mother get settled as she made some decisions.

"Well, at least she seems like she cares. I'm sure she wasn't too happy to see your mother in the shape she was in," Arnold said.

"No she was not, she was a big dramatic wreck. Per usual, she's a crier that one," Helga said.

"Seems to run in the family," Arnold thought. Keeping that one to himself he smiled at Helga who smiled back. Arnold studied her face. The telltale bruise on her eye from when she went do forcefully into the wall had almost disappeared. Arnold, knowing it was there, subconsciously forced himself to look at it. His smile dropped, his jaw tightened, as did his grip on the wheel seeing the damage someone had done to the love of his life.

"You alright there big guy?" Helga said. She raised her eyebrow slightly at him.

"She's so pretty. Even with that," Arnold said to himself. "God you're beautiful," Arnold said to her. Helga rolled her eyes and surreptitiously smiled as she put on her seatbelt.

"You don't have to drive me, I can do that myself," Helga said.

"The doctor said you shouldn't be driving for a couple days after a concussion. I told you, I would take care of it," Arnold said as he started the car again. Helga rolled her eyes again.

"My hero. Now if you could just not be late picking me up," she said sarcastically.

Arnold heard another knock at his window. He and Helga turned to see Olga carrying a pink leather rectangle. Arnold rolled down the window for her.

"Baby sister, you left your wallet in the kitchen!" Olga said brightly. She smiled sweetly as she handed Helga her waller. Helga took it with a grunt and looked down to put the wallet in her bag. "Hello, Arnold!" Olga said leaning into the car

Arnold looked over at Olga and waved hello. "Good morning, Olga," Arnold said with a genial smile. He noticed she was wearing thigh shorts and a loose white button-up shirt. Arnold wondered how cold she must be, but figured she had run out without thinking. His suspicions were confirmed when Olga leaned further into the car and her shirt, not being her size, opened slightly exposing her breasts in full view. Arnold's eyes widened and his head snapped forward. His posture snapped into position, making sure his body faced forward and he wouldn't be tempted to look.

Helga raised her head and looked over at her boyfriend. "What?" Helga said to Arnold, confused noticing his awkward snap to position.

"Uhmmmmm Uhh," Arnold attempted to articulate when he gave up and pointed to Olga. Helga turned her head and let out an exasperated grunt.

"Olga your tits are out! Go inside for Christ sake!" Helga exclaimed.

"Oopsie, you're right," Olga said still smiling as she covered herself. "So are when does your prom happen? Has Arnold asked you yet Helga?" Olga continuing speaking as if nothing happened. Helga put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Haven't even gotten to that yet, go inside Olga," Helga said.

"Fine, we can catch up later Arnold," Olga said, as Arnold nodded and turning slightly pink. Careful to keep his body facing forward. Olga skipped away from the car waving goodbye. Helga still shaking her head.

"She's so dense," Helga said shaking her head. She crossed her arms looked to Arnold with an agitated eye. "Well, Football Head looks like you're having a good morning since you got a big ole eye full," Helga said as she shook her head and began laughing.

Arnold cracked up into laughter. "What's with her and the clothes? She always wears these loose shirts," Arnold asked.

"She steals all her husband's clothes, that don't fit her. She's a moron," Arnold looked over at Helga wearing his shirt, as she casually took her phone out and started looking through her social media. "What?" she asked when Arnold stared. Arnold raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. "My tits aren't out when I wear your shirts. As you can see I modified it a little to make sure it fit. I'm not just walking around in a boyfriend shirt like I spent the night getting railed," Helga said motioning towards the shirt she had added some accessories to get it to contour to her body.

Arnold looked at her still chuckling. He softened his eyes as he kept his smile on his face. "You do look beautiful," Arnold said. His embarrassment gone. Helga looked at him suspiciously. "You do Helga. You always look incredible, but today. Maybe it's your eyes," Arnold leaned in closer to her. He noticed Helga turn a light shade of pink. He examined her eyes studiously. "They're just a little brighter than usual," Arnold said smiling deeply at her.

Helga bowed her head so Arnold would not see her smile. "Shut up, just go," she said just above a whisper.

Arnold sat back into his seat. "Oh no," He said. Helga looked up one more time. "They're always that bright sapphire color," Arnold said as he put the car in drive.

The ride was quiet. Arnold yawned to try and shake the sleep off. He reached over to his radio realizing there was no music playing he turned it on and his phone synced up automatically. The first song in his playlist came up, was one of his non-jazz inspired favorites.

"Ooh, I like this song," Helga suddenly said as she reached for the volume dial to turn it up.

"I didn't know you were a Bob Dylan fan. Most people don't like him because of his voice," Arnold said surprised.

"Well, most people are idiots. Who can't look past something that innocuous?" Helga said. "You miss an entire school of thought when you pass over Dylan. Plus I love this song. I wish I was that good a poet," Helga said.

Arnold's eyes lit up. "You nailed it. He created some of the greatest music in the last fifty years. It drives me crazy when someone says, 'Oh I don't like his voice'," Arnold mimicked getting a chuckle from Helga. Arnold smiled. "I love Huck's Tune, there are so many interpretations of it," Arnold began saying.

"Like the line about life being a stage of death?" Helga said.

"That's one of my favorites. To me, that adds urgency to the love story in the song. You gotta go and grab what you love while you can. Since you only get the one life," Arnold said.

"I thought that too!" Helga piped up. She was sitting up now as she gesticulated her point. "As the wanderer is going through the city looking for the love of his life, he has to hurry," Helga said.

"And when he does kiss her lips, they're sweet like honey," Arnold said, beaming at Helga.

Helga beamed back. "That's exactly what I thought," Helga said. Both teens smiled at the other. "And when he gets to the verse about the gambling table. I couldn't help but think that every person has to make that gamble to fall in love," Helga said.

"Then when wins his love, he's completely floored by her. Because she can still surprise him, even if he's known her his whole life," Arnold said. His eyes moved down as he realized what he was saying. He smiled back up at her, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "She's distracting," Arnold thought to himself.

Helga sunk back into her seat. A smile going from ear to ear. The school was soon upon them as Arnold pulled into the parking lot. Arnold found a spot towards the back of the parking lot. "Why are you parking all the way back here?" Helga asked.

"Well, I like to park away from people. Makes it harder for people to run into my car. You know how teenagers can drive," Arnold said. "It's not the nicest car but I like to make sure it's taken care of," Arnold said. He had parked his car away from most of the other cars so that it was just his. Arnold smiled at Helga as he grabbed his bag. "Oh, do you want me to drop you off at the front, and I'll park?" Arnold asked.

"You don't have to do that," Helga said. Helga removed her seat belt and hesitated. Arnold reached for the door latch when Helga grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She wrapped her lips around his. She kissed him fervidly. Arnold kissed her back. He put his hand on the back of her head he could kiss her deeply.

Arnold felt her tongue enter his mouth. His own tongue waiting to wrestle with her. Arnold opened his mouth as Helga's tongue invaded. "Mmmmmmh" he moaned as she didn't stop. Helga moved from the passenger seat to straddling Arnold in the driver's seat. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer to him.

The kissing went on for some time. Helga broke free, to breath or so Arnold thought. Helga and Arnold locked eyes. "Let's be a few minutes late," Helga demanded in her most sultry voice. Arnold looked into her eyes. Shining bright blue in the morning light. Arnold, on the verge of losing control, hesitated.

"Um, the school parking lot isn't exactly sexy. We can just wait until later. Like when we get back to my place or yours," Arnold said nervously trying to come up with any excuse. "We are in public, after all, Hel…" Arnold said when Helga reached down and started rubbing his half-grown erection. Arnold lost all discipline feeling her hand rubbing the outline of his cock. "Ah" he let out. Arnold looked at her determined. He felt himself lose his sense of decorum. His hands immediately traveled to her pants, undoing her buttons. Helga followed doing the same to him. Arnold pulled her pants down just enough to expose her womanhood while keeping her legs spread as she continued straddling him.

Helga reached into Arnold jeans and pulled out his fully erect cock. She started stroking his length up and down earning a labored grunt from Arnold. Arnold suddenly reached over to the middle console area and started looking through it. He pulled out what he was looking for, producing a black box with gold lettering. Arnold pulled out a condom in a fervor and pulled the latex from the plastic. Helga snatched it out of his hands before he could put it on. She smiled as she reached between them and started to put it on for Arnold. Arnold moaned as she stroked him unfurling the condom down the length of his penis. Helga smiled seductively at him. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast like she missed the touch.

Helga pushed on Arnold's chest laying him down in the driver's seat. Helga positioned herself to line up with his crotch. She slowly began working his penis to align with her opening. Arnold bent his head back feeling her lips caress him. Her touch was intoxicating. Arnold completely lost control of his body. He felt more aroused as he had ever been. Arnold felt a lightning bolt of sensation run through his body as Helga began lowering herself onto him. She felt as if she was clamping down on him.

"Helga," he managed to get out. She smiled at him entrancingly. She began rocking her body up and down. She started to moan as she gained speed.

"Arnold!" She moaned as Arnold sat up kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. "Ah!" she started to let out as Arnold assisted in the movement by thrusting upward. "Arnold! It's it's so big!" she said with a whimper. She placed both hands on his chest pushing him down to a horizontal positing. She started to ride harder and harder. Arnold felt his cock being swallowed by her.

Arnold couldn't believe how good she felt. Even better than the first time they made love. Arnold held onto her hips as she started moving her body faster and faster. Arnold unable to control his hands, went under her shirt feeling her bare breasts. Arnold loved the sensation of her silk like skin. Arnold started thrusting harder into her, which enticed Helga to ride harder. "Helga!" Arnold managed to say, unable to put together the most basic thought.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her. He felt all rational thought leave his head. "Uh" Arnold began grunting, almost animal-like. The sounds were followed by Helga moaning even louder as they both sped up. Arnold felt how close he was to his climax. Helga let out one last moan as he body stiffened, and her voice got higher. Arnold felt his body tense as he released his orgasm. Both teens froze as their orgasms washed over them.

Arnold started to pant deeply as he started to come down from the natural high being with his love gave him. Helga started breathing out her moans as they both tried to catch their breaths. Helga rested her forehead against his.

"Oh my god," Helga said between heavy breaths.

"I know how you feel," Arnold said in between breaths.

"Holy crap, that felt good," Helga said. Arnold opened his eyes to see hers staring back at him. Arnold tilted his head forward and kissed his girlfriend tenderly. "You gotta stop being so sexy, Arnoldo. We're never going to get anything done," Helga said smiling as they kissed once more.

"I'll stop when you stop, bright-eyes," Arnold said smiling. Helga smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Arnold kissed her back and embraced her. Helga stroked his hair, smiling in the afterglow.

"What the hell was that?" Helga asked as she shivered suddenly. Arnold felt the same shock she did on his leg. Arnold pulled out his vibrating phone seeing text messages from Gerald.

"It's Gerald wondering where I am," Arnold said looking at his phone.

"Shocker," Helga said. She shifted herself back over to the passenger side. Moaning slightly at Arnold's half hard erection sliding out of her. Arnold rummaged through his mid console and pulled out some napkins. He wrapped up the used condom in the napkins and started looking for his hand sanitizer he kept in there. He pulled his pants back up and adjusted himself. He looked over at Helga who had redressed her lower half and was adjust her shirt and hair.

"Hand sanitizer?" Arnold asked, offering some to Helga as he applied his own dose.

"My my, you just have everything you need for a quickie in the car don't you?" Helga said accepting the sanitizer and smiling her acerbic smile. Arnold moved to put away everything when Helga grabbed his collar bringing him in for a forceful kiss. Arnold moaned into her mouth, as he kissed her back. Helga pushed him to break the kiss, playfully slapping Arnold in the face. "Morning, Football Head," she said seductively as she winked and got out of the car.

Arnold sat frozen, staring at Helga as she beckoned him to come and walk with her. "Wow," Arnold said to himself as he smiled and watched her. "She really is distracting," Arnold said to himself. Arnold shook his head, snapping out of his stupor. He got out of the car and locked it. He almost skipped over to Helga to take her hand. They made their way towards the school entrance, hand in hand. Each smiling at the other.

Arnold and Helga made it to the door. Looking at his phone, Arnold realized they got there at the very last minute. Arnold looked over and saw Gerald standing with Phoebe waving at him over by the front locker area. He and Helga walked over and greeted their friends. "Hey Gerald," Arnold said as they performed their handshake, as they had done their whole lives.

"Hey man, where the hell you been?" Gerald asked.

"I was getting Helga, and ran a little late," Arnold said as he turned red and rubbed the back of his head.

"Your boyfriend can't keep time Gerald. You should look into an upgrade," Helga said pushing on Arnold's shoulder.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "You know Pataki," Gerald started to say.

"Hello Helga, Arnold," Phoebe piped up, cutting off Gerald.

"Hey Phoebes. I think your boyfriend's all mad because his hetero life mate wasn't here to greet him on time," Helga said with a smile geared at Gerald.

"You know what," Gerald's started, raising his voice.

"It's alright Helga. The doctor said one more day and then you can drive yourself," Arnold interrupted.

"Oh, I can't wait. I feel like the Braveheart guy!" Helga said with an excited smile.

"You seem awful lively this morning," Gerald mumbled.

"Well pal, I am. I'm happy. I'm havin a good morning. What can I say?" Helga said. "Come on Phoebs, let's leave these two lovers alone to go to their dumb guy class," Helga said as she grabbed her bag. She turned and stood on her tiptoes, capturing Arnold in a tender kiss. She slapped Arnold's backside loudly and started to swagger away. "See you later stud," she said as she began walking. Phoebe jumped to kiss Gerald and was off alongside Helga waiving as she left.

"See you later Helga," Arnold said nonchalantly. Arnold turned his head to see Gerald's displeased face. "What?" Arnold asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothin man," Gerald said sighing and shaking his head. " Why is your belt undone? And what's with the hair? You look homeless," Gerald barked.

"So do the guys at Coachella," Arnold said as he pulled up his pants buckled his belt.

"So you were late picking her up?" Gerald said.

"Yeah, I got sidetracked by the traffic and…" Arnold trailed off seeing Gerald cross his arms and screw his face into an incredulous look. "I did, you know how that is," Arnold said sounding more desperate as he tried to convince his friend.

"Uh huh, you were out in the parking lot gettin nasty weren't you?" Gerald said without missing a beat.

Arnold was taken aback by his frankness. "No, we-we weren't doing anything. I-I just drove," Arnold said, turning pink.

"Yeah and I bet she rode too," Gerald said shaking his head.

Arnold eyes brows furrowed and he narrowed his eyes at Gerald. "That's, not…" Arnold started. Hating to lie to Gerald he finally asked, "What do you care anyway? It's not a big deal."

"Oh, now it's not a big deal?" Gerald said as he started to walk towards the class they shared. Arnold started to follow him.

"What? You and Phoebe don't fool around?" Arnold asked

"That's not it," Gerald said. "I just didn't think you'd be the type to do something like that, that's all," Gerald said. They continued their journey down the hall to their first class.

"I wouldn't? I would do that," Arnold said.

"No, you wouldn't. Come on, you don't need to lie. You're a little boring. A little safe. It's not a character flaw," Gerald said.

Arnold bowed his head. "I can't help it when I'm with her though. She makes me feel alive. Like I can do anything. Sometimes I guess I'll do stuff I wouldn't normally do," Arnold said.

"Is it worth getting caught by a school resource officer? Then having to explain to somebody that you needed some trim before class?" Gerald asked looking at Arnold.

"Come on Gerald, you see her. You talk to her, you know her. I'd risk anything for her," Arnold said as a gentle smile appeared on his face. He looked back at Gerald, who rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom.

Arnold kept the smile on his face as he followed, placing his bag on the back of his chair. Arnold sat down and got his notebook out and prepared for the lecture to start. Arnold felt a paper airplane poke the side of his head. The feeling of deja vu crept up on him as he looked around, wondering who threw it. Sid was one seat down plainly giggling. Arnold decided to ignore the obvious provocation as the teacher walked in and started to write on the board.

Well into the lecture Arnold felt his attention going elsewhere. The lecture went on and Arnold without realizing started sketching in his notebook. The sketching had been a habit of his since he was nine. Sketching during a lecture was nothing new. Arnold looked down realizing he was drawing a mermaid. Blond blue eyed, sweetly and freely going through the water. Her eyes burned out of the page. "Her eyes are the most important part," Arnold kept telling himself. He smiled as he adjusted the shading in the face to better illuminate the pencil drawn eyes.

Arnold suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Arnold looked up nervously seeing the Mr. Gibbons, his history teacher, leaning over looking intently at his sketch. Arnold smiled innocently, a twinge of dread rising in him.

"That's a fascinating drawing, Mr. Shortman. Unfortunately, it's happening during my lecture. You mind putting away the art and taking notes?" Mr. Gibbons asked. Arnold smiled innocently while he scrambled.

"Sorry," Arnold said as he turned to a new page and grabbed his pencil waiting to start taking notes.

"What'd you draw Arnold?" Sid shouted in a derisive tone from his chair, drawing more attention from the rest of the class.

"Nothing!" Arnold said putting his head into his notebook awaiting the next part of the lecture.

"Settle down, everyone. Arnold's mermaid can wait while I finish," Mr. Gibbons said the class. The class started to snicker as Arnold sank into his seat. "Now then, where was I?" Mr. Gibbons said as he started his walk back to the front of the class.


	34. A Moment of Anger Part 2

Thursday, February 8th 9:05 AM

"So, why are you two so late?" Phoebe asked catching up to Helga.

Helga looked down at Phoebe and smiled coyly. "You know how dummy is, he's always late," Helga said.

Phoebe walked in silence waiting for the second part of her story. Finally finished waiting she said, "So you didn't jump Arnold's bones in the parking lot?"

"How the hell did you know?" Helga asked, stopping.

"Well, he looked as if he looked as if he had dressed in the dark. His belt was even undone. You two aren't very subtle," Phoebe smiled and continued walking.

"So maybe I did. What can I do? He doesn't even try. He just says stuff and my panties are off," Helga said smiling.

"He couldn't possibly be that charming. He's human, not a cartoon character," Phoebe said.

"You know, the charming thing is that he's so oblivious to the fact that he's charming. He just throws compliments at you. And he's so sincere, that's what gets you," Helga said.

"He is quite sweet. I would think that would clash with your… less than sweet demeanor," Phoebe said.

"You would think so. And he is annoying. He drives me crazy. But, I love it. I love when he drives me nuts with the tripping over himself to be polite and empathetic to everything around him" Helga said shrugging her shoulders.

Helga and Phoebe made their way down to their AP English class. Helga found her seat next to Phoebe. Most of the students had already filed in. As the class awaited their instructor Helga took out her notebook and pen. Helga looked up and did not see the teacher. She grabbed her pink journal from the back of the pile. She turned towards a fresh page and dated it. She put the pen to her lips as she started to think how to open this entry.

"Ahem," Helga heard coming from her left. Helga looked up to see Rhonda Lloyd looking intently at Helga.

"What do you want?" Helga snapped at Rhonda.

"I just wanted to talk is all. No need to be all snippy," Rhonda said blithely

"Oh yeah?" Helga asked suspiciously bringing her eyes back down to her journal.

"Yes, listen there are no hard feelings. You won fair and square," Rhonda said.

"What the hell talking about, air head?" Helga asked.

"Everyone knows you and Arnold are dating. We all think it's… 'cute'," she said in a snide tone. Helga still not making eye contact at the comment.

"So?" Helga asked.

"Well there are no hard feelings, is all. It's a little odd since you picked on him for years and years. Some would say you emotionally abused him into liking you somehow. Whatever, I'm not jealous," she added at the tail end.

"Is there a point to this engaging discussion?" Helga deadpanned while still keeping her eyes on her notebook.

"Well, I just want to inform you that I will be having an early graduation party next weekend. I would love to have you and Arnold attend," Rhonda said. "You as well Phoebe," Rhonda said craning her head and catching Phoebe's eye.

"Thank you, Rhonda," Phoebe said politely. "I'm sure we would like to attend," Phoebe finished.

"All of our friends are invited of course. We also have guests from a couple of the other high schools in the city. I like to socialize in a few different social circles and some extend to other schools," Rhonda said

"Isn't' it a bit early to be having graduation parties? You never know, you might not actually graduate" Helga asked

"It is, however, I'll be out of the country come graduation time. As soon as I receive my diploma my family will be traveling to Europe for a couple months. My parents think I need to spend a few months abroad to get a little more culture than I can get in this city. And I agree," Rhonda said haughtily. "And with all my other social engagements and parties coming around that time, I just won't have the time to host something. I figured why bother having a party when everyone else is having a party the same weekend? This way I get to have one big blast and everyone will come," Rhonda said.

"Come to worship at your altar?" Helga said, in a monotone voice.

"I'm sure we'd all love to attend Rhonda," Phoebe chimed in.

"Excellent," Rhonda said. As Rhonda smiled her artificial smile the teacher walked in beginning the class. Helga threw a mocking smile back at Rhonda and turned back to her notebook. As the teacher began her lecture, Helga shuffled back to her school notebook. She started taking notes studiously as the teacher went into her lecture.

The day passed uneventfully as Helga cycled through her regular classes. Helga was walking down the hall absentmindedly smiling. She noticed the looks she was getting from those who knew her. "Can I help you?" she would say to a freshman she met during dancing that stared as she walked by. The boy didn't even respond. Only continued his gait. Helga saw Phoebe making her way down to her last class before lunch. "Hey Phoebes," Helga waved. Phoebe waved back and caught up with her.

"Helga I have wonderful news," Phoebe smiled. Helga noticed all her teeth were showing.

"You know flashing your pearly whites at me could be taken as a sign of aggression," Helga derided.

"If we were apes I would take a swing at you," Phoebe smiled in return.

"So what's the scoop?" Helga asked.

"I got accepted into my second and third choice schools!" Phoebe said beaming.

"That's great Phoebe! Wait, you said third and second? What about Harvard? Isn't that your first?" Helga asked.

"It is, I'm still waiting to hear from them. I fear I may have applied too late," Phoebe said.

"They'll accept you Phoebes. Your grades are perfect. You're awesome and you're probably gonna get valedictorian. They'd be shit school if they didn't," Helga said

"Thank you, Helga," Phoebe said. She smiled assured. She looked back up at Helga. "What about you? Have you heard from your colleges yet?"

"I have. I had to get a couple of letters of recommendations in before I could get the applications in. I got into Boston College and Brown. Still waiting for the safety," Helga said.

"That's wonderful, Helga. You know if you go to Brown we wouldn't be that far from each other. We could see each other on the weekends!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, it's just a two-hour drive," Helga rolled her eyes. "I could just go to BC and you'd be right across the river from me," Helga said.

"Your first choice is Brown though, isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"It is. They practically begged me to be in their writing program once they found out who wrote all those recommendations. You were right, I'm really glad I sent in those op-ed pieces. Turns out the editor is crazy connected," Helga said.

"You see what can happen when you let others see your work? I'm happy for you," Phoebe said.

"Thanks. I'm feeling pretty good these days. You know, despite everything," Helga said. They continued their journey down the hall.

"I've noticed. You seem to have greatly improved your demeanor. It's very noticeable," Phoebe said.

"Is that why these sheep keep staring at me?" Helga said waving her arms referencing the whole student body.

"Well Helga, some people only see the less than affable version of you. They're not used to your recently pleasant moods," Phoebe said.

"Well it's weird, right?" Helga said. Helga stopped, causing Phoebe to stop. She turned and looked at her best friend. "I just have this overwhelming lightness these days. I don't know where it comes from. I'm not like that at all," Helga said. Helga saw the big smile appear on her face.

"Well Helga, could it be that the strengths of your many accomplishments be giving you this new found buoyancy?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe," Helga said.

"Could it be a certain cornflower haired boy you've been dating?" Phoebe asked.

Helga looked down at her. "Is the Football Head rubbing off on me? I have been a lot less angry these past few weeks. Even that forced detour into the hospital was bearable because he was there," Helga thought to herself. "Maybe that's what it is," Helga said as she and Phoebe began walking again.

The women walked until Helga and Phoebe stopped at their class. She looked down at Phoebe. Phoebe looked concerned at the introspective look Helga wore. "You know Phoebes, it's weird. You've always been there for me. But you're the only one. I've never let anyone else really be there for me. It feels good to have him there with me when I'm feeling like crap, or some incident happens with Miriam or Bob," Helga said. Phoebe smiled.

"Well, that's good Helga. It's good to let people in," Phoebe said. "In more ways than one, I'd imagine," Phoebe winked at Helga getting a laugh. Helga smiled. Suddenly Helga's face dropped. Her eyes traveled to the side as her shoulders slumped.

"All this time you've been there for me and I've never said thank you," Helga began. Helga struggled to get her words out. Phoebe smiled back at her.

"I'll always be there for you, Helga," Phoebe said.

"I know you will," Helga said. She put her hands in front of her as if she were confessing. "Having someone else there makes me appreciate you all the more. You're my best friend, and I…," Helga trailed off as she took a large breath and collected herself. She looked into Phoebe's brown eyes and said: " I love Phoebes." Phoebe smiled at Helga.

"I love you too Helga," Phoebe said. Helga motioned her arm to let Phoebe in first. Helga followed behind her so they could begin their class.

Their day kept going as it usually did. Phoebe and Helga finished their class and headed towards the lunch room. "I'm starving," Helga said. The two opened the double doors and looked around. Gerald and Arnold were sitting with Sid. Arnold looked up and saw them, he threw his large arm up and waved them over.

"Well hey there dumb dumb," Helga said to Arnold as she bent forward and kissed him. Phoebe leaned forward and did the same to her boyfriend. To the disgust of Sid, who sat and made faces as he swung his gaze between Arnold and Helga and Gerald and Phoebe. "What are you looking at?" Helga snarled at Sid.

"Nothing," he said as he said snapping his head to attention. "I think I'd rather not be a fifth wheel," Sid said, standing up.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Helga said as she smiled at Sid. Sid walked to another table without another word. Helga and Phoebe walked away from the table to gather their food and came back to the boys' table.

"Gerald! Rhonda invited us to a party she's having next weekend," Phoebe said to Gerald as she sat. Helga had already started digging into her wrap.

"You wanna go?" Gerald asked.

"Possibly. It might be nice to see all of our old friends. At least once more before we graduate and move on," Phoebe said.

"We see them every day," Helga said, mouth full of chicken salad.

"Yes but never outside of school. In our neighborhood, we would play baseball, hang out around Mighty Pete, or find ourselves in some other sort of shenanigans. That's not really the case anymore," Phoebe lamented.

"Well we got older and our interests change," Arnold said. "I don't really do baseball anymore. Plus I know a lot of people through the basketball team or weight lifting," Arnold said.

"I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to be around our friends once more before the summer rush hits and we're all too busy working or preparing for school in the fall. Plus we get the chance to mingle with some of the other high school kids in the city. Apparently, Rhonda is very socially connected throughout the schools," Phoebe said.

"I miss when Phoebe was shy," Helga thought to herself. "That's just what I want is to see, a whole gaggle of people kissing Rhonda's ass," Helga said sarcastically.

"We might get to dance together again," Arnold said

Helga squinted and smiled at Arnold. "I would like that," Helga said.

"We'd all be there," Arnold said.

"Even Gerald?" Helga said mockingly. Arnold chuckled and stopped when he looked at Gerald.

"I'll think about it," She pointed her eyes at Arnold. The meal continued as Gerald and Arnold finished their meal. Helga looked over at Arnold who was talking about basketball with Gerald. "You'll need something to do other than puttering around your studio all alone," Helga said. When she realized what she had said her eyes widened.

"What studio?" Gerald asked.

"I meant his room," Helga said immediately. Helga froze for a moment and then went back to her wrap as if nothing happened. Arnold was looking up at the ceiling and moving his head to the side trying to let the question pass.

"No you didn't, there's something else going on. Come on, what studio? What's she talking about, man?" Gerald said slapping Arnold's arm lightly with the back of his hand.

Arnold glared at Helga for a moment. Helga put down her wrap and changed the subject. "So Phoebe got into most of the schools she applied to," Helga said a little too quickly.

"Really? That's awesome!" Gerald said taking Phoebe's face into his face and kissing her forehead.

"Helga did as well!" Phoebe said brightly.

"That's amazing, did you impress them with your discretion?" Arnold said pointedly to Helga.

"There are lots of things that they liked about me," Helga said with a nervous smile, glad Gerald had taken the bait.

Arnold leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, a smile breaking through the glare. "Seriously, congrats. I'm proud of you, Helga," Arnold said his smile visible across the room.

"There's my Arnold," Helga thought to herself. "Thanks," Helga said. Her face turning red and stomach starting to fill with butterflies at his smile.

"What about you? Which schools have you heard back from?" Helga asked as she finished up her wrap and wiped her mouth.

"I haven't really heard back from any…" Arnold said as he trailed off. "Gerald got into Howard like he wanted," Arnold quickly deflected.

"That's wonderful!" Phoebe exclaimed. She threw her arms around Gerald and kissed his cheek. "I told you that you would," Phoebe said

"Hold up, what places did you apply to?" Helga asked, not letting go of the question. Arnold sat quietly for a moment. He seemed to be searching for an answer. Arnold looked around once more, searching for a lifeline. "Well?" Helga asked. Phoebe looked on while Gerald shook his head knowingly.

"I didn't apply to anywhere," Arnold said in a low voice. He bowed his head, not wanting to meet Helga's eyes.

"Your Dad's gonna kill, you when he finds out. You know that right?" Gerald said.

"Yeah, just one more reason I don't want to talk to him these days," Arnold said. He suddenly stood and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you guys later," Arnold waved to Gerald and Phoebe and bent forward and kissed Helga on the cheek faintly, still unable to meet her eyes. Off he was as if he were running late to his next class.

Helga sat there unable to piece together where her lunch had gone downhill. "What the hell was that?" Helga asked. "I thought he talked with his dad about school," Helga said. Gerald shook his head confirming Helga's suspicion. "Oh crap," Helga said.

"I've tried to talk to him about it. But he just clams up," Gerald said. He leaned back in his chair. He looked defeated. Just as Helga started to think the bell rang and lunch hour had finished. Helga looked worryingly over to Phoebe. She nodded to Helga as if they shared one mind. "I'll see you guys later," Helga stood and hurried to the door. She looked up and down halls, hoping Arnold hadn't gotten too far away. He was nowhere to be found. She took out her phone and started typing out a message to him.

 _Hey, you can't bolt like that without talking to me_ , she wrote and sent. She started to walk towards her next class. She felt a buzz in her hand and looked down.

 _Sorry was late for class_ , Arnold sent back.

 _No, you weren't the bell hadn't rung, dummy_ , Helga typed back. Helga made it all the way back to her penultimate class of the day and sat. She looked again at her phone. Arnold had not sent a message back. _Don't ignore me Football Head. We need to talk._ She sent the message and put the phone on her desk.

The class began and Helga started to take her notes. She kept looking at her phone waiting for the screen to light up with a reply from her boyfriend. There was no response from Arnold and Helga started to worry. "I hope he's alright. I didn't mean to put him on the spot. I didn't know he was procrastinating on college," Helga said to herself. "I really hope he's not mad at me. I shouldn't have mentioned the studio. I'm so stupid," she said to herself over and over.

The class ended. As Helga gathered her things to head to her last class of the day, she looked once more at her phone. Arnold had not responded. "God this makes me fucking crazy," Helga said to herself. Her pleasant mood starting to wane as she was getting silence from her boyfriend.

Helga entered the hallway and turned towards her last class. She paced heavily down the hallway, the anxiety turning to anger. She looked up to see a tall, goofy, cornflower haired giant. Her face screwed into a scowl as he got closer. She planted her feet directly in his path. He had his eyes focused on the ground. He didn't notice her until she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"H-Helga!" Arnold said in shock.

"Oh did I interrupt your contemplative floor staring?" Helga asked in a harsh tone.

"Sorry I didn't respond. I was in class and didn't want to get my phone taken or anything," Arnold started to babble. He had his hand on the back of his head. His shoulders slumped and was speaking like he was trying to explain why he was speeding.

"Arnold, stop talking," Helga interrupted. Arnold went quiet as if his mother were going to lecture him. "What was that, at lunch? You just shut down and wouldn't talk to me. I don't like when you don't talk to me," Helga demanded.

Arnold looked back down at the floor. He was doing everything he could to not look at Helga. "It wasn't…" Arnold started to say. "I just… I don't want to talk about this. I gotta go, Helga," Arnold said. He sidestepped Helga and started to walk away. Helga grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Arnold talk to me!" Helga said. Arnold's gait did not break and pulled his arm back.

"I gotta go, Helga," Arnold said with a scowl on his face now.

Helga was taken aback. Seeing Arnold act this way was new to her. Helga clenched her fist and bared her teeth. She marched right behind Arnold and slapped him in the back of the head. "Ah" he yelled. Attracting the attention of rest of the people in the hallway. Helga grabbed Arnold 's ear and pulled it towards her.

"You do not just walk away from me, buddy boy!" Helga proceeded to pull Arnold down the hall. Arnold, hooting in pain the entire way. She almost threw Arnold's head into the room when she found an empty class. Arnold straightened himself, rubbing his red ear in pain.

"Helga are you insane?" He managed to get out before Helga began her rant.

"Listen, pal. I don't know who the hell you think you're messing with but I will not be made to think I'm crazy because you won't answer your damn text messages," Helga yelled.

"Oh yeah because me not answering made you crazy. Maybe you're crazy because you pull people by the ear into empty rooms to yell at them!" Arnold said matching her intensity and still rubbing his ear.

"Oh no, don't act like this is anyone's fault but your own. If you could grow some balls talk to me and stop trying to be Mr. Perfect all the time I wouldn't have to do stuff like that," Helga yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about Helga? No one was acting, I just… I just didn't want to talk about it!" Arnold shouted at her.

"Oh yeah, the silent treatment plus a perfectly dramatic storm off. That's really mature," Helga yelled back. "I wouldn't press this but you're clearly upset about it," Helga finished.

"Since when do you care about peoples' feelings?" Arnold rebutted.

"I don't care about peoples' feelings, I care about yours. I love you, you fucking meathead. I want to know what's bothering you," Helga moved closer to Arnold. She reached out to touch his arm. Arnold pulled his arm away as he turned his body to walk closer to the opposite wall. Helga scowled in frustration. "Arnold you talk to me about everything that I'm upset about. It can't be a one way street like that. Talk to me," Helga pleaded.

"I don't want you to have to listen to my issues," Arnold said in a low voice.

"It's not having to, it's just doing it. Since when do you not talk to me about your issues? You're not a superhero, Arnold. You can't sponge up all my bullshit and not expect that I wouldn't want to do the same with you. You're not any less to me if you're pissed about something!" Helga said as her voice started to rise again.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now do we? I'm not perfect. There you go. Are you happy?" Arnold yelled, his voice becoming more frantic. "You're boyfriend is a damn failure!" Arnold yelled back at her.

"You think that's true?" Helga said.

"Isn't it? I can't bring myself to talk to you, or my dad. Or my mom for that matter," Arnold yelled. He started to pace around the room, unsure what to do with himself. "I can't live up to what my dad expects of me. I don't measure up to that level. That's what's killing Helga. I need to be this amazing intellectual to my parents. I have to the perfectly compassionate doormat to my friends, I can't just cant! There are you happy now? That's my weakness. People think I'm so much more than what I am. I don't…." Arnold trailed off. His voice started to crack. "I don't even know who I am half the time," Arnold finally said. Arnold slumped against the wall and fell to a seated position. Helga looked at him for a long time. Arnold's staring match with the floor continued. "All I am are people's expectations of me. I'm just a ticking time bomb of disappointment. I can't make anyone happy," Arnold said quietly.

Helga silently sat next to him. They sat there for a while. Arnold gathered his thoughts. Helga had only seen Arnold yell and get upset like this a couple times in their relationship. It was as hard to deal with as it was rare.

"I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me too," Arnold finally said. "That's why I didn't want to have this conversation. The truth is, there are a lot of things that I want. But none of them are what others want for me," Arnold said.

"You think I'm disappointed in you?" Helga asked softly.

"Aren't you?" Arnold asked.

"No. I don't care what you do after high school. I just want a future where you're happy. I just want you to do what it is that you want. Not what everyone else wants. I want a future where you are you, and maybe a future I could play a part in," Helga said. Arnold sighed heavily and looked down at her. Finally able to meet her eyes. Helga felt a pain in her chest seeing the bright green eyes she loved so much filled with so much sadness.

"Arnold, why are you afraid to talk to your dad?" Helga asked.

Arnold looked up and across the empty room. Helga waited for her answer. Arnold was quiet. Helga saw this face a lot. "His emotions are a hurricane and he's just trying to put together the most diplomatic thing to say. He only wants to blame himself. He couldn't possibly blame anyone else. All the successes are because of someone else. All the mistakes are his. Why'd I go for the complicated one?" Helga thought to herself. "Arnold, just says it," Helga said.

"I don't want him to be disappointed with me. I only want to make him happy. He's done all these amazing things, and I have to live up to them. The thing is… I don't want to," Arnold said.

"Then don't. Do what you want to do," Helga said.

"You don't get it," Arnold said.

"Then help me get it. What are you so afraid will happen if you decided to live your own life?" Helga asked.

Arnold looked again across the room. He was quiet. His face stoic. Helga started to feel afraid again. Helga nudged him gently. He looked down at her. His eyes were wet as if he could burst into tears any second.

"I don't want them to leave again," Arnold said. Helga saw the tracks of tears on his face. Helga felt her own eyes fill with tears seeing him like this. It ached to see her love in pain.

"Arnold, you know what happened when you were younger wasn't your fault right?" Helga said. "It was an accident," Helga said.

Arnold looked up at the ceiling. "Wasn't it? I was the interruption to their lives. If I was enough, why didn't they stay?" Arnold said. Arnold looked down at Helga, their eyes meeting once more. Helga saw him trying to hold himself together.

"Arnold, you know that their leaving had nothing to do with you. They went and did exactly what they wanted, they wanted to help those people. They were following what they wanted to do, just like you should be doing. They left you behind because they were going to the jungle. Nothing more," Helga said. Arnold remained quiet as if he were unconvinced.

"Arnold, what happened on that last trip had nothing to do with you. Them leaving had nothing to do with you either. That was their choice. Now you have to make yours," Helga said. Arnold lifted his head again, the wheels in his head turning.

Arnold remained quiet, for a long time. The late bell had rung some time ago. Helga was pretty sure she and Arnold were skipping class at that point. Arnold continued thinking silently. "I don't know what else I could tell him to make him feel better," Helga thought to herself.

"Usually this is the part where I have a panic attack," Arnold finally said. "I guess I'm calmer talking about this with you," Arnold said. He looked at Helga with a small smirk. Helga smiled back at him.

"At least you're having the conversation. That's a step," Helga said playfully nudging Arnold. Arnold smiled at her. "To be clear, I could never be disappointed in you. I just wish you'd stop trying to live up to what you think I think of you and see yourself how I see you," Helga said.

"How's that?" Arnold asked.

"Like the most wonderful person I know. Not because you try to be, but because you are," Helga said.

"Thanks, Helga," Arnold said. The room was quiet again. Helga looked up at Arnold, searching for the glint in his eyes. Arnold looked down one more time at her. The fear and sadness in his eyes abating. The light in his eyes on full display.

"There's my Arnold," Helga said to herself. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, and scooted herself closer to him. Arnold brought his other arm to bring her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair.

"Just so that I'm clear," Arnold said. "I couldn't possibly see my future without you," Arnold said.

Helga smiled and hugged him tighter. "Good," she said. They held each other for a long time. The afternoon going by with them alone in an unlit class. They felt like the last two people on Earth. "I just want to stay in his arms," Helga said to herself.

The last bell of the day rung rousing Arnold and Helga out of their euphoric embrace. "I guess we should get going," Arnold said.

"I guess," Helga said. They reluctantly let go of each other to stand. Helga grabbed her bag she had thrown down in anger. She slung it over her shoulder. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. Arnold lifted her by her waist into a soft, passionate kiss. Their lips did not part for some time. Arnold rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Helga," Arnold said. "For everything. You always know how to make me feel better," Arnold said softly. He kissed her once more and put her down on her feet.

"Anytime, Football Head," Helga said.

They walked into the hallway, hand in hand. They made their way to the parking lot among the crowd of flowing students. Helga made sure to keep his hand in hers as they walked. Determined not to let him go. They came closer to the exit and saw Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey man!" Gerald waved them over. Arnold and Helga walked towards them.

"Hey, Gerald!" Arnold and Gerald exchanged their usual handshake.

"Are you alright man? You seemed pretty out of it earlier," Gerald asked.

Arnold tightened his grip on Helga's hand. He turned his head towards her and he smiled. Helga returned the smile to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm much better now," Arnold said. Gerald nodded and the four teenagers made their way to the parking lot.


	35. A Moment of Anger Part 3

Thursday, February 8th 5:30 PM

The colors on the canvas danced as Arnold moved is brush through the paint. The color's mixed as a collage of beauty. Arnold worked like this. Focusing on the minute details allowing for the painting to be pulled together as he pulled his view to see the entire work. Arnold looked closer and closer changing detail after detail. He dug through the changes in color as if he were an archaeologist discovering a set of bones. The vibrant colors of the canvas started to jump off the canvas as Arnold continued to obsess about his colors. Arnold worked feverishly at his work. He only came to this level of energy about a print when he was going through a moment of inspiration.

"The Wifi here sucks," Helga said from across the room.

Arnold looked over his shoulder to see his greatest muse. Helga sat intently staring at her screen. Typing what Arnold could only assume to be a paper by the speed of her fingers. Arnold smiled at her. Arnold loved looking at her. He loved to see her as she worked on something. "I don't know where she finds her passion sometimes," Arnold said to himself.

Arnold found himself staring at her. Arnold couldn't help himself. "She's a living painting," Arnold thought to himself.

"What?" Helga said as she raised her head and noticed him staring. "Why don't you paint a picture, it'll last longer," Helga said.

"I have, I mean, I might have," Arnold said without thinking.

"If you painted a picture of me without telling me, I'm gonna smack you," Helga said going back to her laptop screen.

Arnold put his brush down and walked towards the couch she was sitting on. Crossed legged with the laptop in her lap, she stared at the screen. Her hands swiftly moving up and down the keyboard. "Helga the typist," Arnold thought to himself.

"What are you working on?" Arnold asked craning his neck to see the screen.

Helga pulled her screen away and smirked. "Go away, you nosy moron," Helga said changing her position to laying down. Arnold sat at the other end of the couch. Helga stretched her shoe-less feet onto his lap. Arnold noticed the small smirk on her face as he started instinctively massaging her feet. "Didn't know you were a feet guy," Helga said, still typing.

"Maybe I'll paint a picture of your feet," Arnold said.

"Hey man, no judgments here. I do think if the people who buy your work see pictures of feet they may be less inclined to give you money," Helga said.

Arnold smiled again. He got up and walked around the table to the other side of the couch. He leaned forward taking Helga's chin into his hands. He kissed her deeply for a moment, and then stood straight. Helga smiled again up at him, and he returned the smile. Arnold turned and went back to his canvas.

He started examining the painting again. He seemed to have lost his train of thought. He looked over his shoulder again and smiled. "Worth it," Arnold said to himself. He picked his brush up and started to work on some of his lines. Making sure the shaping lines were lighter than his detail lines. Arnold, as he always had when painting, had smooth jazz playing in the background. All that could be heard in the room was typing and the music. Arnold felt centered. The combination of his music and the noise indicating his lover was in the room brought peace to his world. Arnold felt whole.

Arnold went back to his canvas, wondering where he should take his next step on this journey of color. He kept losing focus on what was in front of him. He thought a fly had gotten in the apartment. He kept hearing the buzzing and it continued to pull him from his work. Arnold started looking around, wondering where the fly, bee, or whatever it was that was making the sound was flying.

"Arnold," Helga said pulling him back to the ground. Arnold looked over at Helga who was holding up his phone. "You're dad's called like three times. You may want to call him back," Helga said.

Arnold crossed the room and grabbed his phone. He looked down at the screen to all the missed calls. "I wonder what's going on," Arnold said. Arnold went to press the redial button when a text message from his father came up on the screen.

Arnold, no idea why you aren't answering your phone. You need to get your butt home. Now. The message read.

"My dad seems mad about something. He was like this morning too," Arnold said. His brow dipping as he started to worry.

"I'm guessing this is the big conversation," Helga said. She stood and closed her laptop. She walked to Arnold and faced him. "Don't worry so much," Helga said. Arnold looked down at her. She smiled up at him and he felt a little better. Helga captured his lips in a tender kiss. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck. Arnold wrapped his arms around her hips.

Arnold and Helga held their kiss for a few moments. Helga got off her tiptoes and rubbed his chest. "You know when we were younger you were always shorter. Now you're all tall and muscley. I hate it, I have to stand on my toes to kiss you," Helga said smiling. "It'll be alright. Just talk to your dad. Just be honest," Helga said.

Arnold looked down and felt his stomach start to churn. "What do I even say?" Arnold asked.

"You just be honest. Let him know how you feel about your life and that you're maybe thinking about art school," Helga said. "You still want to go to art school, right?" Helga said.

"Yeah I do, I really do," Arnold said.

"Then you say that. Just be honest," Helga said. Arnold looked down at the floor and let out a large breath. "Can you drop me off on your way home?" Helga asked.

"Of course," Arnold said as he put on a reluctant smile. The two gathered their things and headed towards the car.

The ride was quiet. The long day already emotionally draining for the pair. Arnold's thoughts were all chaotic as he drove. He looked over at Helga several times. She looked back at him once catching him staring. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair. "I can do this," Arnold thought to himself as she smiled at him again.

Arnold pulled up to Helga's house. They both looked up to see Olga smiling widely and waving. Helga rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She looked at Arnold once more. "Remember, don't let him or anyone push you around. You're human, but a great one. You are because you are, not because you need to act like one," Helga finished. She leaned in and Arnold kissed her goodbye. She got out of the car and waved at him. Arnold felt a little colder in the car suddenly. Arnold shook it off and sighed heavily. He put the car in drive and drove towards the Sunset Arms.

Arnold arrived at home. He pulled into the back road so he could park. He grabbed his bag and looked up at the house he grew up in. He hesitated to go in. He looked behind him for a moment, wondering if he should extend his absence from the house a little longer. He finally opened the door and headed inside. The house was quiet as Arnold walked through the back hall. No one was in the kitchen when he poked his head in. He kept walking towards the stairs to put his stuff away.

"Arnold?" Arnold heard his dad's voice from the living room. He walked past the kitchen and walked into the doorway to the living room. His dad was sitting in the living room chair with papers and his computer in his lap. Arnold looked around the living room. The same small television the focal point of one wall. The walls were covered in the same brown wallpaper Arnold had known his whole life. The chair fairly new while the old couch right next to it looked particularly old right next to the chair.

"Hey dad," Arnold said nonchalantly. His father gave him an annoyed look. "Um, I saw you called me and I wanted to get home like you asked," Arnold said.

"Hey there, son," Miles started. "Arnold, do you know why I look annoyed?" Miles said, putting down his computer and crossing his one leg.

"Uh, not really," Arnold said. He hoped he had hit the fence again or had broken a jar of jam and not told anybody. Then Miles might have some other reason to yell at Arnold. Anything to avoid this conversation.

"I'm annoyed because we had an incident and we never discussed it. I'm annoyed because this incident and even the way you're acting now is just another piece in a pattern with you," Miles said.

"What pattern, Dad? What are you talking about?" Arnold said.

"This pattern of hazy lingering through your future and the perpetual laziness. Arnold since you turned sixteen, you've devolved into this absent figure in the house. Apparently just content with floating through life without direction," Miles said, curtly. "Arnold look at me, honestly," Miles stood and walked in front of Arnold. He looked into his father's eyes. "Are you doing drugs? What are you on?" Miles asked.

Arnold felt like his father might attack him again. He froze for a moment. "Arnold, are you understanding what I'm asking you?" Miles said.

"Yeah I do," Arnold said shaking out of his paralysis. "I'm not doing drugs. Why would think that?" Arnold asked, suddenly taken aback.

"Arnold, I see this all the time with some of my students. They start out young and bright, then get on something. Pretty soon they're not in class more than once a month. Then they drop out altogether. Sound familiar?" Miles was standing now.

"Dad, I'm not one of your students," Arnold said. "I'm also not on drugs, just because I'm going about my life in a different way than you think I should doesn't mean I'm hooked on something," Arnold defended himself.

"Alright, let's talk this out. Let's start with your abhorrent behavior at the restaurant a few weeks ago," Miles' voice started to go up in volume as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? Do you have any clue who that man was that you just walked out on?" Miles asked.

"Dad, I just," Arnold started when miles cut him off.

"You just what? What the hell would cause you to just run away like that? Where were you gonna go to avoid talking about this? You do live here after all!" Miles yelled.

"Dad, I just couldn't sit there anymore. I felt so trapped that I had to leave," Arnold said.

"Trapped? By what?" Miles asked wearing a confused expression.

"By this," Arnold said waving his hands gesturing around the room. His father looked perplexed. Arnold Took a deep breath. "I felt trapped by you. By you taking my future into your hands and splitting it between you and your connected friends. Like you were dividing up some treasure you found," Arnold said.

"Arnold, what the hell are you talking about?" Miles asked. The perplexed look still fresh on his face.

"Dad, I don't want to go to some Ivy League school. I think I'd rather go to art school," Arnold said.

"Excuse me? This again? You want to throw away a golden opportunity to make something of yourself to go paint?" Miles said.

"It's not just going to paint dad. It's going to study something that I love to do!" Arnold yelled his own anger starting to well up to the surface.

"Oh really? That's not something you make a future out of!" Miles yelled back, matching his son's anger.

"Dad, it doesn't matter if you think there's no future in it. It's my life!" Arnold yelled.

"It's your life but it's my legacy. You think that you can quit achieving to go be a hippie without it reflecting poorly on me and your mother?" Miles asked.

"Dad, it's not your life," Arnold said.

"No, you're right. It's not my life. Despite that, you are my son and I will not stand by and watch you throw your life away thinking you can live some idyllic life you made up in your head. Those are nice weekend thoughts, son. It's not something you go to school for," Miles said.

"It absolutely is something you go to school for. That's why they have art schools," Arnold said.

"Don't be smart with me, Arnold. You're in enough trouble as it is," Miles said. "Where is all this crap coming from anyway? Since when are you an artist?" Miles asked.

"Dad, I've been painting since I was twelve," Arnold said.

"I've never seen you pick up so much as a sharpie to draw. Where is all this crap coming from that you want to throw away your future for it?" Miles asked.

Arnold's anger started to show. He furrowed his brow, and he felt his hands clench. He took a deep breath trying to keep his heart rate down. "Dad, if you bothered to pay attention or have a conversation with me that didn't revolve around what you think I should do with my life, you would have noticed what I do around here!" Arnold barked. He could not stop himself from yelling at his father. "In fact, if you ever bothered to be around when I needed you, you'd see a lot of different things about me. But no, you never saw a lecture, some insane jungle mission, some way to get your name out there that you didn't jump towards instead of being with your family," Arnold's eyes flashed, and his teeth began grinding.

Miles stood taken aback. He own anger grew with every back and forth. "What I do, for your information, is to set my family up for the best future they can have. I make connections, I put out research. That's the reason you can go to any school in the country. But you're so damn ungrateful, that you can't see the work setting up a legacy entails!" Miles swatted back.

The two men stood eye to eye. Glaring at each other. Arnold stood his ground while his father continued to vent. "If you think for one second that I'm going to allow you to throw away your life on some idiotic dream of painting then you've got another thing coming," Miles said.

Arnold's anger flashed in his eyes. "It's not some idiotic dream! It's what I want to do with my life. This is what I want. It has nothing to do with you!" Arnold yelled.

"What is this? Is this because of Helga?" Miles asked.

"What are you talking about?" Arnold asked.

"Some girl shows up to push you further down this road to ruin and you what? You just go along? Is she that distracting?" Miles asked.

"Dad, she has nothing to do with this!" Arnold snapped.

"Oh, I see how it is now. Some girl comes along and bats her eyes at you and you just run to her, don't you? So instead of focusing on school, you decide you just want to drop out of life and run away with her. Is that it?" Miles said pacing to the other side of the room.

Arnold's nails dug further into his palms. He felt his muscles tense up at his father's accusation. "Do not talk about her that way!" Arnold screamed at his father. Arnold's fury surprising Miles. "She is not some anything. She's my girlfriend, and she has nothing to do with this. This is my decision!" Arnold finished.

"Arnold, you better bring down that tone!" Miles yelled back

"Or what Dad? You'll hit me again? Because honestly, it seems to be the only way you know how to communicate these days," Arnold said.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Huh? One of your friends that you can just mouth off to?" Miles said enraged at his son. "I am your father and you show me some respect!" Miles barked.

Arnold tried in vain to swallow his anger and show the respect he knew to give to his father. Arnold's heart rate only climbed as he got angrier and angrier. "I don't respect you, dad! You're nothing but some automaton that I can't even relate to anymore!" Arnold yelled back.

"Do not speak to me that way! I'm nothing? Wrong son, you're nothing. I'm respected, I'm an educator. People listen when I speak. You, you are nothing! And with this painting crap, you're making sure you stay nothing," Miles said.

Arnold's anger at its peak he looked down at the ground. His eyes welled up. He looked up once more at his father. Prepared to swallow his pride and listen. "Dad, I'm gonna do what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Arnold said.

"Oh really? You think that I'll just let this go? You really think I'll let you keep a roof over your head when you want to go gallivanting around the country drawing? Go ahead and go, Arnold. But don't you dare come back!" Miles said.

"You don't own this house! I grew up here, you just live here!" Arnold yelled back.

"Oh son, trust me. You will not be welcome back here if you decide to throw away your life like this," Miles said. Miles walked to Arnold. They stared each other down. "Furthermore, I will not pay for you to live some bohemian lifestyle. You want to go to art school, go right ahead. You're gonna pay for it yourself then!" Miles said.

"Fine! I'll do all on my own! Like I've always done. You've never been there when I needed you, why would you start now?" Arnold yelled. Arnold could no longer take the argument. He needed to leave the room. At that, he grabbed his bag and walked towards the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We're not done here!" Miles yelled at him as he started his way up the stairs.

"Well, I'm done talking to you!" Arnold yelled back.

"Fine go on up. You want to be a failure your entire life, go ahead! My son the failure everybody!" Miles screamed behind Arnold.

Arnold ran up the steps to his room. He slammed the door and locked it. He started to pace around the room. His anger not subsiding, Arnold grabbed his latest canvas and threw it across the room. He ran after it. He took his bright new scene and broke the canvas wood across his knee. He tore up the canvas in anger. He turned and destroyed the easel it was standing on. Arnold ran his hands through his hair. This was not a panic attack. Arnold did not recognize this side of himself. Arnold paced frantically trying to work through his confusion. He threw everything he had resting on his desk on to the floor. Arnold's anger still unsolved, he looked towards his bare wall. He set his feet and with eyes welling, he threw the strongest punch he'd ever thrown into the drywall breaking clear through it.

Arnold didn't feel the pain in his hand. The adrenaline kept it numb. Arnold felt nothing but anger. He flopped his back into the wall and sunk to the floor. He put his head in his folded arms. He felt the tears finally make their way to the surface, and stream down his face.

Arnold sat in his room and wept for a what he perceived as hours. The skylight had grown dark some time ago. Arnold looked up at it from across his room. He gazed out his window. The flying dream seemed like the best escape. Arnold felt the weight of the sky above him. The skylight seemed a cruel joke. Giving you a glimpse of what's out there from inside your box.

Arnold looked across from him. The pieces of his painting sat across from him, torn to shreds. He stared intently at them. "Ohhhhhhh," he groaned. "I'm so stupid!" Arnold said out loud. Finally, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He put his hands on his head and looked at the floor. He exhaled deeply one last time and started to shake his head.

He raised his head, looking one more time at what he wanted to be his most complex work. His face still dour, Arnold raised himself from the floor. He walked towards the pile and started picking up the pieces. He gathered them and threw them into his trash pale. He walked over to the pile of desk effects and started to pick up items. He picked up his drawing tablet, he looked nervously at the black screen. He found a large crack in the upper left corner. He looked into the cracked screen. His face reflected back at him in broken sections. "Damn," he said to himself. "That's $800 I'll never get back," he said, as he exhaled. He picked up his monitor, sans any cracks. "Thank, god," he said to himself.

He stood and looked around. The fist-sized hole the wall stared back at him. "Crap," he said. "I gotta patch that," Arnold said. He walked over and inspected the damage. He put his hand over the hole. "God… What am I fourteen?" Arnold said out loud. Arnold turned and shook his head. He walked over towards his bed and fell onto it with a plop. He laid down, legs bent over the bed. He looked up into the thick black sky. The light pollution in the city hid the stars. "The brightest things in the universe are also overshadowed by someone else's light. Helga would say that's poetic," Arnold said to himself. Arnold took out his phone. He dialed his lifeline, You up? he typed into the phone. Arnold sent the message. "Oh crap," he said to himself. He quickly opened his phone one more time and started typing again. I'm not asking for a booty call. I just need to talk, Arnold sent the message.

Arnold laid down, looking at the sky, for hours. His anger had abated. His stomach empty of any feeling at all. He had forgotten to eat anything, but he could not feel it. Sleep eluded him. The entire night his head filled with thoughts trying to empathize with his father. "Maybe trying to pursue something scientific might be for the best," Arnold thought to himself. "I could only imagine how Dad would look if his son was an artist. Plus it might be safer. I can definitely make money being an engineer. Although I make decent money as an artist already," Arnold said to himself. Arnold furrowed his brow, as the anger flared up again. He jumped once more to his feet and paced the width of the room. He ran his hands through his hair once more. "How is that even fair?" He yelled out loud.

"It's not his life! Who cares how he'd look?" Arnold yelled again. "Why can't I just live how I want?" Arnold yelled a third time. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to his skylight. He took his phone out to check if he had received anything. Hoping Helga had answered him. He exhaled dejectedly seeing his phone screen blank. He looked at the clock reading 3 AM. "She must have gone to bed," Arnold said to himself. He put down his phone. Arnold felt alone in the house he grew up in.

His plan to try and salvage his sanity with the light of his life was dashed. Arnold dropped his coat and stared at his bed. Arnold couldn't feel anything again. Only his shoulders as they felt heavier and heavier. He drifted slowly to his bed. He fell face first into his pillow. The heavy feeling going from his shoulders to his entire body. Arnold felt like he was sinking. He thought he may go through his mattress and the floor beneath it. Arnold stared at his sheets, confusion flying through his head. "What do I do?" Arnold said to himself, as sleep finally took him.


	36. A Moment of Anger Part 4

Saturday, February 10th 12:30 PM

"Pheobes, pass me that skirt," Helga asked holding her hand out. Phoebe grabbed the blood-red skirt from Helga's bed and rose to hand it to Helga. Helga took off the pants she was wearing and tried on the skirt. Helga stood in front of her mirror inspecting the outfit. The red skirt was shorter than most but loose. She was able to walk without feeling like she was toothpaste stuffed into a tube.

"Helga, could I possibly borrow this shirt?" Phoebe asked. Helga turned to see Phoebe holding up her loose low cuff blue shirt.

"That'll look good. The whole loose shirt thing. Yeah, I like it. Make it happen, gorgeous," Helga said changing into another shirt to contrast with the skirt.

"I had the same thought," Phoebe said, smiling. Phoebe threw the shirt on and joined Helga in the mirror.

"Did Rhonda have a dress code for the party?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I care if she does. I'm being dragged against my will. I'll wear what I want," Helga said.

"You seem to be trying on a lot of outfits, for someone being dragged against their will," Phoebe rebutted.

"I'm not there to impress Miss Moneybags or her legions of followers," Helga said.

"I get the feeling you do want to impress a certain yellow-haired boy," Phoebe said with a wide smile.

Helga turned a light shade of pink and smiled. "Well I like to blow his mind, you know?" Helga said winking at Phoebe.

"I do know. Gerald enjoys the occasional forays I take into wearing going out clothes," Phoebe said.

"Plain sweater and jeans not exactly filling his dick with blood?" Helga asked with a cavalier look.

Phoebe glared for a moment before cracking a smile. "He loves me for me," she said with a satisfied grin.

"Good for you Phoebes," Helga said as she took put on the three additional earing loops she liked wearing on her ears. "You know, I never thought I'd really open myself up to someone; But you called it, Phoebe. I like having someone who likes me for me," Helga said smiling down at her friend.

"Did you get to speak about what was upsetting him?" Phoebe asked.

"I did," Helga said. "We had a nice little fight about it. Then he finally told me what was up," Helga said.

"Was it his father?" Phoebe asked. To the surprise of Helga.

"How did you know?" Helga asked.

"Gerald talks often about Arnold. He gets really upset when Arnold's upset," Phoebe said.

"Who would have thought? I was under the impression Gerald was so chill because he didn't have a thought in his head," Helga said.

Phoebe smiled. "Everyone is usually more complicated than they seem," Phoebe said.

"No kidding. I tell the Football Head to go and have a conversation. Tell his dad how he feels about the whole college thing and talk it out. He'd rather just pretend everything is fine and nothing is wrong," Helga said.

"Sounds familiar," Phoebe said with a smirk.

Helga narrowed her eye at Phoebe. "Sometimes, I can do that. I guess," Helga said.

"Do what? Close yourself off and not talk to anyone?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe…" Helga said. Phoebe's smirk only grew.

"Did it go well when he finally did speak to him?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so. He's been quiet the last day or so. He texted me at like three in the morning saying he needed to talk. Then the next day I can't get one word of it out of him about it. He wasn't angry or anything, he seemed pretty normal. You know, normal for him anyway. Every time I ask he says he's completely fine so, I don't know. I hope he's alright," Helga said she stripped the shirt off her back and tried on another longer shirt to see if the skirt looked better with it. "I know something happened though. He just doesn't want to talk about it. Which drives me freakin crazy!" Helga said.

"In my experience, Gerald pouts for days until I say something. So I understand your frustration," Phoebe said. She finished looking at herself in the mirror and walked over to the bed, where Helga's laptop was resting on the bed. Phoebe looked at her screen for a few moments. She tabbed away from the article Helga was working on (careful to save before minimizing) to her social media. "My word, everyone is talking about tonight," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, she's a vapid moron but she can throw a party," Helga said.

"We probably shouldn't speak so poorly of her when she's not here to defend herself," Phoebe said.

"Why not? I've said that exact thing to her face many times," Helga said smiling. Helga stood in front of the mirror a little longer. She squinted, concentrating her view to her eye. The bruises on her face had almost all faded. With the exception of a small mark, indiscernible unless you knew of its existence. Helga scrunched her face in annoyance. "Perfect face, right until you look at my eye," She said stretching the skin and seeing the discoloration.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to Helga. Helga turned to Phoebe to show her eye. Phoebe looked up, focusing on the eye. "It's unnoticeable, Helga," Phoebe said. Phoebe looked around and reached for what little amount of makeup Helga kept on her mantle. She pulled a small tub of concealer. Phoebe put an infinitesimal amount on her finger and applied it near Helga's eye. Phoebe grabbed a small sponge and blended the concealer around the area.

Phoebe finished blending and held a mirror in front of Helga. "There. Like it was never there," Phoebe said, smiling.

Helga took a deep breath and let out a grateful "thanks, Phoebes."

Phoebe looked on as Helga turned back towards the mirror and started trying different looks with her hair. A long, delicate, moment passed as neither said a word. Phoebe finally broke the silence. "…have you given any thought to what Arnold said?"

"I forget. What did he say?" Helga stalled. Phoebe raised her eyebrow. Helga seeing it from her mirror, rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Helga," Phoebe said. "Have you decided about to file a police report for what happened?" Phoebe said.

She exhaled loudly and sucked her teeth. "I don't know," Helga said dismissively.

"Have you thought about it?" Phoebe asked. To which Helga rolled her eyes wordlessly. "So you haven't thought about it?" Phoebe asked after a moment of Helga's nonverbal responses.

"I have… I guess," Helga said nervously.

"Helga, is everything alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah…" Helga said, with no follow-up.

"You can tell me, Helga," Phoebe said. Helga looked over to Phoebe. She had an earnest smile.

"I thought about it. I don't see the point," Helga said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he's been gone since it happened. He hasn't so much as called the house or picked up any clothes. Miriam's doing better, and I don't want to screw that up. I don't know, I just don't see the point," Helga said. She crossed her arms and could not look at Phoebe.

"Seems like you're not sure," Phoebe said.

"You think?" Helga sneered. Phoebe smiled at her friend.

"There's nothing wrong with getting some help. He may be gone, but he'll probably come back. If this happens again, who knows what might happen." Phoebe said.

"I know…," Helga said. She finally met Phoebe's eyes. "He's my dad though. I know he's an asshole, who never bothered with me my entire life. I just, can't bring myself to do that," Helga said. "I just… I just get confused, when I think about it," Helga finished.

"It can be confusing," Phoebe said.

"Mom is just doing so much better. She's been sober for weeks, she's looking for a job. I just don't want to drag her through that process. It's not fair to her," Helga said.

"What's not fair is your father abusing the two of you like that. Going to the police takes a step towards correcting that," Phoebe said.

"I know," Helga said. She became quiet as she looked in the mirror a little longer.

Phoebe got up and walked behind Helga. She wrapped her arms around Helga and Helga turned to hug her back. Phoebe looked up at Helga. "Helga, you have beautiful skin," Phoebe said smiling.

Helga looked to the side and smiled. "You getting a Melissa Etheridge Come to My Window vibe here?" Helga said as she started to cackle.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and started to laugh as she walked back over to the bed.

Helga laughed a little more and looked back into the mirror. Helga looked at her friend from across the room pensively. "Thanks, Phoebes," Helga said. Phoebe looked up and smiled. "I'll keep thinking about it," Helga said.

"Good," Phoebe said.


	37. A Moment of Anger Part 5

Saturday, February 10th 1:45 PM

Arnold took the last few bites of the sandwich he made for lunch. He wiped his mouth and headed towards the dishwasher. He put his dishes away and walked towards the hallway. He stuck his head out first, looking for signs of his father. Seeing no movements, he walked towards the stairs. He lumbered up the stairs slowly. He wanted to avoid the common areas, but couldn't shake his exhaustion.

Arnold spent the days following the fight in introspection. Arnold felt like one of the walking dead, just going from one noise to the other. Arnold spent the previous night with Helga. She had come over trying to pry out of him what was causing his quiescence.

"Arnold, come on. I know something is going on up there. What happened?" Helga asked. She was laying next to him in bed and tapping his forehead. The afternoon was spent quietly making their way through the list of old movies Arnold had put together for them to watch.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine," Arnold lied. Arnold put on his bravest face. "I had a talk with my dad, we need to just talk some more about it," Arnold finished.

"You talked to him? How did he take it? Did you tell him you wanted to go to art school?" Helga asked sitting up.

"Yeah, we talked," Arnold said remembering back to the screaming match. "We just need time to let everything settle," Arnold said.

"Well that's good, right? You started the conversation," Helga said.

"Yeah," Arnold said. He smiled through his reticence.

Helga smiled back at him and snuggled closer to him to continue their Friday night movie marathon.

Arnold smiled. "At least I get to see her still. I don't know how I'd get through this without her. Wait… If that's true then why am I lying to her?" Arnold asked himself. At the top of the stairs, he saw his mother making her way down the hall with a basket of clothes.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? I haven't seen you all day," Stella asked. "You're hair! It's such a mess!" she said as she stood on her toes to tussle his hair.

"Mom! Come on," he said as he waved her off. "I'm alright, I've just been in my room. You know?" Arnold said, without and explanation he wanted to give.

"Well don't spend all your life up there. The other members of the house would like to make sure you're still walking around," Stella asked. "You got any clothes you need to be washed?" Stella asked.

"Uh no, I don't. Thanks, mom," Arnold said to her. "Why isn't she angry at me? There's no way dad didn't tell her about the other night," Arnold thought to himself.

"Well alright then. What's the plan for the day?" Stella asked.

"Well, there's that party that Rhonda's throwing later tonight," Arnold said.

"Ah, the Lloyd's are entertaining, huh? Well if I don't see you have fun, and be safe please," Stella asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Arnold nodded. She walked down the hallway with her laundry, and Arnold began walking towards his room.

Arnold made it into his room. He started looking through his closet for outfits for the night. He took off his shirt and started looking through his t-shirts. He threw some possible choices onto his bed. He also grabbed his jacket. February usually brought cool nights, he wanted to be ready. "Why wasn't she angry?" Arnold thought again suddenly. "Oh god, how can I tell her I want to go to art school? She'll be so disappointed," Arnold thought to himself.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Arnold, you in there?" Miles called from the other side.

"….Yeah, I'm here," Arnold called.

His father opened the door, as Arnold pulled on his white undershirt. "Oh, sorry to barge in son," Miles said.

"It's fine," Arnold said flatly.

Miles made his way into the room. He looked around and saw the various art supplies mixed with the computer and peripherals Arnold had strewn on his desk. He closed the door and leaned against it. Arnold had his back towards him. Determined not to make eye contact, and select a shirt.

"Son, we never finished our conversation. It's tough to come to a resolution when you stomp out of the room like a child," Miles said.

Arnold screwed up his face as his anger flared up. All the time thinking gone, as Arnold was back at the first night he destroyed his room. "I don't really want to talk about this right now, Dad," Arnold said curtly.

"Well, that's just too bad. We're gonna talk about this. We're gonna talk about your poor judgment in how you handle your life," Miles said.

"I already said everything I need to say," Arnold said in a pithy tone.

"Well, I have some things I need to say. Son, why are you set on fighting me on everything?" Miles said, raising his voice.

"I'm not fighting you, dad! I'm just trying to live how I want to live," Arnold said. He turned towards his father and looked him in the eye from across the room.

"Son, tell me why. Tell me why you would throw away your future? Why would you waste all your potential pursuing this?" Miles asked.

"I'm not throwing anything away. I want to focus on what I want, for once," Arnold said.

"Arnold I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. But, you could be so much more. You're choosing to fail, and I can't support it," Miles said.

"I'm choosing to live out the future that I want," Arnold said.

"Arnold I see this all the time. It happens to everyone. You meet some girl, she fills your head with all these wild ideas, and you want to run away together. I get it," Miles said.

"No, you don't!" Arnold said, cutting him off. Arnold's anger on full display. "It has nothing to do to with her. I want this, I want to go to art school!" Arnold yelled.

Miles anger broke out. "Do not yell at me! I am your father!" Miles yelled back.

"You're my father? I wouldn't know, you seem more like some authoritarian college professor to me!" Arnold yelled.

"You know what? Fine! You want to toss out such potential and lay waste to your last name, you do that. Don't expect me to be there to support it," Miles said. He turned on his heel and walked out of Arnold's room, slamming the door.

"Good! I wouldn't want you there anyway!" Arnold shouted to the closed door!

Arnold stood there, stewing in his anger. He continued looking through his closet. He looked at the same shirts over and over again. He couldn't focus. His vision started to blur. "Dammit," Arnold said to himself.

Arnold stood in front of his closet. He looked into his mirror next to it on the wall. He noticed the coat of dust obscuring the reflection of himself. "I should really clean that," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold turned away and started to pace his room again. Arnold looked forlorn at the bottle of anxiety medication on the shelf. "Thank god he didn't see that. I don't need to explain this on top of our regular fighting material," Arnold thought to himself.

He opened the bottle and looked at the amount of remaining pills. "No, this isn't a panic attack. I don't need it," Arnold said out loud. He closed the bottle and placed it back on his shelf. He turned and walked back over to his closet. He looked up again seeing himself in the mirror. He saw a tear running down his face. He wiped his eye and looked again at his reflection. His anger rose again, as he cursed his reflection and closed his eyes.


	38. A Moment of Anger Part 6

Saturday, February 10th 8:15 PM

"Hey there Stella," Helga said as Stella answered the door.

"Hey there! How are you, Helga?" Stella asked as she wrapped Helga in a hug. Helga grimaced, not expecting the affection.

"I'm... Uh good," Helga answered.

"Relax honey, I like to hug people. Come on in," Stella answered stepping to the side to let Helga in.

"I'm actually just hoping meat head was ready. We're here to pick him up," Helga gestured to the car parked in front of the stoop. Gerald in the driver's seat, with Phoebe in riding shotgun.

"Oh right, the party," Stella said. Stella waived to Gerald and Phoebe in the car. "Hello Gerald, Phoebe!" Stella called from the door.

"Yeah, I texted him that we were on the way," Helga said.

"Well, he's been held up in his room all day. I have no idea what his current status is," Stella said. "Hey, Helga…" Stella started to say, pausing in the middle. "What is going on with him? He's been quiet for the last three days. You stop putting out or something?" Stella asked as she smirked and elbowed Helga.

Helga snickered and looked over her shoulder at the car. "God she's like the cool teacher who uses her blunt attitude to disarm you," Helga thought to herself. "No, I'm definitely still putting out," Helga said enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Stella. "I don't think it's really my place to say what it might be, though," Helga started to say. Stella cut her off.

"So something is going on. What is it?" Stella asked. Stella flashed the same green eyes at Helga that Arnold always uses to get something out of her.

"Wow, those eyes do work," Helga said to herself. "Let's step inside," Helga said. She turned and put up a single finger to the car indicated she needed a moment. They both stepped into the house, to the annoyance of Gerald who lightly honked the horn. Phoebe responded with a swift shoulder punch to her boyfriend.

Helga and stood eye to eye with Stella. "This is a conversation Arnold should have with her," Helga thought to herself. "Stella, I can't talk about it. You're awesome, but this is a conversation between you and Arnold," Helga said.

Stella looked her in the eye for a moment, her face suddenly stoic. "You're not pregnant are you?" Stella asked with a subtle panic in her voice.

"No! I am definitely not pregnant," Helga immediately answered. Turning a slight pink. "I wonder if she'd be mad if I did have Arnold's kid?" Helga thought suddenly. Helga noticed the worry in Stella's eyes and snapped out of her thoughts. "Stella, I am not pregnant," Helga said once more.

Stella let out a large breath. "Thank god," she said holding her forehead. "Wait a tic. If you were pregnant, I'd be able to watch the little one while you two finished school! Oh my god! I'd get another chance to raise a child!" The worry disappeared from her eyes, replaced by anticipation. Like she was a child waiting to tear open a gift. "Please tell me you're pregnant!" Stella almost yelled.

"Stella, I am not pregnant. I promise," Helga said one last time.

"Fine!" Stella said, slightly defeated. Stella looked up once more, her worried eyes back in her head. "Helga, please. Talk to me. I can't get a word out of him. You don't even need to be specific. Just speak in generalities," Stella said.

Helga looked at her for a moment as she considered. "Well…" Helga started to say. Stella leaned in slightly, intently listening. "You know him and his dad have been fighting," Helga said.

"Ugh, boy do I. The whole neighborhood knows at this point. All they do is scream at each other these days. What happened now?" Stella asked.

"Well I can't really tell you, because he won't tell me," Helga said. "I know something is bothering him because he's been pretty quiet. He's been in one of his contemplative trances for two days now. He just won't tell me what it is. When I ask, he says he's fine, and then goes back to his normal mood," Helga said.

"Like he realized you noticed how quiet he was so he has to snap out of it so you don't keep asking questions?" Stella asked. Helga nodded. "Yeah… his father does the same thing," Stella said. "It drives me insane!" Stella said.

"Right? It's infuriating," Helga said.

"Yep," Stella said.

"Something happened, I'm just not sure what. I don't want him to just live in his head. I know how he worries," Helga said.

"I don't like it either," Stella said. "I'll have to have a talk with his father," Stella finished.

"I'll try to talk to him again tonight. I'm hoping we can go to this party and he can have some fun. Help him out of his funk. He… We both need it," Helga said.

Stella looked at her and her face morphed into the worried mother expression again. "Is everything alright Helga?" Helga was caught off guard once again by Stella.

"Is she asking about me?" Helga thought to herself.

"How's your mom?" Stella asked.

"She's…" Helga started. The words caught in her throat. Helga stood frozen, unable to answer questions, suddenly. "You heard, didn't you?" Helga asked.

"I did. How are you? How's your mom?" Stella asked again.

"She's… better," Helga said.

Stella leaned in again waiting for a better answer. Helga didn't know how to react. "I think the truth is probably the best policy with the Shortmans," Helga said to herself. "She's better. She's trying to stay sober, stay healthy. She started looking for a new job," Helga said. She smiled a bit at the last part.

"What about you?" Stella asked. She held her hand under Helga's chin and tilted Helga's face to the side. "Come on sweetie," Stella said. Stella lead her to the living room where she had her purse. Stella reached in and took out a small plastic case. "You really should do this in a mirror, you missed a small spot and I can see some blue," Stella said. Stella lightly dabbed the small sponge she pulled out across the mark on her face. "There, all blended," Stella said.

Helga smiled at Stella. "Thank you," Helga said softly.

"Anytime. So how are you?" Stella asked once more.

"I'm better. Still a little hazy about how I feel, but better," Helga said.

"That's good. It's a thousand mile journey which you've already taken the first steps," Stella said. Stella moved forward and pulled Helga into a loving hug. Helga smiled and hugged her back. "You always have a place here, anytime you need it," Stella said into Helga's ear.

"Thanks. To be honest, your son helps a lot. I know he's not Captain America. He won't come in and saver everyone, but," Helga paused. "Having someone there helps," Helga said bashfully.

"Well, you two seem to compliment each other. …I'm happy that you're happy," Stella said. Helga smiled at her. "Well, he's upstairs. You should go grab him since he's in hermit mode," Stella said.

"I will, thanks again," Helga said. Stella nodded, and Helga was off. She turned and made her way up the stairs and down the hall, to the attic stairs to Arnold's room. Helga made it to the top of the stairs and paused at the closed door. Helga looked down at the knob. She looked up and turned her head to the side. She pressed her ear against the door. The room emitted no sound. "Is he even in there?" Helga asked herself. She turned the knob and lightly pushed open the door.

The door slowly crept open. The room was disheveled. Strips of canvas on the floor. The desk full of computer and drawing equipment was half emptied onto the floor. Helga opened the door a little more. She steeped half in and looked from her left to her right. She saw a figure laid out on the bed. Arnold's body stretched almost completely over the mattress. Helga saw him blinking and staring through his skylight. Helga stood for a moment. Arnold had not noticed her standing there.

Helga looked around the room a bit more. A half destroyed easel was behind torn up canvas hastily put into a pile. Arnold's drawing tablet, which usually sat right in front of the chair on his desk, was thrown to the floor. Helga walked further into the room and noticed a small print that was hanging over what looked like a hole in the wall.

Helga closed the door softly and walked gingerly over to the bed. Arnold still stared into the clear blackened sky, completely oblivious to her presence. Helga craned her neck and saw his tee-shirt bunched up slightly exposing the muscles of his stomach. Helga bit her lip for a moment. "Bad time Pataki," Helga said to herself, shaking herself out of her leering.

She moved closer to the bed and climbed onto Arnold's body laying her head on his chest, unable to stop herself. Arnold was startled when Helga laid her body on top of his. She smiled slightly when he chuckled in recognition. "Couldn't just say hi, could you?" Arnold asked.

"What, and interrupt your staring into space? This way I get to feel your muscles and not put a stop to your ruminations," Helga said into his pectoral muscles.

Arnold wrapped his arm around her pulled her towards him. Helga raised her head and met his eyes. She saw a smile form on his face. "There's my Arnold," Helga said to him. She leaned in and kissed him. Arnold kissed her back tenderly. "What are you thinking about?" Helga asked.

His deep emerald green eyes stared back at her. Arnold remained quiet for a long moment. "That bad?" Helga asked, anticipating his response.

"I was just… just thinking. That's all," Arnold answered. Helga tilted her head waiting for a follow up which never came.

"That's it? 'Just thinking'," she mocked.

"Yeah, not a whole lot going on up here," Arnold said pointing to his head and taking his eyes away from hers.

"Yeah, that's bullshit. There's always something you're stressing about knocking around up there," Helga said. She sidled closer to him so that she was eye level laying down next to him. "Out with it Football Head. You've been quiet the last few days. Where did you go?" Helga asked.

Arnold looked at her. He was quiet as his eyes traveled away from hers. Almost as if he were trying to avoid looking at her. "I just…" Arnold started to say. The door to his room suddenly flew open and Gerald walked in followed closely by Phoebe.

"Man… You two are up here making out while you got me and Phoebe waiting in the car?" Gerald griped.

"Aw, jealous?" Helga said snidely. "Look Phoebes, your boyfriend is mad that I get to kiss Arnold," Helga said. Gerald rolled his eyes. Helga caught the gesture and jumped up, straddling Arnold. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and turned to Gerald and Phoebe. "Does that piss you off Gerald?" Helga smiled with a wicked smile.

"Helga, I believe he was just annoyed at waiting," Phoebe said, smiling behind Gerald. Gerald gestured over to Phoebe. Gerald started looking around the room and turned around to the art supplies Arnold had piled up in the corner.

"Hey, Arnold! It's been a while since I've been up here, what is all this stuff?" Gerald asked noting the room.

"Yeah, it has been a couple years. We usually meet at school for stuff," Arnold said from under Helga. Arnold leaned on his elbows propping himself up. Arnold came to life in front of Gerald. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Helga's waist. "You look really beautiful, Helga," Arnold said putting his hand on her cheek. Helga felt herself heat up slightly. The butterflies were back. His eyes seemed brighter suddenly. Helga kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey man, since when do you draw?" Gerald asked. Helga turned her head following Arnold's eyes. Gerald was looking at the sketchbook on his desk.

"Gerald, why are you going through his things?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not 'going through his things'," Gerald quoted with his fingers. "He's my best friend. I'm allowed," Gerald finished.

"It's fine, Phoebe," Arnold said. Arnold started to get up and Helga slid off his lap onto his bed. Arnold stood and walked across the room. "I've been drawing for years now," Arnold started to say.

Helga caught Phoebe's eyes and gestured her head to come over. "So did you get anything from him?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he's no Sphinx though. I can see right through it," Helga said. She eyed Arnold talking to Gerald and showing him his sketchbook.

"Baby!" Gerald called out. "Look at the stuff Arnold draws. This is crazy, I didn't know you did all this!" Gerald said.

"Yeah, art just… speaks to me," Arnold said. He looked over his shoulder at Helga smiling knowingly. Helga chuckled as Phoebe came over to admire his sketch work.

"My god, look at this. You continue to surprise me with your talent, Arnold," Phoebe said.

"Thank you, Phoebe," Arnold said with a smile

"When did he surprise you before?" Gerald asked, looking up from the sketchbook. Arnold and Phoebe locked eyes for a moment. Arnold's mouth fell agape as he looked over at Helga.

"The lifting thing, moron," Helga said from across the room interrupting the silence. "So, we gonna go to this party or are we all gonna stand around and stroke Arnold's ego?" Helga said.

"Wait, hold up," Gerald started to say.

"Yes, we must be on our way, Gerald," Phoebe said.

"Wait…" Gerald got out before Phoebe cut him off.

She pulled Gerald's arm and grabbed the book from his hands and put it on Arnold's desk. Phoebe pulled Gerald towards the door. "Come on, all!" Phoebe called when she made it to the stairs, Gerald in tow.

"Smooth," Helga called to Arnold. Arnold turned towards her and smiled sheepishly. She stood and made her way over to him. She stood on her toes and waited with her face inches from his. He leaned his head down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. He returned the smile back to her. "I still want to talk about what's bothering you," Helga said.

Helga looked up at Arnold. His eyes softened, and he smiled. "Yeah, I think I want to talk about it too," Arnold finally said.

"Look," Helga started to say, taking his hand in hers. "I really want to make sure you're alright," Helga said.

"Come on, Y'all," Gerald could be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gerald's calling us," Arnold said.

"I don't care. He can stand down there and scream all night if he wants to. I'm worried about you. Talk to me," Helga said. Helga looked up at him. His eyes looked pained. "Arnold, please. You don't have to be embarrassed that your knees are buckling under the world you're holding on your shoulders," Helga said. Arnold's eyes narrowed.

"Did you just quote one of your short stories at me?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of people not quoting me. Now out with it!" Helga said.

"I had a fight with my dad," Arnold finally said.

"I can see that from the recently destroyed room, and the half-assed cover job for the fist-sized hole in the wall," Helga said

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the best idea at the time," Arnold said rubbing the back of his head.

"Putting a hole in the wall, or the crappy attempt to cover it?" Helga asked.

"So are we going to this party or not?" Gerald was back at the door. "We can hang out here. No cool people ever get to a party on time anyway," Gerald said.

Helga shot a look of menace towards Gerald. He grimaced seeing the face and quickly shuffled back down the stairs. "O.K. then…" he said closing the door. Helga turned back to look up again at Arnold.

Arnold took her hands in his and slowly exhaled. "I want to talk about this Helga, but my thoughts are all over the place right now. I just… I just need some time to put everything together. I just want a night where I don't have to keep thinking about this. I can just be with you and hang out with our friends and let my head clear," Arnold said.

Helga saw the angst in his eyes. She exhaled heavily, swallowing her impatience. "I guess a party might help," Helga said. "Can we please talk about this tomorrow though?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Arnold said. Helga stood on her toes and captured his lips with hers. Helga felt Arnold's arms wrap around her. She moaned slightly into his mouth, and she got a moan from him in return. She felt his hand travel past her hip and come to rest on her backside. Eliciting a moan from Helga.

Helga pushed against Arnold's chest and they broke their kiss. "You can have some pussy later. If we're running too late for talking, then we're running too late for that," Helga said, smiling devilishly at him. Arnold laughed.

"We'll go to the party, have some fun, and tomorrow we can sit down and get everything out," Arnold said. Helga squinted up, suspiciously at him. Arnold's smiled was back, his real smile. Helga smiled back up at him.

"Fine, let's go then," Helga said.

Helga turned to leave the room. She grabbed Arnold's hand and pulled him along. "Let's go meathead," Helga said forcefully. Arnold grabbed his jacket as he was being lead out of the room. Helga saw Gerald and Phoebe waiting at the front door.

"Is everything alright, Helga?" Phoebe asked. Gerald looked at Helga and back to Phoebe in confusion.

"No, but that's all I'll get tonight. Let's just go and I can make myself feel better by telling Rhonda how tacky her house is," Helga said. Phoebe chuckled.

The group piled into Gerald's car and they were off. The ride to the richer part of town Rhonda's family had moved to was normal. Helga barely listened to what Phoebe was telling her. She was too distracted watching Arnold's reactions from the conversation he and Gerald were having. He was laughing, and joking with his best friend. He seemed like his normal self. "Something about that fight is bugging him. That hole in the wall was scary. I didn't know he got that angry. If he keeps everything to himself, how bad can he get?" Helga thought to herself. "I just want to hold him and make it all go away," Helga thought to herself.

"Helga, are you paying attention?" Phoebe asked, breaking through Helga's fog.

"What? No, I wasn't paying attention," Helga stated frankly. "You said something about Gerald having a micropenis?" Helga said. Arnold burst out laughing in the front seat.

"Helga!" Phoebe yelled.

"You know Helga, I keep hearing about how much you've mellowed over the last couple months. I don't see it," Gerald said. "What are you laughing at?" Gerald sneered at Arnold.

"Phoebe said you have a micropenis," Arnold answered in between bouts of trying to catch his breath.

"I said no such thing," Phoebe said.

"Don't worry Gerald, we'll keep your secret," Helga said patting Gerald's shoulder.

"We're here," Gerald said. Helga looked up seeing the buildings had turned from the bunched together city buildings to the spread out suburbs.

"Jesus, would you look at this place," Helga said.

"The houses are quite nice," Phoebe said.

"So this is where the snobby, entitled, rich but not rich enough to do four years of private high school escape the city," Helga said.

The line of cars stretched down from the source, a larger mini-mansion, where people floated in and out of the house. Some sitting on the deck talking, some playing games, while the music pulsed from the inside. Gerald found a spot a few houses down. He parked the car and they made their way to the what they presumed to be Rhonda's house.

The house music played loudly, as the group made it to the front door. The night was chilly, but that had not stopped a group of guys Helga did not recognize from forming a beer pong table on the deck. The group made it into the house. Helga looked around to see it packed from wall to wall with people. Helga looked around trying to find someone she recognized. "Do you guys recognize anyone here?" Helga asked.

"No I don't," Arnold answered. "She must have invited a ton of people from other schools," Arnold said.

"Arnold!" Helga heard someone call. She recognized this voice. Rhonda emerged from a crowded living room entrance and walked towards them. She was wearing a black skirt with knee-high boots and a tight red sweater. Rhonda sported a red cup full of what Helga could only assume to be beer. She threw her arms around Arnold in a large hug, spilling some of her drink. Arnold accepted the hug but moved his midsection to avoid the spilled alcohol. "I'm so happy you all made it," Rhonda says. "Hello, Helga," Rhonda said catching the annoyed look Helga wore on her face.

"Hey there princess, who the hell are all these people?" Helga asked.

"Well, I didn't just invite people from our school. There are people from a couple of the public schools in the city. Plus I have some of the academy people from up the road. My cousin also spread the word around her campus so we have some university people here," Rhonda said. "Hello, Gerald! Phoebe!" Rhonda exclaimed before hugging Gerald. "Well there's beer on tap, I also have a water, soda, whatever you'd like. Please help yourself. The dance floor is that way," Rhonda pointed to where the music was coming from. "Please have fun. You guys are my friends, and that makes you royalty. Hey Mary!" Rhonda said before turning around and waving towards someone else, and walking away.

"Princess has definitely been drinking," Helga said chuckling.

"I've never seen her drunk," Arnold said.

"Alright, you," Helga turned and pointed to Arnold. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you. However, I am not physically capable of dragging your giant ass back to your house. So keep the drinking to a minimum," Helga said.

"Don't worry, Helga. I can be good," Arnold said. Helga looked up and Arnold smiled at her. "Let me get something for you to drink," Arnold said. "Phoebe? Gerald? You guys want something?" Arnold asked.

"I'll take a water, cutie," Helga said.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Phoebe said.

"I'm good, man. I'm gonna try and track down Stinky and Sid," Gerald said, removing his jacket.

Arnold turned in excitement, too quickly to see the three teenagers that were walking past the group. Arnold crashed into the lead of the three, spilling his beer all over his shirt. "What the fuck!" the teen yelled. He was about Helga's height with dark brown hair. He was lean, in shape but paled in comparison to Arnold's size.

The height deficit did not seem to bother him. He pushed at Arnold's chest, but ended up eating his momentum and stepping backward as Arnold was harder to knock over and most oak trees. "What the hell is your problem, Jolly Green. Are you stupid?" he yelled.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Arnold started to say. He could not get a word out as the teen was yelling.

Helga instinctively moved forward and got in between Arnold and the brown-haired teenager. "Hey, asshole! You walked into him, who do you think you're pushing?" Helga yelled at the boy.

"No one's talking to you," the guy yelled back.

"You're yelling and pushing him. Who do you think you are?" Helga pushed him and he stumbled back. He stepped forward menacingly. Helga felt a familiar adrenaline welling up in her.

"You fucking bitch!" the guy yelled

At the last second before the teen reached Helga. Arnold stepped in between them. "Guys hold on!" Arnold yelled. The teen stopped at Arnold and clenched his fists. Helga expected a fight. "Guys it's alright. We don't need to push anyone" Arnold looked at the teen and flashed an eye at Helga.

"You ruined his shirt! If anyone's getting pushed it's going to be you," The brown hair's friend yelled from behind him. He was shorter and had dirty blond hair.

"Guys it's alright, we don't need to start a fight over this," Arnold had his arms stretched out to trying to create space and separate their group from his.

The surrounding partygoers had started to stop to see the commotion. Helga was angry but wasn't surprised Arnold had jumped in. "God forbid anyone gets into a confrontation," Helga thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt. It was an accident. Alright? There's no need to angry, and there's definitely no need to speak to her like that," Arnold said in his calming voice.

"Hey man, fuck you! I don't need you to tell me how to speak," the brown haired teen stepped only inches from Arnold. Arnold did not seem at all phased at the other teenagers threatening stance. "If you want to be some knight and shining armor to some cunt, then that's your business. You're not going to tell me what to…" the brown haired teen was cut off when Arnold, in an instant, had grabbed the teen by the shirt and lifted him off his feet. His face filled with rage, that had suddenly taken over his body.

"Do not talk to her like that!" Arnold screamed in the wriggling teens face. The look of fear had replaced the anger.

"Arnold don't!" Helga had yelled from behind him. Arnold's jacket had been taken off at the door. His outfit, which continued to consist of esoteric pop culture tee-shirts, held tight against his skin. His large biceps exploded with veins as he held the full weight of the brown-haired teenager in the air.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Gerald could be heard yelling as he ran in to help. Gerald got in between Arnold and the three teenagers. "Everybody calm down, there's no need for any of that!" Gerald yelled over the commotion. The partygoers had continued to gather to see the situation unfold. "Arnold, let go of him! What are you doing man?" Gerald pleaded. Arnold dropped the teen after a moment. Helga saw a look of realization come over his face.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I did that," Arnold said. Arnold stood frozen for a moment before backing away slightly. He held his forehead and looked at the floor almost in shock. "I-I-I just… I just got a little angry, I'm sorry," Arnold said running his fingers through his hair.

"Arnold, this guy is being an ass you don't have to apologize to him!" Helga yelled over her boyfriend's shoulder without thinking. "Dammit, this is not what he needs. Shut up Pataki," Helga said to herself.

Arnold turned to her. "Helga, it's alright," Helga could see him trying to lower his heart rate. "We don't need to cause an issue here," Arnold, told her. Helga and Arnold locked eyes. She started to feel calm.

"Hey dumbass, you need to check your girl and explain yourself!" the guy yelled seeming to regain some of his confidence.

"Check me? You mother fucker!" Helga yelled an stormed toward the three men with her fists ready to fly. Helga only saw him and all the sound in the room left her head. She felt her feet leave the ground. She fought and struggled against whatever it was that was pulling her away from the situation. She looked over and saw Arnold locking eyes with her she stopped when she realized Arnold had pulled her away.

"Helga, it's alright! You don't need to defend me, we don't need to fight," Arnold was saying. Helga snapped from her would be blackout after seeing him. She started to breathe again, and her fight response started to slow. Helga planted herself where Arnold had put her down. She saw him turn back to the three men.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your shirt. I'm really sorry that I got angry like that. I can pay for a new one," Arnold said. Helga threw up her arms in protest. She chose not to drag that point out. "Really, I'm sorry. Can we just enjoy the party?" Arnold pleaded with the trio.

The apparent leader wearing the ruined shirt exhaled after a long moment of analyzing his options. In the face of Gerald joining the fray and the brewing anger in the overly muscled Arnold, he seemed to decide in favor of peace. "Fine, whatever," the brown-haired leader said. He and his friends walked away from Arnold and Gerald. Arnold let out a sigh. And turned towards Helga.

"Helga, are you alright?" Arnold asked.

"I'm fine!" Helga said instinctively.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away like that, I didn't want to see you get into a fight over something I did. I'm really sorry I got you into that. He shouldn't have called you those words," Arnold said. Helga was looking up at him and his earnest eyes.

"Arnold, stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong," Helga said, she turned her head and exhaled again. "I can't believe that guy," Helga said.

"I can't believe you, Arnold!" Gerald interrupted. "What the hell was that? Since when are you so eager to get in a fight?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know, Gerald. He said something and I just… kinda snapped," Arnold said.

"That was quite scary to see you that way Arnold," Phoebe chimed in.

"I'm sorry everyone," Arnold began saying.

Helga looked around at the shocked faces of the partygoers, expecting a show. "Alright, shows over morons, keep it movin," Helga yelled to the crowd.

"You're fine, Football Head," Helga said turning to her boyfriend and crossing her arms, scowling towards Gerald and Phoebe. "You just got a little angry, we all do sometimes," Helga said.

"Like Helga just did," Phoebe said brightly.

Helga, slightly irked said "Yes, like I just did. You didn't need to pull me away. I could have taken them."

Arnold smiled at her. "Well, it's over now. Maybe now we can have some fun," Arnold said wearing his big grin once again.

Helga rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Hey man, let's go find the guys," Gerald said.

"Yeah, lead the way Geraldo," Helga said. Gerald rolled his eyes and started to look around and head deeper into the house. Phoebe held his hand and followed. Helga quickly grabbed Arnold's hand and held it in hers. She smiled up at him. "I gotta keep an eye on you, make sure you don't kill anyone," Helga said.

"That'd be great," Arnold said. He smiled and turned to follow Gerald into the crowd.

The house was packed. Pockets of dancing surrounded the main dance area. The party attendees spread themselves towards different sections of the home. The second floor seemed full of people as well. Casually drinking and having conversations. As they two couples tried finding their friends the smell of alcohol became stronger and stronger. "This is way to much party for a February," Helga said to herself.

Helga held Arnold's hand tightly. Too afraid to let him go. His flash of anger was only a flash, but Helga felt scared for Arnold. She had never seen his anger manifest that way. "I guess he's capable of a lot. Would he ever hurt me like that? No, he wouldn't. He's having a bad week and it's starting to get to him," Helga thought to herself. Arnold was leading her through the halls, finally opening to a large living area with double doors opening to the main sitting area. Helga looked over the gaggle of teenagers occupying the sofas. Her eyes found Pattie, sitting with Sid and Stinky. She pulled Arnold and Arnold turned. She gestured towards their friends and Arnold smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Arnold yelled to the P.S. 118 group.

"Arnold!" The group exclaimed in unison. Arnold, with Helga behind him and Gerald along with Phoebe nestled into a spot joining the group.

"Hey Arnold, you got something really angry on your hand," Sid proclaimed over the surrounding noise. The group laughed and Helga scowled at Sid.

"Am I angry because I don't find you even remotely interesting?" Helga asked.

"No, it just makes you weird. Ladies love me," Sid said. Sid was sitting on the couch, Herald sitting next to him, with Stinky occupying a spot on the floor. There was seating around the group allowing for the four newcomers to the party to join in.

"They really don't, Sid," Stinky piped up between sips from his beer.

"I know they don't," Sid said. He put his hand on Arnold's shoulder and said, "that's why I use the chum boat strategy!" The group laughed at Sid.

"That doesn't work when you're a parasite with no personality," Pattie had interjected from the recliner across from Sid. The girls of the group laughed along with Pattie and Helga. The boys had joined in when Sid had no comeback.

"It's alright, Sid. You just need to change everything about yourself and the ladies will come begging for you," Helga said.

"Helga!" Phoebe said. "There's no need to be so mean," she finished.

"Oh perfect!" Helga said. "I got it, you can be pathetic and make them feel bad for you. It's already working on Phoebe," Helga said and started to cackle along with the others. Phoebe had a look on her face that Helga knew was the closest thing Phoebe got to being angry. "Sorry Phoebes," Helga said, winking at Phoebe. Phoebe returned the wink and laughed along with her friends.

The group shared laugh after laugh as the night continued. The party starting to turn around, they reminisced about their time together growing up and swapped stories. As the party continued people cycled in and out of their group. Some new faces, and faces of people still missing from the group. Helga managed to get her water when Arnold jumped to get the group another round of drinks. Helga after sitting so long started to become restless. She stood up and looked around. She looked over at the dance floor. The music was playing Helga's favorite Spanish funk genre of music.

"Arnold!" She yelled. Arnold looked up from his spot. Helga grabbed his arm and started to pull him up. "Let's go dance!" Helga said. Helga felt the excitement in her stomach. She hadn't had the opportunity to dance with Arnold since their unofficial date some months before.

"Alright, I'm coming," Arnold acquiesced.

"Arnold can't dance," Gerald said, earning a small laugh from the group.

"He's a dummy, I'll admit. But if you show him what to do, he's somewhat competent," Helga said. She looked at Arnold and saw the hurt from her revelation. "I'm helping darling, you're a great dancer when you're with me," Helga said.

"Uh huh," Arnold let out as Helga pulled him towards the music. Helga lead him to the heart of the dance floor.

Helga waited for Arnold to grab her hips and feel the music. She looked up and saw Arnold thinking, almost as if he were trying to remember the answer to a quiz question. "Oh my god, you moron," Helga let out.

"I'm just trying to remember how to start," Arnold yelled so that she could hear over the music.

Helga began laughing at him. "You're so hopeless," Helga said in between her laughing. Helga began swaying her hips to the music. She grabbed Arnold's hands and pulled him towards her. "Like last time, just follow me," Helga said.

"Alright, I'll follow you forever," Arnold said, smiling down at her.

"Good," Helga said as she smiled deeply at him. Arnold started to slowly get the rhythm down. He put his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lead with her hips. The dancing was awkward as Arnold would randomly swing a different direction, earning an annoyed grunt from Helga. The music sped up. Arnold eventually started listening to the beat and listening to Helga's body. They danced fluidly together as the music continued. Helga felt the music pulse through her body as she moved. Arnold was behind her now with his hand on her stomach as it was at the club they had spent the night in the last time they danced. This time was different somehow.

Helga felt Arnold behind her. She felt more confident with him behind her. She never questioned her dancing ability. She knew she was one of the best. Helga could keep up with anyone competing with her. When she danced she felt like her body could express every note played for her. She made music with her body. Somehow having Arnold dancing with her made it better, almost ethereal. Helga never subscribed to the destiny, but having Arnold there with her felt right. All her problems melted away when they could be together on the dance floor. It was only made better knowing that he would be there when the real life took over and the problems came back. She reached towards Arnold and whispered in his ear "I never want to stop, I love you." Arnold kissed her deeply as they continued their physical expression of the music.

"I'll never stop as long as you're there, I love you too," Arnold said into her ear. Helga felt herself tremble at his gravelly voice.

The night went on like that. One song after another Arnold and Helga held each other on the dance floor. Helga noticed the looks they got from their friends who came and went from the dance floor as their bodies continued to entangle on the dance floor. Helga became entranced with her partner. She did not realize they were still at a party until the music began to slow. She suddenly realized how sweaty and thirsty she was. "Are you thirsty?" She heard Arnold say.

"You read my mind, my legs hurt!" Helga chuckled.

Arnold grabbed her hand and led her back over to the clearing living room are. He grabbed a couple of cups and filled them with water from the pitcher on the bar. Helga grabbed the cup her offered as they looked at each other. Arnold held his glass up. "To you," Arnold toasted.

Helga laughed and clanged her plastic cup against his, and swallowed all of the water in one gulp.


	39. A Moment of Anger Part 7

Saturday, February 10th 11:25 PM

Arnold laid back on the chair. The water ameliorated the bone-dry sensation in his throat. He smiled deeply looking up at the ceiling. The ornate ceiling trim drew his eye. "There's no way that's machine made," Arnold thought to himself. He brought the plastic cup half full of water back up to his lips and finished his drink. Arnold sat forward and took stock of his friends.

"Gerald, who had always wanted to go to business school. He knew what he wanted out of life. His dad was pretty strict, but I know he just wanted Gerald to be successful. Phoebe on his arm, she had always been the smartest, most driven student in whatever school she was in. She's going to do amazing things someday. I bet her parents are proud of her," Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold looked over at the girl next to him. She sat and laughed with Phoebe while holding his hand, his arm hooked around her shoulder. She laughed, at something Arnold had not heard and leaned her head on his shoulder. Arnold looked down at her. The air he breathed smelled like lavender, and vanilla. The scent of her hair filling him with elation, he smiled down at her. "She's everything I could ever want," Arnold thought. Arnold buried his nose in her hair. "She's smart, gorgeous and complicated. I love her anger, her passion, her combative nature. Nothing makes me feel more alive. Even her flaws are perfect." Arnold thought. "She's going to do amazing things. She can do anything she wants in life. And she'll let you know what it is," Arnold smiled at the thought. The smile was short-lived, as he looked away from her.

Helga looked up and she met his eyes. Arnold looked into her eyes. A cerulean labyrinth he could always get lost in.

"You OK there, dummy?" Helga asked with a grin. Arnold was without words for her.

Still lost, Arnold snapped to attention. "Uh... Yeah, I'm good," Arnold said as he stood suddenly.

Helga asked, "What's wrong?"

Arnold turned to her and looked down at her. "I envy her, she knows exactly what she wants and she fights for it every time," Arnold thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go take a walk. I need some air," Arnold said.

"I'll go with you," Helga said. She began to stand up when Arnold cut her off.

"No, that's fine, Helga. It's cold outside. I'm just gonna step out for a second. I'll be right back," Arnold said, with a smile. Helga looked unsure, her eye contact never broke. "I'll be fine, I just need some cold air," Arnold said once more as he stepped away from the group.

"Alright," Helga said, with a frown and an incredulous tone.

Arnold grabbed his coat from the foyer closet. He stepped into the chilly darkness. The city had itself a warmer winter this year. Cold but unable to break freezing. The brisk air filled Arnold's lungs. He expanded and contracted his chest, he looked up into the sky. He extended his arm and rested his finger on a bright star. "Alpha Pictoris, a white dwarf star," Arnold thought. He drew with his arms, all the way through to Delta Pictoris. "Pictor, The Painter's Easel. That's funny," Arnold thought out loud as he smiled and chuckled at the constellation.

Arnold walked the circumference of the property. The party had not died down, more people had come since he had arrived. Each new arrival seeming to have gotten the memo to bring alcohol. "How are her parents letting this going on?" Arnold thought to himself. "Maybe her dad just leaves for long stretches of time without telling anyone. I know that feeling," Arnold thought.

Arnold's thought's drifted back to his father. He thought about his parents. His father seemed further and further from him. "I don't think he'll ever really understand. I just feel so trapped. So… cornered," Arnold thought to himself. Arnold took in a deep breath, so as not to raise his heart rate. Arnold found himself at the tip of the driveway. He turned back to the house. "At least I can be with her, just a little longer," Arnold thought to himself. He walked the length of the long driveway, back to the Loyd house.

The party continued to rage on, as Arnold walked up the front deck stairs. He opened the door and looked over the crowd of people. Being taller than most people had its advantages. He looked over the crowd looking for his friends. Arnold started to take off his jacket, absentmindedly moving through the crowd. He waded through the sea of drunken teenagers. The music still pulsing. Arnold had tuned out the music and most other noises around him. "I must be getting old, this music is way too loud," Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold's forward momentum was reversed suddenly, as something he had not seen pushed back against him. "Hey, asshole watch where you're…" Arnold heard the familiar voice and stopped looking over the crowd to see the group of three men they had met at the beginning of the party. The three older teenagers, the shorter, but lean and strong looking dirty blond. The much taller black haired teen. He reached Arnold's height, however, lacked the mass Arnold had. Headed by their apparent leader. Auburn hair, burning brown eyes and a different shirt that Arnold had not ruined. Arnold stopped for a moment to take full stock of them. All looked older than Arnold. The shorter one had a full beard. "Are these guys in college?" Arnold thought to himself.

"Oh look who the fuck it is, it's fuckin Lennie… What's the rush? You crush some p-poor guy's hand?" The lead said to Arnold. His speech was slower, slurring every other word. Arnold looked at him, his adrenalin starting to climb. Arnold thought about how to respond. "He's drunk, I gotta get out of here," Arnold thought to himself. "Sorry again, you'll have to excuse me," Arnold said as he started to make his way around the trio.

"W-Where you going?" The leader pushed Arnold again, this time sending Arnold back. Arnold attempted to get around the three men only to get pushed back by the tallest of the three.

"Guys, come on, we're just trying to have a good time," Arnold said in a conciliatory tone. He smiled and gestured his hands in front of his chest.

"Oh yeah? Well, you know what I think?" The drunken teen asked, stepping forward, backed up by his two followers. "I think you have a lack of respect for people's personal space," the lead continued. "I think that you need to learn how to respect people. And now that you don't have that twat to fight your battles for you, you're gonna have to learn it like a man," The lead finished. The three continued to lurch forward, pushing Arnold back and clearing the crowd. When they had started in the hallway they were making their way into one of the large entrance area where they had met once before.

Arnold kept looking about to see if someone else would come along to break up the potential altercation. His friends were all in the living area towards the back of the house. The music too loud for inter-room communication. Too many people talking or partying over the music. Arnold started feeling claustrophobic being pushed against the crowd. The only relief was the slight clearing of the crowd. It was not well received as Arnold knew they were stepping back anticipating something to happen.

"Guys, come on we're all adults here. We can work this out, there's no need to talk like that to each other," Arnold said lightly.

"Oh just fucking great, a boy scout," the lead said he moved forward and shoved hard against Arnold's chest. Arnold stepped back and the leader stepped back. He pursed his lips and raised his hands, balling his fists ready for Arnold to attack back. Arnold couldn't move.

"Come on man!" Arnold yelled, desperately trying to avoid a confrontation. "We can just talk, we don't need to-" Arnold's voice was cut off by the swift swing coming from the brown-haired leader. Arnold not expecting punch took the full force or the hit. Arnold being hit many times before was able to absorb the hit without reacting. "Come on man…" Arnold tried one more time before the second punch was thrown the leader. Arnold instantly moved his body to the side, the punch completely missing him and the leader's momentum pulled him forward.

The crowd had completely backed away at this point anticipating the ensuing fight. Some shouted "Fight!" as loud as the music would allow. The crowd became raucous. Pulling out there phones to record the event. "Kick his ass! That was a week punch! Hit him back!" Arnold kept hearing from the crowd. Arnold's fight or flight instinct began to surface. The room slowed and Arnold was able to see the movements of the leader as he continued his assault at his unwilling opponent.

"I'm not gonna fight you!" Arnold shouted at the leader when he regained his footing. The leader swung one more time and Arnold expertly avoided the hit. Arnold was trying to get into the crowd so he would not have to fight. "I can't fight outside the ring, it's not right we're better than this!" Arnold thought to himself. The crowd was a barrier he could not penetrate.

The leader, becoming enraged at the lack of fight in Arnold, shoved into Arnold's back with his elbow. Arnold felt a slight pain in his back but was unaffected by the hit. Arnold turned towards the mad teen who swung one more time at Arnold. Arnold, seeing exactly where the fist was heading, raised his hand and parried the attack. He pushed his back into the crowd as he stumped to the side. The pandemonium in the large area was overpowering. Arnold tried his best to push through the crowd, only to be shoved back by the tallest of the three teenagers. The man followed up his shove with a strong punch to Arnold's face. Arnold stumbled back. Arnold frantically looked around for someone to come and break up the fight. He had given up trying to convince the others to sue for peace.

Arnold looked over the almost bloodthirsty crowd, trying to find Rhonda or his friends who could help break up the fight. Seeing no options, Arnold began feeling dread in his system. He was too busy to notice the henchman of the brown haired leader had made their way to either side of Arnold. Arnold only snapped to his attention when he felt both his arms were pinned behind his back. The shorter blond had one arm and the taller black haired man had the other. Both using all their strength to keep Arnold from moving. Arnold struggled against the two men. All three followed along with Arnold's movements. Arnold could move, but could not get free. Arnold had his head turned towards his right arm when he felt the full force of a strong uppercut shot into his stomach. Here came the auburn-haired man giving yet another hard hit to Arnold's stomach, as the other two held Arnold in place.

"Oooof…" Arnold managed to get out before the third shot to his face came. The crowd grew louder, yelling at the three for their tactics. Arnold could not register the shouting. The room grew silent, a loud buzzing took place of the chaos. The leader continued his hammering into Arnold's flesh. One shot to his stomach, another to his face. The full force of the hits being something Arnold, while used to would make him weary after a while. One after another, as Arnold began to fight the force of the people holding his arms. Arnold's fight instinct began taking over. Arnold continued his struggle against the forces pinning his arms down.

One more hit registered right into Arnold's eye. Arnold saw the white flash, and could not make out the fog of the foreground in front of him. He only felt his arms unable to move and the blows to his head and stomach. The room was still slowing for him. One blow to another felt like an eternity.

Arnold felt the anger growing in him. He saw the room turn red, as the leader continued his furious barrage of attacks. Arnold gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He felt trapped once again. Powerless to stop someone from controlling him. A cornered animal was capable of anything. Arnold felt the heat in his stomach starting to rise. He felt that familiar thrill of the ring. A powerful shot to Arnold's right cheek woke Arnold from his sleep. Arnold, try as he might, could not contain his anger. He belted out a wild "AHHH!" and like a bell starting the round the punched snapped Arnold into his fight instinct. For Arnold, the room went black, and something primal took over.

The teenagers, confident they could pummel Arnold into submission, continued their coordinated attack. Just then, Arnold suddenly jerked his body to the side. Pulling the shorter teen who had let his grip of Arnold loosen only slightly. Arnold bent his knee positioning himself lower than the shorter teen holding his arm. He then like a compressed spring, straightened his leg forcing his body up to stand straight. The top of Arnold's head rammed into the middle of the shorter man's face. Arnold could not register what felt like a tomato being crushed on the top of his head.

The shorter teen instantly let go of Arnold, freeing one of his arms. The shorter teen wailed and held onto his face, backing away from the scrum. Arnold with one arm free pushed the other teen still holding his arm, who abruptly let go of Arnold when he felt the force of Arnold pushing. The leader had stopped his attack and stepped back seeing Arnold free.

Arnold planted his feet, bent his knees and was ready for a fight. The tallest came at Arnold one more time with a wild haymaker. Arnold skillfully moved to the side letting the full momentum of the teenager to push forward. This time Arnold would not stop himself from a counterattack. With his opposite arm from the one the attacker used, he wound up and threw a hard hook. The hardest hit anyone on that room had ever seen. The momentum of the attacker moved him forward in the same direction as Arnold's own calculated haymaker. The full strength Arnold put behind the hook was felt by the tallest man. It connected with expert aim into the side of his face, the crowd almost completely losing any semblance of order yelling "ooooh!" at the efficiency and brutality of the hit.

Arnold was ready for his counter-attack, but black-haired man's body went limp the moment the hit connected. He fell to the floor unconscious and unmoving. Arnold stepped over the limp body without a thought, seeing the shorter man ready to fight.

His nose, broken and his face pouring blood down his front, the bearded man was mad with rage. He raised his hands ready to take on Arnold. Arnold, enraged, ran towards the smaller man, jumping slightly and raising his knee. Arnold's knee collided with the smaller man's chest and they both rammed into the wall of the room. The crowd behind getting out of the way just in time, putting a body sized dent into the drywall. The blond man took the full power of the assault, he slid to the floor clutching his chest and writing in pain.

The taller man had regained consciousness and stood to face Arnold. Groggily he raised his hands defensively. The taller man's eyes darted to a beer bottle laying on the ground. He looked towards Arnold, menacingly walking towards him and then once more at the bottle. The man dove for the bottle and smashed the bottom. He held the neck. The other end a jagged, sharp knife like weapon pointed at Arnold.

Arnold came within arm's length of the man. The room people in the room pushed further back making a larger area. Some screaming could be heard, upon the weapon's entry into the situation. Arnold did not regard the weapon being thrust at him. Arnold dodged each attack as if it were any other. Arnold stepped to the side and a wild swing from the bottle sliced into Arnold's arm. Arnold could not feel the pain, nor the blood rushing down his arm. One more wild slash from the attacker, caused Arnold to react by lifting his leg and kicking on the chest of the taller man. The taller man stepped back, creating space between the two.

"Arnold!" could be heard over the wailing crowd. "Arnold!" this time slightly more panicked. Arnold's focus remained on his attacker. Suddenly, Arnold's torso twisted swiftly causing him his whole body to move. He brought his leg up on the spin raising his back heel towards his attacker. His back-heel connected with the head of the taller man. The crowd went wild with yells, which Arnold had not heard. "Arnold! Arnold!" could be heard making it's way closer and closer through the crowd.

Arnold steadied himself after his spin. I white-hot shot of pain went straight to his brain and broke through the chemicals in his body numbing the pain. "AH!" Arnold yelled. He felt something stick deep into his arm. Almost like a large needle. Arnold grabbed at his arm and felt one more hot flash of pain as the object seemed to be pulled, just as suddenly as it had come in, out of his arm. Arnold turned to see the leader, stepping back. He held in his hand a serrated pocket knife covered in fresh blood. The red only added to the red Arnold saw in his eyes. Arnold paced towards the man with the knife, without hesitation.

The knife wielder dodging the thrusting knife. He parried attack after attack from the man. Finally, the knife wielder thrust his weapon, ferociously aiming for Arnold's chest. Arnold moved his body to the side grabbing the wrist of the man. Almost as if it were the same movement, Arnold brought opposite arm into the straightened arm with the knife, bending the man's arm in the wrong direction. The crowd heard a loud crack as the man's arm broke effortlessly with Arnold's counter-attack. The knife dropping to the floor.

"Ahhh!" the man shouted as louder than anyone there. The pain and agony not yet completed, Arnold grabbed the shirt of the man.

"You want to see a ruined shirt?" Arnold shouted into his face of the now defenseless attacker. Arnold raised his hand and brought down a heavy cross into the face of his attacker. "Why don't we ruin your new shirt!" Arnold shouted between his first and second blow to the man's face.

Arnold could not stop his attack. One after the other he rained down fists to the face of the once angry leader. Arnold felt no will to stop. He wanted to hit him until he could no longer move. Arnold continued hitting him, as blood started to stain the man's new shirt and Arnold's knuckles.

The attack continued, the man not fighting back. His friends no longer able to aid. Arnold raised his arm for one more attack when he felt something holding onto his arm. He felt his body being dragged back. Stinky, Gerald and Harold had finally pushed their way through the crowd to see Arnold beating the brown-haired man. Arnold only saw the man still able to move. His rage peaked once more as he pushed Gerald and Stinky off him. Harold unable to hold Arnold back by himself let go. Arnold ran towards the man attempting to stand and grabbed his collar once more, thrashing him again with hard hits to the face. Arnold could not stop himself. Almost as if someone else were driving his body.

The crowd was growing more and more raucous as this continued. The three aided by two other from the crowd tried to pull Arnold off of the man again unable to hinder Arnold's great strength. Arnold could not stop himself.

"Arnold!" The panicked scream ripped through the air. Arnold heard this. He stopped his attack suddenly. He looked over towards the source of the scream. His eyes landed on the terror-stricken face of Helga. Her eyes full of tears with her hand over her mouth. Phoebe right behind her with an equally shocked face. Arnold stopped and looked around at the crowd of shocked faces. He looked back at the battered face of the brown haired teen. Swelling eyes, broken nose, and blood coming from his mouth. Arnold's dread began to come back. The rage he felt was being slowly replaced by fear. "What have I done?" Arnold thought to himself. He let go of the teen who subsequently crawled away.

Arnold stood and looked around at the chaos he caused. The taller teen on the ground only slowly trying to get up. The smaller one still clutching his chest in pain against the wall. The crowd of shocked faces terrified Arnold. Each one holding a cell phone seemingly recording the entire thing.

"Arnold….." Helga anxiously muttered. Arnold turned to see her face. Tears still streaking down her face.

"I-" Arnold began when a shout cut him off.

"Nobody move! Police! Let us through!" That shouting was coming from three different police officers who had made their way through the crowd. The crowd started to descend into chaos as the foyer area began filling with police uniforms.

"On the ground right now!" The police shouted to Arnold. Ascertaining the situation seeing Arnold bleeding and covered in blood pulled their pistols and pointed towards Arnold. "Hands up and get on the ground right now!" They shouted to him. Arnold stood frozen seeing the guns pointed at him. "Get on the ground! We won't tell you again!" The presumptive lead officer yelled to Arnold.

This registered as Arnold put his hand up, and went to his knees in response. "Hands on your head!" the officer shouted. Arnold complied, putting his hands on his head. "On your stomach!" the officer shouted. Arnold put his face to the ground, hands on his head lying flat on the ground.

Three officers descended upon Arnold. Two grabbing his arms and pushing their knees into his back. The third put his knee to Arnold's neck, making sure he was unable to move. Arnold struggled as the feeling of pain from his stab wound in his arm started to become more and more intense.

"Ah!" Arnold shouted in pain.

"Stop moving! Stop resisting!" the officers screamed. The other officers started to disperse the crowd.

Arnold managed to look towards Helga. She was being escorted by two officers. Struggling and yelling at them. "He did do anything! He's complying, stop! He's bleeding he needs help!" she screamed at full volume at the officers trying to wave her on. Her tears poured down her cheeks, terror on her face. "He was defending himself! He didn't do anything!" Helga continued to shout trying to break away from the officers to run towards Arnold.

Arnold felt the cold metal of handcuffs on his wrist. The closed them tight around his wrists. The pain dwarfed by the bleeding stab wound and the area of flesh sliced open by a broken bottle. Officers removed their knees. "We're gonna lift you up, don't do anything stupid. You're a big guy, don't make us nervous," The officer said to Arnold. The three officers began lifting Arnold, and Arnold got onto his feet. The crowd slowly trickling out of the house, replaced by police officers going over the scene of the trouble at the house. Some taking statements. Arnold looked over his shoulder as the police lead him out of the door. He saw Helga yelling curses at the police officer holding her back. Their eyes met.

"She looks terrified of me," Arnold said to himself.

The officers lead Arnold to a police vehicle and opened the door. "Watch your head," The officer said. He pushed Arnold's head down and Arnold sat in the back of the police car. Arnold exhaled heavily and pressed his forehead against the window.

"Dammit," he said to himself.


	40. Coming Around Part 1

Sunday, February 11th 2:37 AM

The condensation on the window appeared and dissipated with every breath. Arnold had his head leaned against the back window of the police car. His body exhausted, he thought he would fall asleep had he not felt such an intense shame. Arnold straightened his back trying to get comfortable again. The cold metal handcuffs restraining his arms made it impossible to sit correctly in the back of the car. Arnold straightened up once more looking once again over the scene.

The police had cleared out Rhonda's home. The evidence of revelry and celebration apparent in the yard. Covered in red cups, beer bottles, and plates. The police had busted up the party following the fight. They lined everyone up on the lawn and spoke with everyone about what had happened. Arnold only barely able to see, given the angle he was facing.

Arnold had been led out of the police car towards one of the ambulances earlier when the police discovered his wounds were still bleeding. He sat on a gurney with the paramedic. His hands still restrained, as the EMT stitched his deep cut, and stab wound. The police insisted they perform their procedure on site. The arresting officer was adamant to get Arnold to the police station.

Arnold could hear Helga yelling at the police officer taking her statement, while this went on. Arnold smiled for a moment hearing her angry tirades.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Helga screamed at the officer. Helga pointed to the ambulance sitting across the yard. Arnold could barely make out what she was saying. Even in the darkness, Arnold saw her face turn red in anger. "He didn't do anything! He was attacked! Are you thick? You nimrod! What the fuck!" She screamed. "He's just now getting help after he's been bleeding to death in the back of your car?" Helga yelled one more time.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to calm down. I understand this is stressful-" the officer's words were lost when Helga opened her mouth to yell again.

"Yeah, it's stressful when your boyfriend is jumped at a party! Even worse when the police arrest him for defending himself!" Helga yelled again.

Arnold's smile only lasted the moment he heard the commotion. He sighed heavily and bowed his head. "I screwed this up so bad. She's so upset," Arnold thought to himself. "I'm so sorry, Helga," Arnold said only above a whisper.

"Alright kid, you're good to go, are you feeling dizzy or disoriented at all?" The fair-skinned technician asked. "Hey kid, do you hear me?" He asked once more, after a beat of Arnold not answering.

"Answer the question!" the officer holding onto Arnold piped up forcefully.

Arnold was jarred out of his thoughts, "Uh no, I'm fine," Arnold said.

"Alright, good. Good luck," the emergency worker said before shouldering his emergency bag. Arnold nodded his head.

"He's gonna need it, you've committed a couple of felonies tonight. Let's go," the officer said, pulling Arnold off the gurney. He lead him back to the back of the police car, opening the door and pushing Arnold in. He shut the door and walked towards another officer on taking notes from on the party goers.

Arnold was not sure how much time had passed since he was patched up. He sat in the back of the car, looking mostly at the floor. He had seen some of his friends pass by the car window. Stinky and Sid had walked passed with Lila in tow. Arnold looked at the floor unable to make eye contact with them. He only looked up again when they had gone.

Arnold felt his stomach in knots. "You really did it Shortman," Arnold thought to himself. He leaned back and looked over once more at the outside. The police were wrapping up, directing people to go to their cars and go home. The other ambulances with Arnold's attackers had long gone. The property began to empty. Arnold saw the arresting officer making his way towards the car. He opened the door and looked down at him.

"Alright kid, here's the deal. You're under arrest for felony assault. You have a right to an attorney if you cannot provide one the court can appoint you one…" the officer continued to list Arnold's rights.

Arnold's mind went blank. He felt time slow down, as he started hearing less and less what the officer was telling him. The buzzing sound had returned, and Arnold's stomach started to fill with dread. "Holy crap, this is really happening," Arnold thought to himself. He began to panic, his heart rate quickened and his brow began to sweat. His breathing became labored, he started seeing black in the edges of his eyesight.

"Son, are you alright? Speak to me are you alright? Do you have a medical condition?" The officer leaned and asked Arnold. Arnold couldn't respond, his breathing became hard and harder. Arnold felt the familiar feeling of his stomach dropping. Arnold seemed seconds from fainting.

"He's having a panic attack, you fucking idiot!" Arnold heard the panicked scream from Helga a few feet away.

"Look at me… Do you have medication you should be taking?" The officer asked. Arnold was unable to answer as he felt his consciousness slip away.

"He carries medication with him! You took it out of his pocket when you search him, you fucking moron!" Helga screamed. "Arnold!" she screamed. Arnold saw her place her hands on her head. Her voice full of panic, and unable to help her eye filled with tears. She turned and cried into Phoebe's shoulder. Gerald and Phoebe shocked to see one of Arnold's attacks.

The officer rushed over the evidence bags and fumbled through Arnold's personal items. He pulled out a plastic bag with a small white pill. The officer rushed over to Arnold. Handed him his pill. Arnold swallowed it and drank from the bottle another officer offered to him.

Arnold closed his eyes. "You're safe, you're having an attack, you are safe," Arnold began saying to himself. "You're safe and in handcuffs," Arnold thought. Arnold felt his breathing slowing, and his heart rate going down. He breathed evenly and deeply for a few moments.

"You alright?" The arresting officer asked. Arnold started to breathe regularly. He looked up and nodded. "Alright then," the officer said.

Helga looked up again seeing that Arnold had calmed. She smiled a painful smile through her tears. Arnold looked back at her, their eyes locking. Arnold felt her fear. He felt the pain he had caused her. His stomach felt like a lead weight. He closed his eyes and blinked one tear out of his eyes.

"Alright, I'm taking you back to the station," the officer said. He closed the door and walked around the front. Arnold looked over once more at Helga and his friends. Phoebe was leaning her head against Helga's shoulder rubbing her arm. Arnold saw through the window Helga burst into tears turning to Phoebe as they held each other. Gerald stood next to the pair. Arnold had only seen that look once before. When Arnold was convinced by someone to skip school. Shock and worry.

The officer got into the front seat and started the engine. His friends started to move away as the car made its way down the Lloyd driveway. Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald still looking as they faded further and further into the distance. "What have I done?" Arnold whispered to himself. His arm no longer pulsing with pain made his dread in his stomach more apparent. Arnold leaned back and looked at the ceiling, exhaling heavily. "Oh no, those guys…" Arnold thought to himself.

The officer drove without a word for a long time. Arnold looked up at the officer. "Excuse me…" Arnold said as he sidled up to the cage separating the back and front seats. The officer gave no response. "Excuse me, sir? Are the guys I got into a fight with alright?" Arnold asked, in a polite tone.

The officer gave a weird look into the rearview mirror. "Two of them were treated at the scene the third one needed to be hospitalized. You really did a number on him, kid," The officer responded.

"Oh my god? How could I have done this? Oh my god," Arnold bowed his head. "What did I do? I need to explain this to them, say how sorry I am," Arnold told himself.

"Don't act like the innocent bystander now, I saw the damage you did. You're in pretty serious trouble. Now sit back, and be quiet," the officer said.

Arnold leaned back into the seat, unable to put together where everything went wrong. "What's gonna happen to me?" Arnold asked in polite a tone as he could muster. Arnold saw the office look back at him through the rearview mirror.

"You're being taken downtown, where you'll be booked and bail will be set. If you can't pay the bail you can get a bail bond for ten percent of the bail amount. If you can't do that we'll find you a spot in the correction facility a few states over until your court date," The officer said. The officer had a matter of fact, almost cold tone that started to panic Arnold.

Arnold sat back in the seat. He looked out the window. The early morning sky was still dark. Arnold felt his shoulders getting heavier. He looked once more at the floor. "I can't believe I did this," Arnold said to himself.

The ride down to the police station felt like an entire lifetime to Arnold. He rode in silence, not moving. Arnold felt the lowest he had ever been. Arguing with his father might be a reprieve from this feeling. "Oh my god. I can't believe I hurt those people," Arnold said out loud. He exhaled and dropped his head. Arnold felt the overwhelming sense of heaviness in his stomach. He closed his eyes, a small tear rolled down his cheek. Arnold felt the familiar feeling of an oncoming panic attack. He closed his eyes again and starting breathing slowly, slowly ebbing the panic out of his system.

The cruiser came to a stop. Arnold, jostled from his meditation, looked up seeing the imposing gray concrete building they had come upon. The officer cut the wheel turning into a gated parking lot. The cruiser pulled into a spot and the officer was out the front door. The officer opened the door and pulled Arnold out. Arnold stood three inches taller than the officer. His shoulders much broader. Arnold's shirt was in tatters, covered in blood and ripped at the collar. Arnold looked down and got the full image of how he must look. "Oh god, I look like I killed someone," Arnold said out loud.

"Well you damn near did get moving," the officer said in a flat voice. The officer pointed Arnold toward a door with a large logo stating "Intake" on it. The officer grabbed Arnold's arm and started leading him towards the door. The door opened to an empty room with a counter, surrounded by a cage. An older officer sat at the counter reading a book.

The officer's eyes darted from the book to Arnold's direction and back down to his book. "Ah, a late addition?" The officer said without looking up.

"Yeah, I'm taking him upstairs for booking," the officer said. Arnold looked down at the counter and the officer.

"Alright then, effects?" The officer said, apathetically turning his page. Arnold started to panic again.

"Wallet, keys, and cell phone. I took the I.D. for booking," The officer holding Arnold said.

"Okie dokie. He had I.D., is he over eighteen?" The older officer said, bookmarking his book and pulling out a binder with a pen attached.

"Yeah," The other officer said.

"Name?" The officer said without missing a beat.

After a moment of confusion, the officer holding Arnold nudged him with his elbow. "He means you. Come on, it's late I'd like to get home before the sun comes up," the officer said, forcefully.

"Uh... A-Arnold…. A-Arnold Sh-Shortman…" Arnold finally managed to get out.

"Another public speaker I see," the older officer said as he put down Arnold's information. He reached over to the other officer motioning for Arnold's things, which had been put in individual bags marked evidence.

"Oh my god," Arnold thought to himself. "What have I done? Oh my god" Arnold asked himself again.

"Alright, one wallet containing a student I.D. and seven dollars. One set of keys with a car fob on it. Finally one cell phone. Do we need him to unlock it? Or should we send it to the tech guys?" he asked.

"No, we came upon the scene with plenty of evidence, we won't need it," the arresting officer said. "Kid laid out three college kids, broke one's arm and gave another a concussion," the arresting officer told the other officer.

"Oh my god, are they alright?" Arnold turned and asked, his face full of concern.

"What do you care?" The arresting officer said.

"Nice job kid," the older officer said writing in the ledger without looking up. "Personally, I'd have taken the long odds against you and lost. However, looks like you lost pretty big tonight too," The older officer finished. The officer ripped off a small receipt and slide it to Arnold. "Sign this," he said.

The arresting officer uncuffed one of Arnold's hand and Arnold was able to get them free. He motioned to the slip. Arnold complied and signed the receipt. The arresting officer asked Arnold to put his hand behind his back after he signed. Arnold complied with this as well. The cuffs when back on as quickly as they came off.

"Alright, keep this on your person. You'll need this to get your stuff back," The arresting officer took the slip and shoved it in Arnold's pocket.

"Let's go," The arresting officer said nudging Arnold towards the elevator. "Thanks, Manny, I'll see you later," he said over his shoulder.

"No problem, the older officer said setting aside Arnold's bags of property and going back to his book.

The officer led Arnold to the elevator. They traveled to the third floor where the officer tugged on Arnold to follow him to his desk. The officer directed him to the seat next to his desk. "Alright," the officer started typing on his computer. He looked away from his screen. Like he had made a decision he stood up. He walked over towards the small stand housing a coffee maker.

Arnold took a moment to look around. The floor was almost empty. There was an officer in a dress shirt typing away at his computer. He looked over and saw a room with a glass window and a toilet inside. Arnold's eyes widened.

The officer came back and sat down with his fresh cup of coffee. He took a long swig, while he started to type. He took out the bag holding Arnold's driver's license. He put down his cup and started typing the information from Arnold's license. He typed furiously, trying to go through each line of information.

"Alright, stand up," the officer said rising. He took Arnold by the arm over to a small station set up. "Stand here," the officer said. Arnold complied wordlessly, standing at the line indicated on the floor. "Look forward," Arnold looked forward into a small lens. "Alright, turn to your right," The officer said Arnold turned to face the direction. The officer finished his portrait and took his hands uncuffing him and putting his hands in the front position and cuffing them again. He and Arnold went over to the handprint station where the officer put each of Arnold's fingers onto ink and took his prints.

Arnold complied with each request without issue. Arnold felt his legs almost ready to give out. The officer led him over to what Arnold assumed was the holding cell. The room with the toilet and large window was empty. The officer pushed Arnold into the room and slammed the door. "Put your hands here," the officer said pointing to what looked like a large mail slot in the middle of the door. Arnold complied and put his hands on the small shelf where the slot was. The officer reached in and removed the handcuffs. Arnold rubbed his wrists instinctively.

"Wh-What happens now," Arnold asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, unfortunately for you, you had to start your little brawl in the middle of the night. So it's gonna be a while before you're completely processed. So you're here for the night, have a good one," the officer said coldly and walked away from the room.

Arnold watched the officer go back to his desk and start typing again. He made it about three keystrokes before he pulled out his own cell phone and leaned back, putting his feet on the chair next to his desk. A sharp rap on the window brought Arnold's attention to the older officer he had seen downstairs.

"Hey kid, I need to quarantine that shirt in one of these bags. I can't have you in this place covered in blood. I have a shirt for you," the officer said. He opened the slit and slide a gray t-shirt into the cell. Arnold looked down. Arnold couldn't move. "Kid," the officer said, wrestling Arnold out of his shock with his tone. "Don't make me have to get some guys to hold you down while we change your shirt for you," the officer requested, slightly annoyed.

Arnold took his shirt off and took the new one replacing the bloody shirt on his torso with the new one. He handed his bloody shirt to the officer who was wearing gloves. He shoved the shirt into a red bag and walked away. The floor was quiet again. Arnold exhaled deeply and backed away from the door. He put his back against the far wall, and slide down to the floor.

Arnold put his head between his knees. He let out a large breath. He looked up seeing the full length of the room. He was unable to lift his body, now that he had sat. His eyes were heavy, his body was sore with fatigue. Arnold lifted his arm and felt a sharp pain. He looked down seeing the stitched and bandaged stab wound. "Oh yeah, that happened," Arnold thought to himself.

The room's fluorescent lights assaulted Arnold's eyes, his head started to hurt. The room was intimidating. The empty space, the bland colors everything in service of keeping track of suspects but keeping them subdued. "I wonder if they turn the lights off," Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold looked over seeing the bench next to him. "I'll take anything, I'm so tired," Arnold thought to himself. His body felt heavy. He started to make towards the bench next to him, trying to will himself over to it. Arnold's body finally gave out and fell asleep on the floor next to the bench.

The dreamless sleep seemed to come and go within an instant. Arnold slowly opened his eyes, soon after he had closed them hours before. The lights never stopping their attack on his senses. Arnold raised his head looking around the cell, he made out one figure on the side wall of the cell. Arnold felt dizzy trying to raise himself off the floor. He slipped and slumped back down. A flash of white-hot pain shot through his arm up his shoulder.

"Ahhh" he let out. The figure looked over at him.

"Hey man, you don't look so good," the voice said. Arnold opened his eyes again unable to make out the face.

"I don't think I'm doing too good," Arnold answered in a gravely voice. He raised himself once more and managed to move his body onto the bench against the wall.

"The cops do that to ya? You can sue, you know," the man said. Arnold's vision started to come back. The mysterious voice belonged to an older man. Possibly in his late 40s, black hair with streaks of gray on the sides, dressed in a tattered gray suit.

"Uh, thanks. But it wasn't the police. I just…. I just had a long night," Arnold said rubbing his face.

"Ah, we all have those sometimes," The man answered. "In fact, I'm in here for having too long of a night. If you know what I mean," the man made a gesture with his hand indicating drinking from a bottle. The man started to chuckle. Arnold looked at his feet, without responding. "You have too long a night too?" the man asked.

Arnold looked up. " I guess you can say that," Arnold answered. The man looked at Arnold, his face curious. Arnold exhaled and said "I got into a fight at a party, I got out of control. I got angry and I…" Arnold paused and looked at the man again. He had honest eyes, he reminded him of his mother. "I hurt some people," Arnold finished. Arnold exhaled after finishing and leaned back against the wall.

"Was it that bad?" the man asked.

"I might have kept hurting people had I not stopped," Arnold said. His shoulders dropped and he buried his face in his hands.

"Well, you did stop though," the man said.

"It shouldn't have happened," Arnold said exasperatedly. "I just couldn't stop. All I saw was red, I was like a wild animal," Arnold said. He looked at his hands. Turning them over he saw the red of his knuckles from the dried blood. "Is that all I am? I mindless animal. Just there to do tricks on command, and make other's look good? And sometimes lose it and maul somebody," Arnold continued without realizing what he was saying out loud. "Oh my god the way Helga looked. She looked terrified of me. I would never hurt her, I just…" Arnold trailed off, his eyes starting to water. A long silence passed between the two men.

"Are you though?" the man asked after the silence had stretched.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"Are you an animal?" The man asked.

Arnold looked away from his hands. "What else would you call me?" Arnold asked.

The man shrugged his shoulder and said: "I'd say you're human."

Arnold's eyes narrowed at the man. "What?" he said.

"You see, an animal would do everything you've described and not think anything of it. He wouldn't sit here beating himself up over it," the man said. A moment passed between them. Arnold was confounded by what the man was saying. The man exhaled, got up sat next to Arnold on the bench. He leaned in and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder "You're a man like everyone else. You're a big guy which means you gotta be more careful than most to show that you're not going to use force to get the things you need," the man said. Arnold looked at him for a long time, before turning his eyes to the floor.

"Sounds to me, that you made a mistake. You know it was a mistake. You've been beating yourself up mentally about it. I'm guessing… all night," he said.

Arnold bowed his head looking at the floor. "I guess, I just snapped. I'm trying to fight for who I am. I guess I just wanted to stop being trapped," Arnold said.

"And the cup overflowed, I get it," the man said. Arnold looked at the man befuddled.

"You see everyone is a cup. You get filled with the stresses of life, the demands on our time, what we want, our responsibilities and the cup starts to fill up. We figure out how to drain the cup carefully, but sometimes it all pours in at once and our cups overflow and we make a mess. It happens," Arnold and the man locked eyes. The man's face softened. "The key is to learn to be careful when that happens. So that we don't damage something that might be important," the man finished.

Arnold looked up at him. The man smiled, he had a soft warm smiled. Arnold felt the weight on his back lessen slightly. Arnold smiled back at him. Arnold leaned his back once more on the wall. The man went back to the opposite bench.

Outside the cell, the morning went on. Officers darting back and forth. Arnold wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for. He craned his neck and looked over. The desk that the officer who arrested him was empty and the computer screen was off.

"Feels better to talk it out huh?" The man asked.

"Yeah…" Arnold answered after a beat.

"Well, now that you've done that.," the man sat up and looked at Arnold. "I'm an attorney. So the next time you need to talk through a potential crime, I suggest you shut the fuck up until you talk to an attorney who is not currently in a holding cell," The man said with a sardonic smile. He started to chuckle and Arnold started a laugh with him.

"I'm Arnold by the way," Arnold said holding out his hand.

The man took his hand and returned a firm handshake. "Simon, assistant district attorney for the city," the man said.

"Really?" Arnold asked, taken aback by the revelation.

"Yep, even us city officials get a little too drunk and throw eggs at patrol cars," Simon said with a laugh.

Arnold laughed in response. Simon stretched out his legs and made like he was going to take a nap on the hard surface. The two men sat with the white noise of business as usual outside the cell to occupy their ears. Arnold looked over to see if he could find a clock. Arnold searched the walls outside the cell and saw nothing. Arnold's attention was caught when a gruff voice cut through the quiet.

"Shortman, Arnold Shortman, you in there?" the voice came from the other side. Arnold looked and stood from the bench making his way over to the door.

"I'm Arnold Shortman," Arnold said.

"Perfect," The officer said. He opened the door and motioned for Arnold to come with him. "Counselor," the man called over to Simon.

"Hey there Bobby," Simon said as he waved casually to the officer.

"My name is Sargent Cole, I've been put in charge of your case and I wanted to talk about it. Come with me," he said.

"Remember kid, attorney," Simon said flippantly, earning a hard look from the Sargent.

The officer held open the door for Arnold. "You're not cuffing me?" Arnold said.

"No," the Sargent said. Sargent Cole lead Arnold into the bullpen. He stopped at a desk, with his name on it. "Take a seat," he said. Arnold complied and sat, Sargent Cole followed by sitting at his desk. "Alright then Mr. Shortman," Cole began, Arnold sat shifting in the seat. The dread started to well up again.

"I want to start by letting you know, that we are not pursuing charges of any kind at this point," The Sargent said.

Arnold's hearing went out momentarily and the buzzing noise had come back. His heart rate started to go up the moment he had sat. "Wait, what? Can you repeat that?" Arnold said.

"I said, we are not pursuing charges at this point. You are free to go," the Sargent repeated.

"What? Why?" Arnold asked, still unsure he had heard correctly.

"Well let me break it down to you. The arresting officer originally put felony assault. Which would be true. Putting someone in the hospital is a felony. However, you put someone in the hospital in self-defense," The Sargent said. Arnold sat looking at him, the confusion still apparent in his face. The officer exhaled.

"I'm confused, I hurt those guys," Arnold said.

"Well yeah, but you did so after three of them instigated the attack. In fact, two of them could be up on charges of assault with a deadly weapon. Since they not only started the attack, but they realized they started a fight with the wrong guy out came the knives," Cole said.

"You weren't there though, how could have gotten the complete situation in a couple of hours? Didn't interview people?" Arnold asked.

"Oh we did, we got about ten statements, all saying the same thing. You did everything you could to avoid a fight. Even taking a couple shots most men would not have allowed to happen. Those guys seemed to have been looking for trouble, and boy did they find it," Cole said with a small smile. "We also had a great deal of video evidence. Apparently, everyone with a smartphone recorded the incident. And we even had the host of the party come in this morning and hand over the security recording," Cole said.

"Rhonda came? She has cameras in her house?" Arnold asked, suddenly confused again.

"Her dad certainly does," Cole said tossing the file onto his desk and crossing his arms.

"You see, son this much police work wouldn't usually happen overnight. However, are you familiar with a young woman named Helga Pataki?" Cole asked.

Arnold perked up. "Yeah, is she alright?" Arnold asked.

"What's your relationship with her?" Cole asked.

"I've known her my whole life, she's my girlfriend," Arnold said.

"Ah, that explains it," Cole said. He leaned back in his chair. "She's fine, pretty upset but fine so far as I can tell," Cole said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "She's been downstairs all night long arguing with every person with a badge who would look at her. Screaming about how her boyfriend is being persecuted, that he did nothing wrong and how we used excessive force to detain him. It's been a loud morning in the lobby. I finally had enough about two minutes into getting into the door and I took her into an office to talk to her. She spent the next two hours arguing with me to get you out of here. So, instead of arresting her and going through the paperwork I just took a look at your file. You have no record, so I looked through everything and talked to the district attorney's office. They're not interested in pursuing you for anything, given the circumstances in the case. So you're free to go," Cole finished.

Arnold sat for a moment, he leaned back in the chair. A small smile crept across his face, imagining Helga wanting to fight the entire police department. "Wow…" was all Arnold could get out.

"Yeah…" Cole answered. "You're a lucky man, she really loves you," Cole finished turning to his desk and writing something down. He turned back to Arnold. "Well, property is on the first floor. If you take the elevator down and it should be on your right. Helga should be waiting for you in the lobby," Cole said. He turned back and started writing something on Arnold file.

"Wow, thank you," Arnold said flatly. He sat in the chair. His world felt so precious suddenly. Arnold's dread started to lift as his rubbed his stomach. Cole looked up seeing Arnold still there.

"You're free to go, kid. Go on. Stay out of trouble," Cole said waiving Arnold off.

Arnold got to his feet and stiffly turned and made his way to the elevator. He walked in slowly and stood not moving. "What floor?" an annoyed voice coming from the woman standing next to him. "Uh, f-first, first floor," Arnold piped up. She pressed the button for one and the doors shut. The elevator creaked into motion, slowly descending to the first floor.


	41. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey all!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThank you to all the followers of this story, and apologize for the silence the last few months. I am new to fan fiction writing and this is my first. I'm happy that people seem to enjoy it. I wanted to get the word out that I've loosely planned out the ending and I will start posting chapters soon. I've not forgotten, life just gets busy./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI plan to wrap this and move on to some one shots for this AU, maybe a sequel. If you have requests for what you'd like to see, feel free to let me know! I also have some other fan fictions for this pairing planned out that I plan on writing. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThank you to everyone who's read and commented. It's encouraging to see the reviews and criticisms and makes me want to write more. Thank you all again. /strong/p


	42. Coming Around Part 2

Sunday, February 11th 2:42 AM

Helga saw the cruiser moving away as if it were in slow motion. Her breathing was heavy, her vision narrowed and the sounds around her started to blend together. Helga squeezed Phoebe's hand like a vice. She closed her eyes, hoping she would wake up from this. Helga tried to keep her face angry for everyone around her. Her fear slowly starting to break through the facade. She dropped her eyes to her feet so that the people around her would not see the few tears she had running down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up seeing Phoebe's somber face.

"What the hell?" Helga said, barely above a whisper. Helga tightened her face and looking at Phoebe. "This is fucking bullshit!" she yelled enraged to the officer talking to Gerald.

"You guys really screwed up, you bust into a party and arrest the guy getting jumped? This is Hillwood's finest?" Helga continued.

"Helga, relax," Gerald said over his shoulder.

"Screw you, Johanson! Neither are these damn cops!" She yelled once more.

"Young lady, we need to calm down. Your friend will be processed and you can see him when he posts bail," the officer said as he moved from Gerald over to Helga.

"Is that before or after you beat the shit out of him again? Or is that before he bleeds to death in the back of your car from the injuries you people didn't treat?" Helga yelled.

"He's received treatment that he needed and was cleared to be taken into custody. I'm gonna finish talking to your friend, then I've got some for you missy," The officer said dismissively.

Helga's eyes went wide and her face screwed into pure fury. "You motherfu-" Helga began only to be cut off by Phoebe grabbing her arm.

"Helga, you cannot help if you're also arrested," Phoebe said, adamantly stopping her from walking towards Gerald and the officer. Helga looked down and held her tongue. She took back her arm and let out a deep breath.

"Fuck!" Helga said pacing back and forth in front of Phoebe. She put her palm on her forehead, breathing deeply and trying to lower her heart rate. She closed her eyes for a moment. Not noticing the officer approaching her.

"Now I need you to answer the questions you keep refusing to answer. If you won't cooperate we'll have to put you in cuffs as well," the officer finished.

Helga looked up, glaring at the officer a moment. She sighed deeply and crossed her arms, leaning away from the officer. "Fine, since we're all just on vacation here. Ask the damn questions!" Helga said.

"Alright, thank you," the officer said, exasperated. "Now, tell me about your friend. How long have you known him?" He asked.

"I've known him since we were in preschool," Helga looked down and pursed her lips. "It was raining, and I was walking to school. I was alone. He offered me his umbrella and said he liked my bow…" Helga trailed off. She looked past the officer her face neutral as she went through the memory she visited often. "I was alone, he didn't even know who I was. But he seemed to be the only one who treated me like a person," Helga finished, a small smile appearing on her face. The officer's brow lifted in confusion.

"Um… Has been in trouble before?" The officer asked.

Helga snapped out of her reminiscence and her eyes darted to the officer. "What? Arnold? Are you kidding me? There's never been a better, more compassionate, more virtuous person than Arnold," Helga said.

"He is a good man officer," Phoebe chimed in, putting her hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Alright, have you ever seen him get violent before?" the officer asked.

"What? No! Didn't you hear us? He's a good man. He wouldn't hurt anyone!" Helga yelled.

The officer paused and looked at Helga. Helga held his gaze and sent a glare back at him. "He did a number on those guys. You sure you've never seen him that way?" The officer asked smugly after the moment long staring contest.

"If three guys jumped you, how would you respond?" Helga asked the officer.

"Fair enough. Although, from everything your other friends are telling us, he seemed to know what he was doing. I think one of your friends referred to it as 'kicking more ass than a Shaolin Monk.' Sounds like he's had some training," the officer said.

"Fucking Sid," Helga thought to herself. The trio was silent.

Phoebe and Helga exchanged looks before Gerald started talking. "Yeah, that was weird. I've never seen him do all that before."

"Sounds like you don't know your friend all that well," the officer said.

"Hey man, Arnold is my best friend. We've been through everything together. I know everything about him. He wouldn't take up some hobby without me finding out somehow," Gerald said.

Helga held her tongue. "This cop might need to know, but fuck him. I told Arnold I wouldn't tell anyone, including Gerald," Helga thought.

"Well sometimes our friends surprise us," the officer said. "Did you or your friend, to your knowledge, know the three victims?" The officer asked.

"No, not that I-" Gerald began before Helga cut him off.

"Those guys, victims? They stabbed him and sliced his fucking arm open. Arnold is the victim!" Helga yelled, incensed.

The officer set his jaw and crossed his arms. Phoebe stepped in front of Helga just before the officer could deliver another threat of arrest. "It's quite alright officer, as you can understand we're all incredibly upset about the events tonight. I think we should call it a night. We can reach out if we think of anything else," she said resolutely. Helga drew in a breath. Phoebe put her hand over Helga's mouth before she could yell more obscenities at the officers. She gave the officer a polite smile, hoping that was enough.

"Alright, then. Try to get some sleep," The officer said as he put away his notebook and started walking towards a couple other officers.

Helga wrestled herself from Phoebe. "What a dolt. I can't believe they gave that guy a gun," Helga said.

"Helga, he's doing his job. You don't need to be so forceful," Phoebe said.

"Screw that guy!" Helga yelled. "What's more important is that we need to get Arnold out of there. I'm not letting him sit in a cell all night," Helga said.

"Helga, all we can do is wait for Arnold to go through the system," Gerald said. "It's not like we know anyone at the police station," he finished.

"No, screw that. I'm not letting this stand," Helga said. Phoebe smiled at her friend. "What?" she said to Phoebe.

"Nothing," Phoebe said.

"Whatever, check your phones," Helga addressed to Phoebe and Gerald. "Check your Snaps, Instas, hell even check Facebook. Someone in that crowd of dimwitted, mindless sheep got a clear look at what happened. Arnold did not start that fight on his own. I know it," Helga said. She swiveled her head around the property. She stood on her toes to try and get a look at the people returning to cars. "Keep looking. I'll be right back." Helga said.

"Looking!" Phoebe said brightly.

"Where are you going?" Gerald demanded.

"To find your other idiot friend," Helga yelled over her shoulder as she made her way towards the street. She stopped at the edge of the lawn looking down the line of cars. "He better still be here," Helga thought to herself. She looked down the line of cars looking for the beat up jalopy Sid drove. She spotted his old car. Complete with rusted sides, mismatched doors and side mirrors, and a missing headlight. Helga's eyes rested on Sid making his way to the driver's side, stretching his arms, tired after the events of the night.

Sid struggled with the locking mechanism. He grunted angrily and turned his head towards the house just long enough to see Helga's freight train like stride towards him. "Uh… hey there Helga," Sid said, suddenly nervous.

"Hey!" Helga said as her face was only inches from Sid's. She towered over him, almost as if she were several inches taller than she actually was. "Were you the one who told the cops Arnold was 'kicking ass like a monk'?" Helga asked making air quote gestures.

"Uh yeah, that was me. Why?" Sid asked, slightly afraid.

"So you saw what happened?" Helga asked.

"Uh yeah, most of it. Didn't you?" Sid asked.

"No, you seemed to have gotten there before everyone else. I only saw it was him over the crowd and started pushing forward. I got there just in time to see some asshole stab him in the arm," Helga said.

"W-Well yeah, I got up from our little group hang when I heard the yelling. I was kinda hoping a couple of girls were fighting," Sid said.

Helga rolled her eyes. "So what happened?" Helga asked.

"I got to the front of the crowd and saw these guys holding Arnold down and punching him in the face. Then Arnold like… snapped or something. He just went apeshit and started fighting back. He dropped one guy with a hit and kneed another guy in the chest," Sid's eyes widened as he recounted the excitement. "It was awesome…" Sid finished with an odd smile.

The smile disappeared when he looked back at Helga sporting a fierce scowl. "But uh yeah… so if that's it then I really gotta-" Sid said before getting cut off.

"So he didn't start the fight? He was just defending himself?" Helga asked.

"Well no, he didn't start anything," Sid said.

"Perfect," Helga said. Then Helga's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hold on, you just stood there while Arnold was getting beat up by three guys?" Helga asked, suddenly angry.

"Well, they were like.. HUGE! W-What was I gonna do?" Sid stammered.

"I don't know, help your friend?" Helga yelled.

"Well, he didn't seem to need much help! There was like five of them!" Sid said, panicking.

"There was three of them," Helga said.

"I counted at least six," Sid said

"You are such a coward," Helga said.

"He's my friend and I'd help him in any way that doesn't get my face punched in," Sid pleaded.

"You're a sniveling wuss," Helga said.

"It's true! I'm a coward! OK? God! I'm only human!" Sid admitted.

"You're such an idiot! You're coming with me!" Helga declared. She grabbed Sid by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Coming where?" Sid asked.

"We're going to down to the police station and getting Arnold out of there. He doesn't deserve to be there. He didn't do anything wrong," Helga said.

"What are we gonna do? They already took him and I already talked to the cops. He's in a cell by now," Sid said.

"Maybe, but he's not staying there. I'm not letting him do that. You're gonna be a witness. Maybe the cops will let him go if there's enough proof he didn't do anything wrong. They took him before they could actually talk to anyone," Helga said. "Let's go," Helga finished pointing Sid towards Gerald and Phoebe.

"Helga, I'm really tired and-" Sid began.

"Shut it!" Helga yelled. Sid flinched at the demand and stopped speaking. "You're coming and you're gonna tell them what you told me. Arnold would do the same thing for you. In fact, he'd have jumped in if it were you taking a beating," Helga yelled.

"Fine! I'll go," Sid surrendered. Helga let go and Sid adjusted himself. Helga turned and started her walk back towards Gerald and Phoebe, making sure Sid was following. "Hey so are you guys like dating? I never got a clear answer. I know you were all flirty at the party and stuff. I mean it's a little weird right?" Sid said earning an audible growl from Helga, who continued walking. "I mean he can have anybody. I mean… Not that you're gross or anything. You're pretty hot and all, but you don't seem the type to put out. You know?" Sid opined.

Helga swiftly turned on her heal and delivered a hard punch to Sid's chest. "Ahhh! Ow!" Sid yelled in response. All the air in his lungs was expelled. He fell to one knee from the hit, breathing heavily to try and catch his breath. "Ow! That… was… not… necessary," Sid said breathing between words

"Shut up you big baby! Let's go!" Helga grabbed Sid by his collar again and started to drag him back.

"I think you collapsed my chest," Sid whined, rubbing his chest and trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Yeah yeah. Keep it movin, moron," Helga said over Sid's complaints.

Helga dragged Sid from the line of cars back to where Gerald and Phoebe were standing. Phoebe stood eyes glued to her phone, with Gerald doing the same. Gerald looked up seeing Sid in pain, being dragged by Helga. "Is that our backup?" Gerald asked.

"No, he's our second source. Dummy here saw the whole thing," Helga let go of Sid, still rubbing his chest.

"I think she broke my sternum," Sid whined to Gerald.

"Never mind that, ya loser. Phoebes! Did you find anything?" Helga asked.

"Well, there are certainly videos of what happened. Many of which are obscured by shoulders and lots of pushing. This was certainly quite a commotion. I am afraid that these videos would not convince anyone of the sequence of events," Phoebe said.

"I'm still looking too, there's got to be something," Gerald said.

"Dammit…" Helga said. She whipped her head around, surveying the property. Those who had not run when the police showed up had deserted the now crime scene after the police had talked to them. Helga noticed towards the front door there were two police officers speaking to a much soberer Rhonda. Helga started to amble over to them slowly. Getting within earshot Helga was able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…I don't know of anyone being targeted for any reason. I just threw a small get together with some friends. Many of whom are older and live on different campuses. I also invited people from my school. I can't be held responsible for some little scuffle," Rhonda haughtily said to what looked like the ranking officer. Due to the bars on his uniform.

The officer, exasperated, rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Miss Lloyd, this is a pretty serious situation. Someone got hurt here. I think we have enough for now, but we will be in touch," The officers put away their notebooks and started making their way to the cars. Helga walked up to Rhonda, who had immediately taken out her phone.

"Rhonda! You told them what happened right?" Helga asked.

"What? Of course, I told them everything I saw. I saw Arnold maul those guys. I've never seen him act that way. It's Arnold, our sweet lovable Arnold," Rhonda said.

"Exactly, he doesn't just attack people at parties," Helga said. "I'm not gonna let him sit in a cell, Sid already told us he didn't start the fight. We've been looking for videos online to prove he was defending himself," she finished. Rhonda had not responded to Helga. Ronda was staring intently at her phone and thumbing through something.

"Mhh?" Ronda was still looking down at her phone as if she hadn't realized Helga was standing there. "Oh yes, there must be some explanation," Rhonda said without looking at Helga.

"Uh, Princess? Something really interesting on your phone?" Helga asked.

"Oh yes, I just have so many people messaging me about tonight. Despite the trouble, most people seemed to have a good time. I keep seeing how I might have thrown one of the best parties of the year had the police not come," Rhonda said. In her solipsism, she seemed to forget Helga was trying to get her attention.

"Rhonda…" Helga said, between the self-aggrandizing self-compliments.

"I think our DJ might have been the key," Rhonda kept going, ignoring Helga.

"Rhonda…" Helga said, her voice starting to rise again.

"You know, I'm not a drinker usually and tonight was definitely a good example of why I should not drink," Rhonda absentmindedly said to Helga.

"Dammit!" Helga yelled and snatched the phone from Rhonda's hand. "Will you pay attention, you fuckin airhead?!" Helga yelled.

"Give me back my phone!" Rhonda yelled. Helga getting her full attention as she turned towards Helga.

"Did you see anything that could help Arnold?" Helga demanded.

"What? What are you talking about? They already arrested him. There's nothing we can do now," Rhonda said.

"See, that's where you're wrong. They just assumed the worst and collected him like some dangerous criminal without asking questions. I'm not letting him sit in a cage," Helga yelled back. "We're trying to find some proof that he didn't do anything wrong. A video someone took, something to back up Sid's story," Helga said.

"Well if you give me back my phone, I might be able to help. My father is one of the people messaging me," Rhonda said.

"How does that help?" Helga asked.

"Well if you stop focusing on bludgeoning your way through everything I can see if my father sent me the video from the surveillance tapes," Rhonda said.

"What surveillance tapes?" Helga asked.

"Well, my father set up surveillance cameras in the main areas of the house. Including the foyer. Apparently, he doesn't completely trust his daughter to be home alone," Rhonda finished rolling her eyes at the mention of her father.

"So you have a tape of what happened?" Helga said.

"Give me my phone and I can tell you," Rhonda said.

"Fine," Helga said. She handed the phone back and Rhonda began looking through her messages. She scrolled and scrolled, finding the thread she needed. She tapped the screen and flipped the orientation.

"Here it is," Rhonda said to Helga. Rhonda held the phone so that she and Helga could watch the video her father sent over. From the small screen, the women saw a clear view of the three college guys trying to muscle Arnold into a fight. Then the three of them attacking, and then Arnold's response.

"My god, it's so awful seeing this in full view," Rhonda said. Helga was unable to speak seeing Arnold's arm cut open. Helga looked away when the knife came out. Fully aware of what happened next.

"Th-This is perfect," Helga said, finding her voice again. "This will help get him off," Helga said. "You need to come with us. We're going to downtown to get Arnold out of there."

"Right now? It's very late Helga, and I've had a terrible night. I think we should just let the system work for Arnold," said Rhonda.

"Oh no, you're coming with me. Arnold would do the same for you," Helga said.

"Well, funny enough, I don't find myself getting arrested at parties," Rhonda pompously replied.

"You know what I mean!" Helga began ranting "This is the guy who helped as all at one point or another. Don't act like he hasn't been there for you when you needed it!" Helga finished.

Rhonda looked at Helga and considered a moment. She squinted slightly. "You seem very determined to help Arnold," Rhonda observed.

"You're damn right I am," Helga said. The two women were eye to eye.

"You must really love him," Rhonda said.

Helga recoiled from Rhonda's incisiveness. Turning slightly red she stumbled over her words. "I-I'm just trying to help him," Helga said

Rhonda considered further. "Well, there's no need for further delay. Lead the way," Rhonda said, extending her arm. Helga took the invitation and started back towards Phoebe, Gerald, and Sid. She looked over her shoulder seeing Rhonda following with a sly smile. She swallowed her embarrassment.

"Alright kids, we got a tape of what happened and a witness. Let's hit it," Helga said, making a twirling jester with her arm and heading towards Gerald's car. "We'll have to keep looking for other videos online on the way," Helga said over her shoulder.

"Uh Helga, I don't think we'll all fit in my car," Gerald said tepidly starting to follow.

"That's fine, Sid is the size of your average ten-year-old. He can sit on Rhonda's lap," Helga said still making a beeline towards Gerald's car. Unconcerned of the size of the slightly older compact sedan.

Sid adopted a wide grin and turned his optimism towards a horrified Rhonda. "As if…" Rhonda said turning her face up in disgust. The group had not moved much further than Gerald who had stopped.

"Helga, I don't know if-" Gerald began saying

"Move it!" Helga's loud demand cut through the uncertainty, jarring the members of the quest to lurch towards Gerald's car. All the teenagers piled into Gerald's car. They pulled slowly onto the street and Gerald pointed the car towards downtown Hillwood.

The ride was quiet. The long night apparent on all of them. Rhonda bundling herself in her less than fashionable hooded sweater she stole from Gerald's back seat. Phoebe still looking through her social media and Sid falling asleep against the window. With Gerald driving and Helga grabbing the front seat.

Helga had ignored her phone for most of the night. Never being one to look at her phone while people were speaking to her she made it a habit to leave it in her pocket. She took out her phone to start looking for more proof. Her screen lit up and a long list of notifications populated the screen. All from a contact named Stella Shortman. "Ah criminy," she said out loud, stirring the long silence.

"What is it, Helga?" Phoebe asked from the back seat.

"Arnold's mom. She's called me like fifty times. She probably called you too," Helga said looking towards Gerald.

"Oh most definitely. I have no idea what to say to her though," Gerald added. "Sorry, your son's been arrested. Seems like something Arnold should tell her," Gerald said.

"You talk to his mom? That's so cute," Sid said from the back seat. Helga, seemingly aware of the small space they currently occupied, ignored the derisive tone.

"Apparently the two of them are much closer than we all thought," Rhonda contributing her first thought since getting in the car.

"I thought they were just hanging out. Arnold dates fifty chicks a year. Didn't think Helga would be one of them," Sid said. Helga started to grind her teeth.

"No he doesn't," Gerald said.

"I just didn't realize they were like serious or anything," Sid said.

"How often do you see Helga moving heaven and earth to help someone?" Rhonda said looking intently at Helga from the back seat. Helga held her phone closer, turning slightly red again.

"I'm just helping a good guy. Mind your own damn business, princess," Helga said sharply.

The car went quiet again. Sid stretched his arms out and looked down at the video Phoebe was looking through. "Man what happened is so crazy," Sid said out loud. After a silent response, Sid looked once more at a video Phoebe landed on, which had a clear shot of everything that happened.

"I think I found it, Helga. Sending the link now," Phoebe said, sending Helga's phone the message.

"Awesome, thanks Phoebes," Helga said.

"Man, where did Arnold learn to fight like that? That was so cool," Sid said. "He dodged those shots like a pro and countered like a beast! I didn't know he could do that!" Sid said, getting more and more excited.

"I don't see how you find that at all cool. Being viscously stabbed like that didn't phase him a bit. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. Such intense savagery," Rhonda said somewhat indignant. "The saintly Arnold I know would never have done that," Rhonda said after a beat.

"Well it was still kinda cool," Sid said once more.

"There was nothing cool about it. He savagely beat the guy. He could have killed him. Arnold has never been like that. He never fought back with Harold when he made fun of him. He never once raised a hand to Helga who did nothing but torment him throughout grade school," Rhonda continued Helga gave a side look at the mention of her many past transgressions towards Arnold. "He was like a monster. The Arnold I know was a pacifist and would never have done those things," Rhonda said. The car was quiet for a moment. Helga could feel her heart rate starting to speed up again. "To think I was into him. It goes to show you, people do change," Rhonda finished.

"That's it," Helga said as she turned her body towards the back seat. Helga's eyes landed on Rhonda. "Let me tell you something," Helga began thrusting her finger in Rhonda's face. Much to Rhonda's dismay, Helga began raising her voice before she could object to the gesture. "Arnold is every bit the amazing person you remember. But no human on Earth can be held to the standard you've built for him. So he's not the Buddha, big fucking deal. He got upset and lost control. That can happen to anyone! Everyone has a breaking point! He didn't do anything wrong! And fuck you for thinking he did," Helga continued, her voice becoming more strained by a sudden rush of emotions. "He's your friend and he's done more for all of us than we can remember. He'd be the first one to defend you if the situation were reversed. He's not a saint! He's more, he's Arnold. The sum of a whole person" Helga finished her rant and swung back around slumping in her seat letting out a loud sigh.

The car was quiet. A long pause traveled through the car. "He's passionate," Helga continued almost to herself. "He sees the world for all of its beauty and its potential and he acts to realize that potential," the car remained quiet as Helga continued. "And sometimes he fools himself into thinking he needs to live up to that potential. That he's not the amazing person that he already is. He thinks that needs to be what everyone expects him to be. That he needs to be more. That's not a standard anyone can meet," Helga finished.

The silence in the car was heavy. Gerald continued his drive, his eyes traveling back and forth from the road to Helga. The car ride came to a close as the police precinct began looming over them. The building, much like the rest of the city, was a large and old brick building. Ornate moldings and stone columns gave it an intimidating look, especially at night. They found a space in the parking lot towards the front of the building. All of them filed out of the car and made their way towards the main entrance.

"Helga…" Phoebe said trailing behind Helga.

"Yeah?" Helga answered.

"I have always enjoyed your brand of extreme tunnel vision when it comes to accomplishing your goals," Phoebe said with a wide smile.

The gang ascended the steps to the station. "What the hell are you talking about?" Helga said.

"Well, I've seen you date before. I don't believe I've ever seen this level of effort expended for anyone else," said Phoebe as Helga held the door.

"It's different this time," Helga said.

"What's different?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I've known the guy my whole life," Helga said.

"You've known most of us for just as long," Phoebe stopped at the door as the rest of their friends entered the building. Leaving Helga and Phoebe standing at the open door. "I can't imagine you storming a police station for any of the people here," said Phoebe.

"I would for you," Helga responded.

"And I appreciate that," Phoebe said with a smile.

"What are you getting at here Phoebes?" Helga asked.

"Well for some time I'm the only person who you would do that for. And more recently, maybe your sister," Phoebe said

"So?" Helga responded. She folded her arms and sneered slightly at her best friend.

"Well, you keep a small council," Phoebe said.

Helga gesticulated her hands, befuddled.

Phoebe smiled as she thought about her next words. "Helga, you don't trust anyone. You fight like hell to most people out, and you only allow a few people to see who you really are. Those with whom you are closest, you fight for with the ferocity of a lion." Phoebe said

"Yeah? So? What's your freakin point?" Helga asked.

"Has Arnold become one of those you'd protect? Does he get to see you as you really are?" Phoebe finished.

Helga was quiet for a moment. "I… I just…" Helga kept catching herself. Phoebe raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "I think so, I…" Helga stammered and sighed aloud. "I don't think so. I don't know. Let's just get this done," Helga said and entered in a huff.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Phoebe said, a small smirk on her face as she entered behind Helga.


	43. Coming Around Part 3

Sunday, February 11th 8:17 AM

The two the opposing sides stood facing each other across a metal table. The coldness of the metal on Helga's palms was apropos to the dark brick of the wall and the lack of air vents. The staring continued, slowly evolving into glaring within the silence. Moment by moment ticked by. The current unsettling silence disguised the last couple hours of yelling. Helga, stood anchored in the spot she chose to stand in when she was offered a seat for the fourth time.

Sargent Cole stood with his arms crossed. His suspenders fell tightly against his body. A broad, barrel-chested man. His gray hair, tired eyes, and old fashioned style gave away his age. "He looks like Bob," Helga thought to herself when he removed his jacket almost two hours after he took her into an interrogation room to talk. He had the wide shoulders her father had. Making it easier to continue being defiant.

"Miss Pataki," Sargent Cole began.

"If this is another start to a condescending, pedantic lecture about procedure you're gonna have to arrest me for assaulting an officer," Helga said, arms crossed. Her stance could stop an ocean swell.

Sargent Cole smiled a bit as he looked across the table at Helga. Their similar height allowing their eyes to meet perfectly. "You know the threat is grounds enough for an arrest," He sighed. "You're a very bright young lady. I can see that. Now, why can't you see that you cannot yell your way into releasing someone from custody?" He asked.

"You're a much older gentleman. I can see that. Now, why don't you get it through your thick skull why he shouldn't be in here?" Helga said back.

Sargent Cole pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "Look we don't want to ruin his future, but-" Cole began.

"Fuck his future, this is about his past. Specifically a night ago. His future is fine, so drop the act," Helga barked.

"Ma'am, I will not tolerate being spoken to like that!" Cole yelled back.

"Well get used to it pal! I'm gonna be here every hour of every day. Right up in your grill. You're gonna know every line in my face before the month is out!" Helga yelled once more. "You have witness statements. You have surveillance video. You have videos that witnesses took. You have the weapons the guys attacked him with. Seems like an open and shut case to me," Helga said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I suppose you'd make a decent cop in another lifetime. One in which you learn to be a bit more patient," Cole said. Another long silence crept back between them.

"I refuse to be dictated to," Cole finally said.

"And I refuse to leave until I get at least one six-foot-two-inch, 170lb blond idiot," Helga said back.

"You know what fine. You wait right here," Cole said. He circled the table and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh shit, he could have just locked me in here." Helga thought to herself. "Dammit," she said out loud. She paced back and forth along the length of the room. "I hope he's alright," Helga said out loud. She exhaled, fatigued by her long night. "Fuck, I haven't eaten anything. My legs are killing me, I should have sat down. I can't now," she thought to herself. "I hope Miriam is O.K.," Helga paused for a moment. "Is she even sober enough to know I've been gone?" Helga asked herself. "I fucking hate this!" Helga said out loud, above a whisper. "Oh fuck! Arnold's mom," Helga said out loud pulling out her phone. She turned her phone on and waited for the operating system to load. Finally, her main screen came up. Seven missed calls from Arnold's mom were at the top of her notifications. She scrolled down a little and noticed the names of her missed calls changed. Her mother had called a couple dozen times. Three voicemails were left. She clicked the last one and held the phone to her ear.

"Helga, I don't like this staying out all night and not telling me. Please pick up when I call again. I have no idea where you are and I haven't heard from you. Please, sweetie, I need to make sure you're alright at least. Call me please," The voice mail finished.

"Wow, it's sober sounding Miriam. She sounds like she's really worried. I expected that to be another late night drunken voice mail from mommy dearest," Helga thought to herself. As she went to call her mother back, the door to the room burst open. Cole entered briskly, holding a folder.

"Here, let's take a seat," Cole said heading towards the far chair and sitting down. Helga looked over at him and looked down at her phone once more. She pocketed her phone and went back towards the table. Sargent Cole gestured to the seat. Helga gave some ground and finally sat down.

"Let's take a look-see since you're so eager," Cole said, opening the case folder. Your friend does not have a record, luckily. So that tells me he's never required our services," Cole began flippantly. "Or we've just not caught him," Cole finished.

"He's one of the most decent guys in the world. It's the former, I can assure you," Helga said squinting her eyes and setting her jaw.

"I can believe that. The witness statements all say he took a bunch of blows to the face but insisted on a peaceful solution…. Until he didn't," Cole said looking through the papers. He continued looking through the papers within the folder. He looked once more down at the piles and then looked up once more at Helga.

He folded his arms on the table and his countenance turned reflective. "What is it about this guy that makes you feel like you need to push so hard?" Cole asked.

"What?" Helga asked

"Why are you so insistent on getting him out of here?" Cole asked.

"Why wouldn't I? He didn't do anything wrong," Helga said as she crossed her legs.

"Yeah, but if that's truly the case then he would be released after being processed. It might take a day or two but he'd be out. This seems like something else is going on." Cole said.

"What the hell could you possibly be talking about?" Helga insisted.

"Why are you so dead set on bludgeoning your way into getting your friend released?" Cole asked.

"I'm not bludgeoning through anything. I'm making sure he doesn't pay for a crime he did not commit. He's a friend," Helga thought for a moment. "He's my boyfriend," she said. Helga looked up at Cole. She sighed, and looked back down at the table then she turned her face towards the mirrored window on the wall. She grew silent for a moment, while Cole leaned forward in anticipation. "He's more than that. He sees me, he sees me," she said, still staring into the mirror. "He's the first one I could remember to show me that he cared. We drifted apart. We both grew into different people. Then one day we just start talking again. It's insane, the things that can be right in front of our faces and we can't see it. And I didn't willingly start talking to him, by the way. I thought I was doing someone a favor by hanging out with that sad sack. I thought he was just another boy I grew up around who just got dumber and more abhorrent the older he got. I know plenty of those," Helga stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked down at her feet. "I didn't think for a second that just seeing him on a weekly basis would mess with my head so much," Helga continued. She continued almost as if she were alone, speaking to herself. "I didn't think that I would hang out with him more than once or twice. I had no idea that I'd be able to confide in him. Then all of a sudden I have someone else who I could talk to. Without realizing it, my circle got just a little bigger," Helga continued looking at her feet. Her mind started to race to the realization. "It happened so fast," She said after a moment. "So fast I couldn't see it until we were already enmeshed in it. I could talk to him about anything. And we talked about everything," Helga felt her eyes getting wet. "And the crazy thing is, I didn't think for a second that he would leave. Everyone leaves, everyone lets you down, eventually. But with him… I don't worry for a second that he would. He's seen the worst part of me and my life and he's never flinched. He's the bravest man I've ever known. To see all this and still be there. And, by the way, he's not perfect either," Helga said turning back towards Cole who was resting his chin in his palm. "He has his issues. He doesn't believe in himself. I have no idea why. He's the closest freakin thing to perfect. But he has no confidence in any of the things he does. I can only imagine what the hell caused all that. Despite that, I still wanted in. I wanted to know him. I got to know who that sweet boy that was always around grew up to be. He showed me that he could still care," Helga stopped for a moment once more. "I'd do anything for him. And let me tell you, there aren't a lot of people like that in my life. I don't like a lot of people. No one understands, no one cares. Ultimately, they just leave. They go nuts and poof. They're gone forever." Helga said. Cole was silent.

"Arnold though," The smile was back on her face. "That guy…" She chuckled lightly. "That guy cares. He makes me feel safe. I don't need to hide from him." Helga said looking once more back to the mirror, a small smile lived in her face as she looked. Cole waited for her to finish. "He sees me. He really sees me," Helga's eyes began welling up again. "I didn't think…" Helga started before stopping herself. She breathed deeply and summoned it in her to continue. "…anyone could see me. Him though, he sees me," Helga said. Her smile turned into resolve. "And Sargent Cole," Helga said. She slowly stood and put both hands on the table leaning towards Cole. "I would fight until my last breath for him," Helga said.

Cole sat there looking at Helga for a few moments. Studying her face. He cleared his throat and gathered the papers into the folder. He was nodding his head up and down slowly as if grasping the gravity of Helga's words "…I uh, I get it," Cole said. Helga stood straight as Cole stood and grabbed his folder.

He walked slowly towards the door. "Go wait in the lobby. I think a couple of your friends are still here," Cole said. When he saw Helga about to object he said "I'm gonna make a couple calls. I'll see what we can do," Cole said.

Helga's face dropped. "Really?" she said, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I'll come to find you when I have news," Cole said. He walked through the threshold and paused. He turned back towards Helga once more. "You know, he's a very lucky young man for knowing such a passionate and loving young lady," he said.

Helga was a little surprised. "Thank you," was all Helga could say. He nodded his head once and left the room.

Helga stood staring at the open door. She slowly stepped out of the interrogation room and looked down the hallway into the lobby. She walked down to see the full view of the room. The desk officer reading the same book he had been reading when they walked in at 2 AM. Gerald and Phoebe leaning against each other. Gerald fast asleep, leaning his head on top of Phoebe's. Phoebe looked up from her phone to see Helga walking back. She perked up, hitting Gerald's jaw and shocking him awake.

"Helga!" She said as she jumped up and walked towards Helga. "You were gone for so long, I was convinced they just locked you in a room to scream yourself hoarse," she finished.

"If I were in there any longer I'm sure he would have," Helga said.

"So what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I convinced him to speed the process up a bit," Helga said as she smirked.

"Well, that's a relief. Sid and Rhonda took an Uber home. They were exhausted," Phoebe said.

"Looks like you're my ride or die there Phoebes," Helga said smiling down to Phoebe.

"Of course, Helga," Phoebe said returning a smile.

"What about me?" Gerald whined while he rubbed his eyes. "Am I just driving Miss Daisy over here?" Gerald asked.

"Yes. Now stop ruining the moment," Helga said.

Phoebe giggled and walked back over to Gerald. She kissed him tenderly. "It's meritorious that you came to help your friend," Phoebe said looking into his eyes.

Gerald smiled and leaned back into his seat, grabbing Phoebe by the waist and pulling her towards him. "I don't know what meritorious means. But I think it's nice you did the same for your friend," Gerald said and he kissed her back.

Helga looked over at the two enjoying their moment. She smiled. "He's an idiot but he makes her happy," Helga thought to herself. The smile slowly left her face, as she looked towards the floor. She flopped into the closest chair to her. Her legs finally giving out.

"Helga?" Phoebe called.

"Yeah, Phoebes?" Helga looked up and answered.

"You really should let your mom know you're alright. She's called me several times, I couldn't ignore her any longer," Phoebe said.

"Oh crap, I forgot. How'd she sound? She sounded sober in her voicemail," Helga said.

"Sounded fine to my ears," Phoebe said.

"Criminy, this is all it takes and BAM! She's taking one drink to take the edge off. All that work for nothing" Helga got out fumbling for her phone and pressing the call button. The phone rang twice and out of the speaker came a tired voice.

"Helga! Helga? Are you there?" Miriam asked. She sounded worried but sober.

"Mom, I'm here," Helga said.

"Oh thank god, are you alright? What happened? Why are you at a police station?" Miriam pleaded into the phone.

"Everything is alright, mom. There was a fight at the party and they arrested Arnold by mistake," Helga said.

"Were you involved? What happened? Why are you down at the police station?" Miriam asked.

"No, some guys jumped Arnold-" Helga said.

"Oh my god, is he alright? How did he end up down there?" Miriam interrupted.

"Well he fought them off and the police broke up the party and took him in. He…" Helga stopped short of mentioning the weapons. "He was mistaken for the one who started it. They arrested him. I came down here to try and convince them to let him go," Helga.

"Oh Helga, my god. Is he alright?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah, good enough where they dragged him off," Helga said.

"And you're alright? You didn't jump in did you?" Miriam asked.

Helga smiled a bit, "no mom, I didn't jump in. I'm fine. Tired but fine."

"Well, that's a relief. Helga?" Miriam said.

"Yeah, mom?" Helga asked.

"You sure you're alright? Should I come down there? Should I call a lawyer?" Miriam asked.

"No mom. I'm good, I think they're going to let him go. I talked to one of the guys in charge," Helga said.

"Helga, I was so worried about you," Miriam said.

"I'm sorry mom, everything happened so fast and before I knew it I was here and it was 8 AM," Helga said.

"Just call me, I just need to know you're safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Miriam said.

Helga smiled again. "I should feel bad about making her worry," Helga said to herself. "I will mom, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Helga said.

"Alright sweetheart. You sure you're alright?" Miriam asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be home soon," Helga said.

"Alright, I love you, honey," Miriam said.

"I love you too, mom," Helga said back. The phone went back to the main screen after the call ended. "Well, that's a relief. She sounds like she didn't hit the sauce at the first sign of stress," Helga thought to herself. The call screen light up the phone once more. Helga saw Stella Shortman come across the screen. "Oh criminy, she's gonna be so pissed," Helga said out loud.

"I would answer it," Gerald said from across the aisle, looking at Helga's face and guessing who was calling.

Helga exhaled and clicked the answer icon. "Hello?" she said sheepishly.

"Oh my god, finally! Helga, have you seen Arnold? I've been trying to get a hold of one of you all night long!" Stella's voice was strained and full of panic.

"Hey, Stella. Yeah, I've seen him. There was a fight at the party. Arnold got arrested…" Helga said trailing off.

"What!" Stella yelled on the other side of the line.

"Stella, he was arrested by mistake. That's why I'm down at the police station now. We've been trying to get them to release him," Helga said.

"So hold on, he got into a fight and he got arrested?" Stella asked.

"Yes," Helga went on to explain the events of the party and the last few hours arguing with the police.

"He should be back home soon," Helga finished. The line was silent. "Stella? Are you still there?" Helga asked. The line continued being silent.

"… I don't know what to say. I can't… I can't believe this," Stella said. "Is he alright? Are you alright?" Stella said.

"I'm fine, he's alright. I think," Helga said. "Stella I'm so sorry I just now telling you this, I didn't know what to say," Helga said.

"You say what you just said, you tell me what happened. I've been a basket case all morning because Arnold wasn't in his room!" Stella shouted.

"I'm so sorry Stella," Helga said, her palm on her forehead.

"You said he would be home soon?" Stella said.

"Yeah, one of the officers in charge said he would make some calls," Helga said.

Stella sighed deeply over the phone. "I'm just glad he's alright. Helga, you can always call me. No matter what happened we can deal with it, but I need you to call me. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me something, alright?" Stella said.

"Yeah. I will. I'm so sorry," Helga said as her eyes started to well up. "I'm sorry I let you down," Helga said. Her stomach twisted in knots.

"We can talk about it more when you bring him home. Alright?" Stella asked.

"Yes. I'll get him back to you. I swear," Helga said.

"Alright. Call me if anything changes," Stella said.

"I will," Helga said. The line clicked and the screen went back to the home screen.

Helga exhaled heavily slumping back into the seat. The emotional and physical fatigue started to finally get to her. She closed her eyes for a moment just stop seeing the abrasive fluorescents in this building for a moment. Her world started to go dark, time started to blend.

Helga could not tell how long she had been asleep. She felt a warm hand on her cheek. She leaned into the warmth and sighed peacefully. "Helga?" a deep, gravelly, warm and familiar whisper cut through the darkness like a lightning bolt. Her eyes shot open. When her vision focused, Arnold's richly green eyes looked into hers. "Hey, sorry to wake you," he said.

"Arnold!" She said jumping and encircling his neck with her arms. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Helga asked, fully awake now.

"I'm fine, Helga," Arnold said. Helga captured his lips with hers. She kissed him deeply, she kissed him for a long moment. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. She opened her eyes for a moment and looked back into his.

"God, I'm glad you're alright," she managed to get out before the tears overtook here. She held on to him tightly. Arnold kissed her once more. Tears streamed down her face. She only barely sniffed back a breakdown.

Arnold grabbed her face and held it close to his. He wiped her tears on her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry, Helga," Arnold said. Helga looked into his eyes which started to water. He smiled at her. Helga felt the large weight she had been carrying all night disappear. He was here, that's all that mattered.

"Oh god, I'm crying like a wuss," Helga said chuckling.

Arnold smiled. "You can be that with me. You can be everything you are, Helga," Arnold said looking into her eyes. She kissed him once more and threw her arms around him once more. Arnold stood with Helga still in his arms.

Helga had her hands on his chest as they both stood straight. "Are you alright?" Helga asked.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine," Arnold replied still smiling down at her. Helga put her head against his chest and she felt his arms envelop her once more and she held him in return.

"I was so worried," Helga said into Arnold's chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Helga," Arnold said. They stood there for a few moments wrapped around each other.

Arnold's voice broke through the moment. "I'm so sorry, Helga. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I…," Arnold started.

Helga quickly cut him off. "No," She said abruptly. "You've been beating yourself up all night about this, I'm guessing," Arnold looked down at her in amazement." You didn't do anything wrong," Helga stared sternly back up to Arnold's soaking eyes. Arnold's lips turned into a small smiled and he held her tighter. Helga held him just as tightly. For a moment the room fell silent, they stood alone. Helga felt her entire world, her future, her past, and her present within the radius of the arms around her.

Helga pushed off Arnold and grabbed his arm. She heard a pained grunt from Arnold but ignored it. She examined where the blade went in. The bandage looked like it had browned overnight. Helga looked further down where there were even more stitches covered by a bandage where the bottle had sliced open his arm. "How's the arm?" Helga asked looking worriedly up at Arnold.

Arnold smiled. "I'm fine, Helga," Arnold winced.

"Really?" Helga said looked suspiciously. She punched him in the arm and got a good yelp from Arnold. "Yeah, you're really fine. Come on, we'll change those bandages," Helga said as she grabbed Arnold by the other arm and led him towards their friends.

She pulled him towards Gerald and Phoebe.

"Arnold!" Gerald was the first to perk up and see them. He jumped from his chair and threw his long arms around Arnold's wide shoulders. "Oh man, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell?" Gerald said. Arnold hugged him back just as hard.

"Sorry, Gerald. I guess things got outta hand," Arnold said in his apologetic tone. He held the embrace tightly, not letting Arnold get away without a good moment of physical connection.

"I'm just glad you're O.K. man," Gerald said still wrapped around Arnold.

"I am, a little tired," Arnold said. They separated and Gerald looked Arnold up and down. Gerald's eyebrows furrowed and his face dropped slightly. His jaw suddenly tightened, and Gerald looked as though he was ready to break down.

"I just… I can't believe all this," Gerald said. "I'm still shocked," he said. Helga looked at the scene. She had never seen Gerald distraught, it was a new experience.

"I acted a little… nuts I know," Arnold started to say.

"I don't care about a fight you got in, man," Gerald said, raising his voice now. "I care that you suddenly have an anxiety disorder that you take pills for? When the hell did that happen?" Gerald said indignantly.

Arnold was quiet and suddenly couldn't look his friend in the eyes. "I'm sorry Gerald," Arnold said.

"I-I was so freakin worried, man. I…" Gerald stopped talking suddenly and hugged Arnold once more. "I was worried, man," Gerald said. Gerald let out a long sigh and Arnold hugged him back. "I'm just glad you're alright," Gerald said.

A long moment passed with no separation. Helga smiled. The men in Helga's life rarely expressed emotions other than anger.

"My god, you stink," Arnold said, smiling after Gerald started to laugh.

"Look who's talking. I've been up all night waiting for yo ass to get out of jail," Gerald said through his chuckle. Arnold felt someone else hug him and he looked down to see Phoebe smiling up at him joining the hug.

"Hey Phoebe, sorry I made you all wait all night," Arnold said.

"Nonsense, Arnold. You are among friends who care about you," Phoebe said. She held her grip harder around Arnold's waist. Phoebe raised her head and looked towards Helga. She motioned with her head for Helga to come to join the group hug. Helga rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked towards them and put her arms around Arnold's neck and kissed him on the cheek. All four stood for a moment.

"You think we can take the cheesy stuff out of the police precinct?" Helga finally asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. This place makes me nervous," Gerald said. The group grabbed their stuff, and Arnold turned towards the officer at the front desk to get his property back. All four, walked into the parking lot to start the journey back uptown. When Helga got to the car she had yet to let go of Arnold's arm, she smiled and looked into his face once more.

Arnold reached for the door and opened it to let Helga in and smiled. She got in and Arnold followed, with Phoebe taking the front seat of her boyfriend's car. Helga looked over and realized she had started holding onto Arnold's arms unconsciously. She studied him for a moment. He sat up straight, fidgeting every once in a while. Shifting his weight away from his injured arm. Helga frowned seeing him like that. He turned to look at her and saw her looking back at him. Arnold's sideways smirk appeared, and suddenly his eyes lit up. "There's my Arnold," Helga thought. She turned and put her head on his good shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

The car ride was quiet. All four seemingly depleted by the last twelve hours. Helga stayed glued to Arnold. "He's warm, how is he so warm? My hands are always so cold," Helga thought, as she looked at her hands and tried some blood circulation hand stretches. "I can't believe I'm clinging to him like he's the only heat source in the tundra. He's kissed my hair twice. I'm guessing He feels the same… I could fall asleep here," Helga thought. "God, I'm such an idiot," Helga thought to herself as she smiled.


End file.
